Tu corazón es un desastre
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Un joven profesor, Rocinante Donquixote, se ha mudado a un nuevo hogar donde un jovencito llamado Law dará un vuelco a su vida y a su mente. Un gran dilema, remordimiento y atracción ¿Serán sus únicos problemas? Puede que algo de su pasado vuelva a presentarse ¿Aquel familiar que juro nunca más verlo? -Universo Alterno. Advertencia: Relaciones entre adulto y menor-
1. Moi Lolita

**Hola~**  
 **Sean bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de fanfic. Bien, además de la breve descripción, aquí les haré un resumen...**

 **Este será una historia en universo alterno (AU), ambientado en una ciudad "ficticia" muy basada en un estilo estadounidense (para hacerlo más neutral ya que es muy común tener esa clase de ambiente grabado en la mente, gracias a las películas, caricaturas y series)** **  
** **Rocinante (Corazón) en esta historia tendrá una relación inapropiada con un joven Law de 15 años.** **  
** **Créanme que debatí mucho conmigo misma sobre realizar este fanfic, nunca pensé hacer algo así con estos personajes, debido a que no soy partidaria de esta clase de historias con el cliche de relaciones "prohibidas" o "entre un adulto y un menor"** **  
** **Agregando el hecho de que será muy difícil manejarlo, sin que sienta remordimiento por hacer a Rocinante tener esta clase de situaciones.**

 **Bien, dejando esto dicho, espero que mi ahora mejorada forma de escribir y ver las cosas, me ayude a abordar esta clase de controversial historia de una manera no tan cosificada e inmadura. Espero hacer lo mejor posible para que sea tomado con seriedad.**

 **No lo olviden, en la realidad, las relaciones entre menores de edad y adultos, no son un juego, ni algo que deba ser tomado a la ligera.** **  
** **Aun cuando el menor está de acuerdo en ello; a eso se le llama estupro.**

 **Y es lo que veremos en esta complicada historia que por tonta me puse como reto escribir este año...** **  
** **Por cierto, algunas (espero) se podrán dar cuenta de algunas referencias a una famosa historia (sino la más famosa) que inició todo este género de relaciones entre un adulto y un menor de edad.** **  
** **Bien sin más que decir, espero que les logre enganchar y le guste este primer vistazo.**

* * *

 _"Y así, poco a poco, con cada mirada grisácea y desafiante de ese muchacho, con cada sarcástica sonrisa suya, con cada roce de su mano contra la mía en un momento inesperado, fui cayendo en ese oscuro espiral lleno de remordimientos, miedo y momentos tormentosos que se intercalaban con momentos de éxtasis que tarde o temprano volvían a provocarme los remordimientos que reinaban en ese peligroso terreno…"_

-Muchas gracias, aquí tiene…

Un muchacho de cabello rubio se había bajado de un taxi. Su cabello era espeso y parecía cubrir ligera y graciosamente sus ojos. Llevaba consigo un maletín y una valija de viaje.  
Vestía una camisa de manga larga con delgadas líneas azules sobre un fondo blanco, una corbata azul marino decorada con pequeños corazones blancos, un pantalón de formal de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros que lucían casi nuevos.  
El rubio le brindo un par de billetes al conductor a través de la ventana del copiloto.

-Muchas gracias a usted, ¡que tenga un buen día!-y el taxi se retiró.

El hombre rubio estaba frente a una gran y elegante casa. Era una casa de dos niveles, era de color blanco y poseía un estilo arquitectónico digno de la época victoriana. Tenía un buen patio frontal, lleno de césped y vegetación en buen estado que hacían lucir la casa aún más hermosa. Al costado derecho de la casa se encontraba una cochera.  
Pronto se apresuró a dirigirse a la puerta, toco el timbre que estaba al costado derecho y espero…

-Hola, buen día. Usted debe ser el señor Trafalgar…-saludo al abrirse la puerta.

-Así es, Edward Trafalgar, mucho gusto-contesto un hombre de cabello negro ligeramente encrespado mientras le tendía la mano derecha. -. Usted debe ser el joven profesor Rocinante Donquixote…

-Sí, mucho gusto-y el rubio estrecho la mano de aquel hombre que se encontraba probablemente cerca de los cuarenta años. El señor Trafalgar tenía un ligero bigote y barbilla, usaba lentes de armazón delgado.

-Adelante, pase, pase…

-Su casa es realmente bonita, quede fascinado desde que baje del taxi-comento Rocinante mientras sonreía débil y tímidamente. El rubio miro fugazmente la sala de estar, tenía un estilo clásico y elegante, observo la chimenea y algunos trofeos que había encima de esta. También observo una gran cantidad de marcos colgados en una pared.

-Muchas gracias, aunque aún falta que mire su habitación y demás interiores, espero que sea de su agrado. Venga, le mostraré el resto…

Y Rocinante siguió al hombre de cabello negro hacia las escaleras.

-De este lado está mi habitación, la del fondo es la de mi hijo y esta…

Y entraron a un cuarto muy amplio. Había una cama muy bien tendida, un espejo tocador con un par de cajones integrados, una mesita de noche al costado de la cama en donde estaba una lámpara, un reloj despertador y un teléfono. Frente a la cama estaba un mueble donde descansaba una televisión de tamaño mediano y por último un armario de puertas corredizas. El cuarto contaba con una ventana que daba vista hacia el patio frontal de la casa.

-Hay suficiente espacio aún por si necesitas poner un escritorio o algún otro mueble que quieras-dijo Edward Trafalgar mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación-. Aquí al costado está el cuarto de baño, también hay uno en la primera planta, lo olvide mencionar… Los alimentos estan incluidos, si tienes alguna dieta especial, no será un problema. Serían cuarenta dólares al mes ¿Resulto de tu agrado la habitación?

-Claro que sí, toda la casa es muy bonita y agradable, créame… Pero creo que cubrir el alquiler cada mes me resultaría un problema…

-No se preocupe por eso, si eso le llega a suponer un problema, podemos llegar a un acuerdo cuando sea necesario-dijo Edward Trafalgar.

-En serio se lo agradezco pero no quisiera causar…

-Je, no te preocupes, lo digo en serio, siendo sincero, el dinero no es lo que me apresura, es el hecho de que no deseo que mi casa esté tan solitaria, verá, desde que mi esposa y mi hija pequeña partieron a mejor vida, esta casa se ha sentido demasiado sola… En especial porque últimamente tengo más trabajo en el hospital.

-Oh vaya, lo siento mucho…

-Descuida… Y bueno, tenía pensado desde hace tiempo rentar esta habitación, pero quería que fuera alguien de provecho, alguien que pueda ser una buena influencia para mi hijo…

Rocinante quedo algo perplejo mientras no quitaba su vista del señor Trafalgar.

-Y por suerte, muchacho, llegaste. Veo que poner el anuncio en los diferentes campus de la universidad dio frutos. Tienes estudios en historia y literatura, ¿cierto?

-Así es, señor.

-Creo que podrás enseñarle un par de cosas a mi Law, últimamente ha estado teniendo problemas en la escuela… Es un muchacho brillante, muy inteligente, pero creo que, debido a los incidentes de la familia y a la edad por la que está atravesando, está desorientándose mucho…

Rocinante se mantuvo en silencio. Un ligero sentimiento de nerviosismo y presión apareció en él, al parecer el señor Trafalgar buscaba un tutor indirecto para su hijo más que un inquilino para su hogar, y eso, le parecía un trabajo algo agobiante y problemático.  
Así que, con cierta pena y nerviosismo, se dispuso a declinar la propuesta.

-Señor Trafalgar, yo creo que…-balbuceo el rubio.

-Ven, todavía falta que veas el jardín… Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí.

Y Rocinante, con su pena reprimida, siguió al hombre moreno escaleras abajo.  
Salieron por la parte trasera de la casa y se encontraron en el patio trasero; era un gran jardín muy bien cuidado, un pasto muy verde, varios arbustos y flores y un gran árbol de donde colgaba un columpio.

-Tenemos un par de bancas y una mesa aquí en el jardín, por si gustas disfrutar tus descansos al aire libre. Oh, ahí está, él es mi hijo, Law…

Y Rocinante miro a un jovencito tendido sobre el pasto, estaba boca arriba leyendo una historieta, mientras recibía delicadamente el rocío de un aspersor que se encontraba a un par de metros de él. Los rayos de sol, eclipsados ligeramente por la copa del árbol, iluminaban al muchacho de una manera muy hermosa.  
Rocinante, por una razón completamente desconocida en esos momentos, se quedó mirando fijamente al adolescente. Observo con atención como cruzaba las piernas con despreocupación y movía rítmicamente su pie derecho.  
Observo su pose, tan relajada, como si no le importase el resto del mundo.  
El jovencito, llamado Law, tenía el cabello oscuro y encrespado, al igual que su padre.

Pronto el adolescente noto su presencia y volteo a verlos, dedicándole a Rocinante una mirada algo despectiva, acompañada de una sonrisa arrogante.  
El rubio sintió un vuelco en el corazón, como si hubiese contemplado una obra de arte muy hermosa y lo hubiera dejado sin aliento.

-Y eso es todo, joven Rocinante, ¿está convencido de iniciar su estancia aquí, entonces?

-Sí, sí…-respondió Rocinante casi balbuceando. Estaba aún aturdido por aquella mirada del jovencito Law.

-Bien, acompáñeme a firmar el acuerdo, después podemos comer algo si lo desea, ¿ya almorzó?

Y Rocinante, dando una última mirada al jovencito de cabello negro, siguió al señor Trafalgar de regreso al interior de la casa. Se instalaron en la sala de estar.

-Usted no es estadounidense, ¿cierto?

-No, nací en España... Pero por ciertos asuntos familiares, termine estudiando en este país.

-Ya me parecía que ese apellido no era algo común aquí. Mi familia es proveniente de Inglaterra, así que comprendo su caso.

-Bien… Ya está listo.

Rocinante había terminado de firmar el documento de arrendamiento.

-Estupendo, ¿le gustaría ir a almorzar fuera? Yo invito, el día de hoy la persona que me ayuda con la cocina no pudo venir…

-Sí, me gustaría. Muchas gracias.

-Bien, iré por mi hijo, no tardaremos.

Y Rocinante se comenzó a cuestionar él porque de su reacción al ver al jovencito llamado Law. Le había parecido algo sumamente perturbador e inapropiado.

"Debió haber sido solo un momento de confusión, tengo hambre, la mudanza fue una molestia… Sí, solo fue una tontería espontanea" pensó el rubio tratando de tranquilizarse.

Y pasados un par de minutos el señor Trafalgar y su hijo habían vuelto.  
El joven Law traía puesta una camiseta color negro con un raro símbolo que parecía una especie de cara sonriente en color amarillo, además de unos pantalones de mezclilla muy desgastados y un par de tenis en color amarillo.

-Law, él es Rocinante Donquixote, él vivirá aquí durante los próximos meses...

-Mucho… Mucho gusto-saludo Rocinante con voz seria y torpe a la vez mientras le tendía su mano derecha al jovencito que lo miraba con cierta indiferencia.

-Buenas tardes-se limitó a decir Law dejando la mano de Rocinante sin estrechar.

-Law, por favor, no…

-Descuide, no es nada-se apresuró a decir el rubio sonriendo nervioso.

-Discúlpalo, no está de humor…

-Es solo que no quiero ir a comer-terció Law con calma mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos-¿No podrías traerme algo? Estaba muy cómodo en el jardín…

-¡Law! Por favor, solo quiero pasar un buen rato contigo, sabes que no puedo estar en casa todos los días…

-Agh, de acuerdo, pero tratemos de regresar lo más pronto posible, por favor.

Rocinante observo incomodo la escena, sentía que toda la molestia entre el señor Trafalgar y el joven Law era su culpa. Pronto sintió de nuevo el vuelco en el estómago al darse cuenta de que estaba cerca de aquel jovencito de carácter tan difícil…  
Subieron al carro de la familia y se dirigieron al primer restaurante cercano.

-Entonces, dime, Rocinante, ¿Dónde trabajaras ahora?

-Obtuve trabajo en la preparatoria Lowell…

-Oh, es la preparatoria donde asiste Law-comento Edward Trafalgar mientras servía un poco de azúcar a su taza de café.

Y en ese momento una expresión de molestia apareció en el rostro de Law. Rocinante lo noto y lamento hacer enfadar, aún más, a ese jovencito de cabello negro.  
Pronto Law dejo atrás la molestia para remplazarla por indiferencia.

-Oh vaya… Y bueno, este lunes comenzaré a impartir clases ahí-continuo Rocinante mientras trataba de alejar de sus pensamientos las reacciones de molestia del muchachito moreno-. Es la primera vez que impartiré clases…

-Pues te deseo mucho éxito en ello, la docencia nunca es fácil. ¿Qué materia impartirás?

-Impartiré dos materias: Historia y daré clases de idioma español.

-Me parece genial, ¿no es así, Law?

-¿Qué?

-Law, ¿acaso no escuchaste a Rocinante?

-No-respondió secamente el jovencito dirigiendo su mirada hacia su vaso lleno de soda transparente.

-Descuide, probablemente ya se enterará el lunes-dijo Rocinante con calma mientras sonreía tímidamente-. Y usted, señor Trafalgar, ¿Cómo es su trabajo como médico?

-Pues trabajo en el hospital Kindred, está un poco retirado de casa, pero mi compromiso con esa institución es muy importante, no me gustaría cambiar mi lugar de trabajo.

-Entiendo, en la universidad siempre escuché muy buenos comentarios sobre su labor como médico.

-Me honra escuchar eso. Y pues, respecto a mi jornada laboral, a veces tengo que atender cirugías, pero últimamente he estado trabajando más en consultorio. Mi horario varía mucho dependiendo si no me solicitan en el quirófano…

Y así charlaron un rato hasta que llego la comida.

-¿Eres vegetariano?-pregunto el señor Trafalgar al ver que Rocinante solo había ordenado una ensalada.

-No podría identificarme como tal pero me gustan mucho más los vegetales, casi no consumo harinas ni alimentos con demasiada grasa…

Law observo con curiosidad a Rocinante en ese momento. El rubio se dio cuenta y trato de disimular desviando la mirada y concentrándose en su ensalada.  
Y termino la comida. Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al auto.

-Bien… Creo que deberíamos volver a casa, debes querer desempacar y descansar un poco, ¿no, Rocinante?

-Sí, si…

Y en ese momento sonó un celular. Edward Trafalgar respondió al llamado y se alejó un poco de su hijo y el hombre rubio.  
Rocinante miro de reojo a Law, observo que el muchacho estaba absorto en su celular.

-Temo que me requieren en el hospital, en urgencia-comunico el hombre de cabello negro-. Rocinante, Law, ¿les molestaría regresar en taxi a casa? En verdad necesito llegar rápido al hospital…

-No se preocupe, por mi parte, no hay problema alguno…

-Está bien, no te preocupes-y entonces Edward Trafalgar le dio un par de llaves a Rocinante.

-Bien Rocinante, aquí están tus llaves, los veo más tarde, debo irme…-y el señor Trafalgar salió a toda prisa en su carro.

Rocinante se quedó unos segundos dudando; ¿debía dirigirle, de una vez por todas, la palabra a Law? Y más importante ¿Cómo debía de hablarle?

-Disculpa… Law, ¿quieres que…?

-Tu ve a casa, tengo cosas que hacer-soltó Law poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-Oh… Está bien.

-Oye...

-¿Si?

-No le digas a mi padre que no fui directo a casa, ¿entendiste?

-Ah… Sí, de acuerdo…-respondió el rubio sumamente nervioso.

-Lo digo en serio, si llega a enterarse, lo lamentarás…

-No te preocupes, no diré nada-dijo Rocinante con voz más firme y segura.

-La llave de la puerta principal es la llave chapada a la antigua.

Y Law miro de arriba abajo al alto rubio, alzo una ceja en un gesto sarcástico y, sorpresivamente, sonrió con el mismo gesto arrogante con el que lo saludo en el jardín.  
Después de eso el jovencito comenzó a andar y se alejó con paso relajado.  
Rocinante le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

La sensación de vértigo y emoción extrema había regresado al estómago de Rocinante, y junto a esta, la terrible vergüenza a su cabeza por llegar a sentir esa clase de sensaciones por ver a un jovencito.

Finalmente, después de unos veinte minutos, Rocinante había regresado a casa.  
Fue sumamente incomodo llegar solo a esa casa que, técnicamente, era completamente desconocida para él. Subió directamente a su nueva habitación y comenzó a desempacar.  
Acomodo sus camisas, abrigos, pantalones y zapatos en el armario.  
Su ropa interior fue acomodada en un cajón del espejo tocador y encima de este, Rocinante dejo su cepillo para cabello, su perfume y un par de artículos de higiene.

Después saco un par de cuadros de fotografías que coloco en la mesita de noche; la primera fotografía que acomodo fue la de un hombre de edad madura que portaba lentes, tenía una larga barbilla trenzada y cabello peinado en una especie de afro.  
Y la otra fotografía, un poco más pequeña y ligeramente dañada, yacía el retrato de una pareja. Una mujer rubia de cabello largo, pálida y hermosa sonreía al lado de un hombre de largo cabello y abundante bigote rubio, igualmente este último sonreía afablemente.  
Eran sus finados padres.  
Finalmente saco su computadora portátil y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa, se quitó sus zapatos, pantalones, su corbata y desabotono su camisa, quedándose solo con una camisa blanca de tela ligera y ropa interior bóxer también de color blanco.  
Dejo el celular que guardaba dentro de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón sobre la mesita de noche.  
Se recostó sobre la cama mirando fijamente el techo.  
Y finalmente se quedó dormido.

Durante el sueño de Rocinante aparecieron las imágenes recurrentes que reinaban en sus episodios oníricos que, muy constantemente, se manchaban de imágenes que los convertían en pesadillas…  
Los recuerdos de su niñez feliz en España, los paseos y comidas tranquilas junto con sus padres y junto a él… Su hermano mayor, su ahora lejano, hermano mayor…  
Su viaje hacia el continente americano, su nuevo hogar…  
Aquel fatídico accidente en donde sus padres se habían ido…  
La horrible y caótica época que vino después de la muerte de ellos, aquellas peleas y reclamos de su hermano mayor, tantas disputas por una herencia perdida…  
Tantos intentos de querer consolidar la armonía familiar…  
Imágenes de su hermano mostrándole y hablándole de cosas inimaginables y crueles para salir adelante y hacerse de nuevo alguien con una posición alta y con mucho dinero…  
Aquel día en que su hermano le dijo adiós y juró nunca más verlo, dejándolo completamente solo…  
El día en que su vida giro por completo y tuvo la suerte de conocer a aquel amable hombre que le dio una oportunidad de estudiar y forjar un camino de bien, aquel hombre que había sido como un segundo padre para él…

Y el revoltijo de imágenes y recuerdos termino cuando Rocinante fue despertado por un par de golpes a su puerta. Pronto salió de la cama, tan torpe y rápidamente que cayó al suelo.

-¡Un segundo…!

El rubio se levantó y fue directamente al armario por un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta sencilla de color rosa. Se miró fugazmente al espejo y acomodo un poco su espeso cabello rubio. Y se dispuso a abrir la puerta…

-Disculpe señor Trafalgar, estaba dormido y necesitaba ponerme presenta…

Y sus pupilas se contrajeron al notar que no era Edward Trafalgar el que había tocado la puerta: Era Law.  
El jovencito le miraba con cierta diversión y actitud misteriosa.  
Pronto se abrió paso hacia la habitación de Rocinante, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras él.  
Law camino hacia la cama y se recostó sobre esta.  
El muchacho de cabello negro vestía con la misma ropa con la que lo había visto hace horas.

-Ah… Law, ¿puedo saber qué haces aquí?-pregunto el rubio con una gran ansiedad. Había comenzado a sudar ligeramente. Observaba por segundos a Law y luego dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Solo quería avisarte que mi padre no llegará hoy… Bueno, al menos no hasta la madrugada-respondió Law quien se había llevado las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Oh, lo lamento. Se complicarían las cosas en el hospital…

-A veces pasa… Más de lo que debería. Oye, ¿Piensas cenar?

-Eh… No lo sé ¿Tan tarde es? Oh, vaya, ya son las ocho, dormí demasiado...

-Oye, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto Law repentinamente.

-Tengo veintiocho años.

-Pues te noto bastante torpe para tener veintiocho años…

-¿Por qué dices eso?-cuestiono Rocinante sintiéndose cada vez más presionado.

-Algo me lo dice…-y Law se incorporó de un solo movimiento-. Entonces ¿no bajaras a cenar algo?

-Ahm… Supongo que sí-y Rocinante tomó su celular-. Iré a la cocina entonces, ¿podrías acompañarme para que me indiques donde estan los utensilios y demás cosas?

-Eh, igual iba a prepararme algo… Vamos.

Y bajaron hacia dicha estancia. La cocina era muy amplia, había una pequeña barra para desayunar en donde Law tomo asiento.

-En la alacena de arriba, en la primera puerta de la derecha, están los platos y vasos. En aquel cajón de la esquina estan los utensilios… Puedes tomar lo que gustes de la nevera, aunque creo que no hay gran cosa por ahora.

-Veamos… Bueno, no hay verduras pero si frutas…-observo Rocinante al abrir el refrigerador y dar un vistazo-. Y veo una caja de cereal por el estante de allá. Cenaré cereal con fruta…-y el rubio sacó una pequeña caja con fresas ya preparadas para consumirse y una banana-¿Quieres que te sirva también?

-No.

-Pero habías dicho que te ibas a preparar algo-dijo el rubio completamente confundido al servirse el cereal en un tazón de color azul turquesa.

-Cambie de opinión, no hay gran cosa de comer… El cereal no me apetece.

-Tu padre me menciono que tenían a alguien que les ayudaba con la cocina, ¿no es así?-recordó Rocinante mientras vertía la leche y después se servía las frutas sobre el cereal.

-Sí. Ella es la que también va por los suministros, pero no vino hoy. Agregando el hecho de que es fin de semana y ya se acabaron los insumos de la semana… En fin, iré a comer fuera.

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para que salgas a comer fuera?-se aventuró a decir Rocinante temiendo una respuesta muy ácida de parte de Law. El rubio tomo asiento en la barra solo que a un asiento de distancia de Law.

-Ja, ¿comenzaras a actuar como mi niñero? Déjame decirte… Ya tengo quince años, vivo prácticamente solo la mayoría de los días y sé muy bien como andar en la ciudad, así que… Cállate-declaro Law con una suave sonrisa soberbia mientras se levantaba de su asiento-. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas la indicación que te di hace rato? Pues haz lo mismo con esta situación, ¿de acuerdo?

El rostro de Rocinante estaba completamente pasmado. Su expresión delataba lo intimidado que se sentía ante ese adolescente y por la situación.  
Se sentiría responsable si algo malo le sucedía a Law.

-Pero...

-Ya te dije que mi padre llegara tarde, solo iré a comer y pasear un rato, ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Pero es tarde… Si algo te pasará…

-¿Si algo me pasará? ¿Cómo qué?

-Sabes que hay pandillas a veces por las noches rondando en negocios y comercios…

-Ja, me haces reír…-y Law saco de su bolsillo izquierdo un pequeño objeto que desenfundo y resulto ser una navaja. Rocinante abrió un poco más sus ojos naranjas en expresión atónita-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te esperabas esto del hijo de un médico? Descuida, deja de poner esa cara, no te haré nada. Y no es tan grave como lo que podrás imaginarte, solo la uso por protección para situaciones más graves que una simple pelea callejera o escolar…

-¿Al menos podrías darme tu número celular para asegurarme que estas bien? Me refiero por si no llegas para antes de las once de la noche…

-Agh, que fastidio…-y Law se dirigió al estante de la cocina en donde tenía un pequeño bloque de notas (con un bolígrafo incluido) que usaban para anotar la lista de compras o encargos de comida, escribió su número y le dio la nota al hombre rubio-. Aquí tienes…

-Gracias.

-Y no trates de mandarme mensajes inútiles… Ah por cierto-y Law se acercó repentina y bruscamente a Rocinante, haciendo que el corazón de este último se acelera y su rostro empezara a ruborizarse por el calor que sentía en él-. Cierra tu maldita cremallera…

Y el jovencito tomo del cierre de la cremallera, subiéndolo hasta arriba y cerrándolo por completo.

-Casi pude ver tu ropa interior… Te dije que eres torpe. Bien nos vemos, "profesor torpe"

Y Law salió de la cocina con andar relajado mientras que Rocinante estaba hecho una estatua.  
El rubio tenía el cuerpo tenso, demasiado, había tenido una especie de colapso.  
Sus ojos aún se encontraban muy abiertos en expresión anonadada.  
El calor le había recorrido el cuerpo, su rostro estaba ruborizado y una ligera capa de sudor ya se había instalado en su frente. Pronto salió de ese "asombro", trago saliva y trato de recobrar la calma respirando hondo y convenciéndose de que sus reacciones eran por razones diferentes a las que sentía…  
Pero la forma en que Law se había acercado a él, la forma en que se tomó la libertad de hacer una acción como "subir su cremallera" era algo que no podía ignorar del todo…  
¿¡Que rayos ocurría!? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Law parecía darse cuenta de eso y aprovecharse de tal situación?

Tal vez era su imaginación tan perturbada en esos momentos lo que le hacía pensar en esos disparates… Tal vez era su ligera erección que comenzaba débilmente entre su ropa interior…

-No puede ser…-y trato de ignorar sus reacciones corporales concentrándose en comer su cereal y pensando solamente en sus próximas clases.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí. Fue un capítulo... Algo corto, pero sentí deseos de actualizar rápido. Espero que les haya agradado y le anime a seguir leyendo este fanfic.**  
 **Cualquier duda que tenga, pueden comunicarmela.**

 **Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	2. I want you

**Hola, bienvenidos al segundo episodio...**

 **Bien, por primera vez en este periodo de escribir fanfics de One Piece, actualice rápido, vaya que casi siempre acostumbro a actualizar por mes...**  
 **En fin, espero que les guste este episodio, puede que las cosas se sientan que avanzan muy rápido al final de este capítulo (pero creanme que trate de justificar el tiempo en este capítulo de una manera muy simple, ya se darán cuenta)**  
 **Más que nada es porque no me gusta alargar mucho mis historias, trato de hacerlas lo más prácticas debido a mis horarios y otros pendientes.**

 **¿Qué opinan de como va el manga de One Piece? Espero que pase algo espectular... Como siempre, Eiichiro Oda sabe como hacer su trabajo.**

 **Muchas gracias al review anonimo del 1er capítulo, el único review que llegó, muchas gracias 3 Me animaste mucho**  
 **Y si, tienes razón, me inspire en Lolita de Nabokov para la creación de este fanfic y tome algunas referencias.**

 **Veo que varias personas leyeron el primer capítulo, espero que pronto pueda leer sus comentarios al respecto. Aunque no escribo para recibir reviews, al menos en esta historia si me gustaría leer más la opinión de los lectores. En fin, no se les puede obligar a nada.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, aquí tienen...**

* * *

Rocinante había acabado su frugal cena y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación.  
Ya en su estancia personal, observo que ya faltaban veinte minutos para las nueve de la noche. Mañana iría a hacer algunas compras; quería comprar algunos ingredientes y productos para su consumo personal de la semana.

-Mi cepillo de dientes… No está…-murmuro con pesadez al darse cuenta de que no venía en un pequeño compartimiento de su maleta de viaje-. Tendré que ir a comprar uno, que molestia…

Así que tomo una sudadera sencilla de color blanca, se cubrió con ella para después dar un vistazo a la nota donde Law había anotado su número de celular. Observo la rápida y algo arrastrada caligrafía del jovencito; era evidente su urgencia por irse de casa y su juvenil ímpetu. Rápidamente registró aquel número en su propio celular y sintió un ligero escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al anotar el nombre de "Law" en la agenda de nuevos contactos. Pronto recordó que había olvidado sacar su billetera de la valija; su sencilla y delgada billetera color crema cuyo contenido solo consistía en un par de tarjetas bancarias, su identificación, un permiso de conducir (Que ya hace casi un año no le era de utilidad) y un par de billetes de 10 dólares.

Salió a toda prisa de la habitación y por poco estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer hacia las escaleras y terminar rodando por ellas, afortunadamente alcanzo a tropezar a una distancia segura.  
Ya de pie, siguió su camino y tomo las llaves que había dejado en un pequeño mueble de clavijas que estaba a un costado de la puerta principal.  
La noche era fresca, el pórtico estaba iluminado por un par de lámparas muy curiosas y bonitas de focos de luz blanca muy llamativas.  
Los faroles también ya bañaban de luz las calles.  
Rocinante camino sin tener un rumbo claro…  
Solo caminaría hasta salir del suburbio y se topará con el primer mini mercado de 24 horas.

Y llegó finalmente al tipo de establecimiento mencionado. Entro con paso tranquilo y se puso a observar toda la tienda (a pesar de solo haber ido por un cepillo de dientes).  
Al final decidió llevar consigo una lata grande de té helado, un cepillo de dientes color naranja y por último, al estar en la caja registradora, pidió una cajetilla de cigarros junto con un encendedor.  
Hacía ya tiempo que no fumaba… Desde su último incidente estresante.  
Era tiempo de volver al cigarrillo; ahora tenía una nueva preocupación, una joven y desafiante preocupación llamada "Law".

-Muchas gracias, buena noche…-dijo Rocinante suavemente tomando la pequeña bolsa de papel en donde sus compras habían sido guardadas. El rubio se dispuso a salir del establecimiento y su aliento pareció cortarse al toparse con un trío de jóvenes que estaban por entrar a la tienda.

El grupo estaba conformado por un muchacho de estatura media que traía una especie de gorro color negro, este gorro cubría por completo su cabeza debido a unas aletas laterales que ocultaban sus orejas y cualquier rastro de cabello. Sus ojos estaban curiosamente bien ocultos por la gruesa visera amarilla de su gorra. Arriba de esta visera rezaba la palabra: "Pingüino". Su vestimenta consistía en unos holgados pantalones negros y una sudadera blanca.  
A la izquierda del chico de la gorra "pingüino", estaba otro muchachito de estatura media cuyo cabello anaranjado caía con desorden sobre su cuello. Este joven pelirrojo llevaba un gorro circular de color blanco y negro que casi parecía emular el patrón de una ballena orca. Su vestimenta era similar a la del chico anterior, solo que el color de sus pantalones y vestimenta estaban al revés. Llevaba además unas estilosas gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos a la perfección.  
Delante de ellos, un muchachito delgado de piel morena clara y cabello negro encrespado, quien no era ni más ni menos que el mismo Law Trafalgar, quien se encontraba al frente de los demás, como si fuese el líder del grupo.

-Law…-musito Rocinante mirándolo fijamente.

Su voz fue demasiado tenue como para ser notada y Law optó por ignorar su presencia y pasar con aire indiferente junto con sus amigos.  
Parecía que habían estado haciendo un montón de cosas extenuantes, ya que los muchachos de gorras extrañas, fueron directamente hacia el área de bebidas heladas y tomaron inmediatamente de ellas.  
Mientras tanto, Law, tomo asiento en una de las pequeñas bancas que el establecimiento tenía disponible para comer ahí.  
Rocinante observo algo consternado la escena, le llamo muchísimo la atención el hecho de que Law parecía el líder de su trío de compañeros y recordó inmediatamente la navaja que le había mostrado minutos antes de irse. Su preocupación se disparó.

-¡Oye, viejo! ¿¡Qué miras!?-soltó el chico de la gorra de pingüino.

-¡¿Tienes algún problema, eh!?-agrego el de cabello naranja mientras apuntaba a Rocinante con la mano con la que sostenía una botella de bebida energizante.

Law volteó a ver a Rocinante directamente con aire indiferente. El hombre rubio se comenzó a poner nervioso debido a las acusaciones hechas en voz tan alta y amenazante.

-¿Qué te pasa, Law? ¿No te molesta ese tipo?-pregunto el de la gorra de pingüino-¿No le dirás algo?

-Cálmense, chicos. No deben porque molestarse con alguien tan patético, ¿entendieron?

-Pero no deja de mirarnos como si fuéramos unos inadaptados-dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué hacemos en estos casos? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdan, par de bobos? Si alguien te mira de esa manera, y claramente no vale la pena ir a darle su merecido, solo se hace esto…-y entonces Law levanto el dedo medio de su mano izquierda y lo apunto hacia Rocinante-¿Entendieron?

Y los jóvenes comenzaron a alabar el vulgar gesto de Law con silbidos y risas, además de abucheos dirigidos a Rocinante. Por su parte, el rubio se quedó boquiabierto.  
Rápidamente salió de la tienda y comenzó a asimilar la vergüenza que le había provocado el joven y cínico Law.  
Así que eso era lo que había tanto quería hacer a estas horas; salir a vagar con sus amigos.  
Sintió un arrebato de frustración contra el muchacho y regreso a paso apresurado a casa.

Cuando llegó se dedicó a fumar en el pórtico de la casa. Que noche tan más surrealista, le parecía estar dentro de un incómodo y extraño sueño.  
El humo del cigarrillo le relajaba en sobremanera; al final fumó tres cigarrillos más de la cuenta.  
Cuando terminó de fumar el último y apago la débil chispa que quedaba en la pequeña colilla con la punta de su zapato, la figura delgada de Law apareció frente a la casa.

-Así que te gusta fumar, ¿eh?

-No es que me guste, solo… Me ayuda a relajarme-respondió Rocinante con cierto aire de indiferencia, como si tratara de ocultar o borrar el hecho de que consumía tabaco.

-Claro… Eso es lo que dicen todos lo que consumen alguna porquería y no son valientes para admitir su fijación-terció el jovencito mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada de la casa donde Rocinante estaba sentado.

-Bueno, puedes pensar lo que quieras, no tiene caso de que trate de convencerte… ¿No es así?-dijo el hombre rubio mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

-Vaya, aprendes rápido…-y Law tomo asiento junto a él-. Oye, ¿este lunes darás clases en mi escuela, no es así?

-Sí…

-Oye, quería hablar sobre lo que paso hace rato…

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu padre-se adelantó en decir Rocinante, mientras parecía que trataba de quitarse una pequeña desesperación interior.

-Lo sé, pero no es eso lo que iba a mencionar. Quería decirte que no te tomaras en serio lo que paso en la tienda, me refiero a que… No quisieras que tomaras represalias contra ellos en la escuela, eso en caso de que fueras su profesor.

-Descuida, no soy esa clase de persona. Ellos no tienen idea de que seré el nuevo profesor, no sería justo. Pero…

-Sí, lo sé. Yo soy otro caso. No me importa si quieres reprobarme o encargarme tareas extras, no lo sé. Me da igual.

-Me lo imaginaba…

-Oye, ¿me enseñas a fumar?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loco!?-exclamó Rocinante ligeramente irritado por la sorpresiva petición del muchacho-. Claro que no… Por favor, Law, no sigas haciendo o diciendo cosas inapropiadas.

-Solo fanfarroneaba… Pero eso no es lo peor que puedo hacer, te lo aseguro.

-No quisiera saber qué clase de cosas podrías llegar a hacer…

-Creo que sí quisieras saber-dijo Law con cierta diversión en su voz-. Solo finges para darme el buen ejemplo y no meterte en problemas...

-Law… Apenas nos estamos conociendo, no deberías suponer tan fácil que es lo que pienso, ¿no crees?

-Eso podría ser válido si lo hubiese dicho otra persona, tú en cambio… Puedo leerte un poco más fácil de lo que hago con las demás personas.

-Oh Law…-y el rubio se dispuso a levantarse.

-Espera, ¿ya te iras a dormir?

-No, quiero ir a darme una ducha… Debo de apestar horrible por el humo del cigarro.

-En efecto. Oye… Una última cosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Gracias por mantener en pie la decisión de no contarle nada a mi padre.

Rocinante bajo un poco su cabeza, en un gesto de desánimo.

-No estoy seguro de porque lo hago, pero te aseguro Law, que no es algo que me haga sentir cómodo… No deberías ocultárselo a tu padre, o bueno, no deberías seguir haciendo esas cosas si sabes que a tu padre se molestaría mucho si supiera de ello.

-Lo consideraré…

-Bien… Buenas noches, Law. Nos vemos mañana.

Y Rocinante entro a la casa dejando a Law sentado a solas en el pórtico de la casa.  
De nuevo el corazón y pulso del hombre rubio se habían alterado y estas reacciones le provocaban una terrible confusión y culpa que trataría de calmar con el agua.

[Al día siguiente…]

La alarma sonó a las nueve de la mañana. Rocinante comenzó a despertar.  
Con lentitud se incorporó y estiro sus brazos mientras lanzaba un bostezo profundo.  
Tallo sus ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha y se dispuso a salir de la cama.  
Se vistió con la misma ropa que había usado anoche, cepillo su cabello sumamente esponjado por el movimiento contra la almohada y se aplicó rápidamente desodorante y un ligero perfume.  
Reviso su celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.  
Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, este último estaba ocupado.

-Bueno, iré al baño de abajo…-musito Rocinante.

Y al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Edward Trafalgar. El señor Trafalgar se encontraba vestido con una bata color azul marino, llevaba unas cómodas pantuflas que iban a juego con su bata de descanso. Traía en su mano derecha una taza de café y en la izquierda el periódico del día.

-Buenos días, Rocinante ¿dormiste bien? ¿Te pareció cómoda la habitación?

-Buenos días, señor Trafalgar. Sí, dormí cómodamente, no hubo ningún problema.

-Me alegra oír eso…

-Y usted… Debió llegar muy tarde, ¿se siente bien?

-Oh sí, gajes del oficio. Ya estoy acostumbrado-respondió Edward Trafalgar con una sonrisa de resignación amable.

-Eso es digno de admirar, señor.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Ibas a desayunar?

-No. Es que necesito ir al baño, pero el de arriba está ocupado.

-Oh, sí. Mi hijo acostumbra a tardar mucho en ducharse… Es una fortuna que tengamos una segunda opción, ¿no?

-Sí…-respondió el rubio soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Por cierto, si quieres desayunar, la cocinera ya está aquí.

-Oh, gracias por el aviso ¿No desayunará usted también?

-Sí, pero esperaré un poco más, estaré un rato en mi estudio, por si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Y el señor Trafalgar subió a las escaleras. Rocinante fue al baño y al salir se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando entro a la estancia se encontró con una joven que se encontraba mezclando algo en un recipiente. El cabello de la chica se encontraba totalmente recogido hacia atrás, su color de cabello era rubio (aunque Rocinante pudo notar que era teñido debido a sus escasas raíces de color oscuro), era delgada y de estatura pequeña.  
Tendría aproximadamente unos veinte y tantos años. Vestía un mandil de cocina de color verde que protegía su blusa color azul y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Buenos días-saludó Rocinante con tranquilidad mientras se dirigía a tomar un vaso de agua.

-Buen…-la chica volteó a mirar dejando por un momento su tarea y al parecer se sorprendió bastante ya que no termino su saludo.

-Disculpa, no me he presentado. Soy Rocinante Donquixote, soy el nuevo inquilino de la casa, temo haberte asustado.

-Oh no, discúlpame a mí, je…-y la chica pareció apenarse por un segundo-. Me llamo Velia, mucho gusto. ¿Así que vas a vivir aquí?

-Sí, me acabo de mudar ayer.

-Oh… Que bien. ¿Te gustan los panqueques?

-Ah… Siendo sincero, no. No me agrada el pan, lo siento mucho.

-Vaya, no había conocido a nadie que no gustará de ellos. Bien, ¿Qué puedo prepararte hoy?-pregunto la joven mientras se dirigía a la nevera-. Ya hay mucho de donde elegir, traje nuevos suministros.

-Ah, no te molestes. Yo puedo…

-¿En serio? Estoy aquí para servir, no me quites mi empleo-bromeo la chica mientras volteaba a verlo-. Dime, ¿Qué te apetece comer?

-De acuerdo-dijo el rubio resignado-. Me apetece comer un poco de arroz, acompañado de verduras frescas y algo de carnes frías, por favor.

-A la orden, estará en unos minutos-y la muchacha comenzó a sacar ingredientes de la nevera.

Y en ese momento entro en la cocina el joven Law con su acostumbrado andar casual e indiferente.

-Oh, buenos días Law. ¿Dormiste bien?-dijo la joven mientras sacaba un recipiente donde guardaban arroz.

-Sí...-contesto el jovencito despreocupadamente mientras se dirigía a sentarse en la barra desayunador junto con Rocinante.

-Buenos días-saludo el rubio.

-Oye, "Ve", prepárame lo mismo que a él-dijo Law con voz seca y algo indiferente.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Oye, Law, deberías hablar de una manera más amable y decir "por favor", ¿no lo crees?

-¿Eh? Siempre hablo así, no es personal, ¿no es así?

-Sí. No te preocupes Rocinante, así son las cosas. No me molesta.

Rocinante hizo una fugaz mueca de incomodidad y decidió mantener silencio al respecto.  
En unos cuantos minutos más la comida estaba servida.

-Espero que te guste mi comida, si no… Me esforzaré hasta que quede a tu gusto, ¿de acuerdo?-declaro la chica mientras volvía a la estufa para comenzar a hacer los panqueques que tenía planeados desde el principio.

-No te preocupes, sabe delicioso-contesto el rubio con una amable sonrisa.

-Lo que te falta por cocinar es para mi padre, ¿no es así?

-Sí, le apeteció comer panqueques con tocino. Me pareció curioso, casi nunca pide comidas así de dulces-observo la chica mientras vertía una porción de mezcla sobre la plancha caliente de la estufa.

Y el desayuno prosiguió en silencio. Cuando Law y Rocinante terminaron sus platillos, el señor Trafalgar irrumpió en la cocina.

-Buenos días, señor Trafalgar-saludó formalmente la chica cocinera quien ya tenía una cantidad considerable de panqueques servidos en un plato.

-Buenos días, Velia. Veo que ya desayunaron, ¿dormiste bien, Law?

-Sí. Debiste dormir un poco más-comento Law viendo a su padre con seriedad-. Llegaste muy tarde, no creo que hayas descansado lo suficiente.

-Estaré bien, además ya tengo que alimentarme…-y el hombre de las gafas tomó asiento a la izquierda de su hijo-. Se ve delicioso, muchas gracias…

-Muchas gracias por la comida, con permiso, me retiro-anunció Rocinante mientras se levantaba de su asiento-. Que tengan buen día.

Y el rubio salió rápidamente de la cocina, Law miro fijamente la puerta que se había cerrado tras la salida de Rocinante.

-¿Qué te ocurre hijo?

-Nada… Oye, Ve, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi ropa sucia más tarde?

En unos minutos más, Rocinante ya estaba saliendo de la casa; tenía que ir de compras, quería salir a caminar un rato y regresar para dar las últimas revisiones a sus planes de clases para la semana. Ya le quedaba poco dinero, iría al banco también…

Al regresar más tarde, el hombre de cabello rubio regresaba con una bolsa con varios ingredientes e insumos del mercado y otra pequeña bolsa con artículos de oficina.  
Había dado una larga caminata por un parque después de las compras.  
Observo que el carro del señor Trafalgar no se encontraba en casa, probablemente ya se había ido al hospital.  
Cuando entró a la casa observo que la chica rubia que le había cocinado el desayunado hace horas, ahora cargaba una gran canasta de ropa sucia.

-Hola de nuevo, parece que tuviste un buen día-saludo la joven llamada Velia mientras se detenía un momento a mirarlo directamente.

-Hola… Sí, pase un buen rato de compras. Por cierto, ¿el señor Trafalgar salió?

-Sí, regularmente no trabaja los domingos pero salió una emergencia-respondió la chica mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro-. Por cierto, ¿tienes algo de ropa sucia que quieras que lavar?

-Ah, no, esto… No, muchas gracias. De ese asunto si me quisiera encargar yo mismo, espero no te ofendas.

-No, descuida. Entiendo-y la chica esbozó una leve sonrisa-. Bien, estaré en el cuarto de lavado por si necesitas algo…

-Gracias...

Y Rocinante subió a la segunda planta y se sorprendió al ver que la puerta de su habitación estaba ligeramente abierta… Avanzo con paso vacilante y al entrar de lleno a su cuarto se encontró con un jovencito moreno de cabello negro acostado sobre su cama.  
Law se encontraba tendido despreocupadamente sobre el colchón mientras adoptaba una actitud de indiferencia al darse cuenta que Rocinante le miraba con molesto asombro.

-Law, ¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono el hombre rubio mientras dejaba el par de bolsas con sus compras sobre el tocador y se plantaba frente a la cama. Rocinante trataba de mantener el semblante más serio que le fuera posible.

-Solo quise esperarte, quisiera platicar contigo…

-¿Y para eso tenías que entrar a mi habitación antes de que yo llegara?-y Rocinante lanzo un suspiro de fastidio-. Law, no sé si lo olvidas pero el hecho de que me haya mudado a esta casa no significa que puedas sentirte con derecho de entrar a mi habitación cada vez que se te pega la gana, yo pagaré mi alquiler, por lo tanto, creo que tengo derecho a tener priva…

-Cierra la boca, ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Ven a tenderte sobre la cama también-le corto Law quien mantenía su mirada grisácea fijada en el techo.

Rocinante lo miro por unos segundos, el nudo en el estómago había regresado con mucha intensidad, el ritmo cardiaco ya estaba alterado y los nervios comenzaban a provocar una ligera capa de sudor sobre su frente.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?-inquirió el muchacho ácidamente.

-¿Por qué tendría que tener miedo? Solo estoy molesto y asombrado por la manera tan relajada en que haces esta clase de cosas... No lo entiendo, Law-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama-¿En verdad te sientes tan aburrido? ¿Es divertido molestarme?

-¿Molestarte? Tal vez… Pero-y Law se incorporó para acercarse a Rocinante por su espalda-. Creo que no estaba tan equivocado contigo…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Ja, sigue pretendiendo que no lo sabes…

-Por favor, Law, si tienes algo que decir, dilo directamente-terció Rocinante sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de increíble adrenalina.

Y el muchacho pareció querer tocar la amplia espalda del rubio; Rocinante pudo sentir esa extraña sensación etérea que aparece cuando uno sospecha que alguien o algo tocarán su cuerpo en cualquier momento...  
Y de pronto Law detuvo su mano estando solo a unos centímetros de tocarlo, salió de la cama, se estiró y salió de la habitación sin decir más.  
Rocinante fue a cerrar la puerta inmediatamente y un gran respiro de alivio salió de él.  
Qué situación tan más incómoda… Que tortura…  
Qué extraño placer culposo había sido ese encuentro tan inesperado…

[Al día siguiente…]

Rocinante se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones de una gran preparatoria, listo para empezar sus clases. La primera clase que impartiría sería la clase de idioma español.  
Ya tenía más que preparado su plan de clase, sus nuevos colegas le habían deseado éxito en su asignatura y con sus nuevos alumnos, todo había sido sumamente agradable durante el breve tiempo antes de iniciar la clase.

-Buenos días-saludo Rocinante al entrar al aula. Se había vestido con su camisa de rayas azul claro y blancas, se había puesto su corbata preferida cuyo patrón de corazones blancos llamaba la atención a todos y unos sencillos pantalones azul marino.

Su presencia fue muy bien recibida por las alumnas: Muchas de ellas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas sobre la apariencia tan agradable del nuevo profesor de español, admiraron su altura, su rostro de rasgos bien definidos, su cabello que lucía tan suave y su manera de vestir tan formal y a la vez tan curiosa gracias a su corbata.

-Soy el profesor Rocinante Donquixote, seré su profesor de español, espero que logremos trabajar exitosamente durante el…-e hizo una ligera pausa al notar a un alumno que parecía ignorarle a propósito: era Law quien estaba en el penúltimo lugar de la fila de pupitres cerca de la ventana-, durante este curso. Espero que todos tengan su libro, ya que comenzaremos hoy mismo a trabajar. Bien…

-Oye Law, ¿Ese no es el tipo que vimos en el auto servicio el fin de semana?-pregunto el chico de gorra de pingüino en voz baja.

-Claro que lo es…-corroboro el amigo pelirrojo con la gorra con patrón de ballena orca-. Espero que no se vengue por la estupidez que hicimos…

-Tranquilos, no creo que pase-dijo Law casi sin darle importancia.

Y la clase continuó sin problema alguno y llego a su fin.  
Los alumnos se retiraron del salón, excepto uno. Law se había acercado al escritorio donde Rocinante ya se encontraba revisando algunos apuntes.

-¿Tienes alguna duda respecto a la lección de hoy?-pregunto Rocinante con el tono más neutral posible.

-Un poco. Nunca ha sido mi fuerte esta asignatura…

-Oh, en ese caso-el rubio se sorprendió genuinamente al ver que Law había decidido ir hablarle por algo meramente académico-¿Puedes decirme en que tienes problemas?

-En todo… No sé escribir una presentación personal, menos pronunciarlo.

-Uhm, veamos, te mostraré: " _Hola, yo soy Rocinante. ¿Cuál es tu nombre_?"

-" _Yo soy Law_ "

-" _Mucho gusto, Law"-_ continuó el rubio-" _¿Cuántos años tienes?"_

-" _Yo soy quince anios viejo"_ -contesto con dificultad el joven mientras su cara se convertía en una completa muestra de incomodidad y frustración-. Ah, esto es una burla, es demasiado difícil… No puedo pronunciar bien esa maldita palabra…

-Vamos, no es tan difícil, solo necesitas practicar fonética… _"Años",_ repite conmigo.

-Agh, olvídalo por ahora… ¿Podrás ayudarme en casa?

-Claro, siempre y cuando te comprometas en serio-dijo Rocinante amablemente.

-Bien… ¿Y que son esas estúpidos símbolos pequeños encima de las letras?

-Se llaman tildes, se usan para acentuar las vocales en ciertas palabras y así puedas identificar como se pronuncian, de esa manera puedes cambiar el significado de toda una frase o diferenciar palabras que puedan llegar a escribirse o escucharse de manera similar.

-Qué cosa tan más problemática… El español es un embrollo… Y tú ¿Cómo rayos aprendiste ese idioma? ¿Fue tu especialidad en la universidad?

-No, no…. Verás, yo nací en España, viví cierta parte de mi infancia allá y dentro de mi familia hablábamos español, hasta que nos mudamos a este país-explico el rubio con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos.

-Eso lo explica… Por cierto, noté que ganaste una buena tanda de admiradores tan solo en esta clase-observó Law con cierto desdén y burla en su voz-. Debes de estar emocionado…

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Eso no sería apropiado. Además, son solo jovencitas, es normal que tengan esa clase de actitudes a su edad…

-Cualquiera de ellas tratara de invitarte a salir en cuanto tengan oportunidad, ¿lo sabes?

-No lo creo, ya dije, no es correcto.

-Como si les importara…

-Bien, en caso de que alguna se sobrepasará, lo comunicaría inmediatamente a dirección o a sus padres.

-Ja… ¿Sabes que si haces eso solo tú quedarías en peor posición?

-¿Entonces que debería de hacer?

-Mandarlas a la mierda en cuanto veas que una te coquetea. Rompe su burbuja para que así no le queden ganas de insistir.

-Parece que tienes experiencia en eso, eh…

-Algo, las chicas siempre me han fastidiado desde la secundaria-contó Law con cierto aburrimiento-. Ya me acostumbre a cortarles la corriente. Pueden llegar a ser realmente fastidiosas…

-Supongo… ¿No tienes otra clase en puerta?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué sigues haciendo aquí?

-Me saltaré la clase junto con mis amigos…

-Vaya… Law, como profesor puedo castigarte si veo que no cumples con tu…

-Basta, no quieras hacerte el profesor disciplinado el primer día, no te va-y Law volteo a verlo fijamente y de pronto le tomo por la corbata.

-Law…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estamos en una escuela, hacer esa clase de cosas inesperadas, no se verá nada bien…-musito Rocinante con los ojos sumamente abiertos y sintiendo el estremecimiento en el estómago único de cuando ese jovencito se le acercaba demasiado.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo… Solo quería preguntarte por algo relacionado a esto-y el jovencito apunto a uno de los corazones de la corbata-¿Cómo se diría en español?

- _"Corazón"_

-Está bien, _"Profesor Corazón",_ lo veo luego…-y Law soltó bruscamente a Rocinante.

El hombre rubio de la corbata de corazones quedo como si fuera parte de una fotografía: Quieto y con la expresión de impacto congelada y bien representada en su pálido rostro.

Y algunas semanas transcurrieron…  
Rocinante llevo lo mejor posible sus clases, sus alumnos eran por lo general tranquilos, incluso Law y a sus amigos, de quienes esperaba un poco de problemas.  
En su segunda semana de clases recibió un par de regalos por parte de sus alumnas; Rocinante agradeció el gesto pero aprovecho inmediatamente la ocasión para decirles una mentira que lo salvaría de seguir recibiendo esta clase de coqueteos:  
"Mi esposa vera muy divertido esta clase de detalles".  
Sus alumnas rápidamente dejaron en evidencia su decepción y rápidamente disminuyeron sus actitudes de admiración hacia él.  
Law, tal como había prometido Rocinante, estaba recibiendo ayuda en ocasiones por las tardes en las tareas de español; por supuesto durante estas pequeñas asesorías se habían dado los sutiles e incomodos acercamientos de Law hacia Rocinante.

-Law, por favor, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?-pidió el rubio apartándose del muchacho mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente para después pasarla entre su cabello.

-¿Hacer qué?-inquiría el joven moreno fingiendo total desconocimiento de sus acciones.

-Ah…- y Rocinante lanzo un suspiro de pesar-. Me pregunto qué diría tu padre sobre eso… Supongo que no lo creería y pensaría muy mal de mí…

Law lo observo en silencio y con una expresión de seriedad le pregunto:

-Entonces, ¿no te gustan los hombres?

-No sé, Law, no lo sé…-contesto Rocinante con voz desanimada mientras guardaba su guía de aprendizaje.

-¿Cómo no lo sabes?-inquirió Law esbozando una expresión escéptica-¿Qué personas has tenido como pareja? ¿Mujeres, hombres o ambos? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Con quienes te has acostado?

-Law, te estas propasando-tercio el rubio firmemente mientras esquivaba la juzgadora mirada grisácea del adolescente.

-Solo es una simple cuestión, no es la gran cosa.

-Para mí lo es…

-No debería de ser así… ¿Tanto te cuesta decir que te gustan los hombres?

-¡¿Pero qué…!? No me gustan los hombres…

-¿Entonces has tenido novia, esposa? Las chicas de la clase dijeron que estabas casado, eso me llamo la atención, porque obviamente es mentira.

-Sí, mentí. Pero creo que entiendes porque lo hice…

-Sí, sí, pero ¿nunca has estado casado entonces?

-No. Solo… Una vez tuve novia durante la preparatoria, pero no fue nada serio. Cuando entre a la universidad volví a tener una relación informal… Con una chica que me gustaba mucho, era algo ruda y pronto tuvo problemas con las autoridades de la universidad, así que termino por dejar los estudios. Y como nunca tuvimos algo formal, solo quedamos como amigos. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella…

-Vaya… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica?

-Bellemere...-y lanzo un bufido de molestia-. Agh, ¿Cómo lograste que te contara eso? Dios, Law… ¿Ya te sientes satisfecho?

-Entonces supongo que solo tuviste deslices con algunas chicas durante ese periodo-se aventuró a decir Law. El muchacho comenzó a caminar por la habitación-. Me sorprendes…Pensaría que eres virgen.

-¿Tendría algo de malo si así fuera?

-No me digas que… No lo puedo creer.

-Nunca he tenido sexo como tal, solo he tenido "juegos previos" como comúnmente dicen…-dijo Rocinante con una extraña voz que mezclaba vergüenza y cierta diversión hacia sí mismo-. Ya te puedes burlar de mí…

-Agh… No me reiré, pero tienes que hacer algo al respecto. No puedes llegar a los treinta sin haberte acostado con alguien.

-Hablas como si tu vieras mucha experiencia, tienes quince años, Law, eres algo precoz…

-Tal vez… Bien, ya me voy. Gracias por la lección de hoy, _"profesor Corazón"_

Y el muchacho se retiró de la habitación.  
Qué nivel de intimidad y confidencialidad habían alcanzado hoy…

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí. Fue un capítulo... Algo corto, pero sentí deseos de actualizar rápido. Espero que les haya agradado y le anime a seguir leyendo este fanfic.**  
 **Cualquier duda que tenga, pueden comunicarmela.**

**Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	3. Mercy

**Hola...**

 **Y perdón por la tardanza, ya saben lo habitual; universidad, quehaceres del hogar y otros pendientes.**  
 **Espero esten bien, esten disfrutando el exquisito manga de One Piece, que ahorita esta en pleno apogeo de arco.**  
 **Gracias a todas las personas que han leído este pequeño fanfic, que paciencia tienen, apenas vamos en el tercer capítulo y me tarde bastante en actualizar.**

 **Ya casi me graduo de la universidad, así que tendre un breve tiempo de descanso (casi todo el verano) donde espero escribir y avanzar rápido con este fanfic y otros que tengo en mente.**

 **Espero que les este gustando o al menos intrigando la historia, todavía le falta más, creanme, espero sorprenderlos pronto.**  
 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este nuevo episodio, gracias por leer,** **sobre esta pareja, ya que es la única razón por la que escribo,  
para dar a conocer mas sobre mi OTP y contribuir al fandom. **

* * *

-Parece que le has ayudado bastante a Law con sus tareas de segundo idioma-comento Edward Trafalgar-. Que fortuna tenerte en casa…

-Gracias señor, tratamos de avanzar lo más posible, ha mejorado sus notas considerablemente-respondió Rocinante con una débil sonrisa-, pero aún queda trabajo por hacer…

El par de hombres se encontraban charlando en la mesita de jardín que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa. Era una tranquila tarde de sábado, un ambiente tan tranquilo como aquel de la mañana de sábado en la que Rocinante arribo al hogar de los Trafalgar. Ambos se encontraban bebiendo limonada.

-Me imagino. Por cierto, Rocinante ¿tienes planes para las vacaciones?

-En realidad no, de hecho…

-¿En serio? Bueno tal vez te interese pasar un par de días con Law y yo; siempre acostumbramos a ir a pescar a mar abierto durante las vacaciones, si gustas puedes acompañarnos este año-dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Muchas gracias, suena muy bien…

-Disculpa, papá-interrumpió una voz joven.

Law por fin había salido de su habitación, el joven vestía una simple camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla muy desgastados, tenía sus pies descalzos y el cabello húmedo, evidenciando que recién había salido de la ducha.

-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre Law?

\- Papá ¿podría salir un par de horas con unos amigos?-pregunto el hijo a su padre mientras este último le miraba con curiosidad.

-Claro, ¿A dónde irán?

-Solo iremos a comer algo y probablemente a jugar en la casa de alguno de ellos-contesto Law con voz despreocupada.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que vaya por ti más tarde?

-No, gracias. Seguramente alguien me pueda traer de vuelta, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, cuídate mucho…

Y Law regreso a la casa con paso tranquilo.  
Rocinante le siguió discretamente con la mirada… El hombre rubio ya comenzaba a suponer la clase de cosas que Law iría a hacer con sus amigos pero, tal como lo había prometido, no diría nada.  
Y el timbre del celular del señor Trafalgar trajo de vuelta la mente de Rocinante.

-¿Si…? Entiendo… No se preocupen… Ahora voy… Disculpa Rocinante, una emergencia, temo que debo dejarte, nos vemos más tarde-y el señor Trafalgar se levantó y salió rápidamente del jardín.

Rocinante se puso de pie y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación. A los pocos segundos de haberse levantado, la chica del servicio de cocina y limpieza se dirigió a recoger los vasos y la jarra de limonada que habían quedado sobre la mesita.

-Hola Rocinante.

-Hola Velia… Creí que hoy descansarías-dijo el rubio mientras detenía su paso para mirarla directamente.

-Le pedí tiempo extra al señor Trafalgar, necesito ahorrar un poco más de plata-respondió la chica mientras ponía con cuidado la jarra de limonada sobre una accedió y aquí me tienes… ¿No te apetece algo de comer?

-No gracias, estoy bien-soltó Rocinante con amabilidad. El rubio parecía estar indeciso sobre la cuestión de seguir hablando con ella o irse a su habitación por el resto de la tarde-¿Para qué estas ahorrando? Si me permites saberlo…-pregunto finalmente al decidir quedarse un rato charlando con la chica que preparaba la mayoría de sus comida y con la quien casi no había interactuado desde que llego a esa casa.

-Oh bueno… Pronto será la graduación de mi hermano menor, también está en la preparatoria como Law, y necesitara algo de dinero para cubrir algunos gastos…

-Es muy noble de tu parte. Espero que tu hermano aprecie tu esfuerzo.

-Gracias por tan bonito comentario-dijo la muchacha sonriendo levemente-. Aunque no espero mucho, a esa edad los chicos no suelen ser muy expresivos en esa manera, de hecho… Mi hermano me recuerda mucho a Law ¿o Law me recuerda a mi hermano? Je, da igual... ¿Tú qué cuentas?-pregunto mientras ponía el par de vasos usados sobre la bandeja-¿Tienes familia?

-Desafortunadamente mis padres fallecieron hace ya años.

-Lo lamento mucho. Igual mi madre falleció hace tiempo. ¿No tienes hermanos u otros parientes?

-Bueno… tengo un hermano. Hermano mayor, pero… Hace mucho que no le veo. Tuvimos algunas diferencias…-respondió Rocinante con una voz tensa que parecía querer disimular a toda costa-. Y tú, ¿solo tú te haces cargo de tu hermano?-pregunto rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

-No, verás… Además de mi hermano, vivo con mi novio, él me ha ayudado bastante-contó la chica con una suave sonrisa mientras miraba directamente a los ojos naranja de Rocinante-. Espero poder casarme con él a finales de este año… También he ahorrado para eso.

-Oh vaya, no pensé que estuvieras comprometida, luces muy joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticuatro-corrigió la chica mientras reía en tono bajo-. Siempre dicen eso… Incluso creen que sigo en preparatoria aun.

-Quisiera poder tener esa misma suerte, siento que me hago más viejo cada segundo, ya a mis veintiocho años siento como si ya me quedara poco tiempo…-declaro Rocinante sin dejar de reír tímidamente.

-Creo que mientras no te salgan canas estarás bien, aunque puedes hacer lo mismo que yo…-y la chica apunto a las raíces de su cabello-. Puedes teñirte, cuando quieras yo misma te conseguiré el tono exacto de tu cabello-bromeo la chica-. Oye Rocinante, _entonces, ¿eres maestro de español?_ -pregunto Velia en dicho idioma mencionado.

-Sí... _Vaya, también_ _hablas español, ¡que sorpresa!_

- _Sí, nací en México, vine a este país cuando tenía diecisiete años. Tu acento español es genial, siempre me ha gustado ese acento._

- _Vaya me siento raro, hace mucho que no charlaba con alguien cuyo primer idioma fuera el español…_

- _Ahora no me sentiré rara cuando ponga canciones en español mientras limpio o cocino. Bien creo que debo seguir con mis labores. Fue un gusto hablar contigo por un rato, Rocinante._ _Espero que luego podamos charlar más…_

- _Digo lo mismo, en serio te agradezco toda la comida que preparas._

- _Es mi trabajo_ -y la chica guiño un ojo-. _Me alegra que te guste. Yo agradezco que seas tan amable siempre, casi no hay hombres así…_

 _-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso tu novio no es amable contigo también?_

- _Je, no es su estilo, es algo rudo pero es una buena persona aun así… Ver la amabilidad en un hombre es algo raro para mí. Ahora, con permiso, iré a lavar platos. Ya sabes, si necesitas algo, no dudes en ir a pedírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?-_ y la muchacha se retiró llevándose la bandeja con la jarra y vasos con limonada.

Rocinante decidió quedarse unos minutos más descansando en el jardín, tomo asiento de nuevo y se recostó con soltura sobre la silla, relajando todo su cuerpo y llevando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con calma y percibiendo una ligera brisa.  
Que tranquilo ambiente… Hasta que el ruido de un par de pasos lo saco de su trance de paz.  
Law estaba frente a él dedicándole una fría mirada.

-Law, ¿Qué ocurre?-y el rubio recupero una postura firme mientras miraba consternado al jovencito que seguía mirándole con apatía-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

-¿Te divertiste hablando mucho con ella?

-¿Qué?

-Parecías muy cómodo, estabas sonriendo y riendo bastante, ¿no es así?

-Agh… Law, ¿hablas en serio?-y Rocinante lanzo un suspiro de pesadez-. No puedo creer que en verdad estés reaccionando de este modo…-se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de las manos y luego se puso de pie; su altura le brindo una necesaria sensación de poder que le facilito imponerse ante el rostro desafiante de Law.

La mirada grisácea del adolescente se clavaba en el par de iris color naranja marrón de Rocinante. La frente del rubio comenzaba a cubrirse con una fina capa de sudor.  
El clásico nudo en el estómago del rubio estaba presente…  
Esta situación le turbaba demasiado…  
Por un lado, el hecho de que Law viniera con tal actitud recelosa le molestaba bastante (hace mucho que nadie le cuestionaba sus acciones de tal manera) y por otra parte, mucho más preocupante, esa reacción de celos le provocaba una grata ansiedad…  
La osadía ingenua de Law de ir reclamar como si fueran amantes le provocaba una profunda sensación de halago; estaba sumamente enaltecido…  
A pesar de eso, no dejaría que esos inaceptables sentimientos interfirieran con lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Sabes que ella está comprometida, ¿no es así? Llevas más tiempo conociéndola… Y yo no soy del tipo de hombre que le hablaría tan fácil a una mujer que me resulte atractiva, así que no, no ha pasado nada y no pasará nada-decreto Rocinante con voz firme-. Además… No tendría que darte explicaciones-y lanzo un bufido de desesperación mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, levantando el fleco de su frente- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué no me acerque a nadie solo porque crees que tienes alguna clase de derecho sobre mí? Law, soy un tipo mayor que tú, tengo veintiocho años, soy tu profesor de español y un huésped en tu casa; deja de actuar como si hubiera algo entre nosotros… Ahora con permiso, iré a mi habitación.

La última mirada que Law le dirigió fue fulminante, tan amenazante y llena de coraje…  
Rocinante sintió una horrible sensación en el pecho, como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo muy peligroso se avecinaría pronto, solo por el simple hecho de haberse atrevido a marcar una línea más fuerte entre ellos.  
Rocinante se dirigía apresuradamente a la casa.  
Law se retiró también del jardín, se adelantó a Rocinante y rápidamente se fue de la casa azotando con fuerza la puerta principal.  
El rubio clavó su mirada en la puerta que se acababa de cerrar, trago saliva en un gesto de angustia y finalmente se fue a su habitación…  
El día había sido tan tranquilo pero tan solo por una simple charla se había arruinado de tal amarga forma. El rubio se dejó caer sobre su cama y fijo su mirada en el techo...

"¿Debería disculparme…?"

Quería tomar su celular y enviarle un mensaje a Law. Escribirle que lamentaba la manera en que le había hablado hace minutos…

"No puedo… eso sería demasiado contraproducente… Podría resultar en algo peor…" pensó Rocinante con agobio mientras sentía su cuerpo cada vez más tenso por la tentación de ir por su teléfono.

Mientras tanto, Law apagaba su celular con rabia mientras no dejaba de caminar a paso apresurado.  
Estaba sumamente fastidiado.  
Lo peor era que el hecho de estar genuinamente molesto por culpa de aquel hombre rubio tan torpe; le enervaba, se sentía realmente idiota…  
¿Cómo era posible que dejara que un incidente de ese tipo realmente influyera en sus emociones?  
Claro, se le había insinuado en algunas ocasiones durante su estancia, había jugado con la paciencia de Rocinante y todo parecía un entretenido y algo atrevido juego, solo eso, un juego…

"En verdad me preocupa… Qué clase de imbécil me he vuelto…" pensó amargamente Law mientras seguía caminando hacia la casa de sus amigos Penguin y Shachi.

Pronto llegó a su destino. Su par de amigos se encontraban jugando videojuegos en su desordenada sala de estar "decorada" con varias botellas vacías de diferentes tipos de bebidas, envolturas de frituras y bolitas de pañuelos usados.

-¿Qué hay, eh Law?

-¿Algún plan para hoy?

-No sé… ¿Tienen algo para el dolor de cabeza?-pregunto Law con voz fastidiada.

-Busca en el botiquín del baño, tal vez haya algo ahí-respondió Penguin sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

-¿Quién te ha echado a perder la tarde?-pregunto Shachi-¿Quieres que vayamos a darle una paliza?

Law ignoro esta última sugerencia y fue directo al cuarto de baño a buscar el botiquín; no encontró nada más que algodón, curitas y alcohol.

-No puede ser… ¡¿Qué acaso nunca se enferman!?-bramo Law sintiéndose cada vez más tenso.

-¡Oye no te alteres más, viejo, tranquilo…!-y Penguin soltó su control de consola-. Podemos ir por algo…

-Sí… Cálmate… ¿Recuerdas aquel lugar donde nos dejan pasar a beber algo de vez en cuando? ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí, vamos a tomar algo, te ayudara a olvidar el mal rato… ¿Quieres ir?

Law solo dio una ligera cabezada de aprobación.  
En unos treinta minutos, el trio de adolescentes había arribado al centro de la ciudad y se acercaban a un pequeño bar con muy mala pinta.

-Tenemos que entrar por la parte trasera-dijo Shachi-, recuerden…

Y dicho y hecho, los tres dieron la vuelta al local y entraron por la puerta de servicio.

-Vaya, el trio de mocosos ha vuelto-comento un muchacho de unos veinte y tantos años y cuyo cabello estaba atado en una coleta; este cargaba una caja donde llevaba envases de botellas vacías-¿Y la cuota de silencio?

-Aquí la tienes-y Penguin le dio un par de billetes al sujeto-¿hay mucha gente hoy? ¿Podemos estar un rato en la barra o tenemos que quedarnos acá atrás?

-No hay nadie por ahora, pueden estar una hora ahí dentro, pero ya saben, si el bar comienza a llenarse se largan ¿oyeron bien?

-Sí, sí, ya sabemos…

Ya dentro, los tres fueron directo a tomar asiento en la barra. El lugar estaba desierto.  
Sonaba en volumen tenue una vieja canción de rock.  
El trío de jóvenes pidieron una botella de cerveza para cada uno.

-Oye, Law, ¿ahora nos vas a decir que ocurrió contigo?-se aventuró a preguntar Penguin después de terminar su bebida.

-Solo discutí con alguien, fue una estupidez…

-No me digas que fue con ese imbécil de Kid-indago Shachi mientras miraba consternado a Law.

-No…

-Bueno, ya sabes, pensé que era él, como últimamente ha estado diciendo muchas cosas de ti en la escuela…-siguió diciendo el chico pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a mover de un lado a otro su botella de cerveza.

-No lo menciones, ya me encargare pronto de ese idiota-y Law dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza terminando así con todo el contenido de la botella-. Dame otra…

-Deberíamos darle una paliza este viernes-sugirió Penguin-. Al salir de clases.

-Como sea…

Y en ese momento la puerta principal del bar se abrió y tanto Shachi como Penguin voltearon las cabezas de inmediato; si por si alguna desafortunada probabilidad entraba algún policía tendrían que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.  
Al lugar entraron un par de hombres muy altos y con una indiscutible apariencia de ser individuos con mucho poder y dinero.  
El primero en tomar asiento era un tipo de semblante intimidante; parecía tener los ojos hundidos que, en conjunto con sus finas cejas ligeramente inclinadas hacia arriba, provocaban una expresión de desdén. Además de su fría mirada destacaba en su rostro una larga y horizontal cicatriz que se extendía a través de su cara cruzando el puente de su delgada nariz.

Su piel era pálida, su cabello de color negro se encontraba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y su vestimenta era tremendamente elegante: un traje formal color negro, un pañuelo de seda en color verde claro, un saco por encima de sus anchos hombros, zapatos perfectamente lustrados y unos grandes anillos de piedras preciosas relucían en sus manos.  
Pronto este sujeto que daba la impresión de ser el jefe de alguna mafia pidió un par de puros y encendedor.

Junto a él tomo asiento un sujeto mucho más relajado pero mucho más llamativo en cuanto apariencia: Era un sujeto mucho más alto que el anterior, de cabello rubio peinado en mechones algo puntiagudos, tenía piel bronceada y sus ojos eran un total misterio oculto tras un par de gafas de cristal rojo. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa negra con una corbata roja, pantalones color guinda y un extravagante abrigo con plumas rosadas.  
Este hombre rubio sonreía demasiado, era casi escalofriante, como si su sonrisa fuera la única expresión que podía concebir.

Pronto el encargado de la barra les llevo un par de vasitos de cristal y una botella de whisky. El par de hombres comenzaron a charlar con familiaridad, estando demasiado cerca del uno del otro y acercando sus rostros con una casi seductora lentitud mientras bebían de vez en cuando.

-Ese par de viejos deberían conseguirse una habitación-comento Shachi-. Se nota que tienen dinero de sobra, me pregunto porque no se van a un maldito hotel…

-Habla más bajo, idiota-soltó Penguin dándole un leve golpe en la nuca-. Si te escuchan, se molestaran y seguro nos mandaran a golpear como nunca en nuestras vidas…

-Apuesto a que estan en algún enredo pasional-intervino Law con indiferencia a pesar de no haber visto hasta el momento a la pareja-. Deben de estar engañando a alguien o no quieren que se enteren que son homosexuales, no entrarían en un lugar tan miserable como este si no fuera para ocultarse…

Y en ese momento Law decidió darse la vuelta y mirar a ese par de hombres.  
Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al notar al sujeto del abrigo de plumas.  
Ese sujeto era rubio y muy alto… Ese par de características activaron algo en su mente:  
la imagen de Rocinante.  
Aunque había claras y fuertes diferencias, algo en ese sujeto le recordaba vagamente a aquel torpe rubio que vivía en su casa.  
Una sensación de traviesa ansiedad comenzó a crearse en él.

-Law, ¿acaso lo conoces?-pregunto Penguin desconcertado al notar que su amigo no dejaba de mirar a aquel sujeto de llamativa vestimenta.

-No, pero siento que lo he visto antes…

-Oye viejo, si no dejas de mirarlo el tipo con pinta de mafioso puede mandarte a volar-le dijo Shachi con cierta preocupación-. No te metas en problemas.

Law se limitó a sonreír sugestivamente sin dejar de mirar al sujeto del abrigo de plumas mientras que este último comenzaba a tomar por la barbilla a su pálido acompañante y le quitaba el puro de los labios. En unos segundos más el par de hombres se encontraban besándose con una delicadeza nada acorde a su apariencia intimidante.  
Al terminar esa extraña y larga sesión de besos y caricias limitadas, el hombre de cabello negro comenzó a hablar, cambiando drásticamente su postura de amante a la de un hombre dispuesto a discutir de importantes asuntos.

-No creo que podamos seguir viéndonos en esta clase de lugares…

-No te preocupes, mi querido Crocodile-respondió el hombre rubio de gafas extravagantes- . Aquí nunca nos atraparan… ¿Tus subordinados vienen aquí?

-Espero que nunca lo hagan… ¿Y los tuyos? Siendo la sarta de excéntricos que son no dudo en que se aparezcan aquí un día de estos-dijo Crocodile mientras tomaba finalmente uno de los puros que había pedido y lo encendía con ayuda de su pareja.

-Vamos, no seas tan malo con ellos…-soltó el rubio con voz burlonamente tierna-. Si acaso llegase a ocurrir, no habría problema alguno, ellos me quieren demasiado.

-Ah sí, lo olvidaba…-y Crocodile inhalo una gran bocanada de humo-¿Cómo podría olvidar el hecho de que tu mano derecha sigue lamiéndote los pies con gusto? Y también tu bailarina ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres…?

Y el sujeto rubio borro la gran sonrisa de su rostro y la reemplazo por una fría mueca.

-No es lo que tú crees… Pero supongo que si quieres seguir creyendo eso, adelante.

-Creo que es hora de irme-y Crocodile se puso de pie mientras lanzaba una gran bocanada de humo-. Nos vemos luego…

-Y espero que la próxima ocasión no saques a flote temas que solo arruinan el momento-declaro el rubio aun sin sonreír.

-Oh Doffy… Espero que aprendas a controlar tu promiscuidad entonces.

-Si la controlara no estuviera contigo, ¿o sí?

Crocodile lanzo una mirada arrogante a su pareja y se retiró del establecimiento.

Y, casi al mismo instante en que el hombre del abrigo negro salió del establecimiento, Law se levantó de su asiento para pasar cerca de la mesa de aquel hombre rubio con el pretexto de ir al baño. Law camino con paso relajado y al cruzar miradas con aquel sujeto, el muchacho le sonrió seductoramente.  
Shachi y Penguin se miraron completamente anonadados;  
¿Acaso Law se había embriagado demasiado rápido? ¿Qué le ocurría a su amigo que tan imprudentemente había ido a coquetear con ese hombre tan peculiar y mayor?  
¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Ir por él y llevárselo de una vez por todas? ¿O arriesgarse, dejando pasar un par de minutos para ver como terminaba el asunto?  
Para evitar la furia de Law, decidieron lo último. El par de amigos contemplaron desde la barra la escena con sumo nerviosismo.  
Law entro rápidamente al baño, reviso su apariencia en un espejo sucio y salió de regreso a cruzar miradas con el rubio de gafas extrañas.  
Al volver a verse, ambos sonrieron complacidamente y el mayor lanzo una risa discreta y suave, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a Law que tomara asiento junto a él.

-¿Y que hace un niño como tú en un sitio como este?-pregunto el sujeto de gafas rojas-¿Acaso viniste a estrenar tu identificación falsa?-y lanzo otra risa maliciosa para después hacer un gesto con su mano derecha en señal de pedir otro trago al cantinero.

-No la necesito, sé cómo abrirme paso sin ese pedazo de plástico-contesto Law sonriendo con ironía -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No tan rápido mocoso, yo debería preguntarte eso…

-Law, me llamo Law…

-Bueno, Law, ¿Por qué me mirabas tanto?-cuestiono el mayor mientras miraba muy interesado el rostro del adolescente.

-Me resultas muy interesante, me resultaste familiar, como si te hubiera visto en algún otro lado… Así que… Quise venir a saludarte ya que tu amigo por fin se largó-y Law se acercó un poco más a él. El jovencito agarro uno de los restos de whisky y lo bebió de un sorbo.

-Vas muy rápido…-dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba del adolescente y seguía riendo suavemente-. Parece que ya te sobrepasaste con la bebida…-y le quito de las manos el vasito de cristal junto con la botella.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no soy de tu agrado?-reclamo Law con un tono casi infantil-¿Te sientes culpable al engañar al tipo que se fue?

-Je, no es eso… Niño, no estamos en condiciones de hacer algo-declaro el rubio-¿Qué acaso se te olvida que no deberías estar aquí? Sé cuándo hacer un movimiento y cuando no…

Y el rostro del mayor se acercó lentamente al de Law, quedando a unos centímetros de distancia. El corazón de Law se aceleró demasiado… Una parte de él comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse acercado a hacer tal tontería.

-Este no es el lugar, ni el momento, hay muchos ojos aquí…-murmuro el mayor-. No eres un mal partido, has captado mi atención, niño… Pero luego podremos terminar este asunto-y súbitamente se alejó de Law-. Ten…-y de su abrigo saco una pequeña tarjeta de color rosa intenso donde había solo un número telefónico y una especie de cara sonriente-. Cuando tengas algún problema o estés sin ninguna compañía, puedes llamarme y tal vez logremos retomar nuestra… charla-y el sujeto se levantó dispuesto a marcharse del bar.

Y de nuevo el bar quedo solo con la presencia del trio de adolescentes.

-¡LAW! ¡¿Qué rayos te paso!?

-¡¿Estás loco, viejo!? Ya estas ebrio…

-Ya, ya… No pasó nada, ¿o sí?-soltó Law despreocupado y con la vista medio perdida.

-Oye, estabas insinuándote a un tipo mayor con pinta de matón, ¿acaso esperas que estemos tranquilo?

-Pudiste haber terminado muy mal… Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, antes de que te pongas peor-dijo Penguin tomando al desorientado Law cerca de él.

-No creo que sea buena idea llevarlo a su casa en ese estado-comento Shachi mirando a su amigo ebrio-. Si su padre lo ve así será el fin…

-Tienes razón…-y en ese momento Law se balanceo exageradamente hacia el frente, haciendo que casi se le fuera de las manos a Penguin y casi cayera al piso. El celular de Law se salió del bolsillo de su pantalón-. Oye, Shachi, recógelo por favor.

-Lo tiene apagado-observo el pelirrojo mirando el dispositivo.

-Enciéndelo, seguramente lo apago por enojo antes de venir acá, sospecho que discutió con su padre, es extraño que haya bebido tanto y se comportara así… Se va a meter en más problemas…-y Penguin noto que Law ya había quedado inconsciente.

-Oh vaya… Será mejor que nos lo llevemos en un taxi, le llamaré a uno-Shachi encendió el celular y cuando comenzó a marcar el número una llamada se hizo presente-¡Diablos! ¿¡Que hacemos!?

-¡No lo sé!-contesto Penguin desesperado mientras se esforzaba en agarrar mejor a Law-¿No dice quién es?

-Dice " _estúpido corazón"_ , ¿Por qué está escrito en español? ¿Qué rayos?-leyó Shachi.

-Contesta… No es su padre, así que no hay peligro, además podría ayudarnos.

-Está bien, de acuerdo… ¿Hola?

"¿Hola? ¿Law? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto una voz masculina.

-Hola… Ahm… Law no está disponible, soy su amigo Shachi, ¿Quién habla?

"¿No está disponible? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?" inquirió la voz empezando a tomar un tono de preocupación y duda.

-Oye, oye, ¿quién habla? Law no está apto para hablar ahora mismo… y…

"Soy Rocinante Donquixote, ya debes de reconocerme, soy su profesor, ¿Qué paso? ¿Puedes decirme claramente que ha pasado? Por favor…" dijo la voz empezando a sonar un poco más tensa y preocupada.

-Salimos a beber algo y Law tomo un par de copas de más, ahora está totalmente ebrio-dijo Shachi empezando a ponerse nervioso-. Así que si puede ayudarnos a llevarlo a un lugar seguro, se lo agradeceríamos…

"Solo dime donde estan e iré por ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? Ya les explicaré después…"

Y Shachi dio la dirección del bar, esperaron unos quince minutos en la parte trasera hasta que Shachi recibió un mensaje de texto que indicaba que el taxi ya había llegado frente al establecimiento. Rápido, el par de muchachos llevaron a Law con cuidado hasta la puerta principal del bar, vieron el taxi estacionado ahí y un hombre rubio muy alto bajo del vehículo a toda prisa.

-Dios… Vamos, súbanlo con cuidado, ustedes también vendrán conmigo-indico Rocinante mientras Penguin se acercaba al taxi llevando a Law con cuidado.

Para cuando todos estaban a bordo del vehículo, Shachi pregunto:

-Oiga… ¿Podría explicarnos porque llamo a Law?

-Law y yo vivimos en la misma casa, he estado rentando una habitación en su casa desde hace meses, discutimos por un asunto y salió furioso de casa-comenzó a decir a Rocinante con voz seria-. No le caigo muy bien, siendo que soy el profesor que más problemas le causa y saliendo de la escuela me ve en su casa… Es algo muy tedioso para él…

-Sí, en verdad odia su clase… Pero no sabíamos que usted vivía en su casa-dijo Penguin-. Por cierto ¿su padre está en casa? Si su padre lo ve así…

-Su padre salió por una emergencia en el hospital-respondió Rocinante con voz neutra y sin voltear a ver a los jovencitos. Su mirada transmitía un nivel de estrés increíble.

-Qué alivio…

Y por el resto del camino todo estuvo en completo silencio. Penguin, Shachi y Rocinante mantenían un serio y, más que nada, incomodo semblante cada vez que Law hacía un extraño ruido debido a su embriaguez.  
Finalmente llegaron a la casa de la familia Trafalgar.  
Mientras Rocinante pagaba el taxi, Shachi y Penguin subieron a Law hasta su habitación y lo dejaron recostado en su cama. Shachi dejo el celular de Law en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al costado izquierdo de la cama.

-Oh viejo… Espero que su padre tarde en llegar…

-Al menos lo suficiente para que el alcohol salga de su sistema-dijo Penguin mientras le quitaba los zapatos a Law y después le cubría con una sábana para que al menos luciera como si estuviera durmiendo en caso de que su padre llegara.

-Creo que en cualquier momento se levantara y vomitara todo-opino Shachi mirando como Law comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro lentamente sobre el colchón-. Hey, viejo…-y Shachi comenzó a sacudir levemente el hombro derecho de Law-¿Nos escuchas?

-¿Qué quieren…?

-¿No quieres ir a vomitar?

-¿Eh…? ¿Estan en mi casa?-y Law empezó a entornar bien los ojos hacia sus amigos-. Qué asco…-y el jovencito pareció caer en cuenta del estado en que se encontraba. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a frotar su cabello y sien derecha-. Tengo que ir al baño…

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

-No…-respondió Law débilmente mientras se disponía a salir de la cama-. Deben irse… Mi padre… ¿Mi padre está en la casa? ¿Cómo entraron?

-Ah… Pues…

-El profesor Rocinante nos trajo aquí-informo Penguin con cierto temor-, hablo a tu teléfono y…

Los ojos de Law se abrieron demasiado, estaba estupefacto…

-Lo sentimos viejo, no se nos ocurrió nada más y fue algo que se presentó-continuo Penguin sintiéndose culpable y comenzando a hablar con pausas-, teníamos que traerte a casa, estabas muy mal…

-Por favor, ya váyanse… Luego hablaremos de esto…-declaro Law fríamente. Su rostro volvió a su aspecto de embriaguez y desorientación, ahora sí lucía como si fuese a vomitar en cualquier segundo.

-Está bien… Cuídate… Nos vemos luego-se despidieron Shachi y Penguin al unísono mientras salían del cuarto y cerraban la puerta.

Al bajar se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la salida para huir lo más rápido de ahí, pero…

-Ahora, me van a explicar cómo es que ustedes tres, menores de edad, consiguieron abrirse paso en un bar y lograr consumir alcohol-decreto Rocinante deteniéndoles el paso por la puerta principal.

Shachi y Penguin se miraron con culpabilidad y se resignaron a contar su secreto.

-Con que es eso… Pudieron terminar peor ¿tienen idea de la suerte que tienen?

-Sí, lo sabemos señor…

-Debería de hablar con sus padres para que no se repita esto…

-No, por favor. Prometemos que no volverá a ocurrir un incidente así, no volveremos a ir a ese lugar-decreto Penguin con total seriedad y compromiso.

-En serio, no tenemos intenciones de repetir algo como esto-apoyo Shachi con ansiedad-. No queremos más problemas.

Rocinante escudriño el par de rostros ocultos tras aquellas gorras y gafas.  
Lanzo un bufido de molestia y angustia.

-Está bien, les creo… Pero tengan en cuenta de que a la primera sospecha de que estan volviendo a cometer esta clase de delitos, iré a informar a sus padres y a la policía ¿me entienden?

-Sí, lo entendemos.

-Bien, pueden irse. Los veo en clase, vayan con cuidado-y Rocinante los dejo salir de la casa.

Inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta, Rocinante fue hacia la cocina para llevar algo de comer y beber a Law para así mejorar su condición de embriaguez lo más pronto posible.

-Luces muy preocupado Rocinante, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la chica Velia quitándose unos enormes audífonos mientras miraba al hombre rubio sumamente consternada.

-Pues no mucho… Me siento un poco débil, ¿podrías prepararme algo de comer?-pidió Rocinante nerviosamente-¿Alguna sopa ligera con verduras? ¿Hay jugo de naranja o limonada aun?

-Sí, si hay…-y rápidamente la chica se puso a trabajar en la comida-. Si quieres ve a tu habitación, yo te llevare la comida cuando esté lista. No te preocupes.

-Muchas gracias… Por mientras llevare estas galletas y algo de agua.

-Sí, no te preocupes, trata de descansar.

Y Rocinante fue escaleras arriba y decidió ir a dar un vistazo rápido a la habitación de Law.  
Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el cuerpo del jovencito de rodillas y vomitando sobre el piso. Inmediatamente fue por el desvalido Law, cargándolo con sumo cuidado, para llevarlo al cuarto de baño.  
Al llegar, apoyo al joven para que dirigiera su vomito al inodoro y así se mantuvo junto a él hasta que Law quedo "vacío".

-¿Cómo aguantas ver esta porquería?-pregunto Law con voz débil mientras miraba de reojo al rubio-. Debo dar asco…

-No hables, guarda tus fuerzas…-respondió Rocinante con voz suave.

Al terminar le quito la camisa sucia, limpió su rostro con una toalla húmeda y de nuevo lo cargo en sus brazos de regreso a su habitación.  
Al regresar lo dejo sobre la cama y fue inmediatamente por algo para limpiar los restos de vomito que había en el piso de la habitación de Law.

-Rocinante, ya te llevaba la comida…-la chica rubia ya cargaba una bandeja con un platón de sopa de verduras, unas galletas saladas y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja-¿Ibas para la cocina?

-Muchas gracias… Bueno, es que… iba a buscar algo para limpiar…-contesto el hombre con nerviosismo-. Hice un desastre en mi cuarto y…

Y un horrible ruido de tos, atragantamiento y ganas de vomitar se escuchó desde la habitación de Law. Rocinante miro completamente incomodo a la chica.

-Rocinante, no estas enfermo, ¿cierto?-pregunto la muchacha mirando al rubio con vergüenza ajena y haciendo una especie de rictus en sus labios que denotaba bien su incomodidad.

-No…

-Es Law quien está haciendo ese ruido…

-Sí…-respondió el rubio cubriéndose los ojos con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

-Vaya…-y la chica se apartó un largo mechón de cabello de la cara mientras lanzaba un pesado suspiro-¿Crees que este bien? ¿Ha vomitado mucho? ¿Desde cuándo volvió a casa?

-Volvió hace minutos, estuvo bebiendo, creo que estará bien… Lo siento mucho por ocultarlo, pero temíamos que en cualquier momento su padre llegara y…

-Si lo entiendo….Pero no sé, creo que el señor Trafalgar estaría muy decepcionado de nosotros dos… Por el momento toma esto-y le dio la bandeja con comida-. Asegúrate de que este bien, iré por algo para limpiar, vuelvo enseguida-y la joven bajo las escaleras de regreso.

Rocinante fue a dejar la bandeja de comida al cuarto de Law y volvió al pasillo a esperar…

-Yo me encargaré de limpiar, es un desastre…-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un trapeador y el balde de agua que había llevado Velia.

-Está bien… Entonces, ¿Law está bien?

-Se encuentra estable, no creo que sea necesario llevarlo al médico, ya con una buena hidratación y comida se repondrá pronto. También me siento culpable de no llamar al señor Trafalgar…

-Ah… Supongo que tendremos que guardar el secreto, al menos por esta vez, también hice muchas estupideces cuando tenía la edad de Law…-resoplo la chica mirando avergonzada a la puerta de la habitación del mencionado-. Bien, cuídalo bien, en una media hora ya me tendré que ir…

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, estaré al pendiente, si las cosas empeoran lo llevare al médico-y Rocinante entro de nuevo a la habitación de Law.

Una vez limpiado el desastre del piso, Rocinante se dedicó a dar de beber al joven desvalido, incorporándolo con cuidado, y dándole sorbos cortos de agua y jugo.  
Después le dio galletas y cuando vio que Law comenzaba a verse mejor, le dio cucharadas de sopa.

-Ya… Ya puedo hacerlo solo…-indico Law alejando la mano de Rocinante.

-Me alegra, ya te ves mucho mejor Law, ¿Qué tanto bebiste?

-No sé, bebí cerveza y whisky…

-Oh por dios… ¿en qué pensabas? Pudiste intoxicarte e ir a parar a urgencias…

-No sé, estaba demasiado enojado y quería olvidarme rápido de eso-dijo Law lacónicamente. Bebió otro sorbo de jugo-. Fue una idea estúpida…

-Lamento mucho que las cosas terminaran así…

-No es tu culpa.

Rocinante miro a Law por unos segundos. Le había sorprendido la actitud tan madura con la que había dicho eso último.

-Gracias por ayudarme… Supongo que mi padre no ha llegado aún-y Law comenzó a sorber la sopa-. He tenido suerte…

-También tus amigos Shachi y Penguin te ayudaron mucho, fue una fortuna que contestaran tu teléfono; te llame para disculparme y…

-Sí, lo sé. Ahora tengo un problema con eso.

-¿Problema?

-Espero que no se den cuenta de lo que… De lo que pienso de ti.

-Vamos Law, no creo que se hayan dado cuenta, además, no es como si tuviéramos algo entre nosotros…

-Lo sé, pero cualquier leve y posible indicio de que se den cuenta de ello… me hace sentir estúpido… Muy estúpido…

Rocinante no supo que decir al respecto, se mantuvo en silencio y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

-Deja de pensar en eso Law, no es nada. Ya paso… ¿Crees que podamos hablar como amigos de ahora en adelante?

Law lanzo un bufido de ironía mientras miraba a Rocinante con expresión estoica.

-Eres demasiado idealista e ingenuo-declaró Law sin dejar de mirarlo-. Claro que no…

-Oh Law…-y Rocinante tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama.

-Reconozco que me he portado como estúpido el día de hoy, pero hoy reconocí algo real-comenzó a relatar el adolescente mientras miraba el platón vacío-. Sé que no puedo estar contigo por ahora, que no me lo permitirás, pero no me rendiré…

-Law… ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado conmigo?-pregunto el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

-No lo sé…

-Eres muy joven, puedes tener novias, o novios si quieres, de tu edad, no necesitas mortificarte por alguien como yo. No valgo la pena…

-No lo entenderías-musito Law seriamente.

-No, no lo entiendo…-y de repente Rocinante empezó a reírse suavemente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Me da mucha gracia que te resulte atractivo, si tus amigos supieran, seguro se burlarían de ti…

-Cierra la boca-soltó Law volviendo a su tradicional humor serio y te puedes largar…

-Sí, sí…-y el mayor se puso de pie-¿Estás seguro que ya te sientes bien? ¿No crees que necesitas alguna medicina?

-No, estoy bien. Por cierto…

-¿Qué?

-No te vuelvas a reír de algo relacionado a esto, ¿me oíste?

-Lo lamento-dijo el rubio inmediatamente adoptando una actitud más seria-. No debí hacer eso… Perdóname.

-Lo olvidare por haberme ayudado… ¿Recuerdas el mismo trato de siempre?

-Sí, no le diré nada a tu padre…

Y Rocinante salió de la habitación. Law sonrió con complicidad, siguió sonriendo después de unos minutos, completamente satisfecho de haber salido airoso de una situación de tal magnitud. Estaba muy feliz…  
Feliz de haber compartido un momento más con Rocinante, aunque no fue de lo más adecuado o agradable, el haber pasado esa experiencia junto a ese torpe rubio había aumentado un nivel de confianza entre ellos. Su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez inspirado en aquel amor platónico que parecía cambiar cada vez más con cada nueva forma de interactuar con Rocinante.  
Cuando salió de su trance de pensamientos, se dispuso a salir de la cama y ponerse ropa más cómoda de una vez, cuando se quitó los pantalones se percató de que guardaba algo en uno de los bolsillos: Era una tarjeta de color rosa intenso donde rezaba un número telefónico y una imagen de cara sonriente.  
Y recordó el osado movimiento que había cometido en el bar, el remordimiento y vergüenza le habían invadido y comenzaban a borrar la bonita sensación de felicidad que le había dejado estar un buen rato con Rocinante. Guardo la tarjeta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y volvió a la tarea de cambiar su ropa.

Y la semana transcurrió...

-Vayan al comedor de una vez, necesito ir al baño-dijo Law mientras se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos.

Shachi, Penguin y Law salían de un salón de clases.

-Sí, te vemos allá.

Y el adolescente de cabello oscuro se dirigió a los baños más cercanos.  
Al llegar lavo sus manos con parsimonia para después usar uno de los mingitorios y, mientras estaba en ello, un muchacho pálido y de cabello rojo intenso entro al recinto y lanzo una despectiva risa mirando divertido a Law.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿No te ha crecido ni un centímetro eh?-soltó el muchacho pelirrojo mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba sobre una pared cubierta de grafitis y dibujos hechos con plumones.

Law rápidamente subió su cremallera y volteo a ver directamente al tipo que le miraba con total burla.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No pudiste molestarme en pleno pasillo?-inquirió el joven moreno mientras volvía a lavarse las manos.

-Vamos, tengo antojo de pasármela bien, ¿Qué dices?

-Vete a la mierda, Kid, no me interesa-y Law se dispuso a salir del baño.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro…-observo el chico llamado Kid mientras detenía su salida.

-¿Te importa? Déjame en paz, solo quiero irme, ya no quiero problemas.

-¿Acaso estas saliendo con alguien?-cuestiono el pelirrojo mientras tomaba a Law por una muñeca.

-No, solo que no quiero volver a meterme con un pedazo de imbécil como tú, ¿crees que no he oído las cosas que dices de mi por todo la escuela?-reclamo el joven de cabello negro mientras se soltaba de las manos pálidas de Kid.

-Vamos, sabes que solo son fanfarronadas…

-Fácilmente podría haberte dado una paliza para callar esa estúpida boca pero no quiero meterme en más problemas, ¿entiendes?

-Que insolente te has vuelto, mucho más de lo normal…-y Kid tomo violentamente a Law por la quijada-. Si yo quiero te puedo tomar aquí mismo, ¿entendiste?

Los ojos grises de Law se habían llenado de una hostilidad sorprendente, un enojo salvaje podía palparse en el ambiente…  
No tardo mucho para que esa furia se canalizara en una de las piernas de Law y esta se impulsara con fuerza hacia la entrepierna de Kid.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz, pedazo de mierda...

Y Law salió con tranquilidad del baño, camino a paso tranquilo por el pasillo para encontrarse con Shachi y Penguin en el comedor, para cuando ya se encontraba cerca de bajar unas escaleras una fuerza se abalanzo sobre su espalda.  
El muchacho Kid lo había alcanzado y ahora le propinaba fuertes golpes en la espalda.  
No paso mucho tiempo para que un círculo de alumnos curiosos se formara alrededor de ellos.  
Law se encontraba retorciéndose para quitarse a Kid de encima, pronto lo consiguió y esta vez fue su turno para abalanzarse sobre él y darle una serie de golpes sobre la cara.

-¡OIGAN, LAW TRAFALGAR Y EUSTASS KID ESTAN PELEANDO EN LAS ESCALERAS!-anunció un alumno que había llegado rápidamente al comedor a propagar la noticia.

-¡LAW!-exclamaron Shachi y Penguin levantándose de sus sillas y corriendo hacia la dirección indicada.

-¡Pensé que nos organizaríamos para darle una golpiza a Kid!-soltó Shachi.

-¡También yo! ¡No sé qué habrá pasado para que Law y él terminaran peleando de repente!

Al llegar vieron a Law y Kid de pie y con los labios con hilos de sangre corriéndoles desde sus labios inferiores. Ambos jóvenes se miraban con cuidado, calculando el siguiente movimiento.

-Law, ¡detente viejo! ¡No te metas en más problemas!-exclamo Penguin acercándose a Law.

-¡Si, Law, tú mismo lo dijiste, ya no te metas en problemas!-exclamo Kid burlonamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡BIEN! ¡¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ!?-y una voz femenina irrumpió el ambiente en donde solo habían estado alumnos-¡¿Joven Trafalgar!? ¡Me extraña de usted! ¡Y usted, joven Kid, ya está a punto de la expulsión! ¡Profesor Rocinante ayúdeme con este par!

Una profesora acompañada de Rocinante había llegado a la escena. El joven profesor miro impresionado a Law, miro con cierto asombro y miedo su mirada feroz y las marcas de golpes que ya decoraban su rostro.

-¡CALLESE! ¡Y venga conmigo!-y la mujer tomo a Kid por el cuello de la camisa-. Usted encárguese del joven Trafalgar, llévele a la enfermería de la primera planta, cuando los hayan atendido, irán a la oficina del director y llamaremos a sus padres.

-Si profesora, no se preocupe-y Rocinante se dirigió a Law-. Vamos, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería-dijo con voz fría.

Law lanzo una última mirada hostil a Kid y siguió a Rocinante en pleno silencio.  
El profesor dejo al jovencito en la enfermería y espero hasta que fue completamente atendido. Al salir lo dirigió hacia la dirección...

-Law, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?-pregunto Rocinante con un tono doloroso y triste.

Law no respondió. Llegaron al despacho del director y Rocinante se dispuso a retirarse, sin tener nada más que hacer y solo esperar a enterarse de la resolución de ese terrible incidente. Era un tanto irónico que después del éxito que habían tenido ocultando el asunto de la embriaguez de Law, pasara un incidente de este tipo…

Pareciera como si el destino quisiera que el señor Trafalgar se enterara de una vez por todas la clase de cosas que su hijo hacia a sus espaldas.

-Sí, sí señor Trafalgar, en estos momentos sus hijos está detenido en dirección, esperamos que pueda venir para charlar con usted y arreglar este incidente, gracias…

Law se mantenía en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el suelo, esperando la llegada de su padre… ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué le diría para ocultar la verdadera razón de la pelea?  
Que más daba por ahora, un castigo seguro le aguardaba tanto en la escuela como en casa.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y despertado más interes por este fanfic.**  
 **Hasta la próxima actualización, que personalmente, espero sea pronto, estoy muy emocionada por este fanfic, en serio.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y muchas gracias especiales a quienes dejan comentarios, su tiempo y opinión!**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	4. Tell me Why

**Hola... Espero que estén muy bien y estén disfrutando de vacaciones (bueno aunque algunos estudian en diferentes modalidades y pueden seguir en clases), en fin, como sea espero que estén bien y no estén teniendo problemas. Si estan pasando por algún momento difícil, espero que pronto pase el mal trago, sean fuertes y esta cosa les ayude a entretenerse.**

 **Hace semanas acabó de terminar la universidad (Sí, ¡Al fin!) Y mi carrera de Lic. En Psicología está concluida. Me la he pasado muy feliz últimamente; he encontrado un trabajo que me permite avanzar bastante con mis fanfics, cosa que no me era fácil durante mis estudios. Así que espero que las actualizaciones sean más frecuentes o al menos que el intervalo de espera sea menor al acostumbrado. Gracias a mi colega, thelovearesick, por su gran apoyo en este fanfic, 3 de los 4 reviews son de ella, a pesar de que ella no está en el fandom de One Piece, hace un esfuerzo por ir conociendo los personajes y su dinámica, para así leer con más facilidad esta historia.**

 **¿Vieron el manga de esta semana? Estuvo genial… Pero no entiendo cómo se libraran de Big Mom.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, lectores fantasma, y los invito a dejar sus comentarios, aunque puedo ser una autora que a veces suene muy fría o distante con su público, aprecio leer sus opiniones… En serio.  
O no sé si es el público, tal vez en Fanfiction son más reservados. No se si sepan, pero tambien publico en amor-yaoi y en wattpad (próximamente en AO3)  
y en aquellas plataformas, este fanfic ha sido mejor recibido.  
Igualmente quiero decirles que si tienen alguna duda respecto a la historia o personajes, no duden en exponerla.  
**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí tienen.**

* * *

Trafalgar Law se encontraba sentado, con sus brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas, justo fuera de la dirección de la preparatoria.  
Su padre y el director habían estado discutiendo por unos diez minutos.  
El señor Trafalgar ni siquiera lo había mirado directamente cuando arribo a la institución, tenía un semblante tan confuso y estresado.  
Ahora mismo Law no sabía que esperar, no había enfadado a su padre desde hace tanto tiempo, desde aquella época en que su madre y hermana seguían con vida…

Y por fin la puerta del despacho del director se abrió y su padre salió de ahí.  
Edward Trafalgar se dirigió a su hijo, con postura tensa, lo miro fugazmente a los ojos y le indico con un leve gesto hecho con la cabeza que era hora de marcharse.  
Law se puso de pie y fue detrás de su padre.

Mientras iban saliendo del edificio, un profesor rubio observaba los pasos del padre y su hijo. Rocinante miraba desde la ventana de su salón asignado como el señor Trafalgar y Law se dirigían hacia el auto y entraban en él rápidamente.  
Rocinante solo tenía un pensamiento, un deseo, en su mente:  
Que Law saliera de este problema lo más pronto y estable posible.  
Su corazón latía con cierta violencia debido a sus nervios…

Aun no tenía ni una pista del porque había golpeado a aquel muchacho pelirrojo, en un par de horas más regresaría a la casa de los Trafalgar y podría platicarlo con el joven… Eso si Law no era castigado y confinado en su habitación.

Mientras tanto en el carro de los Trafalgar, padre e hijo seguían sin hablarse provocando un incómodo silencio. Law, quien iba en el asiento de copiloto, tenía su rostro dirigido hacia la ventana, el adolescente comenzaba a sentir la presión de tener que hablar con su padre…  
Tal vez era hora de decirle la verdad sobre muchas cosas.

Y llegaron a casa, estacionaron el auto y entraron con paso tranquilo a su vivienda. El señor Trafalgar le indico a su hijo con un gesto de mano que tomara asiento en un sofá de la sala de estar.

Una vez sentados, Edward Trafalgar echo a su hijo una mirada crítica mientras que el menor trató de evitar esa profunda mirada en lo posible hasta que…

-Law, ¿quieres darme tu versión de la historia?

-Padre…

-Por favor, Law, dime la verdad. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué te orillo a recurrir a los golpes?-pregunto el padre mostrando una preocupación sincera e inclinándose ligeramente en dirección a su hijo.

-Yo…-y el joven lanzo un pesado suspiro mientras bajaba su cabeza en gesto de vergüenza. Law volteó a ver fugazmente uno de los viejos retratos familiares. Su grisácea mirada se fijó en una fotografía donde su madre y su padre cargaban a su hermana y a él respectivamente.  
Los rostros tan felices e inocentes de su madre y hermana le conmovían demasiado…

¿Hace cuánto había comenzado a salir a toda clase de fiestas y lugares no apropiados para su edad? ¿Cuándo había empezado a beber, a tener peleas y sexo ocasional? No lo recordaba con exactitud…  
Ahora le parecía todo tan nauseabundo y vergonzoso, ¿Cómo se había dejado caer en ese hoyo de estupideces a sus quince años?  
Tal vez solo había sido una salida, una distracción fácil, para su mente desde aquella temporada llena de dolor y recuerdos familiares…  
Quizás ya era tiempo de decirle adiós a esa faceta de desviación y mentiras.  
Law inhalo hondo y levanto su rostro para mirar directamente a su padre.

-La pelea de la escuela solo fue para defenderme.

-¿Ese muchacho te había molestado antes? ¿Qué te hizo?

-Él… Yo…

Y Law fue revelando la verdad, narrando hechos pasados y explicando cada consecuencia…  
Su voz se pausaba constantemente, un nudo en la garganta prevaleció durante todo el relato al igual que una postura cabizbaja que reflejaba toda su vergüenza.  
Edward Trafalgar estaba estupefacto; sus ojos estaban en una estática expresión que mezclaba horror, sorpresa e incredulidad.  
El padre sentía que su pecho parecía contraerse dolorosamente al escuchar cada insólita situación que había experimentado su hijo.  
Law lo conto todo; sus salidas para beber ilegalmente, sus peleas y enredos pasionales, sobre cómo le había ocultado muy bien todo hasta ahora y por último una posible justificación (tal vez no tan válida y lógica para su padre) sobre él porque había decidido a hacer todas esas actividades.  
Solo hubo una cosa que Law no pudo confesar y eso fue su amor platónico hacia aquel profesor rubio que alquilaba una habitación en su hogar.

Un silencio sepulcral reino en la sala de estar de los Trafalgar al menos por unos diez minutos.  
De pronto el señor Trafalgar se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la chimenea donde tenían varios reconocimientos, premios y fotografías familiares.  
El padre tomo un retrato de su fallecida esposa, la observo fijamente por unos minutos y finalmente la dejo de regreso sobre la chimenea.

-Law… Te suspendieron por un par de días de la escuela, así que no saldrás de casa hasta entonces-declaro Edward Trafalgar con una amarga voz-. Una vez regreses a clases, no podrás tener salidas ni hablar con tus amigos hasta nuevo aviso. Mañana te llevaré a un chequeo médico para asegurarme de que…-y no pudo continuar, se aclaró la garganta y solo pudo agregar-: Ahora, ve a tu habitación.

Law sin decir nada, obedeció a su padre y subió directo a su habitación.  
Al llegar a su cuarto se tendió sobre la cama y contemplo el techo.  
Sus grises ojos guardaban aun toda su vergüenza y ahora trataban de retener la inmensa tristeza que cada vez tomaba más fuerza y hacía que sus brazos y piernas temblaran…

Finalmente una discreta lágrima salió de su ojo derecho y esta fue rápidamente desvanecida por la manga de su uniforme.  
Quería ir a disculparse mil veces con su padre, aunque fuese inútil y no ayudara a reducir la pena que sufría por su culpa...  
¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que su padre lo viera de nuevo a los ojos y le hablara con cariño y confianza? Tal vez su confianza nunca podría recuperarse del todo…

-Sería idiota esperar eso-murmuro Law mientras se quitaba el saco color negro de su uniforme-. Nunca volverá a confiar ciegamente en mí… No lo merezco…

Y el joven llego a la conclusión de que, efectivamente, no merecía su total confianza, no hasta que dejara de sentir aquella estúpida, fantasiosa e inapropiada atracción hacia Rocinante.

Al cabo de unas horas Rocinante Donquixote llegaba a casa de los Trafalgar con una sensación de inmensa inquietud.  
La casa lucía tan tranquila y solitaria como siempre…  
Decidió ir a la cocina primero. No encontró a nadie.  
Luego, con mucho nerviosismo, subió las escaleras y al llegar a la segunda planta tropezó al ver al señor Trafalgar salir de una habitación.

-¿Estas bien, Rocinante?-y el hombre de cabello negro ayudo al torpe rubio a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, muchas gracias…

-Debo pedirte una disculpa, hoy le pedí a la señorita Velia que se retirara; lamento hacerte cocinar o, en otro caso, salir a comprar comida…

-No se preocupe, no pasa nada.

-En serio, discúlpame pero creo que entiendes porque prefería no tener a nadie más en la casa mientras…-y su voz se quebró por unos segundos. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió-Mientras hablaba con Law.

-Sí… Me imagine…-y Rocinante noto el semblante triste y sombrío de Edward Trafalgar-. Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero luce bastante agobiado, ¿le gustaría ir a tomar un café? Tal vez no ayude mucho pero…

-Te lo agradezco pero no aun no me siento con ánimos de consumir algo, de hecho… Quería tomarme una larga siesta, mientras puedo.

-Entiendo, no lo detengo, descanse mucho-y Rocinante siguió el camino hacia su habitación al igual que aquel cansado médico.

"¿Qué habrá pasado? Lucía tan abatido… ¿Cómo estará Law…?"

Cuando llego a su cuarto, dejo su maletín con material escolar con cuidado sobre la cama y rápidamente se cambió de ropa, había decidido salir a comer fuera. Un par de jeans desgastado, una sencilla camiseta blanca con un bordado de cuello en color rosa y unos tenis blancos le dieron automáticamente una apariencia juvenil a comparación de la ropa formal que llevaba durante su desempeño como profesor.

En unos minutos más estaba almorzando en un sencillo restaurante donde servían ensaladas y comida "ligera". Mientras comía miraba constantemente su celular…  
Tenía unas terribles ganas de llamar a Law y saber cómo se encontraba, al menos enviarle un mensaje de apoyo.

"¡No! ¿¡Que me pasa?! No debería meterme en problemas, puedo meterlo en problemas… En más problemas…" pensó con desesperación el rubio mientras apretaba en su mano izquierda su celular.

Y los días pasaron…  
Law, justo como lo ordeno la dirección de la preparatoria, no asistió a clases pero todas las tareas le fueron enviadas a casa.  
El señor Trafalgar y Law no habían coincidido en ninguna de las comidas de la casa (el desayuno, comida y cena eran enviadas a las habitaciones de cada uno) y, cuando por fuerzas mayores, padre e hijo coincidían en algún pasillo o estancia de la casa, se limitaban a evitar miradas y apresurar el paso.  
Era muy triste, incomodo pero sobretodo estresante.

Cierto día, los amigos de Law, Shachi y Penguin, decidieron tomar una alternativa para comunicarse con su compañero, así que al terminar la clase de español esperaron a que todos los demás alumnos se retiraran y pudieran abordar sin problemas al joven profesor de cabellera rubia que se encontraba revisando unas tareas.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?

-Necesitamos saber de Law, ¿Cómo está?-pregunto el chico con gorra de Pingüino-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirá castigado?

-Chicos… Ni siquiera yo he podido hablar con él aun-respondió el profesor con incomodidad y cierta tristeza-. Desde aquel incidente, no he podido verlo por más de un segundos. Él y su padre tienen mucho que arreglar entre ellos aún… Supongo que tendrán que seguir esperando.

El par de adolescentes miraron decepcionados al profesor.

-Bueno, si puede hablar con él, aunque sea por unos segundos, dígale que puede hablarnos, que estamos apoyándolo-dijo el chico llamado Shachi.

-Si puede entregarle esto, se lo agradeceríamos…-agrego Penguin al sacar un sobre de la chaqueta de su uniforme para colocarlo encima del escritorio.

Y sin más, el par de adolescentes se retiraron del lugar. Rocinante tomo con cuidado la misiva que le había sido confiada para su entrega y la guardo en una libreta personal para después guardarla de nuevo en su maletín.  
Esa tarde, cuando ya había llegado a casa y se dirigía a su habitación, se aproximó con paso ligero a la puerta de la habitación de Law y con mucho cuidado deslizo la carta que sus amigos le habían enviado.

"Listo… Espero que le anime un poco saber de ellos…" y Rocinante se fue a su cuarto no sin antes tropezar al tratar de recuperar su ritmo normal de sus pisadas.

Más tarde...

- _Todo esto es demasiado agobiante_ -dijo la cocinera rubia mientras recogía el plato vacío de Rocinante-. _Nunca espere ver al señor Trafalgar actuar de ese modo… Se nota a leguas que la situación le duele demasiado._

- _Sí… Supongo que solo el tiempo puede ayudarlos a sanar esa situación. Ya falta poco para que las clases terminen, tal vez en las vacaciones Law y él puedan reconciliarse._

Rocinante había terminado una ligera merienda.  
En estos solitarios días sin poder convivir con Law y el señor Trafalgar, había hablado mucho más con aquella muchacha rubia que cocinaba y hacía la mayoría de los quehaceres de la casa. Y, como para ejercitar la nostalgia, sus conversaciones habían sido en español.

- _Eso espero, la tensión que reina en esta casa es tan… palpable, argh_ -y la muchacha comenzó a lavar los trastes sucios-. _Solo se tienen el uno al otro, no deberían distanciarse aún más de lo que ya estaban…_

Rocinante miró desanimado los asientos en los que Law y su padre se sentaban regularmente.  
Aunque era rara la ocasión en que veía comer a esos dos juntos, extrañaba verlos y charlar en lo posible hasta que el señor Trafalgar tuviera que salir a trabajar al hospital o a atender algún otro pendiente.

 _-¿Tú no sabes porque ocurrió todo esto?_ -pregunto Velia consternada mientras terminaba de guardar los platos limpios.

- _Bueno, solo sé que lo desencadeno, fui testigo de ello, pero, sinceramente, no creo que solo ese incidente haya provocado toda esta situación_ -confeso Rocinante mirándola con pesadez-. _Law tuvo una pelea en la preparatoria, una pelea común y corriente que suelen acontecer en las escuelas. Por eso no creo que solo ese simple hecho haya dejado tan abatido a su padre_ …

- _Vaya… Pobre… Ahora que lo dices, tampoco creo que una simple pelea haya causado esto. Bueno, dejemos esto, no deberíamos hablar de esto_ -y la joven guardó un par de recipientes (que contenían la cena de los Trafalgar) en el refrigerador, se quitó el mandil color verde que usaba durante sus labores para después deshacer el peinado que sujetaba todo su cabello-. _Ya es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana._

- _Te acompaño…_

- _Está bien, aunque solo esperare en el pórtico, vendrán por mí en esta ocasión._

Y el par de jóvenes adultos salieron de la casa y tomaron asiento en la pequeña escalinata del pórtico.  
A los segundos de haberse sentado, la rubia saco de su pequeña mochila una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.

- _No sabía que fumabas…_

- _Hoy no me siento muy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza_ -y la joven se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y rápidamente lo encendió soltando una bocanada de humo _-¿Quieres uno?_

- _Trato de evitarlo lo más que puedo, pero tampoco me he sentido muy tranquilo, así que…_ -y Rocinante acepto la invitación-. _Gracias._

- _Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, haré una gran parrillada y si puedo también les hare tacos, ¿has probado los tacos, Rocinante?_

- _Pues he ido "Taco Bell"…_

 _-¡Oh no! Esa comida es una tontería, son una burla. Ya verás como son los tacos de verdad... Por cierto, ¿has leído algún libro últimamente?_

 _-Pues estoy leyendo "Los miserables" como por quinta vez, es uno de mis favoritos, ¿lo has leído, te gusta?_

 _-Sí, lo leí hace mucho y me encanto. Aunque solo lo leí dos veces… Lo que he visto repetitivamente son las películas y los musicales. Siempre tuve el deseo de interpretar a Fantine…_

 _-Creo que te imagino más como Cossette…_

 _-¿Tú crees…? Bueno, yo estoy leyendo "1984", es realmente… ¡ROCINANTE! ¡Tú camisa se está incendiando!_ -grito la chica mientras se alejaba para apagar su propio cigarrillo y este comenzaba a tratar de apagar con palmadas el pequeño fuego que consumía una parte de su ropa.

En unos segundos, Velia fue por la manguera del jardín para lanzar un fugaz y preciso chorro de agua hacia Rocinante. Al final, Rocinante quedo con un agujero ahumado en su camisa y con los ojos completamente cubiertos por su abundante y mojado fleco.

- _Mierda… Lo siento, ¿fue demasiado?_

- _Descuida, así fue más rápido. Perdón por asustarte, hace mucho que no me pasaba… Soy muy descuidado a veces…_

Y en ese momento una motocicleta se estaciono frente a la casa.  
La conducía un sujeto vestido con pantalones y chaqueta negra.  
Se quitó el casco y volteo a mirarlos con expresión ceñuda.  
Era un tipo de cabello negro, tez pálida y ojos de color verde claro que tenían una fría expresión que se clavaba en el rostro de Rocinante.

- _Mira es mi novio, ya llego por mí-_ anunció la muchacha mientras acomodaba su mochila.

- _Ah… ¿está molesto?_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

- _Me está observando como si… quisiera golpearme_ …-murmuro Rocinante tratando de evitar la dura mirada de aquel sujeto que más o menos rondaba por su edad _-¿Crees que se haya molestado por acompañarte?_

- _Descuida… No es personal, siempre mira así a casi todos mis amigos_ -explico la joven sonriendo sin preocupación-. _Nos vemos luego, cuídate_ -y fue rápidamente hacia la motocicleta, su pareja saco otro casco de un comportamiento para dárselo y rápidamente se montó en el vehículo detrás de su amante para salir a toda velocidad.

-Si no estuviera castigado y hundido en problemas, le rompería la cara a ese tipo, o al menos le averiaría la motocicleta-dijo una estoica voz a la espalda de Rocinante.

Law, por fin, había salido de su habitación y se encontraba de brazos cruzados recargado en el umbral de la puerta principal.  
Rocinante abrió mucho sus ojos y quedo boquiabierto, estaba realmente sorprendido.

-¡Law! ¿Co-como estas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Vi cómo te incendiaste. Que torpe eres, en verdad, ¿Cómo te atreves a fumar y distraerte? Pudiste haberte quemado la cara-dijo Law con cierto tono represivo.

-Sí, lo se… Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

-Bien… Creo que debo ir por mi cena y volver a mi habitación-y Law dio media vuelta para entrar a casa-. Por cierto, gracias por dejar la carta.

-De nada… Tus amigos estan preocupados por ti.

-Me imagine. Ya este miércoles regreso a la escuela. Aunque no tiene mucho caso, ya solo queda una semana más para que terminen las clases…

-Si… Law, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás castigado?-se atrevió a preguntar el rubio mientras sentía un nudo en el estómago.

-Vamos a la cocina, no es seguro hablar aquí.

Y dicho y hecho, fueron a la cocina. Law saco su cena del refrigerador, la sirvió y tomo asiento junto a Rocinante.

-¿Puedes servirme un poco de jugo?-pidió Law al notar que no se había servido bebida-. Bueno… ¿Cómo empezar esto?

-Podrías contarme por qué peleaste con ese muchacho pelirrojo en la escuela…

-Hace tiempo me acosté con ese tipo-declaro Law mientras recibía el vaso con jugo de la mano de Rocinante-. Fue hace tiempo… Y fueron un par de ocasiones. Solo eran juegos, pero terminamos por "conocernos" más y no congeniamos bien, empezamos a tener una rivalidad, tanto que ese idiota empezó a fastidiarme en cada oportunidad o manera posible. Entonces, ese día, me encontró en el baño, comenzó a molestarme… Quería que volviera a… Ya sabes, y, obviamente, decline su propuesta y todo terminó así…

-Vaya… No… No me lo habría imaginado-balbuceo Rocinante incómodamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco-. Law, ¿le dijiste todo esto a tu padre?

-Si… Y también le confesé que me he embriagado, le dije todas las estupideces que he hecho y le he escondido-resoplo amargamente el joven-. Creo que ahora entenderás mejor por qué las cosas han estado tan tensas entre él y yo…

-Sí… Entiendo. Law…

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso también le dijiste sobre…?-dijo esto último con un tono de voz muy bajo y que reflejaba un temor horrible.

-No, no le dije nada respecto a lo que pienso de ti-respondió Law con voz baja y calmada-. Sabría que te metería en problemas, aunque tú no tuvieras nada que ver… Probablemente mi padre te hubiera pedido que te marcharas ese mismo día-y siguió comiendo.

El rostro de Rocinante se quedó pasmado. Sin duda, le aliviaba haberse librado de problemas, aunque no tuviera ninguna responsabilidad directa en ello. Oír que Law había confesado todas sus "aventuras" a su padre era algo que no podía asimilar…  
Se imaginó la pena que debía de pasar el señor Trafalgar, su reacción al haber recibido tales noticias.

-Debió ser muy duro para tu padre…

-Lo fue… Lo es… Aunque ahora estoy más tranquilo, no creas que me siento libre de culpa. No sé cómo volveré a verlo a la cara-dijo Law mientras ladeaba suavemente su vaso. Lanzo un pesado suspiro y se puso de pie-. Nos vemos el miércoles en la escuela…

Y así fue. El miércoles por la mañana Law volvió a las filas escolares.  
Rocinante se alegró bastante al ver a ese jovencito de nuevo en aquel pupitre y haciendo sus deberes, aunque ahora, sin duda, lucía un poco más serio de lo normal.  
En cuanto Shachi y Penguin lo vieron llegar a la escuela fueron a su encuentro. Law, con una seria tranquilidad, les recomendó no emocionarse demasiado; les conto que seguiría castigado hasta nuevo aviso de su padre.

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto te castigaron por una pelea?

-No solo fue la pelea… Le revele a mi padre todo lo que hacíamos a escondidas. No me pregunten porque... Ya paso y no hay vuelta atrás…

-Oh viejo…

-No puedo creerlo… Ahora entiendo porque te habías aislado de todo-soltó Penguin completamente desanimado-¿Ahora que pasara?

-No lo sé… Ni siquiera en mi casa me siento tranquilo. Mi padre no me ha visto a la cara desde aquel día.

-Vaya… Bueno, tratemos de pasarla bien aquí, mientras podamos-dijo Shachi mientras rodeaba los hombros de Law con su brazo.

-Tratemos de ya no meternos en problemas, si Law está en este embrollo, también fue por culpa nuestra-agrego el muchacho de gorra de pingüino-. Discúlpanos…

-No hay porque pedir perdón. Vamos a clases…

Y el día pasó. El trio de amigos se despidió al salir de la preparatoria y Law fue directo a su casa. Al llegar a su habitación empezó a quitarse su uniforme color negro. Mientras que el adolescente se ponía otro cambio de ropa alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Un segundo…-y Law termino de ponerse una camiseta de color amarillo. Fue a abrir la puerta y su corazón pareció detenerse.

Su padre entro en la habitación. Edward Trafalgar tomo asiento en la cama de su hijo. Law se sentó en la silla que acompañaba su pequeño escritorio. Un embarazoso e irritante silencio prevaleció por unos minutos.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?-hablo finalmente el padre sin ver directamente a su hijo. Su oscura mirada, oculta tras sus cristalinas gafas, estaba entretenida en el piso.

-Bien… Todo fue tranquilo, no tuve ningún inconveniente.

-Me alegro…-y otro silencio más-. Han pasado días muy difíciles, ¿no es así?-soltó de pronto Edward Trafalgar ahora dirigiendo su mirada al techo.

-Sí…

-Law, sinceramente no sé cómo lidiar con esto… Créeme que sigo aturdido al pensar e imaginarme todo lo que…-y un nudo se hizo en su garganta, tomo aire y continuó-. Quiero que sepas que, dejando de lado mi enojo y asombro por todo lo que hiciste, me preocupa, es decir, quiero charlar contigo sobre eso...

-Papá…

-Law, debes tener en cuenta que debes tener mucho cuidado con qué clase de personas te relacionas. Quiero dejar en claro que acepto tu orientación pero no me gusta la idea de que hayas iniciado tu vida sexual a temprana edad-la voz con la que decía esto era muy extraña; era como si se esforzara en mostrarse sumamente serio y ocultar la inmensa incomodidad que le causaba hablar de estos temas con su hijo-. Sé que no podré estar vigilándote las veinticuatro horas del día, no puedo evitar que vuelvas a tener sexo hasta que seas mayor pero al menos me gustaría que dejaras de tener encuentros casuales con cualquier sujeto, ¿entiendes? Debes tener un mínimo conocimiento sobre su estilo de vida y estado de salud, y siempre usar protección… Por suerte no tuviste ningún problema de infección o…

-Lo sé, créeme que tuve en cuenta eso… Aunque no parezca. Solo en una ocasión no use protección, fui un idiota, lo lamento…

-Eso es solo una parte de la gran responsabilidad. Law, también debes de tener en cuenta la personalidad de tus parejas, mira la clase de bruto con el que te involucraste… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te atacaba en otro sitio donde no hubiera nadie para auxiliarte?

-No hubiera pasado nada, puedo contra ese idiota…

-¡Law, no quiero que te metas en problemas, nunca te confíes, nunca!-espeto el mayor mientras endurecía su voz sin dejar de lado el tono de preocupación-. Entiende que no puedes arriesgarte…-y su voz bajo drásticamente y su rostro reflejo una expresión de profunda aflicción-. No quiero que te pase algo de lo que luego me lamente… No quiero que…-y se detuvo súbitamente.

Law soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Entiendo que te preocupes por mí, sé muy bien porque estas tan preocupado-murmuro el adolescente-. Yo siento lo mismo cada vez que pasas mucho tiempo fuera de casa; siempre tengo esa especie de ansiedad… Y recuerdo a mamá y a Lami…

El señor Trafalgar volteo a ver a su hijo, directamente a los ojos, y sonrió melancólicamente después de unos segundos. Law fue a tomar asiento junto a él y su padre le rodeo por los hombros, acercándolo más a él en un gesto de cariño paternal.

-Ese muchacho no volverá a molestarte, me encargaré de eso-declaro el padre-.Y habiendo discutido ese tema, quería comunicarte una opción en la que he estado pensando mucho…

-¿Sobre qué?

-Hay un campamento juvenil…Es un campamento que ayuda a orientar a jóvenes de tu edad, es para chicos que han pasado situaciones parecidas a las tuyas o tienen problemas de conducta tanto en casa y escuela… Creo que puede ser de ayuda para que te despejes de todo de una vez y de una manera práctica, ¿Qué dices? Si no quieres ir, lo entenderé…

-No lo sé… Pensé que pasaríamos las vacaciones aquí, que saldríamos a pescar como siempre-murmuro Law-. Pero si te parece una buena idea, si crees que me puede ayudar, iré sin problemas.

-Claro que iremos a pescar, eso no lo podría cancelar... Me encargare de reservar un día si decides ir al campamento.

-Iré… Por eso no te preocupes más. ¿Cuándo tendría que irme?

-La siguiente semana después de que termine el curso escolar. El campamento está en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de los viñedos y de la costa. Tienen varias actividades deportivas y culturales…

Y su padre siguió platicándole sobre tal campamento.  
A decir verdad, Law no estaba nada emocionado por ir a ese lugar pero el solo ver el rostro de su padre, que lucía un poco más aliviado y relajado al platicarle todo eso, le convencía lo suficiente para aceptar la idea.

Y el último de clases llegó. Shachi y Penguin, al oír sobre el destino veraniego de Law, se pusieron a exclamar quejas y lamentaciones. El trio de adolescentes estaba cerca de la salida de la escuela.

-¿En serio aguantaras estar en ese lugar? Me da miedo imaginarme la clase de fastidio que puede resultar ser…-dijo Shachi con voz cansada-. Ya sabes, puede ser de esos campamentos ñoños y sosos donde todo es relacionado a la religión…

-Si resulta ser así será mejor, así mi padre estará más tranquilo-dijo Law mientras revisaba su celular brevemente-. Quiero que olvide que fui un desastre, ¿entienden?

-Bueno, tienes razón, así será más fácil que se quite todas las malas impresiones que tuvo de ti-corroboro Penguin mientras se acomodaba su mochila en el hombro izquierdo.

-Será mejor que me enderece, al menos hasta que tenga dieciocho años… ¿Me esperaran hasta entonces?

-Claro que sí, viejo, nosotros también deberíamos calmarnos por un rato, ¿no?-soltó Shachi mientras miraba a Penguin.

-Así es…

-Verás que cuando regreses para el próximo ciclo escolar, todos sentaremos cabeza y seremos todos unos muchachos bien portados-siguió diciendo el muchacho pelirrojo de las gafas oscuras.

-Ja, lo dice el más relajado de los tres-observo Penguin ácidamente-. Law, espero que te vaya muy bien en ese lugar, escríbenos si puedes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que sí. Cuídense mucho, los veré hasta septiembre, aunque espero poder tener la oportunidad de tener una salida en medio del verano, tal vez nos podamos ver en esa ocasión…

-Ojala sea así…

Y los tres amigos se separaron y se despidieron con un gesto de mano  
Law sentía una extraña melancolía, nunca se había imaginado despedirse de sus amigos por un verano entero e ir a un campamento que lo ayudaría a "reformarse". Todo era tan extraño, tenía la desagradable sensación de que estaba dentro de un incómodo sueño…

Entretanto, lejos de ahí, en un lujoso establecimiento dedicado a ofrecer bailes y espectáculos eróticos, un hombre bronceado de cabello rubio, que vestía un vistoso abrigo de plumas rosadas, bebía y charlaba con una voluptuosa mujer morena de abundante cabello castaño y cuyo curvilíneo cuerpo estaba escasamente cubierto con una especie de lencería llena de bisutería. Estaban sentados en un sofá circular de color rojo oscuro y justo delante de ellos una pequeña mesita resguardaba un par de cocteles que habían estado sorbiendo en pequeños intervalos.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido hoy mi querida Violet?

-Lo mismo de siempre, aún no ha llegado la parte donde llegan buenos clientes…

-Bueno, tienes tiempo de pasarla bien conmigo hasta entonces, ¿no?

-Doffy, pensé que solo venías a verificar como iba el negocio…

-Tengo que llevar un control de calidad, ¿no lo crees?-terció el hombre cuyos ojos estaban perfectamente escondidos detrás de unas extravagantes gafas de cristal naranja-. Vamos, preciosa…-y este se acercó mucho más a la mujer y acerco sus labios al cuello de la bailarina.

-Creo que tendrás que atender otra clase de asuntos-señalo la mujer al ver que un hombre de cabello oscuro, con una barba y patillas peculiares las cuales habían crecido con una extraña forma acabada en pico que cruzaba toda su mejilla, se les acercaba con paso marcial.

-¿Por qué lo dices…?-y se apartó de ella para ver a que se refería-. Oh, hola Vergo, ¿Qué noticia me traes?-saludo Doflamingo alegremente al verlo.

-Unos inconvenientes con unas entregas-comunico el hombre que, al igual que su jefe, llevaba gafas que ocultaban perfectamente sus ojos tras unos cristales negros-. Dijeron que quieren hablar personalmente contigo, ¿quieres que me encargue de ellos o les concederás un momento contigo?

-No, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso…-respondió el rubio mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesa para tomar su copa de licor-. Ya has hecho bastante últimamente, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

-No gracias, Doffy. Lo aprecio mucho, en serio, pero…

-¿Aun sigues sintiéndote mal? ¿No has vuelto a ir al médico?-inquirió Doflamingo perdiendo su sonrisa por unos segundos mirando directamente al rostro de su subordinado.

-Me siento bien, no creo que sea necesario ir…

-Tonterías, quiero que mañana vayas a hacerte un chequeo, ¿entendido?-ordeno Doflamingo quien al terminar de hablar termino su bebida de un sorbo-. No permitiré que sigas ignorando tu salud. Ahora me retiro por un par de horas…-y se puso de pie. Doflamingo brindo su mano derecha a la mujer que le acompañaba, como un gesto de caballerosa invitación, para que ambos se retiraran de aquel bullicioso lugar-. Violet, adelántate...

La mujer se alejó rápidamente de ahí y entonces Doflamingo se acercó al hombre llamado Vergo para decirle algo al oído.

-Te llamaré más tarde, tengo que cuidar bien de ti-susurró el rubio con voz seductora mientras deslizaba una mano hacia la entrepierna de su subordinado para finalmente presionar ligeramente aquella zona-. Nos vemos…

Y Doflamingo se retiró del establecimiento con paso relajado y con una amplia sonrisa que reflejaba toda su satisfacción...

Y el día de irse al campamento llego. Esa mañana, la casa de los Trafalgar respiraba un ambiente más ameno.  
Debido a que Law se marcharía por algún tiempo, la joven cocinera Velia había preparado un desayuno enorme, había hecho varias porciones pequeñas de varios platillos, junto con frutas que decoraban la mesa y la comida.  
El señor Trafalgar y Law volvieron a comer juntos, padre e hijo se trataban con la misma cordialidad de siempre.  
Rocinante, por su parte, estaba feliz de volver a verlos compartiendo la mesa pero dentro de él había un par de pensamientos que le impedían disfrutar del todo el agradable desayuno…  
Una era la culpa de que el señor Trafalgar ignorara la atracción que su hijo sentía hacia él y, peor aún, la bizarra y extraña simpatía que el mismo sentía hacia Law desde hace tiempo y con la cual se sentía cada vez más incómodo debido a que tomaba más fuerza y tonos diferentes; el otro pensamiento que agobiaba su mente era el irremediable hecho de que Law se iría por casi tres meses… ¡Tres meses sin verlo, sin poder charlar con él!  
El castigo que tan recientemente había acontecido había sido demasiado incómodo y solitario; ahora imaginar los días de verano sin aquel rostro desafiante, sarcástico y juvenil le resultaría un completo hastío.

-Rocinante, ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Qué?-balbuceo Rocinante parpadeando repetidamente como si se recién se hubiera despertado de una siesta.

El señor Trafalgar le había pedido su opinión al rubio pero este había estado absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe, estaba distraído…

-No te preocupes. Te preguntaba tu opinión sobre el campamento, ¿alguna vez fuiste a algún lugar así durante tu adolescencia?

-Ah… Pues estuve unos meses en una academia militar-conto el rubio tratando de recuperar la formalidad-. Un conocido que respeto mucho me ayudo bastante al incorporarme en ese lugar, siempre hay algo bueno que aprender ahí…

Y mientras, Rocinante decía todo aquello, Law mantenía su mirada en él. Recorrió sutilmente el rostro del rubio, miro con atención los delgados labios que ahora relataban su estancia juvenil en una militarizada, observo el par de iris que parecían imitar el color ámbar y se perdió por unos segundos en ellos…

-Espero que te vaya muy bien en ese campamento, Law-dijo Rocinante al terminar de contar su experiencia.

-Gracias…-contesto Law sintiendo una incómoda sensación en su estómago, hasta ahora había caído en cuenta sobre el tiempo en que estaría sin ver a ese torpe rubio.

En tan solo un par de horas más Law le diría adiós a su hogar.

Al faltar solamente una hora para partir al campamento, el adolescente subió a su habitación y se dedicó a empacar su ropa y otras pertenencias personales que considero importante llevar consigo. La puerta de su habitación estuvo abierta durante ese momento, así que en cierto instante, Rocinante se asomó brevemente por el umbral. Vislumbró al joven acomodando unas piezas de ropa en una maleta, observo con atención las piernas delgadas que lucían libres gracias a unos pantalones cortos de color negro.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-inquirió Law al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

-Nada… Lo siento, fui al baño y pase por aquí, la puerta está abierta y…

-Ja, no sabes ni que decir, que tonto eres-soltó Law con una sonrisa mordaz-. Vamos, puedes pasar, al menos puedes ayudarme con esto, cierra bien mi valija.

-¿Ya empacaste todo lo necesario?-pregunto Rocinante con voz inquieta.

-Sí, ya todo está listo.

Rocinante asintió con la cabeza mientras daba un vistazo a la habitación del joven. Un detalle llamo su atención; a un lado de su cama, en la mesita de noche, descansaba un muñeco de felpa, era una especie de oso polar.

-¿Es tuyo?-señalo el rubio con curiosidad.

-No, claro que no… Bueno… Era de mi hermana, pero primero fue mío, cuando era pequeño…-contesto Law con voz incomoda y veloz.

-Ya veo…

-Oye…-y Law se acercó un poco a él para preguntarle en un susurro mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos-¿Mi padre esta acá arriba, está cerca?

-No, está en la cochera, me menciono que tenía que revisar unos detalles del auto antes de que salieran-contesto Rocinante sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban en fuerza y velocidad.

-Bien… Puedo hablar con un poco de libertad, ¿Qué harás en estas vacaciones sin mí?-pregunto Law ácidamente con una sonrisa burlona mientras se separaba del hombre rubio que llevaba una simple camisa blanca y un pantalón de pijama rosa pálido.

-No lo sé… Supongo que debo revisar algunas cosas de la escuela y mi plan de clases, ir a visitar a ese viejo conocido que te conté de la militarizada, hacer deporte…-y exhalo deprimentemente-. No debería decir esto pero…

-¿Decir qué? ¿Por qué?

-No debería de decirlo, debido a que se puede malinterpretar…No, malinterpretar no, más bien porque no debería de sentirlo o pensarlo…

-Ya dilo de una vez, Rocinante.

-Te voy a extrañar…

Law soltó una sonrisa triunfante acompañada de una mirada de absoluta satisfacción, como si hubiera ganado una larga y difícil batalla.  
Pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo, después de unos segundos se desvaneció al ser drásticamente reemplazada por una seria expresión.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí rápido, mi padre puede subir en cualquier momento…-y Law tomo aire profundamente-. Rocinante, está de más decirlo pero, también de voy a extrañar, bastante, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

Rocinante no contesto a eso y se limitó a decir:

-Cuídate mucho Law-y se retiró de la habitación.

Law persiguió con su grisácea mirada la ancha y fuerte espalda de Rocinante y sintió un arrebato de tristeza al perderla de vista.

En unos treinta minutos más, el señor Trafalgar y su hijo se encontraban subiendo el equipaje de Law al auto que ya se encontraba frente a la casa y listo para el viaje. Pronto abordaron el vehículo.

-Gracias por los almuerzos, Velia. Volveré para la tarde-dijo el señor Trafalgar a su empleada-. Si quieres puedes tomarte unas horas libres hasta entonces… ¿Y el joven Rocinante?

-Oh, cuando fui a decirle que ya estaban a punto de partir, me dijo que le disculpara, tenía una llamada personal muy seria…

-Bueno, no vale la pena interrumpirle…-y Edward Trafalgar encendió el auto.

-Cuídate mucho Law, espero que te gusten los sándwiches que te hice para el camino-dijo la joven rubia en tono burlón.

-Déjate de bromas, Ve… Nos vemos-y Law se despidió con un breve gesto de mano.

-¿Estás seguro de que no olvidas nada, hijo?-pregunto el padre.

Y Law volteo a ver la fachada de su casa. Paso la mirada por todas las ventanas, esperaba ver entre algunas de ellas la figura alta de aquel rubio que extrañaría tanto… Y en efecto, la encontró. Rocinante, estaba observando las escena desde una ventana cuyas cortinas disimulaban su presencia.  
Law sintió un vuelco en su corazón y una decisión llego a su mente.  
Rápidamente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del auto.

-Regreso en seguida, si olvide un par de cosas-dijo Law con cierta impaciencia-. No me tardo…

Y salió del auto a toda prisa. Ingreso velozmente a la casa y subió las escaleras con gran urgencia. Finalmente llego a la ubicación donde Rocinante se encontraba y sin esperar un minuto más el adolescente corrió hacia el gran hombre rubio, el joven se abalanzo sobre el mayor y este cedió sin dudar ante el inevitable deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Los brazos de Law rodearon el fuerte cuello de Rocinante.  
Las grandes manos de Rocinante tomaron con firmeza el delgado cuerpo de Law, sosteniéndolo efusivamente mientras que sus labios seguían acariciándose…  
Después de unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad en un paraíso, Law separo su boca de los delgados labios de Rocinante, le miro a los ojos con intensa afectuosidad y con cuidado se apartó de él.

-No podía irme sin hacer un último desmán, ¿no lo crees?-murmuro Law sin dejar de ver a su alto amante.

Y después de decir esto, el adolescente le lanzo una cálida sonrisa y salió a toda prisa de regreso al auto. Rocinante se quedó plantado ahí, completamente quieto, con el fantasma de la última sonrisa de Law que vería en mucho tiempo y con una emoción y felicidad tan intensa que parecía quemarle el pecho.

-¿Encontraste lo que habías olvidado?-pregunto el señor Trafalgar cuando Law abordó de nuevo el vehículo.

-Sí, ya está todo listo.

Y el carro empezó a marchar.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado, entretenido, intrigado, emocionado, este episodio. Lo hice con mucho cariño y entusiasmo.**  
 **Gracias por leer, pero en especial, muchas gracias por dejar su opinión y comentarios.**  
 **Hasta la próxima...**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Lamento la tardanza...**  
 **Ya no volveré a prometer que actualizaré pronto, creo que salió contraproducente (?)**

 **En fin...**  
 **Espero que les agrade el capítulo, aunque, tal vez resulte algo intenso (?**

 **Quiero agradecer a los que han esperado con paciencia, los que siguen esta historia y dejan sus comentarios de gusto por esta cosa. Lo aprecio mucho. En especial a cierta lectora que dejo reviews en todos mis fanfics de One Piece y en cada capítulo,"Kane" (tu sabes quien eres) muchas gracias :D  
**

 **Algo que quiero mencionar y considero importante es, si tengo lectoras que son de España o Venezuela, quiero mandarles todos mis buenos deseos, que su situación mejore pronto, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

* * *

¿Acaso había sido real? ¿O solo una fantasía?  
Un inapropiado, impactante y apasionado sueño…  
La sensación… Aun podía percibir la hermosa y embriagante sensación en sus labios.  
El roce entre los labios de Law y los suyos…  
La cálida huella de su tacto aun persistía en su pálida piel.  
Sus ojos se habían cerrados acompañados por una expresión de total éxtasis.  
Las manos, que habían sostenido firmemente la delgada figura de aquel muchachito, aun temblaban de excitación.  
Su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez; su respiración luchaba por estabilizarse.

De pronto se escuchó una puerta cerrarse y unos pasos subir por la escalera.  
Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, salió de ese hermoso y alocado trance y regreso rápidamente a su habitación.

Rosinante tomo asiento en la orilla de su cama, confundido y algo aturdido, se dedicó a fijar su vista en el piso mientras repetía aquella increíble escena en su mente tratando de confirmar que había sido real de una vez por todas…  
Y tocaron la puerta.

-¿Rosinante…?-llamo aquella chica rubia detrás de la puerta.

-¿Si…?-contesto el hombre sin moverse de la cama.

-Saldré por un par de horas… ¿No requieres algo de comer antes de que me vaya?

-No, no, gracias, Velia-dijo el rubio con voz algo inquieta-. No te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien…

-De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde.

Y Rosinante estuvo atento a cada sonido, escuchó con atención como la chica regresaba y bajaba las escaleras para finalmente salir de la casa.  
Después de unos minutos salió de su habitación y bajo para comprobar que realmente se encontrara completamente solo en aquella casa.  
Reviso la sala de estar, el comedor, la cocina, el patio, el pórtico y algunos pasillos.

Al constatar su absoluta soledad, subió de nuevo y una idea llego a su mente: decidió ir hacia la habitación de Law.  
Sus pasos nerviosos y torpes reflejaban su desesperación por llegar a tal estancia…  
Y finalmente llego delante de la puerta de la habitación de aquel adolescente. Poso una temerosa mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con lentitud.

Hasta hace unas horas había estado ahí, hablando con Law y observando con atención como guardaba sus pertenencias. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar de emoción al solo recordarlo…  
Echo una mirada a la cama de Law y después de unos segundos se dejó caer sobre esta.  
El pecho de Rosinante subía y bajaba al ritmo de su conmoción.  
Pronto comenzó a acariciar el edredón y a acercar su rostro hacia la almohada donde quien sabe cuántas noches el rostro durmiente de Law se había recostado.  
El rubio se incorporó, tomó aquella mullida almohada y la apretó contra su pecho que aún no podía conciliar la calma.  
Luego, con cierta duda, llevó aquel cojín hacia su rostro y comenzó a aspirar el aroma que este emanaba.

-¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo…?-murmuro Rosinante al reaccionar sobre su perturbador gesto. Dejo la almohada donde estaba y se apartó de la cama.

Se quedó unos segundos más observando la habitación. No tardó mucho en sentir una enorme vergüenza y remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer, tanto hace unos segundos, como lo que había permitido que pasara antes de que Law dijera adiós…

Pronto el torpe rubio salió de aquel cuarto y se dirigió al suyo.  
¿Qué haría?  
¿Cómo podría volver a ver el rostro del señor Trafalgar sin sentir una tonelada de culpa?  
¿Qué haría en estos meses?  
¿Cómo lidiaría con ese ferviente deseo que se apoderaba de su mente y cuerpo cada vez con más fuerza?  
Y, cuando ese difícil y solitario lapso de tiempo concluyera y aquel muchacho moreno regresara de su "rehabilitación", ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer?  
¿Cómo sería su rencuentro?  
¿Cómo reaccionarían los dos después de vario tiempo transcurrido desde aquel apasionante beso?

-¿En qué me he metido…?-se cuestionó Rosinante mirándose al espejo con expresión de angustia y pena. Suspiro profundamente y decidió despejar su mente, al menos por un rato, en el mundo de su computador.

Pero no funciono del todo…  
Mientras revisaba el montón de noticias y publicaciones en la pantalla, su mente comenzó a divagar. De nuevo aquella escena del beso invadió sus pensamientos por completo y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de la manera más inapropiada posible.  
Noto su entrepierna, una erección estaba comenzando a tensar la suave tela de sus pantalones de dormir.

-No puede ser...

Trato de reprimir la excitación que parecía tomar más fuerza conforme más quería negarla… Miro a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien estuviese espiándolo, y con mucho nerviosismo introdujo un par de palabras en la página de búsqueda de su computador que en unos cuantos segundos más le ofrecieron una amplia variedad de imágenes explícitamente eróticas y de videos de alto contenido sexual.  
Su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, un calorcillo invadió por completo su cuerpo y pronto todo su rostro se ruborizo.  
Las imágenes que le ofrecía la pantalla no eran adecuadas aún…  
Busco y exploro hasta que un capricho quedo satisfecho a medias:  
Había encontrado un video homosexual donde un muchacho moreno y de cabello negro era el que recibía los embates de su pareja.

Su mano derecha se acercó vacilante hacia su entrepierna...  
Su gran mano pálida tomo temblorosamente su endurecido miembro y lo saco de sus pantalones para comenzar a frotarlo.  
Rosinante miraba desorbitado la pantalla sin dejar de estimularse.  
Un par de minutos pasaron, el video se había terminado pero el hombre rubio seguía masturbándose mientras vociferaba en voz baja:

-Law… Law…

Y pronto su mano derecha termino empapada de un fluido semi viscoso color blanco.  
Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, su boca entreabierta trataba de recuperar el aire y sus ojos se habían cerrado desde el momento en que sintió que llegaba al clímax.

Cuando volvió en sí, fue rápidamente a limpiar su mano para después cerrar el computador y dejarse caer boca arriba en la cama con una tremenda sensación de culpa y asco por sí mismo.

Y la noche llegó. El señor Trafalgar, sorprendentemente, tuvo la noche libre de trabajo y, para desgracia de Rocinante, el médico fue a llamar a su puerta.

-Rosinante, ¿estas ocupado?

-Ah…-el joven rubio había estado leyendo después de haber tomado una larga siesta, se encontraba recostado en su cama. Al oír la voz de aquel hombre un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo-. No, deme un segundo…

Al abrir la puerta sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Su corazón empezó a agitarse por la ansiedad que le producía ver el rostro de aquel hombre que, ahora más que nunca, le recordaba a Law.

-Buenas noches, ¿me acompañas a cenar?

-Eh… Sí…

-Te miras algo cansado, ¿estabas durmiendo?

-Dormí casi todo el día… Debe ser por eso, me sobrecargue…-balbuceo el rubio mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello-. No se preocupe.

Y el rubio salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, acompaño al señor Trafalgar escaleras abajo y se dirigieron al comedor donde aquella joven rubia se encontraba acomodando platos y cubiertos.

-Hace mucho que no cenaba en casa… Es reconfortante ¿Cómo has estado, Rosinante?-pregunto el médico mientras tomaba asiento y servía un poco de jugo en su vaso-¿Ya estás de vacaciones o aun tienes que hacer papeleo en la escuela?

-Eh… No. Sí, tengo que seguir asistiendo a unas juntas en la preparatoria por cuestiones de organización docente-respondió Rosinante fijando su vista en el par de recipientes de cristal que contenían sal y pimienta.

-Vaya, ¿hasta cuándo tendrás tiempo libre?

-Supongo que hasta el próximo mes…

-Perfecto. Te quería mencionar, con anticipación para que puedas hacer espacio en tu agenda, que saldré de pesca con Law el día quince de Julio-dijo Edward Trafalgar con voz jovial-. Ya reserve el día, tanto en mi trabajo como en el campamento, por si quieres unírtenos…

-¿El quince de julio?

-Sí, ¿tienes ocupado ese día?

-Eh… En realidad no sé… Es mi cumpleaños.

-No lo sabía-soltó el hombre de cabello negro mientras se ajustaba las gafas-. Bueno, si gustas acompañarnos un rato, podríamos hacer una pequeña comida especial en tu honor…

-No, no es necesario. Igualmente tratare de acompañarlos-dijo Rosinante con voz lacónica-. Gracias…

Y la cena siguió. Fue una suerte que el señor Trafalgar decidiera contar un montón de anécdotas respecto a su trabajo, Rosinante se limitó a escuchar atentamente y a asentir en breves momentos.

-Gracias por la cena, Velia-dijo el señor Trafalgar al ver que la muchacha rubia llevaba su mochila sobre su hombro para retirarse del trabajo-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Muchas gracias, señor. Pero esta noche vendrán por mí. Que tengan buenas noches-y la muchacha hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse de aquel hombre rubio y de su jefe.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me retire también… Buenas noches Rosinante, descansa.

-Buenas noches, señor.

Y finalmente Rosinante tomo un respiro. Subió a su habitación y sintió como su ansiedad se liberaba poco a poco…  
¡Que martirio era tener que ver a aquel hombre después de lo ocurrido…!  
Qué horrible y penosa presión era tener que mirar la cara del padre aquel muchachito que le había hecho enloquecer como nunca.

-No puedo seguir así…-suspiro al entrar en la seguridad de su habitación.

Y Rosinante se miró al espejo. Observo su rostro lleno de culpa y su mirada llena de consternación. Tal vez tendría que buscar otro lugar para vivir…

Mientras tanto, en el interior de una lujosa residencia, en la sala de estar una pareja de hombres discutían.  
Un hombre de cabello negro perfectamente peinado hacia atrás se encontraba sentado en un sofá con los brazos y piernas cruzados. Su semblante era sumamente intimidante y amargo.

-Todo esto me empieza a hartar, en serio...

-Esta vez no es solo por sexo. El en verdad está enfermo. Crocodile… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-soltó con cierta brusquedad un hombre rubio y bronceado con gafas de color rojo-¿¡Quieres que traiga los papeles del médico y exámenes que le han realizado!?

-¿Y específicamente requiere tu compañía como tratamiento?

-Es uno de mis mejores hombres, no lo dejaré solo en estos momentos…  
Tu sabes... Él es como mi hermano, ha estado conmigo desde el principio.

-Es suficiente. Doflamingo, ya deja de dar excusas-terció Crocodile mirando fríamente al rubio que estaba delante de él-. Supongamos que sea verdad que ese hombre este enfermo, pero, ¿acaso quieres que piense que solo pasas tiempo con él para darle tu apoyo moral? Eres tan cínico y sin vergüenza que no dudaría que te lo follarías en un hospital…

-Está bien. Puedes creer que lo que quieras pero… ¡¿Por qué tan de repente te preocupa la exclusividad!? ¡¿Cuándo te había importado!?

-No voy a seguir siendo la segunda opción. He sido un estúpido por bastante tiempo…

-Nunca has sido la segunda opción, tú lo sabes. Si alguien ha tenido que cargar con ese título ha sido la persona de la que ahora te quejas y muchos más… Tú siempre has sido lo más alto…-y Doflamingo, quien había estado de pie hasta el momento, se arrodillo ante Crocodile mientras tomaba su mano derecha y rozaba sus labios contra esta-. Sabes que eres especial… Siempre lo has sido.

Crocodile miro con cierto desdén al hombre que ahora parecía rogarle, de rodillas y besando su mano con delicadeza.

-Dejemos esta discusión, por favor… Aun podemos tener una noche agradable-y dio otro delicado beso en la mano de Crocodile que lucía grandes anillos en todos sus dedos excepto en el anular.

Crocodile se puso de pie y echando una última mirada despectiva decidió aceptar la propuesta de Doflamingo sin decir una palabra.  
Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la habitación del rubio.  
Crocodile tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y Doflamingo, como si fuera un protocolo que ambos ya tenían grabado en la mente, comenzó a besar su cuello y a desvestirlo con lentitud. Al momento de quedar su torso desnudo, Crocodile se recostó sobre la cama y Doflamingo fue a quitarle los pantalones.

Pronto el rubio de las gafas rojas comenzó a quitarse su ropa.  
Ya desnudo, se abalanzo sobre Crocodile y comenzó a besarlo tórridamente en los labios, mientras posaba con firmeza el pálido rostro de su amante.

-Basta… Basta…-y Crocodile aparto el rostro de Doflamingo deteniendo el apasionado beso-. No quiero que hagas eso hoy.

-¿Qué…?-soltó Doflamingo completamente extrañado y viendo a Crocodile como si estuviera loco-¿Qué te pasa…?

-Solo haz el resto y ya.

-Maldita sea… ¿¡Vas a seguir molesto por aquel asunto…!?-y Doflamingo se incorporó y miro molesto a Crocodile. Tomo aire y con un tono algo intimidante que trataba de pasar por una voz calmada declaro:-. Bien, si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas…-alzo su mano derecha y la azoto fuertemente contra el rostro de Crocodile-. Te trataré tal y como quieres… Como un vil hoyo…

Y Doflamingo coloco a Crocodile boca abajo, estimulo un poco su miembro hasta que recupero su dureza para introducirlo sin problema dentro del hombre de cabello negro.

-¿Contento…?-gruño Doflamingo empujando con brusquedad. Su semblante estaba marcado por el enfado a pesar del gran placer que su cuerpo sentía en esos momentos.

Y el rubio continuo con su lubrica tarea… Dejes de violencia y brusquedad se hicieron presentes durante toda la sesión de sexo, Doflamingo descargo todo su enfado sobre Crocodile en cada áspero movimiento.  
No tardo mucho para que Crocodile detuviera el asalto…

-Déjame en paz, imbécil…-y el hombre de cabello negro se separó de Doflamingo y salió de la cama.

Pronto Doflamingo le siguió, lo tomo por el cabello y un con mucho impulso clavo su puño derecho contra la mejilla izquierda de Crocodile…

-Tú fuiste el que me exaspero-soltó Doflamingo mirándolo con enfado-. Te dije que olvidáramos todo el asunto… Eso es lo que ganas…

Y Crocodile le propino un golpe en el abdomen. Doflamingo pronto se recuperó y fue de nuevo contra su amante para esta vez presionar su cuello con fuerza. Los ojos amenazadores de Crocodile le miraban con una increíble fuerza de voluntad, a pesar de que lo tuviera sometido, este no tenía ni una pizca de duda o temor.  
Pronto Doflamingo abrió sus manos y libero a Crocodile.

En cuanto Crocodile recupero el aliento comenzó a vestirse y Doflamingo se limitó a recostarse en la cama con aire indiferente.

-No creas que voy a olvidar esto…

-Lo mismo digo, cariño-dijo a su vez el rubio mordazmente-. Maldita sea, arruinaste lo que pudo haber sido una linda noche…

-Puedes ir a desahogarte con tu personal, ¿no?-comento Crocodile con voz amarga.

-Qué fastidio puedes llegar a ser…

-Me largo.

-Perfecto…

Y Crocodile se retiró del cuarto y en unos minutos más de aquella lujosa casa.

Doflamingo permaneció en su cama, con las manos detrás de la nuca y con un semblante de reflexión.  
¿Qué haría? ¿Por qué su naturaleza era tan "problemática"?  
Sintió una punzada de desesperación.  
En sus pensamientos varias imágenes y recuerdos de Crocodile aparecieron, una tras otra, trayéndole cierta paz al recordar momentos más felices junto a él…  
Y de pronto su mente volvió a preocuparse; la imagen de su mejor amigo y subordinado favorito, Vergo, invadió sus pensamientos.  
El estado de salud de su compañero le angustiaba en verdad, Doflamingo había estado aparentando una completa seguridad ante Vergo y ante los demás pero la verdad era que una pequeña ansiedad se había apoderado de él y cada vez que estaba a solas esa ansiedad le provocaba un de temor desesperante.

-No hay nada que temer…

Se había comprometido con el médico con el que habían acudido y con el propio Vergo en apoyar las medidas y tratamiento que le habían sido indicados. Ya había tenido una larga conversación con Vergo sobre su carga de trabajo y todo parecía aligerarse. Repaso esos hechos por varios minutos hasta que realmente recobro la calma.  
Se levantó de la cama, fue hacia su armario para cubrirse con una sencilla bata rosada e ir hacia su sala y tomar un poco de vino.

Días después, durante una noche dentro de una cabaña perteneciente a un campamento juvenil localizado en las campiñas fuera de la ciudad…

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? ¿Eh, eh…?-pregunto un muchachito flacucho de cabello negro, piel morena clara, ojos oscuros muy expresivos y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Este se encontraba jugueteando con varias ligas entre sus dedos mientras colgaba del segundo nivel de una litera.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Luffy.

-Bien, Luffy, estoy leyendo…-contesto Trafalgar Law con voz áspera sin apartar la vista de su lectura. Law se encontraba recostado en la cama del primer nivel de la litera-¿Te importaría dejar de molestarme por unos minutos?

-¡Vamos, solo tienes que responder rápido!-insistió el chico de la cicatriz en la mejilla-. Además… ¡Llevamos varios días aquí, podrías contarme lo que hiciste para que te mandaran a este lugar…!

-No hice nada.

-¿Eh?-soltó impresionado el jovencito-¿En serio? ¡A mí me trajo mi abuelo! ¡Dijo que debería disciplinarme por algunas peleas que tuve en la escuela y en mi vecindario! Pero no le hago mucho caso…

Law no opino nada al respecto y dejo que aquel chico siguiera hablando.

-Oye, ¿no quieres ir a comer algo?

-No tengo hambre.

-Yo sí…-y el jovencito se lanzó al piso con gran agilidad-. Bueno me voy, ¿no quieres que traiga nada para que comas?

-No gracias.

-Bueno…-y el muchachito salió de la cabaña dejando a Law completamente solo.

Law cerró su libro, miro hacia el techo de la litera y empezó a recordar el último día que estuvo en casa.  
Sin duda había sido maravilloso…  
Y luego una ráfaga de remordimiento llego a él; recordó lo terriblemente culpable que se había sentido en todo el trayecto de camino al campamento, charlando con su padre después de haber besado a Rosinante.

-Rosinante… Agh… Maldita sea, ¿Por qué…?-y Law cerro fuertemente sus ojos tratando de alejar la imagen de aquel rubio de su mente. Pero fue inútil, visualizo desde la apariencia que el rubio tenía en las mañanas y noches, hasta las torpezas que cometía constantemente e incluso su actitud como profesor.

Había ido a ese lugar precisamente para "reformarse" y olvidarse de sus turbias aventuras pero ahora veía realmente difícil sacarse de la cabeza a Rosinante.  
Ahora que recordaba, probablemente tendría que verlo en el día que su padre había reservado para "vacacionar"…  
Su deseo de volver a verlo estaba dividido; quería fervientemente volver a tenerlo frente, poder sonreírle y, por lo menos un segundo, rozar su mano.  
Y por otra parte, quería olvidarse de él, no volver a verlo y renunciar a la idea de volver a tener contacto físico con este.

Y los pensamientos del muchacho se interrumpieron cuando alguien entro a la cabaña. Una joven monja había entrado en el lugar y se aproximaba al jovencito que volvía a abrir su libro de medicina general.

-¿Law…?

-Buenas tardes, hermana.

-Law, ¿no vas a salir en todo el día? Recuerda que es domingo, puedes hacer muchas actividades deportivas…

-Me apeteció leer, mi padre me presto varios libros-contesto Law mostrándole el libro a la religiosa-. Por eso no he salido. Pero si usted cree conveniente que vaya y me ejercite un rato…-y el muchachito salió de la cama y guardo su libro en el pequeño casillero que le habían asignado.

-Tus compañeros de cabaña se encontraban jugando baloncesto cuando venía para acá…

-Bien, iré a reunirme con ellos. Con permiso.

Y Law salió de la estancia para reunirse con sus compañeros; sin ninguna otra motivación excepto la de "ganar puntos" con los directivos del campamento y al final estos le dieran buenas reseñas a su padre sobre su desenvolvimiento en aquel lugar.

Y el mes de Julio llegó. La primera semana paso rápido y pronto el quinceavo día del mes arribó.  
Esa mañana Rosinante fue despertado por una incesante lluvia de llamadas de su teléfono, el rubio había tenido una noche problemática: No dejo de pensar en Law, en la incómoda situación que se presentaría y su deseo de asistir a verlo a pesar de los inconvenientes que probablemente su mente y cuerpo manifestarían cuando lo viera.  
Se incorporó y contesto el teléfono…

-¿Si?

"¿Te desperté, Rosinante…?"

-Sengoku… Buenos días, señor.

"¿Qué tal estás? Feliz cumpleaños, muchacho."

-Gracias… Estoy bien…

"¿Tienes planes para hoy?"

-De hecho, sí… Verá, más tarde iré a la playa, a pescar, con la familia que me hospeda-explico el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza-. Pero será hasta la tarde…

"Perfecto, ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo?"

-Pero… ¿No estaba fuera…?

"Vine a la ciudad para saludarte, entonces ¿qué dices?"

-Sí, me gustaría…

"Perfecto, te enviaré la dirección del restaurante por mensaje. Nos vemos en una hora"

Y la llamada termino. Rosinante salió de la cama con cierto aire confundido.

Un tanto aturdido por los eventos que tendrían lugar este día y por la incómoda sensación de caer en cuenta que hoy cumplía otro año más de vida…

"Veintinueve años"

Ahora, como nunca le había sucedido, detestaba añadir un año más a su existencia.  
El indecoroso hecho de su atracción por Law le pesaba aún más.  
Y luego, como un horrible estruendo, una serie de recuerdos se presentaron en su mente; aquellos antiguos cumpleaños que había pasado junto con sus padres y su hermano mayor, con el señor Sengoku…  
La imagen de sus padres le había llenado de una dolorosa nostalgia.  
Su corazón comenzó a agitarse y un nudo se hizo en su garganta…

"¿Qué pensarían mamá y papá de mí ahora…?" se preguntó con una angustia llena de culpa y vergüenza.

Tomo un profundo respiro y pronto termino de vestirse; el rubio se atavió con una camiseta de color blanco, unos pantalones color arena y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas.

Salió de su habitación y en cuanto bajo las escaleras se topó con Edward Trafalgar.

-Buenos días, Rosinante. Feliz cumpleaños…

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-Entonces, ¿nos acompañaras más tarde?

-Sí... Solo que ahorita iré a un desayuno ¿A qué hora puedo reunirme con usted?

-Será mejor que te llame en cuanto tenga todo listo, no te preocupes-declaro el médico sonriéndole amablemente-. Aún me falta conseguir un par de cosas y revisar las cañas de pesca…

-Muy bien, gracias… Bien, hasta entonces-dijo el rubio con cierta actitud circunspecta-. Con permiso…

Edward Trafalgar noto con escepticismo la manera de hablar y el rostro un tanto evasivo del rubio.

"¿Le avergonzara salir con nosotros? ¿O será que le incomoda que sea su cumpleaños…?" pensó el médico tratando de encontrar alguna razón para la actitud incomoda de Rosinante.

No tardo mucho para que el señor Trafalgar se olvidara del asunto y continuara con los preparativos para esa tarde.

Rosinante tomo un taxi y finalmente llego a un suntuoso restaurante especializado en desayunos y almuerzos. Pronto un hombre de cabello grisáceo peinado en una especie de afro, con ropa veraniega, le saludo desde una terraza donde había mesas para comer al aire libre.  
En un par de minutos Rosinante ya estaba frente a él y el mayor le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras le felicitaba.

-Rosinante, que cara tienes… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes enfermo?-pregunto el señor Sengoku mirando consternado el pálido rostro del muchacho rubio.

-No se preocupe señor, discúlpeme, solo es que... No dormí bien-declaro el rubio tratando de mejorar su semblante y voz. Se aclaró la garganta y trato de esbozar una débil sonrisa-. Gracias por invitarme a desayunar…

-Rosinante, debes de estar atravesando algo muy estresante para estar así. ¿No quieres hablarlo?

-No quiero molestarlo con mis problemas personales…

-Parece que lo has olvidado por nuestra distancia pero quiero recordarte que siempre has sido como un hijo para mí-declaro Sengoku observando directamente a los ojos de Rosinante. El rostro del rubio se reflejaba en las pequeñas gafas del mayor-, quiero apoyarte si estas atravesando alguna dificultad. Y por lo que veo, estas en una y muy agobiante para que tengas esa clase de reacción en pleno cumpleaños…

-Señor…

-Buenos días, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

-Por ahora, solo tráigame más café-dijo Sengoku sin voltear a ver a la alegre mesera.

-¡Enseguida, señor!

En unos minutos la taza de Sengoku volvió a llenarse con café y un discreto "gracias" se escuchó por parte del mayor.

-Disculpa, Rosinante, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Señor… Es muy complicado… No…

-¿Complicado? Has atravesado tantas cosas complicadas…-dijo Sengoku con voz nostálgica mientras dirigía la vista a su taza de café-. Pero todas ellas las has superado valientemente, por eso estas aquí-continuo con un tono más firme y alentador-¿Qué dificultad se atraviesa ahora en tu camino?

-Sé que he pasado cosas difíciles; antes de venir con usted no pude evitar recordar algunas...-murmuro Rosinante reflejando, ahora sin ataduras, su desanimo en su rostro-. Pero... Siento que no puedo con esto… Me volverá loco…

-Rosinante, ¿acaso…? ¿Es un asunto sentimental? ¿O me equivoco?

Rosinante se mantuvo en silencio, bajo la mirada y con ese simple gesto le dio la razón a Sengoku. El mayor miro con indulgencia al muchacho rubio que parecía querer evitar cruzar miradas directamente.

-Muchacho… No puedo aconsejarte del todo en esto, lo lamento de verdad-empezó a decir el hombre de cabello gris-. Nunca me casé ni mantuve relación con alguien por más de un año, ya sabes bien eso. Pero aun así quiero hacer un esfuerzo para comprenderte… ¿No puedes estar con esa persona? ¿Esa persona sabe lo que sientes por ella? ¿O no puedes confesárselo…? ¿Qué es lo que causa tu pena?

Todas aquellas cuestiones atormentaban a Rosinante; no podía confesar la incorrecta, terrible y culposa verdad… ¿Qué podría responder?  
Imagino la reacción que Sengoku tendría si le dijera todo como tal acontecía: perdería su respeto, su confianza y probablemente hablaría con la policía y lo llevaría a un psiquiatra, en el mejor escenario posible.  
No, no podría decirle la verdad, nunca…

-No puedo. No puedo estar con esa persona… Es imposible-murmuro Rosinante con voz quebrada-. Sería una total locura, moralmente incorrecto… Esa persona…

-¿Ya está con alguien más?

Rosinante agradeció que Sengoku llegara esa conclusión, así que el rubio no hizo más que asentir. Sin duda su tristeza aumentaría debido a que ahora le mentía a Sengoku.

-Vaya… Eso es una tragedia… Rosinante, lo lamento.

Y un silencio doloroso se hizo presente por varios minutos. Luego Sengoku se atrevió a formular un escenario que Rosinante no pensó que fuera capaz de proponer.

-¿Y esa persona en verdad ama a la persona con quien está ahora? ¿Crees que no tienes alguna oportunidad…?

-Señor…-musito Rosinante mirando totalmente extrañado a su mayor. Sengoku era la persona más justa y correcta que conocía, no esperaba oírlo decir una cosa así.

-Sí, sé que puede sonar terrible y es un pésimo apoyo, pero…-y bebió un sorbo más de café-. He visto matrimonios falsos y parejas donde alguna de las dos personas es infeliz… Por eso dije aquello. Tú me entiendes…

-Ah… Si, sé que trata de darme alguna esperanza, pero… A lo que veo, en mi caso no hay nada que pueda hacer por ahora. No veo ninguna oportunidad.

Sengoku lanzo un suspiro pesimista.

-Bueno… Creo que deberíamos empezar a comer algo, para animarnos un poco-y Sengoku hizo un ademán llamando a la mesera.

Y el desayuno continuo con mucho esfuerzo de parte del señor Sengoku, el mayor empezó relatando sus días de retiro y pasatiempos, luego animo a Rosinante a contar sobre su experiencia en aquel puesto como profesor y como era su nueva vida en la casa de los Trafalgar.  
Cuando terminaron y pagaron la cuenta, se quedaron hablando unos segundos afuera del restaurante.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir a pescar más tarde?

-Sí… Bueno, ahora no estoy tan seguro de ir. No me siento con ánimos…

-Entiendo… Rosinante, ¿me acompañarías a un asunto que tengo pendiente?

-Sí, claro.

-Perfecto. Vamos, deje el auto por allá…

Y Rosinante le siguió. Subieron al vehículo y en unos minutos llegaron a una agencia automotriz.

-Espero no le moleste, pero preferiría esperar aquí-dijo Rosinante con voz calmada mientras se recargaba cómodamente en el asiento.

-Me temo que necesito que bajes conmigo, de lo contrario no podrás firmar el papeleo y no podré darte tu regalo de cumpleaños…

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste. Feliz cumpleaños.

Rosinante quedó pasmado mientras Sengoku le dedicaba una sonrisa acompañada de una ligera risa al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de aquel muchacho rubio que tanto estimaba.

Y mientras tanto, horas después, a las afuera de la ciudad, dentro de la cabaña de un campamento juvenil:

-¡Hey Torao! ¿Por qué estas empacando? ¡¿Ya te dejaron ir!?

-No, solo saldré por un par de horas-contesto Trafalgar Law mientras cerraba el cierre de una pequeña mochila de color amarillo con negro-. Mi padre quiere verme. Y por favor pronuncia bien mi apellido.

-¡Parece que muchos no iremos a dar una vuelta hoy!

-¿Vas a volver a escaparte? ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelvan a castigar?

-Eh me daría igual…

-¿No te apena hacer enojar a tu abuelo?

-Eh, no es mi intención molestarlo, pero no quiero estar encerrado, no sé si me entiendes…

Law no respondió pero tuvo que admitir en silencio que comprendía a la perfección ese complicado sentimiento de querer y hacer cosas que podrían llegar a herir o preocupar a aquellos seres queridos sin quererlo.

-¡Hey, Luffy, te dije que no tardaras tanto!-exclamó una voz que irrumpió en la cabaña. Era un joven de cabello negro, de tez blanca y con pecas decorando sus mejillas-¿¡Que estás haciendo!?

-¡Eh Ace…! ¡Estoy platicando con Torao!

-Vaya… ¡Ya date prisa! ¡O nos van a atrapar!

-¡Si, sí, ya voy…! ¡Nos vemos, Torao!

-Nos vemos…-y Law salió de la cabaña junto con ellos llevando su mochila en el hombro derecho.

El muchacho se dirigió hacia el edificio principal del campamento, donde esperaría hasta que su padre llegara por él, según le habían indicado, llegaría aproximadamente en veinte minutos.

Entro al recinto, saludo a un par de monjas que estaban ahí charlando, sonrió fugaz y casi por obligación a la recepcionista que le avisaría el momento exacto en que su padre arribara a las instalaciones del campamento.  
Tomo asiento en un sofá y se dedicó a mirar el reloj de pared.  
En unos minutos más su padre ya estaba dentro de las instalaciones del campamento.

-Hola, buenas tardes-saludo Edward Trafalgar al llegar al edificio principal.

-Buenas tardes, señor Trafalgar. Aquí estan listos los requerimientos para el documento de autorización-comunico la recepcionista.

Rápidamente el medico se hizo cargo del papeleo y pronto pudo llevarse a Law consigo. Ya dentro del auto (en cuyo techo ya iba todo el equipo necesario para la tarde de pesca y de recreo) padre e hijo voltearon a verse con cierta incomodidad pero sin dejar de lado una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno, hijo… ¿Cómo ha estado el campamento?-pregunto el padre mientras no apartaba su vista del camino.

-Bien, todo es muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Muchas actividades deportivas, juegos, clases de diversas temáticas, música, los domingos nos reunimos a misa y después nos dan una plática para reflexionar sobre los actos que hemos hecho o podemos llegar a hacer y cómo estos pueden tener consecuencias que pueden afectar para mal nuestra vida...-relato Law mientras observaba a su padre de reojo-. En fin, muchas cosas. También me he dedicado a leer bastante, los libros que me diste me gustaron bastante.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, parece que este campamento fue una buena decisión…-comento el señor Trafalgar sonriendo satisfecho-. Pero, al menos por hoy, vamos a tomarnos un respiro. Hay que pasar una tarde agradable…

-Sí…

-Oh por cierto, espero que no te moleste, pero invite a Rosinante a pasar la tarde con nosotros, ¿sabes? Hoy es su cumpleaños, y al parecer no tenía planes de hacer algo, así que…

Y los ojos de Law se abrieron ligeramente más, el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir una euforia interna, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. Pronto trato de reprimir aquella emoción y volver a su habitual calma para responder:

-¿En serio acepto venir? Bueno… No importa. Aunque ¿crees que este bien dentro del bote?-soltó Law con una deje despectivo totalmente falso para que su padre no sospechara y siguiera pensando que le tenía cierta aversión y desdén-. Ya sabes que es muy torpe y podría caer al mar, espero que sepa nadar…

-Descuida ya le pregunte, si sabe nadar. No habrá problema.

"¿Así que te animaste a acompañarnos? Maldita sea, Rosinante… ¿por qué tenías que decir que sí?" se dijo Law con interna frustración.

El muchachito estaba comenzando a preocuparse… El beso que se habían dado el día de su despedida había sido algo tan intenso que ahora apenas podía concebir que de verdad lo habían hecho. Se cuestionaba si podría ser capaz de disimular y no dejar que sus sentimientos y sensaciones le traicionaran al ver a aquel alto rubio de ojos color naranja.

Y finalmente llegaron a la zona costera de la ciudad, estacionaron el auto y comenzaron a bajar el equipaje. Se dirigieron hacia el muelle y luego hacia la zona de portuaria, donde el bote de su padre estaba resguardado.

-Rosinante ya debería de estar por aquí cerca…-dijo Edward Trafalgar mirando a su alrededor-. Bueno, voy a las oficinas por las llaves del bote ¿puedes esperarme aquí?

-Sí, descuida. Yo cuido el equipaje.

-Bien, vuelvo enseguida.

En cuanto su padre se alejó, Law comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones en busca de la gran figura de Rosinante, pasaron unos diez minutos…

-Bien, ya podemos abordar-anuncio el padre mientras balanceaba las llaves con su mano derecha-. Y no hay rastros de Rosinante, tal vez no pueda venir, debería llamarle otra vez…

Y Edward Trafalgar tomo su teléfono celular y llamo al mencionado rubio.  
Law miro atento la escena; claro que Rosinante contesto, su padre le dio un par de indicaciones y pareció sorprenderse de algo.

-Bien, ya no debe tardar mucho… Será mejor que vaya subiendo todo el equipaje, puedes ir a cambiarte de ropa mientras tanto. ¿Te molestaría esperar aquí para que cuando Rosinante llegue lo puedas escoltar al bote?

-Sí, no hay problema…

Y padre e hijo se separaron. Law se dirigió hacia un establecimiento con varios vestidores y baños disponibles para los usuarios de la playa y muelle.  
En un par de minutos el jovencito se había retirado toda prenda de la parte superior, reemplazo sus pantalones por un bañador color negro con pequeñas manchas blancas en los bordes inferiores y un par de sandalias negras apoyaron sus pies desnudos. Al salir se colocó la mochila (que ahora guardaba su ropa anterior) en el hombro izquierdo y se dedicó a regresar cerca del muelle en espera de Rosinante.

-Debió haberse perdido-resoplo Law mirando en dirección hacia el muelle-¿Cuánto más piensa tardar...?

-¿Law?-dijo una voz grave a su espalda.

Y el adolescente se dio vuelta y por fin volvió a ver la alta figura de Rosinante frente a él. Su mirada gris recorrió de arriba abajo al hombre rubio…  
Observo que ya llevaba ropa apta para el paseo: Una sencilla camiseta blanca, un bañador de color rosa pálido con patrón de corazones y unas sandalias que hacían juego con su camiseta.  
Luego miro a sus ojos de tono anaranjado…  
Law quedo boquiabierto por unos segundos, su rostro sintió un calor inmediato y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.  
Rosinante comenzó a ruborizarse al sentir la profunda y fija mirada de Law sobre él…  
Rápidamente, Law trato de disimular su reacción y carraspeo en un intento de verse serio y calmado.

-Llegas tarde-dijo el jovencito tratando de forzar su tono de fría indiferencia mientras volvía a darse vuelta-. Vamos, mi padre ya está en el bote…

-Espera, Law…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No creerás que vamos a hablar sobre lo que paso antes de irme al campamento, cierto? Hablaremos después, tal vez cuando ya esté a punto de acabar este paseo ¿sí? No quisiera hablar de eso ahora, no cuando voy a estar un buen rato frente a mi padre… ¿entiendes?

-Claro que sí, yo tampoco quisiera eso-dijo Rosinante con voz avergonzada y pausada-. Créeme que… Fue muy difícil decidir venir, no puedo estar frente a tu padre sin sentir una terrible culpa… Trato de evitarlo en lo posible…

-¿¡Entonces por qué diablos viniste!?-soltó Law con cierto fastidio, con voz baja entre dientes causada por el temor a que le descubrieran.

-Necesitaba verte…-admitió el rubio viendo directamente al rostro de aquel jovencito que ahora volvía a tener una expresión de conmoción en su rostro-. ¿Sabes? Hoy es mi cumpleaños, tal vez si hubieran elegido cualquier otra fecha no habría venido, pero… No pude evitar venir a verte aunque sea por un rato y aunque no pudiera hablar abiertamente contigo, esto sería una especie de regalo…

-Maldita sea, Rosinante…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿¡Tenías que decir eso…!?

-Sé que suena demasiado retorcido, no debería estar hablando de cosas así siendo que…

-Escúchame. Cuando ya todo haya terminado y regresemos aquí para cambiarnos de ropa, trataré de escabullirme y verme contigo…

-Pero…

-Ya está, no se diga más-y Law comenzó a caminar-. Por cierto, ¿Por qué traes una camiseta? ¿Te da frío estar en mar abierto o eres demasiado tímido para mostrar el torso?

-En realidad es por un inconveniente-contesto el rubio mientras seguía a Law-. Claro que es por timidez, pero si no fuera por un par de cicatrices que tengo, tal vez no sufriera de esa dichosa timidez.

-¿Cicatrices? Quiero verlas… Tal vez pronto las vea…-dijo Law en voz baja casi como si estuviera hablando para si mismo.

Finalmente llegaron al muelle, caminaron hasta el espacio donde el bote deportivo de los Trafalgar seguía atracado y su padre revisaba los últimos detalles con un hombre que parecía encargado de la seguridad del muelle.

-Ten cuidado al querer entrar, no te vayas a resbalar-advirtió Law a Rosinante.

-¡Oh, por fin llegas Rosinante! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Tuviste problemas con tu nuevo auto?

-Hola, señor… Pues… Un poco, solo es cuestión de que me acostumbre.

"¿Ahora tiene auto propio? Vaya…" pensó Law mirando con indiferencia la escena e imaginándose un posible escenario donde pudiera estar a solas con Rosinante dentro de aquel nuevo vehículo.

-Bueno, ya pronto zarparemos… Adelante Rosinante, siéntete cómodo, trajimos refrigerios y bebidas, estan todos en la pequeña nevera, Law, ¿podrías mostrarle…?

-Sí, no te preocupes… ¿Qué quieres beber?-pregunto Law con voz neutra y tomando una actitud de sorprendente indiferencia a Rosinante.

Y el paseo comenzó. El barco se adentró en el mar, el clima era agradable; gracias a unas cuantas nubes los rayos de sol no se sentían tan intensamente, la brisa marina movía el cabello de los tres hombres a bordo y el horizonte azul les daba una vista hermosa.  
El señor Trafalgar detuvo el bote en cierto punto específico donde había una hilera de boyas en color amarillo y se propuso a sacar su caña de pescar, Law le dijo que en esta ocasión no le apetecía realizar dicha actividad y pidió permiso para echarse al agua y nadar un rato.

-Claro que puedes, solo no te alejes demasiado del bote, sabes que puede ser peligroso-dijo Edward Trafalgar mirando a su hijo quien se encontraba estirando sus extremidades como manera de hacer calistenia y preparar su cuerpo para una sesión de nado.

Para cuando Law ya había ingresado al agua, Rosinante se sentó al costado del padre y se dedicó a escuchar como habían sido sus experiencias previas en el ámbito de la pesca.

-Me alegra que Law se esté relajando tanto-comento de pronto el señor Trafalgar mientras miraba de lejos como su hijo comenzaba a nadar de espaldas-. Creo que también el campamento le está ayudando a despejarse y encontrar nuevas cosas en las que enfocarse…

Rosinante solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

-¿Tu no quieres nadar un rato?

-Bueno…

-No te preocupes por mí, me gusta más la tranquilidad de estar aquí en el bote-dijo el padre de Law sonriéndole con confianza al muchacho rubio.

Rosinante se disculpó con voz tímida, se dispuso a quitarse las sandalias y con cuidado se arrojó al mar. El rubio rápidamente nado hacia el otro lado del bote, de manera que pudiera salir de la vista del señor Trafalgar por un momento…  
Se dedicó a flotar boca arriba, tratando de calmar la terrible culpa, olvidándose de todo y concentrándose en la agradable sensación de dejarse llevar por el suave ritmo del agua.

-Sinceramente, creí que te hundirías. No esperaba que supieras nadar…

Law se había posicionado a un costado de él. Por la sorpresa, Rosinante se conmociono, rompió su equilibrio y comenzó a hundirse ligeramente.

-Ten cuidado…

-Creí que no hablaríamos durante todo este lapso-dijo Rosinante mientras recobraba una postura segura.

-¿Entonces ya tienes un automóvil propio?-le interrumpió Law mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Sí ¿por qué…?

-Genial.

-Oye Law…

-¿Qué?

-¿Entonces nos veremos en los vestidores?

-Sí… No lo olvides-y Law se zambulló por completo en el agua y se alejó de Rosinante.

Para el final de la tarde, el bote regresaba al muelle y Law se encontraba ayudando a organizar y guardar las cosas que había usado su padre.

-¿No tienen hambre? ¿Les gustaría ir a cenar? Más adelante hay un restaurante en el que preparan excelentes filetes-pregunto el señor Trafalgar mientras cargaba una gran mochila parte de su equipaje-. Aunque… Primero deberíamos llevar este equipaje al auto y cambiarnos de ropa, ¿no es así, hijo?

-Sí… Déjame ayudarte con…

-Yo podría ayudarle a llevar el equipaje, señor-se ofreció Rosinante.

-Sería de mucha ayuda, gracias. Puedes ir a cambiarte de ropa mientras tanto, Law.

-Sí… Está bien…-balbuceo el adolescente no muy convencido.

Law miro fugazmente a Rosinante, dedicándole una mueca de enfado y una mirada que comunicaba claramente que el rubio había echado a perder el acuerdo de verse en los vestidores. El rubio noto el gesto del adolescente pero ya estaba completamente ocupado escuchando al padre de este y tratando de disimular su reacción.

"Maldita sea… Seguramente se atemorizo al último minuto. ¿Ahora qué haré?" pensó Law con resentimiento mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores.

Ingreso en un cubículo, se quitó el bañador rápidamente, se colocó su ropa interior de color oscuro, enfundo sus piernas en unos jeans, se puso una camiseta de color amarillo, se cubrió con una rara chaqueta con pecho en tela de mezclilla con mangas y capucha en tela suave de color gris, y finalmente se puso unas zapatillas deportivas de color amarillo. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y salió del establecimiento.

Su padre y aquel torpe rubio ya regresaban de dejar el equipaje en el auto y solo traían un par de mochilas consigo, entraron a los vestidores y rápidamente salieron con un cambio de ropa casual.

En unos minutos más ya estaban eligiendo una mesa en el restaurante que el señor Trafalgar había mencionado; Law quiso estar en una mesa que se encontraba en un espacio al aire libre y daba vista al mar.  
Ya después de comer y charlar un rato…

-No te preocupes por tu billetera, yo invito, Rosinante-comento el médico al notar que el rubio echaba un vistazo no muy discreto a su delgada billetera-. Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte…

-Se lo agradezco mucho, pero…

-Insisto, por favor…

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-¿Law? Te veo más serio de lo normal…-observo el padre-¿No te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Creo que solo estoy un poco confundido, olvide que tengo que volver al campamento después de esto...

-Law…

-No es nada, no es que no me guste estar allá. Solo lo había olvidado, la pase muy bien esta tarde, gracias papá-dijo el muchacho mirando con una suave sonrisa a su padre-. Discúlpame, tengo que ir al baño…

Y Law se levantó de su asiento. Rosinante miro de reojo su delgada figura y luego volvió a fijar su vista en su vacío plato.

-Desearía poder llevarlo conmigo a casa hoy mismo pero… No sería lo correcto, ¿cierto? Hicimos un acuerdo, Law se quedaría en el campamento hasta la última semana de Agosto…

Rosinante no supo que responderle, así que se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y a evitar la mirada del padre de su interés amoroso.

-Ja, debe ser incómodo para ti escuchar mis cuestiones familiares…

-No quisiera dar mi opinión en temas así de delicados, señor-murmuro el rubio mirándolo por breves lapsos.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, es mejor así…

Y Rosinante se propuso a servirse un poco más de la limonada que habían estado bebiendo durante toda la comida pero por culpa de su nerviosismo tiro el contenido sobre sus muslos, empapando sus pantalones blancos.

-Lástima que no usemos la misma talla de ropa, tengo un par de pantalones extra en mi mochila…-lamento Edward Trafalgar mirando como Rosinante trataba de secar aquellas manchas de humedad con un pequeño puño de servilletas.

-No se preocupe, iré al baño… Así podré secar esto con más libertad-dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Sí, buena idea…

Y Rosinante se dirigió al baño. Al entrar se topó a Law en los lavamanos.  
La mirada grisácea del más joven inmediatamente se fijó en el par de iris color naranja del rubio. Después de unos segundos Rosinante reacciono y empezó a mirar por alrededor del lugar para ver si había alguien dentro de los cubículos.

-No te preocupes, no hay nadie. ¿Te tiraste el agua encima solo para tener una excusa para encontrarte conmigo aquí? Vaya…-dijo Law mientras cruzaba los brazos y esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado-. Y yo que me había ofendido porque echaste a perder nuestro encuentro en los vestidores…

-Bueno, en realidad lo del derrame si fue un accidente, no lo planeé-explico el rubio que se dirigía a tomar un par de toallas de papel que había disponibles ahí-. Aunque… Si tenía intención de venir para acá. Siento mucho lo de hace rato, pero…

-Querías ser servicial con mi padre, lo sé…-y Law fue hacia la puerta y puso el seguro en la cerradura.

-¿Law? ¿Qué haces?

-¿No es obvio? Ven aquí rápido…-dijo el muchachito mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta.

Rosinante se acercó al jovencito y se puso de cuclillas para que su rostro estuviera más accesible al manejo de Law.

-Estas temblando mucho…-murmuro el adolescente mientras fijaba sus ojos grises en el ansioso rostro del rubio. Law poso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de Rosinante y comenzó a acariciarla como una manera de confortarlo-. Relájate, solo serán unos segundos... Feliz cumpleaños, Rosinante.

Law cerró sus ojos, acerco con cuidado su rostro y al fin volvió a sentir el roce de los suaves labios de Rosinante.  
Las grandes manos del rubio pronto se posaron en la cabeza del joven moreno, acariciando su cabello negro mientras no dejaba de besar a Law con una dulce delicadeza que fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en una desesperaba pasión…

-Agh… Tenemos que volver…-jadeo Law apartándose con cuidado de Rosinante mientras trataba de recuperar el aire y la compostura. Su rostro ya se percibía demasiado cálido, sentía que ya estaba ruborizado y que pronto su entrepierna manifestaría físicamente el gran placer que sentía al haber besado de nuevo a ese gran rubio que ahora se había alejado bastante y se encontraba viéndose en los espejos del lavamanos.

Rosinante apoyaba sus manos en la estructura del lavamanos mientras miraba firmemente su reflejo en el cristal. La mirada del rubio era sumamente intimidante; era una extraña mezcla de furia y culpa. Rosinante volvía a temblar y ahora parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la razón y se pondría a golpear lo primero que se encontrara.

-Rosinante, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo puedo hacer esto…? ¡¿Qué clase de persona asquerosa soy!?-inquirió entre dientes mientras cerraba fuertemente sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños.

Law lo observo con cierta precaución. Se aproximó a él y con cierta vacilación poso una mano en su espalda con intención de calmarlo.

-Estamos en esto juntos, recuérdalo. Ambos estamos conscientes de que esto no es correcto, que es una terrible carga y una relación de secreto y culpa compartidos…-dijo Law con voz seria mientras miraba el reflejo de Rosinante en el espejo-. Si te hace sentir mejor… No creo poder dormir esta noche, no después de salir de aquí y ver a mi padre despedirse de mí al dejarme en el campamento confiando en que soy un mejor chico que el que era al salir de casa aquel día…

-Deberían enviarme a prisión…

-No, no digas eso. Por favor, Rosinante, cálmate…-y Law tomo una mano del rubio y la estrecho fuertemente-. No dejaría que eso pasara… Pensemos en algo mejor, pensemos en el futuro, tres años más… ¿Me esperaras hasta cuando sea mayor de edad?

-Claro que sí… Te esperaría todo lo que sea necesario.

-Bien… Eso es todo lo que importa. ¿Te podrías imaginar la cara de mi padre en ese entonces?

-No creo que le vaya a resultar agradable que termines con un sujeto de treinta y dos años mientras tú apenas estés pasando a la mayoría de edad…

-Je, creo que no… Pero espero que lo comprenda, al menos.

-Siento que estoy en un sueño… En un confuso sueño…

-También yo. Bueno, ya tarde demasiado. Voy a tener que inventar una excusa… Al menos por tu parte tienes una buena, tus pantalones siguen húmedos.

-Creo que me iré ya…

-¿No te vas a despedir de mi padre?

-No creo poder hacerlo, no después de eso. Me disculparé mañana, mientras tanto le enviaré un mensaje a su teléfono, diré que me surgió un imprevisto…

-Bueno, no puedo juzgarte. Entonces… Nos veremos hasta finales de Agosto. Cuídate mucho, trata de no quemarte cuando fumes, mejor aún, trata de no fumar…

-Tú también cuídate mucho…-y de pronto Rosinante le abrazo con fuerza-. Te extrañare tanto…

-Basta… No te pongas tan emotivo…-soltó Law mientras se incomoda un poco y se ruborizaba-¿No crees que es muy pronto para demostrar esa clase de gestos? Por poco podría pensar que de verdad me quieres…

-Pues en efecto, si te quiero… ¿No es por eso que te esperaré hasta que seas mayor…?

-Ja, a decir verdad, lo decía solo como una probabilidad, lo dije para calmarte… No pensé que… Bueno, esto es algo nuevo para mí… Nadie me había demostrado un afecto así…-dijo Law con cierta cohibición-. Si en verdad lo dices de corazón, eres el primero en quererme de ese modo…

-Law…

-Ya me retrase demasiado. Nos veremos luego…-y Law salió a toda prisa del baño.

Rosinante se quedó plantado ahí, con una expresión pasmada, no sabía bien que pensar sobre lo que había acontecido o sobre lo que vendría en el futuro, solo podía sentir una sensación de temor y euforia…  
En su mente solo reinaba la imagen de Law sonriéndole.

* * *

 **Dudas, comentarios sobre si algo no quedo claro o solo mencionar que partes les gusto o no del capítulo, ya saben que pueden dejarme un review o un PM :)**

 **¡Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	6. Tout est Perplexe

**¡Hola! Espero que esten muy bien y pues sean bienvenidos a la sexta entrega de este fanfic.**  
 **Este capítulo será bastante más largo de lo usual, creo que valió la pena la tardada en actualizar, tenia que añadirle muchas cosas...**  
 **Espero que les guste o les cause alguna emoción positiva, no sé, o al menos digan: "Vaya, esto me deja pensando..." jaja c:**

 **Este capítulo salió más rápido de lo que me creí capaz, debido a la motivación de dos lectoras en especial, Kane y ManiakoPixel, creanme que sus últimos comentarios me han ayudado bastante :)**

* * *

Rosinante se encontraba saliendo, con mucha cautela, de aquel baño del restaurante a donde le había invitado a cenar Edward Trafalgar.  
Las sensaciones de vergüenza y culpa seguían intensificándose...

"¿Ahora qué…? ¿Qué debo hacer? No debería de escapar pero…" pensaba con remordimiento el hombre de cabello rubio mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del establecimiento.

Al llegar a la puerta principal se detuvo al notar a los lejos que Law y su padre seguían en aquella mesa, al parecer Law le estaba dando su excusa por demorar tanto. Afortunadamente, el señor Trafalgar no lucía nada molesto, así que, finalmente Rosinante decidió salir del restaurante.

— ¿Habrá tenido alguna complicación con su pantalón?—pregunto Edward Trafalgar al cabo de unos minutos mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunto Law fingiendo no saber nada mientras adoptaba una pose de indiferencia cruzando sus brazos.

—Ah, Rosinante derramo su bebida sobre sus pantalones—le conto su padre.

— Que torpe… No sé por qué no me sorprende…

Y en ese momento el teléfono celular del señor Trafalgar comenzó a timbrar. El hombre saco el pequeño aparato y notó que un mensaje había llegado.

 **«** Señor Trafalgar, tuve que retirarme por una emergencia, discúlpeme. **»**

—Vaya… Parece ser que si tuvo más inconvenientes—resoplo el médico mientras volvía a guardar su teléfono—. Bien, será mejor que pague la cuenta y nos vayamos también, se hace tarde…

Rosinante caminaba hacia el estacionamiento en donde había dejado su auto. Observo que había varios restaurantes más, establecimientos de comida rápida, tiendas de autoservicio y un par de cantinas y bares, todos estos iluminados por brillantes letreros de neón.  
De pronto una voz exclamo el nombre de Rosinante.  
El rubio volteo confundido a sus alrededores buscando el origen de aquella voz que le llamaba.

— ¡ _Rosinante…! ¡Por aquí...!_

Desde la terraza de una cantina, que emitía una enérgica música de su interior, una muchacha rubia le saluda agitando el brazo derecho. Era Velia, la cocinera de la casa Trafalgar.  
La chica llevaba una botella de cerveza en su mano izquierda.

— ¡¿ _Qué hay Rosinante, no te nos unes!_?—exclamo la chica invitándolo a entrar a beber con ella y unos cuantos acompañantes más, entre los que figuraba el novio de dicha muchacha, quien había mirado de manera amenazante a Rosinante en aquella vieja ocasión en donde ambos estaban charlando en el pórtico de la casa de la familia Trafalgar.

— ¡ _Hola, Velia_!—respondió el rubio tratando de alzar su voz al máximo debido a la música. Y, como ya era costumbre entre ellos, ambos estaban hablando en español— ¡ _Lo siento, será en otra ocasión….! ¡No puedo ahora mismo…!_

— _¿¡En serio…!? ¡¿Entonces qué haces por aquí!?_ —inquirió la chica mirándolo con intriga exagerada debido a su ligero estado de embriaguez— ¡¿ _Vienes al muelle de noche y no te diviertes_!?

— ¡ _No es eso, es que_ …!—Rosinante instintivamente volteo a echar una ojeada a su alrededor y, para su mala suerte, divisó a un par de metros a Law junto con su padre. Al parecer ellos también se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento, listos para marcharse.

Sin tener más opción, el rubio se adentró rápidamente en la cantina y decidió estar un rato ahí, hasta que el señor Trafalgar y Law terminaran de cruzar por ahí. El lugar no estaba tan abarrotado de personas como se lo había imaginado, había solo dos pequeños grupos de apenas unas cuatro personas y una banda tocando en vivo música de rock.  
Rosinante tomo asiento en un taburete de la barra principal del bar.

— _Eh, Rosinante… ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué tan de repente decidiste entrar? ¿Te encuentras bien?_ —pregunto Velia quien había bajado de la terraza junto con su pareja.

— _Sí, sí, estoy bien… ¿Cómo estás?_ —soltó Rosinante nerviosamente mientras soltaba una débil risa y trataba de evitar la ruda mirada del novio de aquella rubia— ¿ _Llevan mucho tiempo aquí?_

— _Casi una hora. Toda la tarde me la pase en la playa, surfeando. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?_ _Ah… ¡Espera, ya recordé! ¿De casualidad vienes de pescar con el señor Trafalgar_?

— _Eh… Sí… Supongo que te lo dijo…_

— _D hecho me invito, pero ya tenía planes... Bueno, ¿y qué tal estuvo?_ —pregunto con interés para después darle un trago a su cerveza.

— _Bien, tranquilo y agradable…_ —balbuceo el rubio mientras dirigía su vista hacia el montón de botellas de licor de vistosos y diferentes colores que adornaban detrás de la barra.

— _Genial… Oye, no te miras muy bien, ¿No vas a beber algo? Te ayudaría a relajarte un poco…_

— _No lo sé, tengo que conducir… Sería una muy mala idea…_

— ¿ _Te embriagas muy fácil? Si es así, podrías tomar un taxi de regreso_.

Rosinante, quien aún sentía la adrenalina de haber besado a Law a escondidas y una pesada culpa por haber escapado del señor Trafalgar, al final decidió ahogar un poco su pesar y le indico al cantinero que le diera una copa grande de vino tinto.

— _Que sofisticado…_

— _Nunca me ha gustado beber cerveza_ —confeso el rubio mientras recibía aquella copa de cristal llena de bebida de color rojo oscuro.

Mientras tanto en la autopista rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, el auto móvil de la familia Trafalgar iba con dirección al campamento juvenil donde Law había sido inscrito.  
El adolescente, que iba en el asiento de copiloto, estaba con la mirada fija en la ventana; su semblante era mucho más serio de lo normal…  
El muchacho se encontraba recordando, una y otra vez, el encuentro que había tenido con Rosinante.  
Verdaderamente le había tomado por sorpresa las acciones y palabras de aquel torpe rubio…  
El abrazo tan efusivo y lleno de cariño acompañado de un "te voy a extrañar tanto…" había llegado a la parte más sensible de su ser.  
Al solo recordar la cálida sensación de los fuertes brazos de Rosinante rodeando su cuerpo, su piel se estremeció y su corazón comenzó a latir de manera brusca.  
Nadie le había dedicado gestos de esa clase, nunca había tenido esa clase de atenciones afectivas con alguien…

No se imaginaba que podría llegar a emocionarse tanto con los tiernos y sentimentales guiños de otra persona; para Law el contacto en sus previas e inestables relaciones se limitaban a besos, besos tórridos cuyo único propósito era encender la libido hasta el punto en que las partes íntimas estuvieran listas para el asalto sexual, después de eso, solo era dejar escapar toda la urgencia de tocar la piel de otra persona, meter, sacar, frotar esto y aquello para así llegar al clímax y finalmente respirar profundamente para recuperar las fuerzas y quedarse con la extraña sensación de haber hecho algo que te hacía sentir que eras una persona llena de experiencia de vida.  
Se preguntaba si acaso Rosinante, detrás de toda esa torpeza y palabras emotivas, no sentía la urgencia carnal de poseerlo una noche y por fin librarse de la etiqueta de virginidad de la que tanto se había burlado.

"El prometió que esperaría… Que esperaría todo lo necesario…" pensó Law evocando la promesa que el rubio le había dado.

Que irónico le resultaba ver los hechos; él que era una adolescente de quince años tenía muchísima más experiencia en ese turbio y erótico terreno que aquel rubio tan alto que casi llegaba a los treinta. Law sonrió tiernamente y no pudo evitar reír un poco al imaginarse la primera vez en que Rosinante tuviera que usar un preservativo.

—Law, ¿recordaste algo gracioso?—pregunto su padre al notar el alegre semblante de su hijo.

—Sí… No creerías la cantidad de torpezas que han pasado durante el campamento—se apresuró a decir el muchacho mientras se preparaba para reemplazar la verdad y relatarle en su lugar algunas de las fechorías o anécdotas que había visto realizar a aquel compañero de cabaña llamado Luffy.

Por su parte, dentro de aquella cantina del muelle, Rosinante seguía bebiendo copas de vino, el rubio ya estaba un poco mareado y las penas que le atormentaban se habían disipado, sin embargo, ahora su mente estaba totalmente hundida en recordar al muchachito que había conquistado su corazón. La imagen de Law sonriéndole con arrogancia, la imagen de Law burlándose de su torpeza, la seria mirada que el joven usaba durante sus clases, el alborotado cabello negro que había acariciado hace una hora…  
Podía jurar que aun podía percibir claramente la sensación de abrazar fuertemente a Law, recordaba bien la cálida sensación de la respiración del jovencito y el suave tacto de sus labios rozándose.  
Sería una tortura resistir hasta finales de Agosto para volver a verlo…  
Se volvería loco viviendo cada día rumiando recuerdos, sensaciones e imaginando mil escenarios donde pudiera seguir abrazando cariñosamente a ese atrevido muchacho llamado Law.

—Law… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tenía que sucederme esto…?—musito el rubio mientras recargaba sus brazos sobre la barra y hundía su cabeza entre estos.

"¿Cómo me fui a enamorar de él…? No tiene sentido… Soy terrible… No debo seguir en esto, no… ¡¿A quién engaño!? No podría dejar de verlo… Estoy totalmente perdido…"

Y de pronto una mano toco la ancha espalda de Rosinante, provocando que el rubio se incorporara con brusquedad debido a la sorpresa de que interrumpieran esa discusión que tenía consigo mismo y el temor imaginario de que alguien pudiera ser capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos.

— _Rosinante… Ya estás muy mal… Deberías irte a casa—_ dijo Velia, quien había dejado solo a Rosinante desde hace un par de horas y ahora estaba dispuesta a irse del lugar. La chica se había detenido para despedirse de él, ella lucía un grado de embriaguez pero no tan afectado como el del hombre rubio—. _Estas… Llorando…_

— _No… No es nada… Bueno, sí, tienes razón… Será mejor que me vaya_ …—la voz de Rosinante estaba sumamente afectada por sus emociones, era evidente que había estado pensando en cosas muy difíciles. El rubio se puso de pie, se tambaleo un poco contra la barra y cayó al piso.

— _No puedes conducir así, ven, vamos, te acompañaremos a tomar un taxi… Amor, ¿podrías ayudarlo a sostenerse?—_ pidió la muchacha rubia a su pareja, quien con el mismo mal gesto con el que el rubio le había mirado siempre, fue a ayudar a Rosinante a ponerse de pie y escoltarlo así hasta que llegaran a un punto donde pudieran abordar un taxi y llegar a salvo a casa.

Law ya había llegado de nuevo al campamento, su padre le había despedido de manera afectuosa, deseándole que siguiera aprendiendo y pasándola bien en aquel lugar y que esperaba ansioso el final de Agosto para tenerlo de regreso en casa.  
El adolescente de cabello negro ya se encontraba boca arriba sobre su cama, contemplando el techo de su litera.

—Eh, Torao… ¿Cómo te fue?—susurro Luffy, su compañero de litera, quien asomo su cabeza desde la segunda planta de dicho mueble.

— ¿Aun no te duermes? Ah… Fue un buen día… Y tú… Parece que no pudiste escapar como planeabas.

—No, es que tuvimos problemas, unos muchachos empezaron a fastidiar a Ace en una tienda de la carretera, no pudo evitar pelearse y llamamos mucho la atención, fueron por nosotros…

—Vaya…

— ¿Y no te sacaran rápido de aquí entonces?

—Claro que no, me quedaré hasta el final del curso. Le hice una promesa a mi padre. Luffy, ya quiero dormir, estoy cansado. Buenas noches…—y Law se acostó sobre su lado derecho, dando la espalda a Luffy, fingiendo que ya estaba listo para quedarse dormido.

Luffy volvió a su cama y Law se dedicó a recordar, una vez más (y hasta que conciliara el sueño) la escena que había conmovido su ser: El abrazo de Rosinante y su sincera voz diciendo "Te extrañare tanto…"

Lejos de ese campamento juvenil, Rosinante apenas se encontraba llegando a casa de los Trafalgar. Velia y su novio se habían encargado de escoltar al aturdido rubio hasta la puerta principal, con mucha torpeza Rosinante logro abrir la puerta y llegar hasta su habitación. Por fortuna, el señor Trafalgar ya había llegado y estaba profundamente dormido, así que no noto la tardía llegada.

Rosinante se recostó bruscamente sobre su cama, sin siquiera molestarse en cambiar su ropa, se quedó observando el techo y a los pocos segundos se adentró en un profundo sueño.

El mes de Agosto llego; para Rosinante los días del mes se llenaron de mañanas llenas de remordimiento (porque al toparse con Edward Trafalgar todo su cuerpo se invadía de culpa), las tardes se convirtieron en tiempo de escritura en donde el rubio plasmaba en una libreta todos sus pensamientos respecto a Law, sobre su deseo de volver a verlo, la satisfacción que sentía al hablar con él, las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba al tenerlo cerca, su concepción y teorías sobre el porqué se había enamorado de aquel muchachito y sobre el futuro de su controversial relación. Además, Rosinante había leído demasiados poemas románticos y recurría a escuchar canciones del mismo tipo mientras se dedicaba a escribir sus emotivos pensamientos…  
Las noches se convertían en un lapso de tortura recordando el último contacto que habían tenido juntos y la lucha interna por reprimir cualquier pensamiento o deseo "erótico" hacia Law, pero para su desgracia, esta clase de ideas parecían tomar más fuerza con cada noche que pasaba…

La auto estimulación se volvió recurrente, era (y sería hasta dentro de dos años más) su único consuelo y escape para desahogar aquellos pensamientos eróticos.  
Todas estas experiencias hicieron que Rosinante considerara tomar una medida urgente y sumamente necesaria… Buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir.  
No confiaba en resistir la enorme tentación de seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Law al tiempo en que ambos ya podían besarse en cualquier momento en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

Y finalmente llegó la última semana de Agosto.  
El señor Trafalgar había anunciado que el viernes de dicha semana sería el día en que Law regresaría a casa.

Rosinante sintió que su ansiedad llegaría a un punto nuevo, tan alto y fuerte que podría jurar que su corazón sufriría de taquicardia al volverlo a ver de nuevo en su rutina.

Rosinante trato de visualizar como sería su vida ahora que Law regresara, como tendría que actuar cuando asistieran a la escuela y viera a ese muchachito en sus clases como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como tendría que fingir que solo era un alumno más.  
Si antes de que ambos declararan abiertamente su interés por el otro ya era un tanto incomodo ver a Law y negar las ligeras insinuaciones y atracción, ahora sería un martirio…

De nuevo la idea de mudarse le resultaba una medida de gran ayuda…  
Rosinante empezó a buscar tanto en internet como en el periódico anuncios de renta en casa y departamentos. No era tan fácil encontrar alguno que pudiera pagar cómodamente, que fuera conveniente para sus necesidades y quedara relativamente cerca de su trabajo; aun así, el rubio no dejo de buscar en cada catalogo o página disponible, no descansaría hasta que pudiera encontrar un nuevo lugar donde vivir.  
Él sabía que su mente no volvería a ser libre… Que haberse enamorado cambiaría su destino de ahora en adelante.

El jueves en la transición de la tarde a la noche, Rosinante se encontraba escribiendo una de sus pensamientos por Law:

« _Parece que, con cada día que pasa, me convirtió en un hombre diferente; me transformo en un ser lleno de vergüenza, tristeza y desesperación que se ha enamorado de un pequeño demonio mortal… Él se mantiene irreconocible para los demás… Y se siente tan seguro de su fantástico poder_ …»

Y de pronto alguien toco a su puerta. El señor Trafalgar le llamaba…

—Rosinante, ¿estas ocupado…?

—No, descuide, ahora voy…—y el rubio se apresuró a guardar la libreta en donde escribía sus apasionados pensamientos, la oculto tras un montón de planes de clase que había estructurado para este próximo semestre. Se levantó a toda prisa, fue a abrir la puerta y miro al padre de su joven amante un tanto preocupado— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, bueno… De hecho me siento un poco avergonzado, vengo a hablar contigo, más bien para pedirte un gran favor—y el señor de cabello negro se acomodó sus delgadas gafas—. Verás, ¿recuerdas que mencione que mañana Law terminaría su curso en el campamento?

—Sí…

—Pues ya tenía contemplado ir por Law, a medio día, pero me surgió una urgencia dentro de mis citas en el consultorio y, si no estás ocupado mañana a esas horas, quisiera pedirte el favor de ir por él…

— Ah…

—No te preocupes, si el combustible es un problema, puedo darte la cuota que necesites para tu auto, solo…—y el hombre se propuso a sacar su billetera en busca de efectivo.

—No, no se preocupe por eso—se apresuró a decir Rosinante haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha—, puedo ir por Law sin ningún inconveniente.

—Muchas gracias, Rosinante. Me has salvado de un aprieto… Iré a llamar a los encargados del campamento para dar la notificación de que tú pasarás por mi hijo… Una vez más, gracias.

—No hay de que, señor… Descuide…

Y el padre de Law dio la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.  
Rosinante se quedó quieto en el umbral de la puerta. Su corazón había comenzado a latir sumamente exaltado…  
Soltó un pesado suspiro y supo con seguridad, tan seguro como de que algún día moriría, que el día de mañana, en cuanto volviera a ver la figura de Law, se volvería loco de felicidad y se rendiría a los caprichos de aquel jovencito…

—Doffy, no es necesario…

—Basta, ya está hecho, Vergo—declaro Doflamingo quien se encontraba sirviéndose vino tinto en una copa de boca ancha—. Mañana irás a esa cita, es uno de los mejores médicos de la ciudad, no quiero oír más discusión al respecto—y el rubio le dio una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre y dirección del nuevo médico al que tendría que recurrir.

El rubio de las gafas extravagantes se encontraba hablando con su subordinado favorito: Vergo. El par de hombres se encontraban en la suntuosa sala de estar en la casa de Doflamingo. Vergo, quien se encontraba sentado en un gran y cómodo sofá miraba consternado y un tanto avergonzado a su jefe.  
El sujeto de cabello negro leyó la tarjeta que le había Doflamingo:  
«Centro médico Trafalgar. Medicina general, cardiología y cirugía especializada »

—Pero Doffy…

—Entiende que no puedes seguir exigiéndole ese esfuerzo a tu cuerpo—continuo Doflamingo mientras se dirigía a sentarse junto a Vergo—. Quiero que te mejores, en serio. Así podrás volver a ayudarme eficazmente, como tanto procuras hacerlo… No puedo dejar que tu vida se desgaste mientras haces cosas en mi beneficio, quiero que tú también tengas una buena vida.

—Lo agradezco bastante, en serio…—empezó a decir con voz grave el sujeto de la barba oscura y que traía un pedacito de bizcocho pegado a su mejilla izquierda—. Esto, sin duda, es una de las cosas más significativas que alguien ha hecho por mí, lo sabes bien, Doffy. Pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Todas estas molestias que tomas por mí estan repercutiendo en tu relación con el señor Crocodile…

Y Doflamingo se sobresaltó al escuchar esto último.  
Miro fugazmente, un tanto desconcertado, a su amigo Vergo y al cabo de unos segundos decidió actuar como si realmente aquella declaración no importara o no fuera verdad.

—Vergo, que cosas dices… ¿Por qué dices algo así?

—Lo sé, Doffy. Siento tener que haberlo dicho en un momento así, pero… Es inevitable no darse cuenta, incluso en algo tan superficial como los negocios que llevamos a cabo, se ha notado la diferencia al ya no contar con la ayuda del señor Crocodile—y Vergo miro directamente a los ojos a Doflamingo—. Además… Realmente adorabas pasar tiempo con él.

—Por el momento es importante atender tu enfermedad, no quiero dejarte solo… Y él no entendió eso, así que, por ahora, está bien que estemos alejados…

—Doffy… No valgo tanto la pena.

—Claro que sí, eres como un hermano para mí, ¿te lo tengo que recordar?—y Doflamingo acerco mucho su rostro al de Vergo—. Me preocupas mucho…

Y el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Doflamingo fue a contestarlo y en un par de segundos termino la llamada.

—Tengo que irme… No, no se te ocurra seguirme, Vergo. Quiero que, para cuando este de regreso, estés aquí… Esperándome en la habitación, descansando, ¿entendiste? Nos vemos más tarde…—y el rubio salió a toda prisa de su lujoso hogar.

Y la mañana de viernes llegó. Como ya lo había anunciado, el señor Trafalgar salió desde la mañana, Rosinante se despidió de él asegurándole que tendría sumo cuidado en el camino de ida y de regreso, que traería a Law sano y salvo a casa y que no tuviera ninguna preocupación adicional.  
El rubio comenzó a preparase desde temprano; no había dormido lo suficiente debido a la ansiedad que le causaba volver a ver a Law y en privilegio de ser el que fuera por él a ese campamento.  
Se vistió con una camisa de botones de un discreto color crema, pantalones en color café y los zapatos negros que usaba para ir al trabajo.  
Peino su esponjado cabello rubio con cuidado, reviso su rostro y se esmeró en revisar y arreglar cada detalle de su apariencia.  
Quería verse lo mejor posible para dejar una buena impresión a Law después de tantas semanas sin verse.  
Cuando ya estaba a punto de retirarse de la casa, regreso a toda prisa hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes.

Un par de horas después, en aquel campamento juvenil, un montón de adolescentes se encontraban empacando sus pertenencias en diversos tipos de mochilas y valijas. Law se encontraba atándose las agujetas de su par de tenis en color negro; el muchachito se había puesto una camiseta amarilla con bordes de color negro y un pantalón de mezclilla oscura.

— ¡Hey, Torao…! ¿Qué harás una vez que salgas de aquí?—pregunto el chico llamado Luffy con mucha curiosidad y energía. El delgado joven con la cicatriz en la mejilla ya había terminado de meter toda su ropa (echa un bulto) en un pequeño morral.

—Volver a la preparatoria…

— ¡No, además de eso…!

—No lo sé, estudiar, pasar tiempo en casa, leer…

— ¡Que aburrido! Oye, si algún día quieres divertirte, puedes buscarme, vivo del otro lado de la ciudad pero…—y Luffy busco papel y pluma para apuntar su dirección pero el adolescente se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de anotar; realmente no recordaba del todo su domicilio—. Hey, Ace… ¿Cuál es la dirección de la casa?—pregunto el muchachito al mencionado que se encontraba poniéndose una camisa sin abotonarla.

— ¡Serás tonto…! ¿Cómo no puedes recordar dónde vivimos?—Ace anoto la dirección en aquel papelito—. Toma…

— ¡Aquí tienes Torao…! ¡Visítanos cuando quieras…! Siempre estamos haciendo algo…

—Lo tendré en cuenta...—respondió Law con un tono de voz que revelaba su incomodidad al pensar en que podría seguir viéndose con ese par de muchachos.

Y en ese momento una de las monjas del campamento entro a la cabaña y le dio el aviso a Law de que ya habían llegado a buscarlo.

—Bien, nos vemos un día… Cuídense—se despidió Law con seriedad mientras alzaba su mano derecha en un gesto de "adiós".

— ¡Hasta luego…! ¡Tú también cuídate mucho, Torao!

Y Law salió de la cabaña con su mochila sobre su hombro derecho y llevando su valija en la mano izquierda.  
Camino desde la zona de cabañas, por los campos deportivos, hasta que llego al edificio principal, echo un breve vistazo a la entrada en busca del auto de su padre, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.  
El calor estaba comenzando a fastidiarle, el verano seguía haciendo su fuerte presencia.  
Volteo a ver a sus alrededores, había varios vehículos estacionados donde varios chicos ya guardaban sus pertenencias en el portaequipaje mientras hablaban con sus padres.  
Y de pronto sus pupilas se dilataron al visualizar la alta figura de un hombre rubio que se acercaba al edificio… Rosinante había venido por él.

"¿¡Que es esto…!? ¿Por qué esta aquí…? No puedo creerlo…" se preguntó el muchachito mientras se aproximaba con paso acelerado hacia el rubio.

Rosinante, al instante de vislumbrar a Law, esbozo una gran y dulce sonrisa.  
Law llego ante él y este pudo apreciar que los ojos de color cobrizo del rubio emitían un brillo muy particular; era evidente que Rosinante estaba sumamente feliz de volver a verlo.

—Rosinante…

—Hola, Law…—musito el rubio con timidez—. No sé si te notificaron, pero tu padre tuvo que atender algunos asuntos urgentes en su consultorio y me pidió venir por ti. Espero que no te moles…

—Vámonos—le corto el jovencito mientras trataba de reprimir la inmensa alegría que sentía—. Andando… ¿Cuál es tu auto?

—La camioneta de color gris, está por allá…—y Rosinante y Law caminaron hasta dicho vehículo. El rubio tomo el equipaje del adolescente para guardarlo atrás en la cajuela.

—Estoy empezando a tener hambre ¿me invitarías algo?—soltó Law al subir al auto y tomar asiento en el asiento del copiloto mientras arrojaba la mochila que cargaba hacia el asiento trasero.

—Sí, lo que tú quieras…—y Rosinante tomo asiento, cerró la puerta, coloco los seguros, encendió el auto y después el aire acondicionado.

Y un silencio reino hasta que salieron de los terrenos del campamento y ya se encontraban ingresando a la carretera.

— ¿Cómo está mi padre?

—Se encuentra bien, solo que como te mencione, se ocupó esta mañana, ha estado muy bien, como siempre…—respondió el rubio sin dejar de mirar el camino—¿Lo has pasado bien en el campamento?

—Ah…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, no hay nada extraordinario que contar—resoplo el adolescente mientras encendía la radio.

—Vamos, no pudo haber estado tan mal…

Law soltó un bufido de fastidio y se dedicó a cambiar las estaciones de radio hasta encontrar una donde tocaran música de rock.

—Sabes, Law… Te he echado terriblemente de menos—se atrevió a decir Rosinante con voz un tanto nerviosa—. No tienes idea…

—Pues no lo parece…

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no me has besado, ¿no es así?

Y Rosinante se estremeció al escuchar tal declaración.  
Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, tanto, que tuvo que detener su auto en la orilla de la desierta carretera.

Casi sintiendo que en cualquier momento desfallecería dentro de aquel auto, trato de reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para resistir hacer cualquier contacto con aquel muchachito moreno mientras estuvieran en ese lugar…  
Pero no tuvo salvación. Apenas se detuvo el automóvil, Law se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad para abalanzarse sobre los brazos de Rosinante.  
No podía creer que fuera verdad; volver a sentir la dulce humedad y la juvenil suavidad de los labios de Law rozándose contra sus delgados labios, era algo con lo que había soñado por semanas, en noches llenas de desesperación.  
Rosinante apenas podía besar al adolescente, estaba demasiado aturdido.  
Por su parte, Law, con ardiente impaciencia, apretaba su boca contra la del rubio con tal pasión que Rosinante sintió con mucho detalle la lengua y dientes del muchacho.

Pasados unos segundos, el mayor abrió de nuevo sus ojos (que habían estado cerrados debido al deleite de la situación), miro el acalorado rostro de Law y sintió un terror fatal de ir demasiado lejos…  
Así que aparto al jovencito de si y tomo el aire que necesitaba para calmarse.

—No… No debemos hacer eso aquí… Podrían vernos…—balbuceo Rosinante mientras veía su alterado reflejo en el retrovisor.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo—musito Law mientras volvía a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad—. Bueno, regresemos al camino, muero de hambre…

Y en aproximadamente treinta minutos, Law y Rosinante se encontraban dentro de un pequeño restaurante de carretera.  
Law había ordenado un plato de arroz y pollo al vapor, acompañado de vegetales y un gran vaso de refrescante limonada.

Rosinante se había abstenido de almorzar algo, su estómago estaba hecho un nudo debido a las fuertes emociones de hace rato.  
El rubio, quien solo se había dedicado a observar como Law consumía su comida, se atrevió a preguntar algo que estuvo cuestionándose desde que emprendió el camino al campamento.

—Oye, Law… ¿No conociste a alguien interesante en ese campamento?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—No quiero sonar como un tipo celoso o controlador, pero…

—No, no pasó nada, no conocí a nadie, no me gusto nadie. ¿Satisfecho?

Rosinante no supo cómo disculparse por haberse atrevido a preguntar algo así, así que se mantuvo en un incómodo y culpable silencio.

—Oye, no te pongas así… Es normal que te imaginaras cosas… Y que sintieras esa clase de… ¿Celos paranoicos?—dijo Law con un taciturno tono de voz—. Relájate… No es nada del otro mundo.

—Gracias… Nunca… Nunca me había puesto así por nadie…

—Vaya, estoy halagado…—y Law sonrió con ese toque arrogante y travieso que volvía loco a Rosinante.

Law termino de comer, Rosinante pago la cuenta y volvieron al auto para continuar el regreso a casa.

—Bien, estas en casa…—anunció Rosinante al estacionar su auto frente a la casa de los Trafalgar. Abrió el portaequipaje y bajo la valija de Law.

Entraron a casa y, tal como esperaron, estaba vacía. Al parecer el señor Trafalgar seguía ocupado en su trabajo y Velia, la cocinera, no había ido a trabajar por razones desconocidas.

—Voy a desempacar, ¿quieres ayudarme con eso?—pregunto Law mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

—No lo sé…

— ¿Qué te pasa?—inquirió

—Me siento algo… Nervioso. Estamos solos en casa.

— ¿Y? No va a pasar nada demasiado intenso, así que tranquilízate. Ven, tienes que aprender a relajarte…

Y Rosinante fue detrás de Law. Subieron hasta la habitación del adolescente, al entrar Law encendió la luz y el aire acondicionado para luego comenzar a desempacar y acomodar sus pertenencias con ayuda de Rosinante.  
Al terminar, el joven moreno se arrojó sobre su cama e invito al rubio a recostarse junto a él.

—Sabes… Hice algo muy estúpido el día en que te fuiste al campamento…—murmuro Rosinante con un tono avergonzado. Law se había puesto a acariciar el espeso cabello del rubio.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—cuestiono en susurro el muchacho mientras seguía tocando los mechones de cabello de Rosinante.

—En cuanto me quede solo en casa… Vine aquí, a tu habitación…

—No te creo…

—Sí, vine y me recosté aquí…—narro Rosinante con voz pausada, aun avergonzado de confesar aquella acción—. Y abracé tu almohada…

—Serás bobo… Qué clase de fetichista resultaste…—y Law soltó una débil risa sorprendiéndose del acto que le resultaba algo infantil y un tanto tonto— ¿Y por eso te avergüenzas?

—Me sentí muy mal después de hacer eso, la verdad.

—Hay cosas peores, no sé… Pensé que habías buscado mi ropa interior o te habías masturbado aquí…

Y Rosinante se escandalizo bastante evidenciándolo en un gran sonrojo.

— ¿Sabes que en Japón hay máquinas expendedoras de ropa interior usada?—le dijo Law con naturalidad.

—Recuerdo haber leído algo así, lo había olvidado… Aun así, no me parece algo agradable, no haría eso…

—Lo sé. Por cierto… ¿Cómo te fue en la última noche que nos vimos?

—Ah… No quisiera recordarlo…—y Rosinante cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Cuando salí del restaurante, fui hacia el estacionamiento pero en el camino me tope a Velia en una cantina, me entretuve unos segundos y luego vi que tú y tu padre se encontraban cerca, así que decidí esconderme en ese lugar un rato, pero…

— ¿Te embriagaste? Vaya…

—Estaba demasiado alterado por lo que había pasado, además sentí demasiada culpa respecto a tu padre y… No pude evitar tomar un par de tragos de vino, se me salió de las manos…

— ¿Cómo llegaste a casa entonces? ¿Te atreviste a conducir ebrio?

—No, Velia y su novio me ayudaron a volver en taxi…

—Qué suerte… Debo de agradecerle un día de estos.

—No volveré a beber así…

—Así es, no mientras pueda evitarlo—terció Law para después empezar a acariciar el torso de Rosinante, por encima de la ropa, y recordó un detalle que quería descubrir en aquel día de playa—. Rosinante, el día de tu cumpleaños, cuando fuimos a nadar, no quisiste mostrar tu pecho… Ahora que estamos solos, ¿podría verlo?

— ¿Ahora…?

—Sí, es el momento perfecto. Nadie más podrá saberlo… Por favor—y Law desabotono un solo botón de la camisa del rubio.

—Está… Está bien… De acuerdo…—y Rosinante se incorporó (poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama) para desabotonar lentamente su camisa. Cuando todos los botones estaban libres tardo unos segundos en desprenderse de la camisa.

Y por fin el torso de Rosinante quedo al desnudo. Varias cicatrices le adornaban la pálida piel. Law observo con cuidado cada una de ellas…  
Pronto el muchachito se aproximó y poso su mano derecha sobre el pecho del mayor, sintiendo los fuertes latidos que este emitía.

—Quisiera tener la piel en mejor estado… Lo siento, Law. Debe sentirse horrible…—musito Rosinante sintiéndose sumamente apenado por las marcas en su piel.

—No te acomplejes por eso, me agrada como luce… ¿Puedo saber cómo se hicieron?—musito Law con lentitud mientras seguía pasando su mano por el pálido pecho del mayor.

—Eh… La mayoría son gracias a la militarizada y mi torpeza…—respondió Rosinante con voz suave.

— ¿La mayoría? Entonces… ¿Qué hay con el resto?

—No quisiera hablar de eso ahora… Es algo muy triste… Algún día te lo contaré…

—De acuerdo, no tienes por qué decírmelo. Ven…—y Law volvió a recostarse llevando a Rosinante consigo de nuevo a su lado.

— ¿No estas molesto?

—No, no quiero forzarte a decir algo que te resulta doloroso—dijo Law mientras volvía a hundir sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su amante.

—Gracias… Eres…

— ¿Qué?

—Es muy maduro y comprensivo de tu parte—menciono Rosinante mientras colocaba un brazo por encima de Law.

—Puedo ser un cínico y muy frio la mayoría del tiempo, pero…—Law volteo a ver directamente a los ojos cobrizos de Rosinante—cuando alguien me importa en verdad, no dudo en dejar atrás esa fachada…—y el jovencito le dio un ligero beso—. Es raro…

— ¿Qué es raro…?

—La noche en que nos vimos por última vez, cuando me abrazaste y me dijiste que me extrañarías mucho... Me sentí terriblemente emocionado durante toda la noche—conto Law con una voz afectada—. Fue algo…

—Ahora que recuerdo, sí, te incomode un poco…

—Me tomo por sorpresa… ¿Sabes? Nadie me había abrazado de esa manera; es decir, mis amigos y mi padre me han abrazado en alguna ocasión, por supuesto, pero…—e hizo una pausa algo reflexiva—. Ningún sujeto… Nadie con quien me haya involucrado "íntimamente" me había expresado la más mínima atención…

—No sé qué decir…

—Es algo patético desde mi punto de vista, nunca pude relacionarme con alguien más allá del sexo… Hasta que te conocí. Aun así, sigue siendo raro—y el muchachito soltó una suave risa—. La primera persona de la que me he enamorado resulta ser un tipo que me lleva años de edad… Afortunadamente tienes la mente de un joven inocente aun, no estaría contigo si fueses un tipo como cualquier otro de tu edad…

— ¿En verdad…?

— ¿En verdad que?

— ¿En verdad estás enamorado de mí? ¿En verdad piensas eso?

—Dios… ¿Me harás repetirme?—y Law se acercó mucho más a Rosinante—. Quiero que pasemos más momentos así, solos tu y yo, charlar de cualquier cosa y que poco a poco nos conozcamos más…

—Suena hermoso… Verdaderamente hermoso… Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

—Igual yo…—y Law se apretó contra Rosinante—. Es agradable querer a alguien así… Quisiera… Quisiera haber esperado un poco…

— ¿Esperar? ¿A qué te refieres, Law?

—Quisiera haber esperado un poco más para así haberlo hecho contigo por primera vez, haber hecho muchas cosas contigo por primera vez…

—No importa eso… Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante… Podremos hacerlo algún día y será asombroso… Ya verás… Espero hacerte muy feliz…—suspiro Rosinante con ilusión.

Que tiempo de ensueño… Que felicidad era estar así, acurrucados cómodamente, compartiendo pensamientos y atención, sintiendo el calor, latidos, piel y respiración del otro.  
Era algo que necesitaban y buscaban en el fondo de sus corazones; sentir que había alguien en quien confiar, con quien encariñarse y compartir un deseo intenso de estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

Rosinante abrazo a Law y en unos segundos más volvieron a besarse tiernamente.

Esa noche, para cuando el señor Trafalgar había llegado a casa y Law le había dado la bienvenida, el padre le dio permiso para que el muchacho volviera a usar su teléfono celular y volviera a salir con su amigos (claro, con la promesa explicita de Law de no volver a hacer alguna tontería).

Law encendió su celular y llamo a sus amigos, Shachi y Penguin.  
El tono de espera se escuchó por unos segundos y la contestadora automática se hizo presente. Intento unas tres veces más y desistió.  
El muchacho se preguntó que estarían haciendo sus compañeros.

—Ah… El teléfono…—musito un muchacho de cabello de un tono oscuro azulado. Penguin se había quitado su característico gorro con la misma leyenda que su apodo. El muchacho se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, vestido solo con su ropa interior.

—Olvídalo por ahora…—jadeo Shachi cuyo cabello cobrizo estaba alborotado por las manos de Penguin. Al igual que su compañero, este también vestía solo su ropa interior y sus gafas oscuras. Shachi se encontraba encima de Penguin—. Quedamos en disfrutar esta noche… ¿No es así?

—Sí…

Penguin miro fijamente a su amigo y sonrió con cierta melancolía.  
Habían hecho un acuerdo mutuo; esta sería la última noche en que tendrían esa clase de encuentro apasionado. De ahora en adelante tratarían de guardar compostura y tomar con más calma esos asuntos.  
Este próximo lunes volverían a la escuela y tratarían de llevar un ritmo de vida más sobrio que el alborotado ritmo lleno de noches desenfrenadas de sexo sin protección, salidas a beber, desvelos jugando videojuegos y haciendo cualquier locura, ese alocado camino que llevaron durante todo el verano.

—Ah… Que brusco estas…

Shachi se había quitado la ropa interior y se había dedicado a pasar su boca sobre la entrepierna y partes íntimas de Penguin.  
Pronto el jovencito de cabello naranja introdujo su erección dentro de su compañero y comenzó a empujar con suavidad, provocando largos y profundos gemidos en su amante de cabello oscuro.

Y septiembre llegó y con este el regreso a clases.

—Es genial tenerte de regreso… ¿Cómo estuvo el campamento?—pregunto Penguin a Law durante el breve lapso antes de que entraran a la primera clase.

—No fue la gran cosa… Pero tampoco fue terrible…

— ¿Y gane la apuesta? ¿Fue de esos campamentos con base religiosa?—soltó Shachi divertido.

—Sí, justamente acertaste—respondió Law—. Pero me temo que todo el empeño de las monjas solo funciono en tres sujetos… Me incluyo ahí. Había sujetos demasiado problemáticos que a cada oportunidad trataban de escapar o buscar problemas…

—Entonces tu padre ya debe de estar más tranquilo…—objeto Penguin.

—Así es…

Y la campana se escuchó. La primera clase la dio nadie más y nadie menos que el profesor Donquixote, quien llevaba su característica corbata con patrón de corazones.

— _Buen día a todos… Bienvenidos a este nuevo ciclo escolar—_ saludo Rosinante al entrar al aula. Por supuesto, había utilizado el idioma que se dedicaba a enseñar en esa institución.

Law sintió una leve punzada de excitación al volver a verlo vestido así y pensar que de nueva cuenta tendría que llamarlo "profesor".

—Creo que todos ustedes ya tomaron clase conmigo en el curso anterior… Así que no necesitamos presentaciones, ¿no es así?—dijo el rubio académico hablando ahora en inglés—. Bien, vamos a empezar con…

Y alguien llamo a la puerta. Rosinante fue a atender y salió al pasillo.  
En unos minutos el profesor regreso acompañado de una muchacha de abundante y ondulado cabello oscuro le llegaba hasta los hombros.

—Clase, tenemos a una nueva alumna, quiero que todos sean amables y le den la bienvenida a… Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Carla Cavaccelli, mucho gusto.

Todos los alumnos, excepto Law, miraban muy atentos y curiosos a la nueva compañera. Shachi, en especial, no pudo evitar abrir mucho más sus ojos ante la atractiva figura que poseía aquella chica.

Penguin noto enseguida el excitado semblante de Shachi y sintió un arrebato de amargura que pronto trato de negar, pero fue inútil, estaba sumamente molesto; ¿Cómo era posible que cayera tan fácil por una chica cuando hace apenas unos días habían tenido relaciones?  
Ya habían salido con chicas, pero casi siempre al mismo tiempo y en contextos diferentes a este. En esta ocasión, las circunstancias le fastidiaban bastante.

Y la clase continúo sin problemas y en cuanto finalizo la clase un montón de alumnos abordaron a la nueva integrante de su clase.

—Demonios… Ya la acapararon…—bramo Shachi cruzándose de brazos, frustrado de no poder saludar a la muchacha que tanto le había llamado la atención.

—Ni que fuera la gran cosa…—soltó Penguin.

Ambos ya iban por el pasillo.

— ¡¿Eh!? ¿Bromeas verdad? ¿Acaso no la viste bien?

—Shachi, podría apostar mis ahorros a que solo le viste su gran busto…

— ¡Hey…! No solo le mire eso, en serio… Es muy bonita, tanto de cuerpo y rostro, tenía esa linda expresión de una chica con clase…

—Claro… Apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde a la otra clase… Por cierto ¿Dónde está Law?

Mientras tanto, Law se había quedado a propósito en el salón.

—No creo que sea conveniente que hagas esto—dijo Rosinante mientras borraba sus anotaciones del pizarrón—. Además, vas a llegar tarde a tu siguiente clase….

—Solo quiero mirarte un poco más… Hace mucho que no te veía con esa ropa—dijo Law mientras se ponía su mochila en el hombro—. Oye…

Y el jovencito se acercó a Rosinante para decirle en voz baja.

— ¿Crees que pueda aprobar el primer examen con la nota máxima si te doy una pequeña muestra de mi cariño?—indago Law con una seductora voz y mirada.

—Law…

—Solo bromeaba… Bueno, ya me voy. Nos vemos más tarde—se despidió el muchacho saliendo del aula.

—Ten un buen día, esfuérzate en tus clases.

Al terminar el día escolar el cielo estaba sumamente nublado, amenazaba con llover. Rosinante, al ver dicho clima, mando un mensaje a Law, invitándolo a marcharse a casa en su auto, claro que con la discreción de verse a un par de calles de la escuela.  
Al leer aquello el muchacho se despidió de Shachi y Penguin y fue a encontrarse con Rosinante.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—pregunto Rosinante al poner en marcha el auto después de que Law subiera.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, así que Rosinante activo los parabrisas del auto.

—Tranquilo, así son los primeros días de clases… ¿Y a ti?

—Solo tuve problemas con un grupo de último semestre, por lo general nunca me prestan atención a la primera.

—Por cierto, Rosinante, no te pregunte como te hiciste con este auto…

Lejos de ahí, en las calles del centro de la ciudad, un hombre de apariencia elegante e imponente se encontraba caminando bajo la protección de un paraguas de color negro.  
Crocodile había ido a realizar un par de negocios a esa zona y, a causa de eso, su cabeza había empezado a presentar un fastidioso dolor que intentaba mitigar con la caminata junto con un buen puro que emanaba una larga fila de humo.  
En verdad le habían fastidiado el día… Incluso el clima era un tanto desagradable; la lluvia nunca había sido de su agrado.  
Le habían recordado que Doflamingo y él habían tenido sus diferencias y por ende ciertos negocios que ambos habían concretado juntos se habían visto afectados.  
Siguió caminando...  
Observo su reflejo en algunos aparadores de diversas tiendas y restaurantes; su traje formal de color negro seguía impecable, al igual que el saco de color oscuro que cargaba sobre sus hombros.  
Y de pronto se detuvo.

Crocodile se había detenido al ver a un pequeño perro frente al aparador de un pequeño negocio. El pobre can, que era un ejemplar de la raza pug, estaba comenzando a empaparse por completo.  
El hombre de cabello negro se acercó al pequeño animal para ponerlo bajo la protección de la sombrilla. Crocodile miro con cierta indiferencia al perro, sin embargo, con un leve gesto en la cabeza y un seco: "Ven, andando"  
pudo captar la atención del can y este último decidió seguirlo en su camino.

—Señor… Ese perro…

—Vendrá conmigo—declaro Crocodile a su ayudante que le abría la puerta de su lujoso automóvil de un brillante color negro.

—Sí, señor…—y el ayudante, quien era un sujeto fornido de piel morena, de cabeza rapada y labios gruesos, introdujo al pequeño can dentro del auto, en el mismo asiento trasero en donde su jefe había tomado asiento.

Y el auto se encendió y echó a andar.

—Daz… Llévame a casa, cancela el resto de mis compromisos por hoy—ordeno Crocodile a su subordinado—. No quiero que nadie me moleste…

—Entendido, señor.

Y en ese momento el teléfono celular de Crocodile comenzó a timbrar.

"No puede ser… ¿Qué rayos pretende ahora…?" pensó el hombre de cabello negro al ver el nombre de Doflamingo en la pantalla. Crocodile no dudo en rechazar la llamada de inmediato, aun así, Doflamingo persistió al menos unas cinco veces más.

—Señor, ¿tiene algún problema?

—No es nada… Voy a apagar esta maldita cosa…—y de pronto una alerta de mensaje llego.

«Por favor, necesito verte de nuevo. Vamos a hablar, dame una oportunidad… He pensado mucho en todo lo que ha ocurrido. Si podemos vernos, te espero esta noche, en el hotel donde pasamos nuestra última noche de aniversario. »

Crocodile contemplo el mensaje hasta que llego a casa.  
Bajo rápido del auto, seguido de su ayudante y el pequeño pug, y entro rápidamente a su elegante casa.

—Daz, por favor, encárgate de darle algo de alimento—dijo Crocodile refiriéndose al can que ahora estaba emocionado explorando la enorme sala de estar de aquella lujosa casa.

—Sí, señor…

—Estaré en mi estudio…—y el hombre se quitó el gran saco de sus hombros y se dirigió hacia una escalera de caracol.

Crocodile llego a la mencionada habitación y cerró la puerta bajo llave.  
Las palabras de Doflamingo aun hacían eco en su mente.

—No debo ir… No voy a caer en su juego…—musitaba el hombre mientras se dejaba caer en un gran y suave sillón de terciopelo rojo. Llevo su mano derecha hacia su frente y la paso por su cabello, destrozando su impecable peinado hacia atrás.

Y llego la noche. Crocodile, tal y como se había prometido, no acudió al llamado que Doflamingo le había propuesto.  
Doflamingo lo estuvo esperando por al menos una hora en una gran suite…  
El rubio, completamente decepcionado y furioso, abandono el lugar no sin antes pisotear un pequeño ramo de girasoles que había llevado como obsequio a Crocodile.

Y los días pasaron…  
Las tardes de Septiembre se convirtieron en tiempo valioso para Law y Rosinante. En algunas ocasiones se dedicaban a charlar sobre trivialidades, otras tardes eran para ayudar a Law en sus tareas, en ciertas ocasiones Law invitaba a Rosinante a jugar videojuegos en la sala de estar; cuando el clima era agradable, pasaban la tarde platicando en el jardín trasero.  
Y cierta tarde, ambos decidieron revelar sus secretos familiares mientras estaban cómodamente sentados sobre la cama de Law.

—Mi madre y mi hermana salieron una mañana, mi madre se encargaba de llevar a Lami a su escuela...—narraba Law con voz lejana y apagada—. Y en ese común lapso de tiempo ocurrió el accidente. No podía creer que, así de repente, las vidas de mi hermanita y madre se hubieran esfumado…

—Law…—y Rosinante abrazo fuertemente al muchacho cuyo semblante se suavizo un poco al sentir el cálido contacto contra el hombre que lo rodeaba con mucho cariño—. Se lo que se siente… Perder a quienes más quieres… Mis padres me fueron arrebatados de una manera terrible…—y su voz comenzó a quebrarse—. Ellos… Fueron asesinados… Un día irrumpieron en casa una banda de sujetos y comenzaron a…

—Rosinante… No tienes que…

—Es por eso que tengo estas cicatrices… Fue un milagro que saliera vivo de ahí… Bueno, fue un milagro que mí…—y de pronto se detuvo. Su rostro estaba completamente afectado por los horribles recuerdos de aquel día fatídico en que su familia había sido atacada. Rosinante ya no pudo continuar.

—Dejemos este tema, Rosinante. Vamos…—y Law se aferró a Rosinante, sintiendo la suavidad del suéter que el rubio llevaba puesto—. A tus padres no les gustaría verte triste mientras los recuerdas… Es lo que me ha dicho mi padre cuando me pasa lo mismo cuando pienso en mi madre y mi hermana…

—Creo que tiene razón…—Rosinante respiro profundamente y poco a poco recobro la tranquilidad y esbozo una suave sonrisa.

—Tu sonrisa…

— ¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Creo que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan amigable y sincera como la tuya…—y Law toco con su dedo índice la punta de la fina nariz de Rosinante—. Voy a extrañar mucho tu sonrisa… No sé qué voy a hacer cuando te vayas de esta casa…—suspiro el joven moreno recordando la noticia que le había dado Rosinante hace un par de días.

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes, es comprensible. No podemos estar así todo el tiempo—reflexiono mientras se recostaba sobre su cama—, de lo contrario tarde o temprano nos descubrirán…

—Sí…

—Prométeme que me llevaras a tu departamento en algunas ocasiones—dijo Law mientras se ponía a acariciar las largas piernas de su amante.

—No sé si podamos hacer eso… Pero prometo que te visitare cada semana, te lo juro—y Rosinante se colocó sorpresivamente sobre Law mirándolo directo a sus ojos grises—. No podría estar en paz sin ti…

—Ja, pudiste resistir una buena parte del verano—le recordó el adolescente mientras sonreía divertido.

—Pero fue una tortura… Créeme. Cada día y noche era desesperante pensar en ti y no poder verte… No tenía ninguna foto tuya…

—Ah… Qué bueno que lo mencionas. Déjame levantarme, por favor—y Law salió de la cama para dirigirse a su escritorio. De uno de los varios cajones que tenía ahí, saco un pequeño álbum de fotos donde solo tenía fotos de él y sus amigos. Tomo una foto que les habían tomado en alguna ocasión durante una de sus viejas salidas clandestinas, tomo unas tijeras y recorto la parte en donde el aparecía—. Toma…

Y Rosinante agarro el pedazo de fotografía entre sus grandes manos.

La imagen le ofrecía la figura de Law, desafiante y un tanto seductora.  
El Law de aquella foto vestía una chaqueta de piel en color negro, unos desgastados pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca. Llevaba una botella de licor en la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha saludaba a la cámara con un grosero gesto (levantando el dedo medio).

—Que salvaje…—comento Rosinante sin separar su mirada de aquella fotografía—. Muchas gracias…—y el rubio dio a Law un beso en la frente.

—Espero darte otra mejor pronto, una donde no salga comportándome como un idiota…

—No te preocupes, sé que ya no eres así… Pero, debo admitir, que me gusta mucho verte así de arrogante—confeso Rosinante para después lanzar una divertida risa.

Y el mes de Septiembre llego a su última semana…  
La mudanza de Rosinante estaba próxima; este sábado Rosinante diría adiós a la casa de los Trafalgar y se mudaría a un departamento que por fortuna consiguió gracias a los contactos que le había proporcionado su viejo y estimado conocido, el señor Sengoku.  
El viernes, después de la escuela, Law, se encontró almorzando en la barra desayunador que había en la cocina. Rosinante se había tenido que quedar hasta tarde en la preparatoria por una junta de docentes y su padre se encontraría trabajando hasta muy tarde.

—Entonces… ¿tú también te irás?—pregunto Law un tanto sorprendido a la joven cocinera rubia a la que él llamada "Ve".

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, es que Rosinante se mudara mañana… Y ahora me dices que tú tendrás que dejar de trabajar aquí—explico el joven.

—Estoy segura de que encontraran un buen reemplazo, ya le he dado muchas recomendaciones a tu padre sobre otras personas aptas para cocinar y limpiar—le dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía y le servía más bebida.

—Espero que no sean señoras mayores aburridas que me tengan bajo juicio siempre…—comento Law.

—Descuida, no es así… Sé que eso no te gustaría, no va con el estilo que acostumbran tu padre y tú. Además, ya tengo apartado el día de tu cumpleaños, ese día vendré a hacer una comida especial para todos, como despedida.

—Bueno, eso me tranquiliza. Pero dime ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

— ¿Tu padre no te lo ha dicho?

—No. Espera… ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad? ¿Es por eso que has estado ausente varios días?—pregunto Law recordando que gracias a las últimas faltas de la chica en su casa había podido tener momentos completamente a solas con Rosinante.

—No precisamente… Verás…—y la chica comenzó a reírse nerviosa.

Y se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Rosinante había llegado a la casa.  
El rubio, que traía su ropa habitual para su faceta de profesor (camisa azul con rayas blancas y la cortaba de corazones) se percató que había gente en la cocina y se dirigió a saludar.

—Hola, Rosinante. Bienvenido…

—Hola…—saludo Law tratando de ser lo más indiferente posible.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estan? Huele muy bien, ¿Aún hay comida? ¿Podrías servirme un poco?

—Sí, claro… Todavía queda bastante—y la chica fue a buscar un plato para Rosinante y comenzar a servirle una porción de estofado.

—Bien, Ve, me estabas contando…—dijo Law mientras trataba de alejar su mirada y atención del joven profesor— ¿O prefieres decirme después?

—Perdón, ¿estaban hablando de algo privado?—se apresuró a decir Rosinante queriendo levantarse—. Puedo comer en mi habitación…

—No, no te preocupes, solo iba a decirle Law la razón por la que tuve que faltar algunos días y por la cual tengo que dejar de trabajar por un tiempo—le tranquilizo la joven mientras le servía su platillo—. Voy a tener un bebe.

—Eh… ¿Es en serio?

—Sí. De hecho tu padre fue el que me aseguro la noticia…—le informo la chica sonriendo—. Así que me recomendó que empezara a cuidar mi salud desde ahora y preparar todo…

—Vaya… Felicidades—comento Rosinante recordando la noche en que la muchacha y su reservado novio le habían ayudado a llegar a salvo a casa después de embriagarse—. Si puedo ayudarte o necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo…

—Te lo agradezco Rosinante, pero no creo que sea necesario, por suerte.

—Bien… Ya termine, muchas gracias por la comida. Estaré en mi habitación—anunció Law levantándose de su silla y llevando su plato al lavaplatos—. Felicidades, Ve…—y el jovencito se marchó sin más.

No sabía si era suposición suya, pero Rosinante sintió que algo no andaba del todo bien con Law. Ya era costumbre que el jovencito le ignorara o tratara con indiferencia frente a los demás, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente y el rubio estaba sumamente inquieto por descubrirlo.  
Rosinante se apresuró a comer y, por suerte, Velia se tuvo que retirar al solo terminar de lavar todos los utensilios usados durante la comida, así que el gran hombre rubio subió hasta la habitación de Law y llamo a su puerta.

— ¿Law…? ¿Puedo pasar? Estamos solos…

Y Law fue abrir la puerta. El muchacho tenía un semblante serio, como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante.

— ¿Te sucede algo?—pregunto el mayor mientras miraba consternado a Law.

—Rosinante… Mañana te iras de aquí ¿crees que estoy bien?

—Pero creí que ya lo habías entendido…

—Lo entiendo, sí, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así…—declaro el muchacho con un tono de voz sumamente fastidiado—. Perdóname...

—No tienes por qué disculparte…—y Rosinante se adentró un poco en la habitación para poder abrazar al muchacho.

Pronto Law le indico que fueran a su cama, como siempre acostumbraban a hacerlo. Sin embargo, apenas Rosinante se recostó en la suave cama, Law fue a cerrar la puerta bajo llave y a cerrar las persianas de su ventana.

—Law… ¿Qué haces?—se extrañó el hombre de cabello rubio al mirar que el muchacho también cubría la cámara de su computador y luego se aseguraba de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

—Rosinante… Quiero… Quiero que hagamos algo…—respondió Law con voz grave y un tanto ansiosa. Y el jovencito volvió a la cama y se colocó encima de Rosinante, sentándose sobre la cadera de este.

—Law… No… Por favor… Prometí esperar hasta que tuvieras la edad adecuada… No rompamos ese acuerdo…

—Rosinante… Sabes que no sería la primera vez que hago eso… Pero descuida, no quiero que lo hagamos ahora mismo—murmuro Law mientras posaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Rosinante.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Quiero darte un regalo especial, como despedida…

Y Law se apartó de Rosinante para bajar la cremallera del pantalón azul oscuro que este último llevaba. Inmediatamente Rosinante sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en su miembro y comenzaba a ponerse rígido.  
El jovencito bajo un poco los pantalones para después toparse con la ropa interior blanca. Law observo con cierta fascinación el marcado bulto que Rosinante tenía bajo esa delgada tela… Pronto empezó a acariciar aquella protuberancia.

—Law… No… No lo hagas…—musito Rosinante en un vano intento de parar la situación. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba de excitación; sus brazos y piernas temblaban, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba apresuradamente y su boca ya estaba entreabierta en una expresión de inevitable placer.

—Tranquilo… Yo haré todo… ¿Quieres que continúe?—pregunto en un susurro el adolescente que seguía acariciando el endurecido bulto de Rosinante.

Y sin poder resistirse más, Rosinante asintió con la cabeza.  
Law le dio un apasionado beso para después bajar con lentitud la ropa interior del rubio. La gran erección de Rosinante quedo libre.  
Pronto Law bajo su rostro hacia aquella zona intima.

—Es más grande de lo que imagine…—musito Law mirando impresionado el endurecido miembro mientras lo tomaba con firmeza con su mano derecha—. Nunca había mirado a alguien así… ¿Te habían hecho esto antes?—pregunto y Rosinante negó con la cabeza—. Me alegra poder hacer esto para ti… Eres la primera persona que realmente se merece que haga esto por él…

Law comenzó a frotar con ritmo, aplicando poca fuerza y apretando un poco de vez en cuando. Rosinante comenzaba a emitir débiles quejidos de placer…  
Pronto el muchachito aumento el ritmo de su mano y se detuvo al ver que mucho líquido pre-seminal comenzaba a salir del rosado glande de su pareja.  
Law decidió dar el siguiente paso…

Sin dejar de agarrar dicha extremidad, acerco su boca lentamente hacia aquella extremidad y sacando un poco su lengua comenzó a saborear el sabor de aquella sustancia traslucida.  
Rosinante tembló un poco más y abriendo un poco sus ojos se aventuró a ver como Law pasaba su lengua alrededor de su glande…  
Era increíble. Las breves y suaves lengüetadas del jovencito le causaban un intenso placer y le hacían temblar aún más que antes, su corazón latía con una motivación nunca antes experimentada.

—Law… Agh…—y el rubio puso sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de Law, como si tratara de que todo terminara de una vez.

— ¿Te gusto eso…? Aun no comienza la mejor parte…—susurro Law mientras amenazaba con rozar sus labios sobre aquella rosada y redondeada punta—. Disfrútalo, querido Rosinante…

Y los suaves labios de Law empezaron a besar aquella suave anatomía con una intención que mezclaba ternura y sensualidad de una manera extraña…  
Rosinante notaba con dificultad como el adolescente besaba con dedicación y pasión la punta de pene, como si quisiera dejar la huella de su devoción por él.  
Después de unos cuantos besos más, Law comenzó a tratar de introducir el rígido falo dentro de su boca. No era tan sencillo, el joven no tenía experiencia en tratar un órgano de tales dimensiones…

Y Rosinante lanzo un largo y profundo gemido al sentir que su pene entraba en la húmeda y cálida boca de Law.  
Law lo había logrado, comenzó con cuidado y lentitud, tratando de acostumbrarse al volumen de Rosinante.  
Su lengua acobijaba perfectamente mientras comenzaba a succionar…  
Rosinante arqueaba su espalda debido al intenso e incontrolable placer que le proporcionaba la hábil boca de Law.  
Law no se limitó a atender solamente aquella fálica forma, sino que también rozo de vez en cuando las redondeadas formas que se encontraban debajo y el interior de los pálidos muslos de Rosinante.

—Law… Law… No… Agh… Dios…—gemía el rubio hundiendo sus dedos en el edredón de la cama.

Law alcanzo a vislumbrar ese gesto así que no tardo en tomar la mano derecha de Rosinante y estrecharla con fuerza contra su mano izquierda, mientras que mantenía la otra mano ocupada sosteniendo aquel órgano que succionaba cada vez con más energía…  
Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco minutos hasta ahora…  
Law decidió realizar una maniobra que solo había realizado una sola vez y a la fuerza: Quería engullir por completo el miembro de Rosinante.  
Con mucho cuidado comenzó a introducir más allá de lo que había succionado durante toda sesión…

Los ojos color cobrizo del gran hombre rubio se abrieron demasiado al sentir que su pene llegaba a una parte más profunda y ajustada. Y no pudo soportar más…  
Un apasionado gemido anunció el clímax de Rosinante.

La garganta de Law recibió una gran cantidad de caliente esperma…  
Inmediatamente el jovencito saco el gran órgano de su cavidad, dejando salir rastros de aquella blanquecina sustancia sobre sus labios y barbilla.  
Pronto Law se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la cama, comenzando a auto estimularse con urgencia hasta que su propio semen salió y ensucio su mano derecha.

Ambos quedaron completamente aturdidos, rendidos ante el cansancio que dejan esa clase de lubricas actividades.  
Tardaron unos minutos en recobrar la calma, limpiarse y acomodar su ropa.  
Rosinante miraba el techo de la habitación, su mirada estaba perdida, como si estuviera durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

—Rosinante… Amor…—llamo Law quien poso una mano en la mejilla del hombre de pálido rostro— ¿Estas bien?

—Law…—y Rosinante salió del trance—. Law… ¿Qué acabamos de hacer…?

—Déjalo por ahora, no te martirices por esto aún…—y el muchacho le dio un beso en la frente— ¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

—Si… Por favor…

Law salió de prisa de la habitación, fue a lavarse la boca al baño, bajo a la cocina por agua y volvió a la habitación donde Rosinante ya estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, acomodándose el cabello.

—Ten…

—Gracias…—y el rubio bebió casi todo el contenido de un sorbo—. Law… Me siento muy raro… Además de la habitual culpa, siento algo muy raro, no sé cómo explicarlo…

—Creo que puedo imaginarme a que te refieres… Las primeras veces que tuve relaciones sentí algo parecido. No te preocupes, es normal hasta cierto punto…—y Law tomo asiento junto a él.

—Law… ¿En verdad disfrutaste hacer algo así? ¿No sentiste repugnancia por mi cuerpo o…?

—Claro que no. Si decidí hacértelo, es porque me gustas mucho, deseaba hacerte feliz, pasar un buen rato contigo de una manera diferente sin que…

—Sin que nos hayamos 'acostado', Law… Siento que la promesa que hice se fue al olvido…—y el rubio bajo su cabeza en gesto deprimente.

—Pero no me hiciste na…

—Aun así permití que...—le corto Rosinante lanzando un pesado suspiro—. Bueno, ya no tiene remedio… ¿No es así?

—No… Lo siento…

—Me siento terriblemente culpable, asqueroso, como un corruptor de lo peor—dijo con voz calmada el mayor mientras recobraba una postura erguida—, pero…—y abrazo con fuerza a Law—en el fondo también estoy terriblemente feliz… Gracias por hacerme experimentar esto.

Y Rosinante se apartó un momento del muchacho para observarlo directamente a los ojos.

Miro con atención el par de ojos grises de Law, la tez morena, la recta nariz, los delgados labios que le proporcionaban tanto placer y con cierto asombro noto que en la barbilla del muchacho comenzaban a brotar pequeños y oscuros vellos que más tarde formarían una masculina perilla.  
Ahora caía en cuenta de que Law aún tenía detalles que necesitaban desarrollarse; ahora que lo reflexionaba, su voz comenzaba a escucharse un poco más grave que antes de que se fuera al campamento.

— ¿Tengo algo raro en el rostro?—pregunto Law al ver que Rosinante se quedaba inmerso mirando su cara.

—No… Es solo que… No me había dado cuenta de que ya estas cambiando…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No me había dado cuenta de que pronto tendrás una perilla—y tomo la barbilla de Law con cuidado levantando su mentón ligeramente.

—Ah eso… Ya era tiempo, ¿no? Ya pronto tendré dieciséis años…

—Sí… Dieciséis años…

Rosinante se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, llevando a Law consigo.  
El joven de cabello negro recargo suavemente su cabeza contra el fornido pecho del mayor, mientras este último le rodeaba cariñosamente con un brazo.

* * *

 **Bien, eso fue todo por ahora. Muchisimas gracias por leer y en especial por dejar comentarios y opiniones :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	7. El último vals

**Ahm... Hola (?) después de tanto tiempo...  
Creo que desde Octubre no actualizaba. **

**Espero que hayan tenido feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, felices fiestas y cualquier otra celebración que haya pasado hasta hoy.  
Espero que esten muy bien y esten haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en lo que sea que tengan que hacer en sus vidas. **

**Pues aquí esta la septima parte de esta historia, al menos no será un capítulo corto, para compensar el hiatus de meses, trate de hacerlo lo más robusto posible, en word fueron casi 100 hojas y unas 15,000 y tantas palabras.**

 **Espero que les agrade, aunque no haya actualizado en mucho tiempo, creanme que en estos meses estuve trabajando en esto, nunca lo deje completamente olvidado.  
**

 **Quisiera agradecerles a todas esas personas que estuvieron al pendiente del fic en este tiempo, que estuvieron dejando favoritos, reviews o follows, no saben como me motivaban... Mucha gracias a TheLittleDarkQueen, quien me envio un precioso PM y review, a Kane-noona (que espero que se encuentre muy bien junto con su familia) y a ManiakoPixel (que adoro sus dibujos 3 y su apoyo)  
**

 **Sin más por el momento, aquí esta el capitulo...**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Rosinante y Law habían tenido aquel tremendo, rápido e inesperado encuentro íntimo.

El hombre de cabello rubio se encontraba sentado en el pórtico de la casa de la familia Trafalgar; era la última noche que pasaría en aquella gran y elegante residencia que había sido su hogar por varios meses.  
Rosinante estaba fumando, lo necesitaba después de experimentar el increíble deleite carnal que Law le ofreció con gran pasión.  
Había sido lo más placentero que su cuerpo había sentido, tan solo recordar cada caricia y beso que Law le había brindado hacía que su piel se estremeciera y su corazón latiera con ímpetu.  
Aún se sentía algo aturdido y nervioso, la mezcla de emociones y sensaciones tan intensas le había afectado demasiado; por esa razón había recurrido al cigarrillo, trataba de 'relajarse' con aquel pequeño tubo relleno de tabaco que despedía una larga fila de humo.

Law se encontraba en su habitación, quien sabe que estaría haciendo ahora mismo su joven e intrépido amante. Por supuesto, aquel jovencito estaba en su alcoba gracias a que su padre había llegado a casa temprano.

Rosinante tenía su cobriza mirada fija en la hilera de pequeñas flores que delineaban el camino de asfalto que conectaba la casa con la acera pública.  
Como extrañaría aquel lugar…  
Ese sitio donde tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a ese fascinante muchacho que había invadido su corazón y había hecho un desastre en él; un maravilloso, increíble y negligente desastre que le llenaba de culpa cada día.  
¿Qué clase de sucesos le esperaban en el futuro?  
¿Cuándo y cómo sería el lejano escenario donde por fin Law y él pudieran estar juntos sin ningún problema? Habría que esperar un par de años más…  
Y luego un desalentador pensamiento llego a su mente:  
¿Qué tal si aquel escenario ideal donde Law y el estuvieran juntos nunca llegara a cumplirse? Ahora recordaba una vieja frase que había oído de su viejo tutor, Sengoku, y de su tan alejado hermano mayor…  
 **"Nada es para siempre, no puedes asegurar algo por completo"**

El cigarrillo se consumió por completo, dando Rosinante una última bocanada de humo. Tiro la colilla al piso y la apago por completo pisándola con la punta de su zapato izquierdo. Ya era hora de irse a dormir, mañana tendría que ir a su nuevo departamento y empezar otro ritmo de vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Rosinante despertó sumamente temprano.  
Se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de color café y tenis de color blanco.  
Sus maletas estaban listas; ayer había limpiado la habitación para dejarla en perfecta condición para cuando se marchara.

Al salir de la alcoba, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación de Law, sostuvo la vista en aquella puerta de color blanco por unos cinco segundos hasta que su mirada cambió hacia la puerta de la habitación del señor Trafalgar.  
Cuanto remordimiento albergaba en su mente al pensar en lo lejos que había llegado a relacionarse con Law y en la manera tan increíble en la que había seguido dirigiéndose hacia el padre del muchacho; seguir saludándolo y viéndolo cada día después de haber pasado la noche anhelando estar con su hijo.

Definitivamente mudarse era lo mejor.  
Se había convertido en alguien tan diferente…  
Su viejo yo, el antiguo Rosinante que había llegado hace meses a esa elegante casa ahora se marchaba con diferentes facetas y 'manchas' en su ser.  
Ahora estaba tan preocupado por cosas que en el pasado le habían sido tan lejanas e indiferentes: el amor, el sexo, el deseo de tener la compañía de alguien, su apariencia, sentimientos tan contradictorios...  
Ahora la agobiaban a diario pensamientos de culpa, de cinismo y vergüenza al darse cuenta la clase de persona 'doble cara' en la que se había convertido.  
El auto desprecio era regular desde que empezó a relacionarse con Law, que ahora lo veía como algo natural y que se olvidaba fácil en cuanto veía la imagen de Law frente a él.

Y Rosinante se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

—Rosinante… ¿Ya te vas?—la voz de Edward Trafalgar se escuchó venir a su espalda. El hombre de cabello negro y delgadas gafas se encontraba vestido con una bata de descanso de color azul oscuro. Una taza llena de café descansaba en su mano izquierda. El médico se aproximó a Rosinante brindándole una amable sonrisa.

¡Que punzada de remordimiento! Que tormento era tener que recibir la confianza y amabilidad de aquel hombre que no tenía la menor sospecha del terrible secreto que su hijo y él le ocultaban.

—Sí, sí… Ya me voy… Pensé que usted aun seguiría durmiendo, por eso no quise molestarlo—dijo Rosinante algo cohibido—. Pensaba en dejarle un mensaje para avisarle…

—Bueno, fue una suerte de que también me levantara tan temprano—dijo el médico quien después dio un sorbo a su café—. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado vivir aquí durante este tiempo…

—Claro que lo fue, señor. Fue muy agradable vivir aquí…

—Me alegra escucharlo. Debo agradecerte todo el tiempo que invertiste en Law, ya te lo dije en una ocasión pero debo volver a decirlo, desde que llegaste he notado mejoría tanto en su desempeño escolar como en su manera de relacionarse con todos.

—No lo agradezca…

—Eres muy modesto, Rosinante. Bien, también quería recordarte que siempre serás bienvenido a esta casa, este próximo viernes es el cumpleaños de Law, espero que puedas venir para cenar.

—Sí… Gracias por la invitación. Espero poder asistir.

—Bien, no te detengo más… También toma en cuenta que si tienes algún problema de salud, no dudes en contactarme—y el señor Trafalgar se dirigió hacia las escaleras—. Hasta pronto, Rosinante. Mucho éxito y suerte en tu nuevo ciclo de vida.

Rosinante sintió una horrible sensación sobre sus hombros, cuello y nuca, una terrible tensión provocada por el intenso remordimiento que le inundo al escuchar aquellas palabras de buena fe de parte del señor Trafalgar.

—Gracias, señor. Se lo agradezco mucho—contesto el joven profesor con voz ahogada y melancólica—. Hasta luego…

Y el rubio salió de aquella residencia, cerrando con cuidado la puerta principal. Se dirigió a su auto y abrió la cajuela para guardar el equipaje.  
En unos segundos más ya estaba dentro el vehículo, con rumbo a su nuevo apartamento.  
Pronto encendió la radio para distraer, un poco, su ajetreada mente.  
Una canción en español comenzó a escucharse.  
Rosinante tenía configurada una radiodifusora hispana en el reproductor; la nostalgia se disparaba en el caso especial cuando le tocaba escuchar cualquier pieza de origen español.

" _Siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar. A mi lista de obsesiones, de nombres a olvidar…"_

Al llegar a un semáforo Rocinante se imaginó a Law despertando, levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que había dejado vacía esta mañana.  
Un arrebato de frustración y tristeza le invadió, quería dar vuelta atrás y regresar a aquella casa y ver a ese jovencito con el pijama puesto y el rostro aun con rastros de sueño.

" _Como recordarte, sin mirar atrás… Yo nunca olvidaré el último vals_..."

Después de que la luz verde se reflejara en el semáforo, Rocinante llego a su apartamento en aproximadamente diez minutos. Dejo su auto en el estacionamiento exclusivo para residentes que se encontraba detrás del edificio de color gris que albergaba cinco pisos.  
El nuevo hogar del rubio se encontraba en el último nivel.  
Rocinante, cargando su equipaje, entro al inmueble y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.  
El hombre tenía un semblante desalentador.  
Ya comenzaba a sentir la desesperación de no poder seguir viendo a Law con regularidad.

Finalmente llego a su apartamento, la puerta exhibía en la parte posterior central el número 5-12. Rosinante ya había ido a acomodar detalles básicos de su nuevo hogar y, por suerte, el apartamento contaba ya con cierto mobiliario básico: una nevera vacía que estaba lista para guardar sus primeros víveres, una cama con un colchón blanco y un sencillo baño con regadera resguardada por una puerta corrediza.

Fue hacia la habitación. Era una estancia con paredes de color blanco que brindaba un aire de relajación, en especial por la iluminación que dejaba pasar la ventana. Dejo sus maletas al pie de la cama; tendría que conseguir un juego de sabanas, cobertor y una almohada para cubrir su nuevo lecho…  
Rosinante se arrojó sobre el colchón y observo el techo durante unos segundos. La imagen de Law seguía tan nítida y persistente en su mente...  
Pudo evocar claramente la voz del jovencito saludándolo con un seco e indiferente: "Buen día"

—Oh, Law…—y Rosinante se incorporó para sacar de su equipaje una pequeña libreta—. Law…

En la contraportada de dicho cuadernillo había colocado la foto que su joven amante le había obsequiado. Law le sonreía arrogantemente, le señalaba groseramente con el dedo medio y le miraba desafiante.

—Solo ha pasado un rato desde que me marche y ya siento que me volveré loco…—musito el rubio dirigiéndose a la fotografía con una triste y ansiosa mirada.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Trafalgar, Law estaba apenas saliendo de la cama. El joven se puso de pie y estiro su cuerpo mientras daba un bostezo.  
Luego tomo su celular para revisar la hora, se había despertado algo temprano para ser sábado. Law reviso un par de cosas más en su celular, mensajes y redes sociales, hasta que en unos segundos más recordó que esta misma mañana Rosinante se mudaría.  
El adolescente, algo apresurado, salió de su habitación y al salir al pasillo encontró la puerta de la habitación de Rosinante cerrada.  
Law volvió a su cuarto e inmediatamente mando un mensaje al teléfono de Rosinante con el siguiente texto:

 **«** **¿A qué hora tienes planeado irte? ¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos antes de que te vayas?"** **»**

Espero unos minutos en los que aprovecho para vestirse y peinar su cabello.  
Al estar completamente listo, tomo asiento en su escritorio y miro extrañado su teléfono: Ya era demasiado tiempo para responder un simple mensaje como ese.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rosinante? ¿Sera que aún no has despertado?—murmuro el joven mirando algo frustrado la pantalla de aquel aparato.

Y la puerta de su habitación fue tocada con un par de golpes.

— Buen día, Law. ¿Puedo pasar…?

El jovencito inmediatamente bloqueo la pantalla de su celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su sudadera amarilla.

—Sí, claro, pasa… Buen día, papá.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí… ¿Y tú? Parece que ya llevas rato despierto—observo Law mirando a su padre con atención.

—En efecto…—y el adulto sonrió ligeramente—. Me levante muy temprano, pero me siento bien, además, algo bueno salió de despertarme pronto, pude despedirme de Rosinante.

Law se sobresaltó un poco, tuvo que reprimir en un instante su reacción de sorpresa.

—Me sorprendió que decidiera irse a esas horas, supongo que no le gustan las despedidas… En fin, ¿quieres ir a desayunar fuera?

—Claro.

—Bien, solo iré por mi chaqueta…

En cuanto su padre salió de la habitación, Law saco su teléfono de vuelta, miro la pantalla con cierto resentimiento y se encontró con una notificación de nuevo mensaje. Rosinante por fin había respondido:

 **«Law, perdóname. Decidí marcharme lo más temprano que pude, no debí irme así. Pero no hubiera soportado despedirme de ti en esta ocasión. De hecho, ahora mismo no me siento muy bien. Creo que volver a vivir solo será más duro de lo que creí. Ya estoy extrañándote. Te amo. »**

El resentimiento de Law empezó a bajar de intensidad hasta que una sensación de intenso cariño le invadió por completo. Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se dedicaba a escribir velozmente una respuesta al mensaje de aquel hombre de cabello rubio.

— ¿Ya estás listo, hijo?

—Sí… Vámonos.

Rosinante sintió un inmenso alivio al recibir la contestación de Law:  
 **«Te diré la verdad: al darme cuenta que te habías ido sin despedirte, me enfade, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, no puedo culparte, habría sido demasiado incómodo para ti. Así que ya no te preocupes. Espero que te sientas mejor en tu departamento. Leer tu "te amo" me hizo sentir algo apenado. En realidad no sé cómo explicarlo. En fin, no es que no me guste, me parece genial. Iré a desayunar con mi padre. Cuídate, te quiero. »**

El rubio sonrió ampliamente al leer el mensaje, su día estaba ya completo. No importaba toda la lista de pendientes que tenía que resolver, el evocar una y otra vez las palabras de aquel muchacho hacía que su mente y cuerpo se sintieran en un estado de increíble tranquilidad.

—Te veo muy animado… ¿Tuviste algún sueño agradable?—pregunto Edward Trafalgar a su hijo mientras iban en camino hacia un famoso restaurante familiar donde servían abundantes platos de desayuno.

—Sí… Además descanse bastante, me siento muy bien.

—Genial. Tal vez después de desayunar podríamos ir un rato a caminar... Y ahora que lo recuerdo, deberíamos ir a comprar la despensa, ya no podremos depender de la señorita Velia para eso, ahora me ayudara en la recepción de mi consultorio particular, mientras avanza su embarazo.

—Vaya, no lo sabía…Entonces deberé trabajar más mis habilidades en la cocina—comento Law mientras llevaba las manos hacia su nuca.

—Bueno, eso sería un gran apoyo hasta que consiga a alguien más para que nos ayude en casa. Aún estoy en eligiendo a una persona adecuada para el trabajo… ¿Sabes que hay un joven, creo que es un par de años menor que tú, que está solicitando el empleo? Tiene un gran talento para la cocina, pero que sea tan joven es un problema…

Esa misma tarde, Rosinante había ido a conseguir un juego de sabanas, cobertor y almohada para su nueva cama. Había ido al mercado por una sencilla dotación de víveres y artículos necesarios para la limpieza.  
Quería que su nuevo hogar luciera lo más decente posible para cuando Law fuera a visitarle.

—Ahora… Debería pensar en que podría regalarle para su cumpleaños—dijo Rosinante mientras miraba la pantalla de su computador portátil en busca de opciones entre las cuales estaban elegantes prendas de vestir, relojes y gadgets electrónicos. Había dejado una buena cantidad de ahorros para esa ocasión—. Vaya esto si es difícil…—resoplo el rubio al darse cuenta de que Law tenía la fortuna de contar con muchas pertenencias de buena calidad, el jovencito no tenía ninguna carencia o necesidad material que alguna vez hubiese podido notar.

Y luego pensó en algo que una vez su madre y el señor Sengoku le habían dicho cuando era pequeño: "Hay una clase de regalos muy especiales, esos son los que estan hechos con las propias manos del quien los obsequia."  
Con tristeza y ternura recordó que, en un lejano día de las madres durante su infancia, Rosinante había realizado un florero para su madre, utilizando unas botellas de vidrio, pintura y purpurina. Recordó la dulce y amable sonrisa de aquella mujer que recibió con mucho entusiasmo su humilde presente.

Por supuesto que no le haría un florero así a Law, tendría que pensar en algo más, pero ahora estaba decidido en realizar algo manualmente, aunque sea un pequeño detalle que acompañara algún otro regalo adquirido en algún comercio.

—Cierto… Tengo anotado la música que Law suele escuchar...—y Rosinante comenzó a organizar sus opciones e ideas para el futuro obsequio.

La semana inició y Rosinante y Law volvieron a verse en la preparatoria.  
Para cuando la clase de español de nivel II termino, Law ya estaba más que listo para abordar al joven profesor en cuanto todos sus compañeros se marcharan.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana?—pregunto Law mirando a Rosinante con una suave sonrisa ladeada.

—Tranquilo… Y muy solitario… ¿Y el tuyo?—respondió el profesor quien estaba sentado en su escritorio fingiendo que revisaba unos apuntes.

—Podría decir que igual…

— ¿No saliste con tus amigos?

—No. Últimamente han estado algo… Distraídos con cosas personales entre ellos—contó el jovencito mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lo lamento. Si te soy sincero, hoy lo note. Por lo general, tus amigos hablan por lo menos tres veces durante clase, pero hoy no escuche nada de su parte.

—Bueno, dejemos ese asunto. ¿Crees que hoy pueda ir a visitarte después de la escuela?

—No lo sé, quiero decir, claro que no. Mi apartamento ya está listo, pero no me siento tan seguro de que vayas, al menos no hoy, menos aun después de clases…—tercio el hombre con un ligero temblor en su voz que adoptó un tono algo reprensivo.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que puedan descubrirnos?

—Claro que sí. Law, parece que olvidas en que posiciones estamos… No podemos actuar sin cuidado. Además… con lo que paso en tu habitación, la última vez yo… No, fue demasiado. Tengo miedo de que las situaciones empeoren…

—Tranquilo, lo sé. No me atrevería a ir a visitarte con el uniforme puesto. Y también, puedes estar seguro, de que no me atrevería a hacer algo más grave que lo que paso el viernes.

—Bien… Ya es tarde, tienes que ir a tu siguiente clase. Ten un buen día, Law. Nos vemos mañana…

—Sí, hasta mañana…—y Law miro hacia la puerta, una vez que se aseguró de que nadie estaba del otro lado de esta, acerco rápidamente sus labios al rostro de Rosinante y planto un beso en la frente de este.

Los ojos de Rosinante se abrieron demasiado en expresión atónita. Su boca se abrió un poco, a punto de replicar algo, pero su impresión era demasiada para poder soltar alguna palabra. Law soltó una leve risa y salió a toda prisa del salón.  
Pronto, la cara del rubio profesor se ruborizo y comenzó a sudar ligeramente. Que atrevimiento de aquel jovencito… Que osado era Law de darle un fugaz beso en pleno horario escolar.  
Ese breve beso le había sorprendido, asustado, enfadado y, más que nada, fascinado…  
Definitivamente repetiría esa pequeña escena durante el resto del día y probablemente durante el resto de la semana.

—Oigan, ¿creen que podrán asistir a mi cumpleaños?—pregunto Law durante el almuerzo. El adolescente moreno miraba con cierto escepticismo a sus amigos.

Shachi, el pelirrojo con gorro decorado en alusión a una orca, se encontraba escribiendo y repasando algo en su cuaderno con el ceño fruncido.  
Mientras que Penguin se encontraba mirando hacia su lado izquierdo, con semblante de aburrimiento y cierto enfado.

—Claro que sí, Law…—respondió finalmente Penguin volteando a ver directamente al mencionado— ¿En serio crees que vamos a faltar a tu cumpleaños?

—No sé, oye, no me pueden culpar. No hemos hablado mucho en estos últimos días, pensé que estarían ocupados con otras cosas…—terció el moreno, mirando con molestia a Shachi, quien después de unos segundos sintió su pesada mirada—. Y en serio, si no pueden ir, si no quieren ir, no hay problema, solo necesito que me lo digan antes del viernes. No quiero estar esperando en vano y al final solo estemos mi padre y yo compartiendo una comida para cinco personas…

—Viejo, lo siento…. Tienes razón—musito Shachi mientras cerraba su cuaderno—. Perdón…

—Estaremos ahí el viernes, Law—dijo Penguin firmemente.

—Perdón si sueno como si se los exigiera, pero…—soltó Law relajándose un poco.

—No, ya no te fijes en eso. En serio hemos estado apartados—corroboro Penguin—. Tratemos de pasarla bien en tu cumpleaños.

—Si…Espero que así sea—y Law se atrevió a preguntar a Shachi sobre lo que estaba haciendo hace minutos en su cuaderno—. Oye, ¿qué tanto escribías?

—Ah… Pues… Ja, te vas a reír de mí, pero estaba leyendo y repasando poemas—confeso Shachi con una sonrisa medio nerviosa y avergonzada—. Y bueno, también tratando de escribir alguno…

— ¿Poemas?—se extrañó Law. Shachi no era un chico de letras en particular, era el que más detestaba leer y escribir de los tres— ¿Teníamos alguna tarea así?

—No, viejo, no es tarea…

—Está tratando de 'cultivarse' para enviarle un mensaje secreto a la chica nueva—intervino Penguin con un ácido y algo despectivo tono de voz—. Escuchó un rumor de que a ella le gusta mucho la lectura y todo eso…

—Oh vaya… En verdad parece interesarte esa muchacha, ¿no es así?—dijo Law mientras veía con cierta incomodidad la clara expresión de molestia de Penguin.

—Sí… No sé; creo que sí puedo tener alguna oportunidad con ella—contesto Shachi esbozando una ligera sonrisa con un toque de esperanza.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Ya has hablado con ella?

—No, aun no… Pero ya van tres ocasiones en que me descubre viéndola y no parece enfadarse, de hecho, en la última me sonrió… ¿Qué piensas, Law? ¿Acaso no crees que es una buena señal?

—Pues no es un mal paisaje… Pero…—y Law miro disimuladamente a Penguin.

— ¿Pero?

—Nada. Te deseo suerte con eso entonces, Shachi.

—Muchas gracias, hermano. Si no les molesta, creo que iré a dejar esta cosa al casillero…—y el pelirrojo se puso de pie rumbo al sitio mencionado.

En cuanto Shachi se alejó lo suficiente del comedor, Law miro con seria preocupación a Penguin, tenía la intención de decirle unas cuantas palabras de apoyo a su amigo pero el chico con el gorro se adelantó a sus acciones.

—Law, sé que me dirás algo respecto a lo que pasa con Shachi, pero déjalo así. Te agradezco que quieras hablar pero…

—Pero siempre pensé que Shachi y tú...

—Ya se. Pero las cosas siempre pueden cambiar, Shachi lo ha demostrado muy bien.

Law no supo que decir, miro con desanimo a su amigo que aún tenía una fuerte expresión de molestia.

—Supongo que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano—suspiro Penguin—. Tal vez yo debería buscar a alguien también, al menos para pasar un rato agradable y olvidarme de todo esto…

—Penguin…

—Olvidemos ese asunto. ¿Qué se tiene planeado para tu cumpleaños?—pregunto Penguin tratando de quitar el mal semblante.

—Ya sabes, casi lo mismo de todos los años: vamos a comer y pasar un buen rato jugando o haciendo lo que sea… En esta ocasión mi padre me dijo que invitara más personas, ya sea de la escuela o gente que conocí en el campamento, pero la verdad no quiero invitar a nadie más.

—Bien, ahí estaré el viernes—y Penguin se puso de pie—. Nos vemos más tarde, Law. Necesito ir a tomar aire fresco.

Y el muchacho del gorro con la leyenda de pingüino se retiró del comedor.  
Law lanzo un pesado suspiro. ¿En verdad sus mejores amigos estaban teniendo asperezas después de tanto tiempo juntos? ¿Sería prudente seguir con el plan de hacer una reunión en su cumpleaños?

—En este caso tal vez no sea tan mala idea invitar a más personas—concluyo Law al terminar su almuerzo—. Si Penguin y Shachi se distraen conviviendo con otros, no se dará algún roce incomodo entre ellos…

Y la semana transcurrió.  
El jueves por la noche Rosinante se encontraba envolviendo el regalo que tenía para Law; el señor Trafalgar ya le había llamado para invitarlo a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo mañana por la tarde.  
El hombre de cabello rubio estaba muy feliz de poder celebrar por primera vez un cumpleaños de Law y, al mismo tiempo, estaba tan nervioso…  
Era seguro que se sentiría la habitual culpa cuando tuviera en frente al padre de su joven amante.

—Tengo que estar lo más tranquilo posible…—musito Rosinante mientras elegía la ropa que usaría durante el festejo—. Sí, todo saldrá bien…

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Trafalgar, Law se encontraba saliendo de la ducha. Su padre había tenido que ir a trabajar al hospital esta noche, a cambio de poder tener todo el día libre para su cumpleaños.  
El adolescente, quien solo estaba envuelto en una toalla oscura de la cintura para abajo, fue hacia su habitación para vestirse y después pasar un rato en internet.  
Probablemente hablaría un buen rato con Penguin y después tomaría su teléfono para desearle buenas noches a Rosinante y asegurarse de su asistencia a su cumpleaños.

—Penguin ¿vienes a cenar?—llamo Shachi desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación que compartían.

—Shachi, ¿acaso yo te moleste en toda esta semana cuando estuviste pegado a tu cuaderno haciendo quien sabe cuántos poemas?—respondió Penguin con voz áspera.

—No… Está bien, ya olvídalo…—respondió Shachi haciendo una mueca de incomodidad y siguió su camino de regreso a la cocina.

Penguin se encontraba charlando con Law por vía de un chat de un juego online.

"P: Lo siento, Law, creo que ya iré a acostarme... Nos vemos mañana"

"L: De acuerdo, hasta mañana. Buenas noches."

Penguin se dispuso a apagar la computadora. Se levantó de una silla de escritorio y se dirigió hacia el costado de su cama, donde empezó a desvestirse para colocarse el par de pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta de tela ligera  
Se arrojó hacia el colchón y quedó boca arriba, contemplando el techo donde Shachi y él habían colocado varios posters y círculos de tiro al blanco desde hace años.  
Escuchaba con atención el rumor que provocaba Shachi en la cocina, al parecer el pelirrojo se había empeñado en cocinar algo diferente esta noche, a diferencia de los sándwiches o platones de cereal que casi siempre acostumbraba.

Sintió una punzada de frustración, lanzo un gruñido y trato de dormir de una vez por todas.

Horas después, casi siendo media noche, en un sitio en las afueras de la ciudad…

—Señor Crocodile. Tiene una llamada.

Crocodile se encontraba en una de las tantas y grandes áreas verdes que tenía la parte posterior de su mansión. Estos jardines fungían como una especie de zoológico para distintas especies de animales. En ese momento, el hombre de cabello negro estaba cerca de una gran estructura de piedra que albergaba un amplio hábitat con agua y plantas que era el hogar de un par de cocodrilos.

— ¿Una llamada? ¿A esta hora? ¿Quién llama…?—soltó Crocodile sin voltear a ver a su subordinado. La mirada melancólica se mantenía fija en sus enormes e intimidantes mascotas.

—Me temo que es el señor Donquixote…

Y Crocodile sintió una punzada de molestia al escuchar tal apellido.

—Entonces ya sabes que hacer. Daz, ¿Acaso te dio amnesia? ¿Olvidaste la orden que te di respecto a ese tema…?—inquirió con brusquedad— ¿Cómo es que consiguió el nuevo número?

—No señor, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

—El señor Donquixote amenazo con venir ahora mismo, a no ser que contestara su llamada…

Crocodile por fin volteo a ver a su subordinado con total terror y enojo. Rápidamente le arranco el teléfono inalámbrico de las manos.  
Aquel moreno subordinado se retiró inmediatamente después de ver que su jefe estaba indeciso sobre contestar o no aquel llamado.

El hombre cuya cicatriz atravesaba su orgulloso rostro no podía responder aún…  
Doflamingo estaba realmente empeñado a acosarlo hasta que volvieran a tener contacto; eso era algo que realmente le provocaba una terrible ansiedad.

— ¿Cómo mierda conseguiste mi nuevo número? Esto es una línea privada…

—Es tan hermoso oír de nuevo tu voz, aunque tus primeras palabras sean tan desagradables—dijo Doflamingo con voz tranquila.

— ¿Quién crees que eres para estar amenazándome? Deja de una vez estos juegos idiotas…

—Por favor, _amor_ …—Doflamingo había pronunciado esta última palabra con un suave acento español.

—No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo—espeto Crocodile comenzando a alterar su voz junto con sus emociones—. Voy a volver a cambiar mi número…

—Y yo voy a volver a averiguarlo… Recuerda que tengo un elemento entre mis filas que puede hacer milagros consiguiendo información y burlando defensas, así que, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil en vano.

— ¿Si? ¿Otro subordinado? ¿Otro de aquellos que probablemente te follas de vez en cuando?

—Crocodile, no empieces con ese tema. Ya no he hecho tales cosas, no desde que te fuiste… En serio…

— ¿Esperas que crea esa afirmación? ¿Crees que soy un adolescente ingenuo? No me imagino con cuantos te debiste haber acostado desde entonces.

—Espero que confíes en mí… Si algún día signifique algo para ti, por favor, recuerda aquellos momentos que vivimos, cuan felices éramos… ¿No quieres volver a sentir eso?

Crocodile tenso sus labios. Definitivamente recordaba aquellos momentos de gloria junto con Doflamingo, que feliz había sido junto a él; todo era tan productivo, tan divertido, tan intenso y pasional…  
Aquel rubio le inyectaba un aura de vitalidad a su vida, algo que muy pocas cosas en este mundo le podían brindar.  
Un silencio de cinco segundos paso hasta que Crocodile se atrevió a decir:

—Tú te encargaste de destrozar eso… Creí que algún día cambiarías y te darías cuenta de que si querías formar algo serio y duradero, tendrías que dejar de meterte con cualquiera. Pero eso nunca va a pasar, no contigo…

— _Amor_ …

—Juro que si vienes a mi casa, llenare tu cuerpo de balas en cuanto te atrevas a mostrar tu desvergonzado rostro—le corto Crocodile volviendo a su voz seria y amenazante

Y termino la llamada.

Doflamingo, quien estaba en la sala de estar de su lujoso hogar, miraba fijamente el teléfono con expresión reflexiva.  
Había escuchado claramente la advertencia de Crocodile, pero aun así estaba completamente decidido a ir a verlo…

El hombre de corto cabello rubio salió de su residencia y subió a su automóvil predilecto, un convertible de un vibrante color rojo.  
Doflamingo conducía a velocidad por encima del límite recomendado, era demasiada la urgencia de volver a encontrarse con aquel hombre de orgulloso rostro…

El hogar de Crocodile estaba en las afueras de la ciudad; a su viejo amante siempre le había gustado estar alejado de todo el bullicio y de la gente.  
Para cuando Doflamingo llego frente a la gran muralla que resguardaba todo el terreno de la residencia de Crocodile, decidió volver a llamarlo.

— ¿De nuevo…?—gruño Crocodile al ver que aquel rubio insistía. El hombre de cabello negro se encontraba sentado en un enorme sofá dentro de su sala de estar, Crocodile trataba de calmarse encendiendo un grueso puro. El teléfono siguió sonado por unos segundos más hasta que, de nuevo, se resignó a responder—. Te dije que no volvieras a…

—Estoy frente a la barda de tu casa—dijo Doflamingo sin rastro de temor o vergüenza en su voz.

Crocodile arrojo el teléfono con frustración. Se puso de pie y llamo a su subordinado, Daz. Crocodile le dio unas breves instrucciones y se retiró a su habitación.  
Daz se dirigió hacia el cuarto de control y cámaras de seguridad.  
Abrió el gran portón de aquella muralla y el auto de Doflamingo se abrió paso.  
Cuando el vehículo rojo se estaciono frente a la gran casa y el hombre de cabello rubio estaba bajando de él, Daz abrió la puerta principal de la mansión y se perdió de la vista de Doflamingo.

Doflamingo no le tomo importancia, avanzo hacia el interior de la casa, entro al recibidor y cerró la puerta sin preocupación alguna.  
El rubio camino hasta la sala de estar y recorrió con la vista la estancia sin encontrar a nadie.

— ¿Dónde estás…?—musito el hombre acomodándose sus estilosas gafas de cristales rojos.

De pronto se escuchó una serie de ladridos, un pequeño perro de raza pug se aproximaba hacia sus pies sin dejar de ladrar con una pose de aversión.

—Vaya, se consiguió un bicho más para su colección de mascotas…—soltó Doflamingo muy divertido viendo al can con actitud burlona— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tu amo ya te enseño a odiarme?

El perro seguía ladrándole mientras que el hombre rubio lo alejaba con ligeras patadas que no llegaban a golpearle directamente y solamente eran hechas para intimidarlo.

—Bien, parece que no hay nadie aquí abajo… Entonces nuestro querido Crocodile debe estar esperándome en su habitación—concluyo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de caracol—. Te quedas aquí, pulgoso...—y el pequeño perro pug se quedó al pie de la escalera, dedicándole un par de ladridos finales.

Al llegar a la segunda planta de aquel hogar, rápidamente camino hacia una elegante puerta de madera con cerraduras antiguas que resguardaba la habitación de Crocodile. Doflamingo poso su mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta y, para su sorpresa, al girarlo descubrió que no tenía el seguro puesto.

—Que fortuna… Pensé que tendría que estar rogando por un rato afuera de tu puerta…—suspiro aliviado mientras empujaba la puerta.

A tan solo unos segundos de que Doflamingo intentara entrar en la habitación, un estruendo se hizo presente. El cuerpo del rubio se detuvo al ver que Crocodile sostenía una pistola y le amenazaba con esta.  
El disparo había sido dirigido aproximadamente a un metro de distancia del lado derecho de Doflamingo. La bala fue a parar contra una mesita de decoración.

—Te lo dije, ¿no es así?—dijo Crocodile fríamente mirando fijamente a Doflamingo con expresión amarga. Su mano derecha se aferraba con fuerza al arma que apuntaba a su viejo amante.

— _Amor_ … Tenía que venir a verte, ya no puedo seguir así…

—Ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme así, maldito idiota.

Doflamingo lanzo un pesado suspiro mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia su amplia frente para luego pasarla por su erizado cabello rubio.

—Está bien, Crocodile. Lo lamento… Solo quería verte una vez más—dijo Doflamingo tratando de llevar una voz más seria debido al arma que estaba apuntándole—. Ya no pretendo pedir tu perdón, sé que no me lo darías, pero…

— ¿Entonces?

—Solo quería verte de nuevo, ¿Qué acaso tu no me has extrañado ni aunque sea un poco? ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

Crocodile tenso sus labios, su semblante se endureció más que antes; la presencia y las palabras de Doflamingo revolvían su mente y cuerpo…  
Su corazón estaba latiendo tan bruscamente.

—Ya lárgate... A menos que quieras morir aquí—dicto Crocodile recuperando un poco de fuerza en sus palabras.

—Creo que voy a tener que arriesgarme…

Y otro disparo se hizo presente, esta vez fue dirigido a un par de metros del lado izquierdo de Doflamingo. Ahora un librero fue el que se vio afectado por el proyectil.

— ¡QUE TE LARGUES!—grito Crocodile mirando furioso a Doflamingo directamente hacia sus gafas. Los ojos del hombre de cabello negro reflejaban una desesperación y coraje increíbles. La mano que sostenía el arma comenzó a temblar.

Doflamingo, tan arriesgado como se había proclamado segundos antes, se atrevió a avanzar un par de pasos hacia Crocodile. Crocodile seguía apuntándole…  
El rubio estaba cada vez más cerca de la punta de aquella pistola, mientras que el rostro de Crocodile se contraía más en una expresión de enojo y desesperación: Sus ojos seguían fulminando a su viejo amante, sus dientes se mostraban gracias a una mueca de coraje y sus cejas enmarcaban perfectamente ese conjunto de fuertes e intimidantes emociones...

Y finalmente el pecho de Doflamingo choco contra la fría punta de la pistola; el arma estaba tambaleando en la mano de Crocodile, la expresión de este último fue transformándose dolorosamente de una emoción de rabia hacia una de pura desesperación y resignación.

—Creo que es ahora o nunca…—musito Doflamingo mientras veía a su amado con una mirada baja y cautelosa.

Los ojos de Crocodile se cerraron fuertemente mientras trataba de retomar la fuerza en su mano para así volver a poner firme aquella arma que seguía topándose con el pecho de su antiguo amante.  
Transcurrieron algunos segundos…  
El pulso de ambos hombres estaba a tope, sus corazones latían con rapidez mientras esperaban los posibles y caóticos desenlaces.

Y de pronto, la mano derecha de Doflamingo se dirigió hacia el rostro de Crocodile, posándose sobre la mejilla izquierda de este. Los ojos de Crocodile se abrieron al contacto; una intensa expresión de resignación y vergüenza marco su cara, al mismo tiempo que su mano dejaba caer la pistola.

—Maldita sea…—musito Crocodile sintiéndose como el ser más débil y avergonzado— ¿Por qué…? ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE HACER ESTO…!?—inquirió el hombre con desesperación y rabia mientras volvía a cerrar fuertemente los ojos mientras se cerraba su mano fuertemente convirtiéndola en un amenazante puño que fue a parar contra el rostro de Doflamingo.

Doflamingo no respondió al violento gesto, prefería mantenerse en silencio mientras se reponía del golpe. Después de unos segundos, el rubio tomo con ambas manos el afectado rostro de Crocodile, se acercaba cada vez más hacia este último para un inminente beso que tanto había anhelado.

Los labios de Doflamingo se posaron con suavidad sobre los de Crocodile, quien todavía seguía temblando por todas las fuertes emociones que le habían invadido a causa de aquella situación tan estresante.  
Pronto los brazos del hombre de cabello rubio rodearon el grueso cuerpo del hombre de cabello negro, estrechándolo con fuerza y con ese toque inconfundible de cuando un par de personas no se han visto por vario tiempo.

— _Amor…—_ y Doflamingo, volviendo a besar a Crocodile pero esta vez con pasión y, con algo de ansiedad, fue guiando a su amante hacia la enorme cama que estaba en medio de la habitación.

Las agiles manos de Doflamingo se dirigieron hacia los puntos clave para deshacerse de la vestimenta de Crocodile: quitaron un pañuelo verde, desabotonaron un saco color negro, desprendieron una camisa gris, incluso se deshizo de aquel dorado garfio dejando al descubierto un pálido muñón…  
Los labios de Doflamingo fueron recorriendo la pálida piel desnuda que iba revelándose conforme quitaba las prendas.

Crocodile cerró sus ojos con una rara expresión que fusionaba su frustración y su gusto por ceder a esa situación: Ese enorme placer culposo que era inevitable sentir al percibir los cálidos y fogosos besos de Doflamingo le avergonzaría y atormentaría el día de mañana...  
Pronto Doflamingo se deshizo de su propia vestimenta, con rapidez se quitó su camisa, pantalón y ropa interior.

Crocodile observo con atención el bronceado cuerpo de su amante; como había extrañado ver aquella figura tan bien cuidada, tan sensual y tonificada;  
cuanto había echado de menos la naturaleza tan audaz de Doflamingo, su sonrisa tan arrogante, sus gestos atrevidos…  
Los melancólicos ojos de Crocodile bajaron lentamente desde el rostro de su amante, hasta su abdomen bien marcado, luego bajaron lentamente hasta donde empezaba una espesura de vello rubio oscuro que dirigía hasta donde el erecto miembro de Doflamingo se erguía amenazante con querer introducirse en su boca…

Muy pronto la boca de Crocodile se encontraba succionando la endurecida virilidad de Doflamingo, primero solo se encontraba chupando la punta pero no tardo mucho para que casi todo el miembro fuera engullido con mucha energía y dedicación. El hombre rubio se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, mientras que Crocodile se había incorporado un poco para poder hacer tal felación.

—Agh… Croco… _Amor_ … Te adoro…—gemía Doflamingo mientras acariciaba el cabello oscuro de su amante y empujaba ligeramente su cabeza para meter aún más su miembro dentro de la boca de Crocodile hasta sentir que llegaba a la garganta.

La lengua del hombre con la cicatriz en el rostro se coordinaba perfectamente para lamer en intervalos el pene de Doflamingo para después continuar succionando con fuerza y engullirlo hasta donde le fuera posible.

Que placer era volver a sentir el sabor de aquel hombre tan molesto y atractivo, volver a palpar la textura de su cuerpo y sentir su calor.

—Es suficiente… También necesito volver a saborearte…—suspiro Doflamingo al cabo de una buena cantidad de minutos mientras salía de la boca de Crocodile y lo recostaba para poder jugar con su cuerpo de manera más cómoda.

Doflamingo, separando las piernas de Crocodile, posiciono su cara en medio de estas y se dedicó a lamer aquella zona, empezando por la erección de Crocodile, luego dio lentos lengüetazos a los testículos provocando que Crocodile se estremeciera demasiado y comenzara a retorcerse un poco mientras soltaba gemidos más potentes.

—Siempre te gusto demasiado que hiciera eso, ¿no es así, _amor_?

Crocodile mordió su labio inferior, aun la culpa no le dejaba disfrutar por completo la experiencia, ¿Cómo había caído tan fácil a la provocación de Doflamingo?  
Y su mente volvió a divagar cuando sintió la lengua de aquel rubio pasar rápidamente por aquella ajustada entrada que muy pronto recibiría la gran virilidad de Doflamingo.

—Espera… No… No hagas eso…—musito Crocodile con las fuerzas que podía concebir.

—Oh querido Crocodile, ¿pretendes recibirme sin estar apropiadamente preparado? Podrías lastimarte, ¿no lo crees?—dijo suavemente Doflamingo para después humedecer su dedo índice con algo de saliva y luego introducirlo dentro de Crocodile.

El dedo del hombre de cabello rubio se movía con toque juguetón dentro de aquella ajustada cavidad, palpando las paredes con avidez. Luego, sin aviso ni lubricación, introdujo otro dedo y lo movió de igual forma.

—Idiota… Podría estar sucio… Basta… Agh…

—Lo dudo, te conozco bien, siempre estas impecable… Y esa es una de las cosas de ti que siempre me volvió loco. Eres tan hermoso…—y Doflamingo se abalanzo sobre Crocodile para besarlo con desesperación, sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro del cuerpo de su amante.

Los besos se tornaban cada vez más apasionados, la hábil y larga lengua de Doflamingo manipulaba fácilmente la lengua de Crocodile…  
Los labios de Doflamingo se resbalaban desde la boca hasta el grueso cuello de Crocodile, mordiendo un poco de vez en cuando, dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojizas.

—Ya… Ya no puedo más…—gimió Crocodile mirando apasionadamente al hombre de cabello rubio.

Doflamingo esbozo una suave sonrisa mientras veía con cierta ternura a Crocodile. Pronto el rubio se colocó de nuevo entre las piernas de su amante, acomodo las gruesas piernas de Crocodile sobre sus hombres, elevando las caderas de este último y dejando más expuesta su entrada.  
Y con una actitud casi solemne se dispuso a introducirse dentro de Crocodile, provocándole espasmos de placer y algo de dolor mientras lo hacía.  
Para cuando el miembro de Doflamingo estaba por completo dentro de Crocodile, el rubio comenzó a mover con lentitud sus caderas, empujando un poco al compás de un lento y sensual movimiento, acariciando el amplio pecho de Crocodile de vez en cuando, abalanzándose sobre el para volver a juntar sus labios...

Era una noche fresca, la habitación de Crocodile contaba con un balcón cuyas puertas de acceso estaban abiertas y dejaban entrar un ligero y fresco viento que provocaba un contraste con la calidez y sudoración de la piel de ambos amantes.

—Doffy…—gimió Crocodile al sentir que Doflamingo aumento la velocidad y potencia de sus movimientos.

—Agh… Hace mucho que no te escuchaba llamarme así… Dilo otra vez…—jadeo Doflamingo sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba en gran medida al oír que su querido Crocodile le había vuelto a llamar por aquel apodo que solo gente muy cercana a él podía usar.

—Doffy…

La virilidad de Doflamingo trataba de hundirse más dentro de Crocodile, la fuerza de movimientos provocaba que sus pieles chocaran con violencia y se provocara el clásico sonido de dos cuerpos copulando con vigor.

— ¿Oyes eso…?—susurro el hombre de cabello rubio al oído de su amante—. Que sonido tan obsceno y delicioso…

—Agh… No… No puedo… Doffy…

— ¿Qué pasa…?

—Doffy… Creo que… Agh…—la expresión de Crocodile evidenciaba que muy pronto llegaría a su clímax. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, su boca entre abierta dejando escapando jadeos y gemidos tan intensos, un hilo de saliva resbalando de la esquina izquierda de su labio inferior, su frente cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, todo su rostro contorsionado por el placer que hacia parecer como si estuviera siendo torturado.

—Claro que si…—jadeo Doflamingo dando su mejor desempeño, moviéndose con más pasión y rapidez.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Doflamingo decidió tomar el rígido miembro de Crocodile y frotarlo con energía hasta que su amante alcanzara la cima del placer.

—Doffy… Doffy… Agh…—la voz de Crocodile se afectaba cada vez más, rompiéndose entre gemidos y jadeos, hasta que solo quedo un hilo de voz que anunció con un profundo gemido que había llegado al orgasmo.

La mano de Doflamingo quedo empapada de aquella blanquecina sustancia; rápidamente el hombre de cabello rubio llevo un poco hacia su boca y saboreo un hilo del esperma de su amante.

El pecho de Crocodile subía y bajaba con rapidez, estaba sumamente agitado, tratando de retomar el aire y volver su pulso a la normalidad, la expresión de intenso deleite aún seguía presente en su rostro.  
Doflamingo, al haber presenciado aquel intenso final por parte de su pareja, sintió que su deseo por Crocodile llegaba a niveles más profundos…  
Su corazón estaba muy agitado, sintió un nudo en el estómago, como si fuese un adolescente que apenas estaba descubriendo los goces del amor, experimento una deliciosa ansiedad que le demandaba que volviera a tomar a Crocodile, que volviera a hacerlo gemir y llamarle con aquella suplicante y sensual voz, y explayara dentro del cuerpo de este toda la pasión que sentía por él.

Y así fue. Doflamingo volvió a agitarse en el cálido interior de Crocodile, con más fuerza que antes, dando repetidas estocadas con mucho vigor, hundiéndose lo más posible en aquella cavidad, agitando el gran cuerpo de su amante con sus bruscos movimientos y volviéndolo a hacer gemir y jadear su nombre.

—Agh… Voy a… Agh…—los ojos de Doflamingo se cerraron fuertemente al momento de sentir que su cuerpo llegaba al límite y descargaba una gran cantidad de semen dentro del ardiente interior de Crocodile. Las manos del hombre de cabello rubio se aferraron a los fuertes hombros de su pareja mientras trataba de sobrellevar aquella intensa y placentera sensación.

Para cuando Doflamingo se separó de Crocodile, ambos ya estaban completamente calmados, con su respiración y pulso estables, y con la vista clavada en el techo de la habitación. La fresca brisa seguía entrando en la estancia y ayudaba a quitar la sensación de humedad y calor que había quedado debido a sus actividades lubricas.

— _Amor_ …—musito Doflamingo al cabo de unos minutos mientras se acostaba sobre su lecho izquierdo y acariciaba el pecho de Crocodile, quien aún seguía boca arriba y con la vista perdida.

Crocodile no respondió, se limitó a mirar a Doflamingo por unos segundos, con una expresión un tanto melancólica.

— ¿Estas molesto…?—pregunto el rubio con cautela y deteniendo sus caricias.

—Ya quiero dormir…—contesto Crocodile con voz grave y neutra.

El hombre de cabello negro agarro las revueltas sabanas de su cama y se cubrió con ellas, mientras le daba la espalda a Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo observo a su amante con cierta preocupación por un rato…

El rubio llego a la desalentadora conclusión de que, muy probablemente, Crocodile estaba arrepentido de haber cedido ante los impulsos.  
Doflamingo suspiro con cierto pesar y se dispuso a dormir, al igual que su amado. Mañana ya resolverían todo aquel embrollo, mañana escucharía lo que sea que Crocodile tuviera que decirle…

Por la mañana del 6 de octubre, Law se encontraba preparándose para ir a la preparatoria.  
Mientras el joven, quien ya tenía dieciséis años, se encontraba peinándose frente al espejo, noto que (tal como lo había mencionado Rosinante) su barbilla ya estaba empezando a cubrirse de oscuros vellos que, muy pronto, le darían un aspecto muy semejante al de su padre.  
Al estar completamente listo, llevo su mochila amarilla sobre su hombro derecho y salió de su habitación.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hijo—dijo Edward Trafalgar al verlo bajar de las escaleras.

Law se acercó a su padre, sonriendo, para recibir un cálido y firme abrazo.

— ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Qué tal te sientes?—pregunto el padre al separarse de su hijo mirándolo con entusiasmo.

—Bien, estoy bien… Gracias, padre. ¿Y tú? Espero que no te haya molestado que haya invitado a más personas a la celebración…

—Para nada, estoy contento de que tengas más compañía, es bueno que estés haciendo más amigos.

Law sonrió con un poco de incomodidad, no era del todo cierto que estuviera incrementando su vida social, pero al ver que su padre estaba genuinamente alegre por ese detalle le pareció que tal vez no era muy mala idea comenzar a construir amistades nuevas.

—Vamos, hoy te llevare a la escuela—dijo el señor Trafalgar mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal junto con Law.

Para cuando ambos estaban rumbo a la escuela, al detenerse en un semáforo con luz roja, Law recordó un detalle que siempre solía hacer en sus cumpleaños.

—Papá, tienes el día libre por completo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Me gustaría ir a visitar a mamá y a Lami, después de la escuela y antes de empezar el festejo en casa—dijo Law con voz neutra mientras dirigía su vista hacia su padre.

El rostro de Edward Trafalgar se tensó un poco, su mirada se entristeció por unos segundos, pero no tardó mucho en que volviera a sonreír suavemente para responderle a su hijo que sin falta le llevaría a visitarlas.

—Que tengas un buen día, hijo—se despidió el padre al detener su auto a un par de metros frente a la preparatoria—. Te estaré esperando aquí mismo para cuando terminen las clases…

—Gracias. Que tengas buen día también. Hasta más tarde…—y Law bajo del vehículo, brindándole una última sonrisa a su padre.

Mientras tanto, en las lejanías de la ciudad, en una gran y elegante casa, un hombre de cabello negro y una gran cicatriz que decoraba horizontal su orgullo rostro se encontraba fumando un grueso puro en la comodidad de su balcón.  
Crocodile miraba sus jardines y patios con cierto desánimo, el débil viento agitaba los delgados mechones que caían sobre su frente y alejaban la hilera de humo que su puro generaba. Era un día agradable, estaba parcialmente nublado, pero en ratos unos débiles rayos de sol lograban asomarse entre las espesas nubes y provocaban un ambiente muy apacible.

Que noche tan más impulsiva, tan llena de emociones y arrepentimiento, ¿Qué hacer ahora? No lo sabía… Sentía temor y vergüenza por el momento en que Doflamingo se despertara y fuera ante él para pedirle confirmación de lo que habían compartido anoche.

—Maldita sea…—musito el hombre que estaba en ropa interior de color verde oscuro y ya se había puesto su dorado garfio de vuelta.

Muy pronto el grueso cigarrillo se consumió y Crocodile regreso al interior de su habitación para comenzar a vestirse.

—Buen día, _amor_ … ¿No crees que deberías regresar a la cama por un rato más?

Doflamingo había despertado mientras Crocodile estaba poniéndose unos pantalones de color negro.

—No. Deberías vestirte de una vez. Tengo cosas que hacer…—declaro el hombre sin voltear a ver al hombre de cabello rubio que se colocaba sus gafas de nuevo.

—No seas así… Vamos…—y Doflamingo salió de la cama, aun completamente desnudo, para acercarse a Crocodile—. No vine aquí solo para acostarme contigo.

Crocodile le dedico una fría e incrédula mirada mientras se ajustaba el pantalón.

—Quiero que hablemos, que pasemos un buen día juntos ¿Me lo permites? Hablo en serio… No te molestes en vestirte como si fueras a un día normal de negociaciones y demás basura parecida, quiero que…—y tomo la mano derecha de Crocodile—la pases bien conmigo, como antes.

—Agh…. Doflamingo, por favor—suspiro amargamente Crocodile sin poder verlo directamente aun—.ya deja estos intentos de romanticismo. Ya fue suficiente con lo de anoche… ¿No estás satisfecho con eso?

—No. No quiero que me llames "Doffy" solo cuando te estoy follando, ¿entiendes? Quiero que lo digas en cualquier momento…

Crocodile sintió un vuelco en su estómago, su corazón se agito un poco y su rostro reflejo un poco de lo inesperado, incómodo y sincero que le resulto ese último comentario.

— ¿Qué dices? Nos damos un día libre, tu y yo, vamos a intentarlo…—dijo Doflamingo suavemente mientras acariciaba la fuerte mano de Crocodile.

El hombre de cabello negro finalmente miro directamente al rubio y, pensando que ya nada podría empeorar más, se resignó a dar una cabezada en señal de aprobación al plan de su amante. Doflamingo beso la mano que sostenía entre la suyas y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?

—Como sea, pero vístete antes de bajar…

Y lejos de ahí, en un salón de clases de una preparatoria, una clase estaba a punto de iniciar. Rosinante Donquixote se encontraba apuntando un nuevo tema en el pizarrón mientras los últimos alumnos llegaban a su aula y se acomodaban en sus respectivos asientos.

— _Buen día, alumnos_ —saludo el rubio profesor en idioma español mientras terminaba de escribir y volteaba a ver a su clase—. Espero que estén listos para el repaso de temas que haremos hoy; recuerden que la siguiente semana se aplicara el examen de la segunda unidad y…—y su mirada cobriza se detuvo al toparse con el taciturno rostro de Law.

Law, al notar la mirada de Rosinante sobre él, esbozo una suave y fugaz sonrisa para después evadir su mirada y concentrarse en su libro y cuaderno de notas de dicha materia.  
Rosinante, quien trataba de controlar en lo posible sus emociones por Law, sintió unas terribles ganas de ir a abrazarlo y felicitarle por su cumpleaños.

—También recuerden que deben tener en cuenta que sus participaciones, tareas y exposiciones, son muy importantes para que logren tener una buena calificación en este parcial. Bien, vamos a comenzar…

Para cuando la clase termino, Law se vio abordado por Shachi, Penguin y demás compañeros de clase, compañeras sobre todo, que querían felicitarlo y darle algún presente.

—Gracias… Es muy amable de su parte…—decía Law con la voz más educada y amigable que podía concebir.

En realidad era algo que le incomodaba, pero no podía evitar, era común que recibiera obsequios y felicitaciones de muchas personas de las cuales (muchas veces) no recordaba sus nombres. Hace un par de años, Shachi y Penguin habían revelado su cumpleaños, y desde entonces, varias muchachas habían esperado ansiosamente sus cumpleaños para poder brindarle regalos, que, muchas veces, acababan en las manos de los culpables de revelar dicha fecha.

Rosinante observaba con suma atención la escena, como sus alumnas se entusiasmaban al poder darle una tarjeta o una caja de dulces al joven Law, quien seguía con un semblante serio a pesar de ser el celebrado.

— ¿Quieres algo de esto?—pregunto Law a Rosinante para cuando los demás alumnos se habían retirado. El jovencito le ofrecía alguna de las cajas de dulces que le habían dado hace unos momentos.

—Claro que no. Law, son tus regalos—respondió el joven profesor mientras borraba los diversos apuntes del pizarrón—. Además, te los dieron con mucho cariño; en verdad tus compañeras estan flechadas por ti. Parece que, en verdad, eres el chico más cotizado de la escuela.

—A veces siento algo de pena por esto, es inútil que desperdicien tanta atención y detalles en mí, podrían hacer lo mismo con otros chicos, chicos que si pudiesen corresponderles. En fin… Note que me mirabas constantemente durante la clase, ¿no podías evitarlo?

—No, esta vez no… Oh, Law…—y el rubio suspiro mientras miraba hacia sus alrededores, revisando que no hubiese nadie que pudiera descubrirlos—. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte…

—Bueno, ahora puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

Y rápidamente Rosinante fue a abrazar a Law, con demasiado entusiasmo que provoco que los diversos regalos y tarjetas que el muchacho sostenía cayeran al piso.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Law…—musito Rosinante sin dejar de apretar al muchacho contra su cuerpo—. Espero que la pases muy bien hoy, que seas muy feliz, te quiero…

—Ja, eres tan cursi…—soltó Law mientras reía suavemente. El jovencito sintió una gran calidez al sentir los fuertes brazos de Rosinante rodeándole con tanto afecto.

—Lo siento…—y el rubio libero a Law del abrazo—. Mira que torpe soy, hice que tiraras tus regalos, déjame ayudarte. Creo que tengo una bolsa que puede servirte…—y busco en su escritorio una bolsa de tela de color verde y se la dio a Law, quien fue guardando sus obsequios dentro de esta.

—Gracias. Bien, no olvides que te espero esta tarde en mi casa.

—No podría olvidarlo. Aunque creo que ya debes de saber que estoy muy nervioso… Voy a hablar y convivir con tu padre una vez más, y…

—Sí, lo supuse. No te angusties demasiado, siempre puedes distraerte hablando con "Ve", en lugar de morirte de la ansiedad por llevar una plática con mi padre—le dijo Law mirándolo con seriedad. Cada vez que Rosinante mencionaba a su padre, algo en su interior se avergonzaba en gran medida, haciendo que su ánimo se apagara y adoptara una actitud de seriedad instantánea.

—Estaba pensando en solo quedarme un rato, dejar tu obsequio, comer un poco e irme lo más pronto posible…

—Bueno, haz lo que creas mejor para ti—y Law se cruzó de brazos—. Estaba pensando en que podríamos vernos mañana, en tu departamento, ya que es obvio que no podremos pasar un buen rato juntos esta tarde…

—No lo había pensado, pero…

—Por favor, hazme ese 'regalo', ¿sí?

—Agh… De acuerdo—accedió Rosinante dando un pesado suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y acomodaba un poco su cabello—. Pero más tarde arreglaremos los detalles de ese asunto, tienes que ir a tu otra clase, ya es tarde…

—Si… Hasta más tarde—y Law salió del salón, en camino a su próxima asignatura.

Un par de horas después, durante al almuerzo, Law se encontró charlando con Penguin y Shachi, al fin de varios días de almorzar solo con alguno de ellos. Aunque aún se percibía una clara tensión entre ambos, el par había acordado que este día pasarían junto a Law el mayor tiempo posible.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue este año, eh Law?—pregunto Shachi con interés al ver que su amigo de tez morena llevaba consigo una bolsa llena de regalos.

—Creo que fue igual que el año pasado—contesto Law mientras sacaba una caja de chocolates para dársela a Shachi—. Toma, lo de siempre…

—No, gracias, guárdalo para ti. Creo que este año no saqueare tu dotación de dulces—dijo Shachi mientras tomaba una fritura más de su plato de almuerzo.

—Bien, como quieras. Oigan, les quería decir algo sobre la reunión…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Law?—pregunto Penguin mirándolo atentamente.

—Comenzara un poco más tarde de lo acordado, además… Invite a un par de personas más, espero no les moleste.

— ¿Eh? Por mi parte no hay ningún problema—dijo Penguin haciendo una mueca que evidenciaba su asombro—, pero me sorprende… Nunca habías invitado a más personas.

— ¿Puedo saber a quiénes invitaste?—pregunto Shachi con una voz muy curiosa y agitada— ¿Acaso invitaste a gente de aquí de la escuela?

—No, más bien a compañeros que conocí en el campamento de verano—declaró Law, mientras notaba que el animado semblante de Shachi se apagaba al oír su respuesta. Era obvio que Shachi esperaba que Law hubiese invitado a un par de compañeros de clase, incluida aquella chica que tanto había llamado su atención últimamente—. Vale más que nos demos prisa en comer, ya queda poco tiempo para que termine el descanso…

Y mientras tanto en una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad, Crocodile y Doflamingo caminaban entre uno de los tantos jardines que la residencia albergaba.  
Crocodile sostenía una copa, cuya mitad de contenido era de vino tinto, y daba sorbos de vez en cuando, mientras que Doflamingo cargaba la botella en su mano izquierda, bebiendo directamente de esta.

— ¿Pretendes embriagarte tan temprano?—soltó Crocodile mirando de reojo a su pareja de cabello rubio.

—Esto no es nada, solo es para reanimarme un poco—declaró Doflamingo con actitud relajada—. Siempre tomo algo de vino por las mañanas… En serio que tu casa es un lugar exótico, creo que me ganaste en extravagancia.

—Al menos en lo que respecta en patios y jardines, mis habitaciones y mobiliario dentro de la casa no son tan extravagantes como los de tu hogar—dijo Crocodile recordando los interiores con colores tan vibrantes que Doflamingo solía usar—¿Aun tienes tu cama llena de edredones rosas, plumas y telas esponjosas?

—Claro que sí, espero que pronto vuelvas a visitarme y puedas volver a sentirlos…—y Doflamingo se acercó mucho a Crocodile, rodeando sus anchos hombros con su brazo—. Me dieron ganas de que nos tendamos en medio de estos hermosos jardines y lo hagamos al aire libre… ¿Crees que podríamos?

—Estás loco, claro que no. Hay muchos animales rondando por aquí. Sería una molestia…

—Oh, cierto, lo olvide, tus adorables mascotas y monstruos… Bueno, entonces tendré que esperar hasta que regresemos a tu habitación.

— ¿Sigues teniendo tu pequeño hábitat de flamencos?—pregunto el hombre de cabello negro mientras recordaba la imagen de aquellas aves de largas patas y rosado plumaje, majestuosamente posando en un pequeño estanque rodeado de vegetación y piedras.

—Sí… Son los únicos compañeros animales que he podido tener en mi hogar. Sabes que me gustan mucho…

—Era lo más interesante de tu casa…

— ¿Más interesantes que yo? Vaya, amor, no recordaba lo mucho que te entusiasmaban contemplar y cuidar de criaturas… Por cierto, ayer cuando llegue, tu pequeño pulgoso no dejo de ladrarme.

—Debe saber perfectamente la clase de loco que eres—y Crocodile dio un largo sorbo a su copa, dejándola casi vacía—. Debería seguir su advertencia y echarte de mi casa de una buena vez…

—Vamos, te estas poniendo de mal humor, creo que será mejor que rellene tu copa y sigamos con este tranquilo paseo—y el rubio vertió un poco más de vino en la copa de Crocodile—. Cuando volvamos adentro, hay que darnos una ducha caliente, te ayudara a relajarte por completo y tal vez después podamos...

Crocodile echo una mirada calculadora a Doflamingo; le parecía estar dentro de un extraño sueño, la noche anterior, el despertar junto a él y pasar la mañana charlando con él le parecían cosas tan increíbles después de haber declarado que nunca más lo volvería a tratar en su vida.  
Claro, sentía (y sentiría por un rato más) una terrible vergüenza por sí mismo, no había tenido el valor de herirlo y de echarlo de su casa, había caído rendido ante sus encantos y una vez más había entregado su cuerpo a los deseos de ese hombre de amplia sonrisa.  
Entonces, dándose una especie de agridulce resignación, sonrió por primera en toda la mañana y decidió escuchar cualquier tontería que Doflamingo tuviera para contarle por el resto del día.

Horas después, en las afueras de una escuela preparatoria, Law se encontraba guardando la bolsa llena de obsequios en el portaequipaje del auto de su padre, que como habían acordado, le llevaría a visitar la sepultura de su madre y hermana.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—pregunto Edward Trafalgar para cuando su hijo ya estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Muy tranquilo, aunque nunca dejare de sentirme extraño al recibir obsequios por parte de compañeras con los que tal vez no convivo demasiado—dijo Law mientras se recargaba cómodamente sobre el asiento.

—Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad de conocerlas un poco más, parece que te estiman mucho.

—No lo sé, creo que es solo cuestión de apariencias… Shachi y Penguin siempre lo han dicho, a la mayoría de las chicas les agrado de manera superficial—conto Law mientras miraba a su padre de reojo.

—Bueno, tal vez eso sea verdad, pero no dudo que algunas también se fijen en tu forma de ser, no todas las chicas son frívolas—declaro el padre sin dejar de mirar el camino—. Recuerdo que tu madre era muy atenta con todos durante la universidad, tenía muchos amigos, yo por el contrario, era bastante solitario (creo que en eso nos parecemos, hijo), por eso mismo tenía miedo de acercarme a ella, pensé que no tendría nada especial que pudiese gustarle… Y un día de suerte, tuvimos que trabajar juntos en un proyecto, y no sé cómo pudo ver más allá de mi apariencia de chico solitario y decidió conocerme un poco más, era tan paciente y amable…

Law observo con atención como su padre relataba sus viejos recuerdos, el jovencito noto como la mirada de su progenitor se iluminaba con expresión nostálgica detrás de sus delgadas gafas y su semblante se llenaba de felicidad melancólica. Nunca lo había mirado de esa forma, pero le pareció algo digno de recordar para el resto de su vida, le daba tanta tranquilidad ver a su padre relatando algo tan preciado para él.

—Creo que todos conocemos a una persona que logra ver más allá de las fachadas que damos en distintas partes de nuestra vida—continuo Edward Trafalgar mientras volteaba a ver a Law durante una pausa delante de una luz roja—. Estoy seguro de que un día encontraras a esa persona especial, que querrá conocerte en todas tus facetas y será feliz aceptándote y amándote por lo que eres…

Law sintió un nudo en la garganta; el muchacho evoco la imagen de Rosinante en su mente y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Sin duda aquel torpe rubio le había contemplado en distintas facetas y actitudes, y aun así le querría a pesar de lo complicadas que podrían ser sus actitudes en ciertas situaciones.

—Sería genial que me ocurriese lo mismo… Pero no estoy muy seguro de tener la misma suerte que tú—musito Law mientras seguía con imagen de Rosinante en su mente; el corazón empezó a latirle un poco más fuerte.

—No te desanimes, aun te quedan muchos años por delante, mucha gente que conocer…

—Sí, supongo que aún hay tiempo…—y Law guardo silencio por el resto del camino.

Para cuando estaban cerca de llegar al cementerio, el señor Trafalgar hizo una parada en una pequeña florería donde se hacían arreglos especiales para ofrendas que eran para el cementerio que quedaba cerca.

Law compro un pequeño arreglo de distintos tipos de pequeñas flores, en colores claros, blancas y rosadas, que sería para su hermana.  
Mientras que el señor Trafalgar compro un ramo de lirios blancos, que serían para su esposa.

En veinte minutos más, padre e hijo se encontraban llegando hacia las lápidas de sus difuntas familiares. El par de sepulturas estaban muy bien cuidadas, con una escultura de un ángel resguardándolas. La primera lápida en color mármol albergaba la inscripción: "Elizabeth Water, maravillosa madre, adorada esposa, gran médico entregada a su profesión, su legado y amor vivirá para siempre en nuestras memorias"

Y al costado, en otra lápida de mármol, rezaba el nombre de la pequeña hija de la familia: "Lami Trafalgar Water, siempre estarás aquí porque tu alegría estará en cada uno de nuestros corazones"

El señor Trafalgar se arrodillo frente al lugar, coloco con cuidado el ramo de lirios sobre una pequeña estructura especial para albergar flores al pie de la sepultura y observo aquellas palabras tan emotivas que evocaban la memoria de su esposa e hija. En unos segundos, un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Edward Trafalgar, haciendo que este se quitara las gafas y se limpiara con el dorso de su manga izquierda.

—Lo siento… Sé que ellas no me querrían ver llorar, ¿no es así, Law?

—Es difícil… Pero estoy seguro que ellas lo entenderían…—dijo Law calmadamente, con una voz muy pausada y ahogada, como si quisiese hundir una profunda tristeza y evitar que saliera en forma de lágrimas. Se aclaró la garganta y dejo su pequeño arreglo de flores a un lado del ramo de lirios.

Law esbozo una triste sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su padre y ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Quieres que te deje solo por un rato?—pregunto Law al ver que su padre seguía emitiendo pequeñas lágrimas.

—No… No te preocupes, hijo. Vinimos porque es tu cumpleaños y querías visitarlas, no… Yo soy quien debería darte un tiempo a solas… Te sorprenderá saberlo, pero vengo aquí cada semana… Y aun así no puedo dejar de reaccionar así.

—Es comprensible, no te sientas mal…—y Law volteo a ver la lápida—. Creo que debo disculparme con mamá por algunas cosas, espero me entienda…

—Espero que así sea…—y el señor Trafalgar se puso de pie—. Bien, te esperare en el auto…

Y Law imito la antigua posición de su padre, se puso de rodillas frente a la lápida, contemplando con respeto la inscripción y evocando las lejanas imágenes de su madre.

—Probablemente hayas estado observando la clase de tonterías que he estado haciendo últimamente… No estoy muy orgulloso de ello, aun no me queda claro si estoy haciendo bien o mal en seguir este camino que he elegido…—musito Law en voz muy baja, con la cabeza baja y la vista fija en el nombre de su madre. Guardo silencio unos segundos, luego respiro profundamente y continuó con su mensaje—. Solo espero que, tarde o temprano, llegue a sentar cabeza y logre clarificar que es lo quiero… Y así… Para cuando llegue el día en que nos veamos de nuevo, si es que tengo suerte de llegar al lugar en donde tú estás, logres perdonarme por todas las locuras que he hecho…

Y después de unos segundos, lentamente levanto su rostro, respirando profundamente y sintiendo que su corazón latía con pulso rápido y afectado.  
Para cuando se sintió más tranquilo, le dedico un par de palabras de afecto a su hermana, deseando que ella estuviera a su lado para comer y divertirse en el festejo que más tarde le brindarían.

—Te extraño tanto, Lami… Vendré a visitarte más seguido—y Law se levantó dando una última sonrisa melancólica—. Hasta pronto…

En unos minutos más, Law había regresado junto a su padre, subió al carro y volvieron a la carretera, de regreso a casa.  
El camino de vuelta fue más silencioso, ambos no hablaron hasta que quedaban un par de calles antes de llegar a la calle que dirigía a su hogar.

—Espero que la pases bien con tus amigos esta tarde; como ya te debes imaginar, Velia me ayudo bastante en encargarse en preparar todo para tu festejo, comida, despejar el lugar y decorarlo, casi todo…

—Sí, lo supuse. Entonces supongo que ya debe estar en casa, dando los últimos arreglos.

—Sí… Espero que aprecies mucho lo que hizo, no quiso que le diera pago alguno, todo lo hizo como un regalo para ti y tus amigos.

—Vaya… Gracias por hacérmelo saber, supongo que luego podré darle un regalo para su futuro hijo.

—Es una buena idea…—y finalmente llegaron a la cochera de su hogar.

Al entrar a casa y llegar a la sala de estar, Law encontró una gran y larga pancarta que decía "feliz cumpleaños, Law", sobre la chimenea, observo que había varias sillas acomodadas a lo largo de la estancia, flotaban por ahí un par de manojos de globos metálicos en color amarillo y negro, también observo que en la mesita de centro ya estaban colocados unos platones con diferentes bocadillos, una jarra con limonada, un par de botellas de refresco y varios vasos.

—Velia… ¿Estas en la cocina?—llamo el señor Trafalgar dirigiéndose hacia dicha parte de la casa.

Law le siguió y al llegar al lugar se encontraron a la joven sacando una charola metálica del horno.

—Señor Trafalgar, buenas tardes. Law… Feliz cumpleaños, lo siento, estoy hecha un desastre, ya casi termino con todo—dijo la muchacha de cabello rubio mientras dejaba la charola en la barra desayunador.

—Oye… Gracias… Siento haber invitado a más personas, creo que solo aumente la carga de trabajo—dijo Law observando como la chica se quitaba un mandil color verde.

—No te preocupes, no es nada… Me alegra que estés haciendo más amigos, mira, lo que cocine en esa charola son alitas picantes y costillitas, una vez oí que a tus amigos Shachi y Penguin les gustaban mucho. Y no te preocupes también te prepare algo más ligero para ti.

—Sí… Te quedaras a comer, ¿cierto?

—Pues si me aceptas en tu festejo, por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces quédate, también vendrá Rosinante, podrían hacerse compañía junto a mi padre, así no se sentirían fuera de lugar entre tanto chico de mi edad…

— ¿Me estas llamando vieja? Vaya, cumples dieciséis años y te crees demasiado genial...—y la chica lanzo una risa burlona—. Está bien, solo porque es tu cumpleaños lo dejare pasar. Iré a asearme un poco antes de que lleguen tus amigos… Con permiso.

En un rato más, Law estaba completamente listo para recibir a sus amigos, se había cambiado de ropa, se había puesto una camisa de manga corta en color negro y de botones, un pantalón de mezclilla, muy ajustado y con manchas negras a la altura de sus pantorrillas, y un par de zapatos negros formales.  
Mientras daba un último arreglo a su cabello, tocaron a su puerta.

—Law… Un grupo de muchachos ha llegado—informo su padre.

Rápidamente Law termino de peinarse y salió de su habitación.

—Gracias, ya iré a recibirlo…

El jovencito llego al recibidor, abrió la puerta principal y se encontró con un grupo variado de muchachos, del cual solo conocía a dos de ellos.

— ¡TORAO…! ¿¡Como estas!? ¡Feliz cumpleaños…!—exclamo un muchachito de cabello negro, cubierto por un sombrero de paja, que rápidamente ingreso a la casa, pasando de Law.

—Eh… Hola, Luffy—balbuceo Law observando como el mencionado se adelantaba a él.

—Hola, feliz cumpleaños—saludo un muchacho cuyo cabello negro era más espeso y largo que el de Luffy, cuyas mejillas estaban cubiertas de pecas—. Gracias por invitarnos… Disculpa a mi hermano, nunca ha sido un chico de buenos modales, ya lo pudiste comprobar desde el campamento…

—No te preocupes… Tu nombre es Ace, ¿no es así?

—Sí… ¿Y tú eres Trafalgar?

—Llámame Law, por favor. Pasen, adelante…

—Espero que no te moleste que hayamos traído a más personas, mi hermano los invito, son amigos suyos…

—No hay problema, creo que será mejor si somos más.

Law observo al resto de los chicos: Un muchacho de cabello muy corto y de color verde, cuyo semblante era demasiado serio, casi dándole un aire gruñón, y poseía una complexión que evidenciaba que se ejercitaba regularmente;  
un sujeto moreno y con cabello afro, cuya nariz era muy sobresaliente y llamaba a Luffy para que le esperase, siguiéndole en su entusiasmo; un joven de talle delgado, vestido con ropa muy formal, con lacio cabello rubio que le cubría buena parte de la cara; y finalmente otro muchacho rubio, de cabello ondulado, de rostro amigable y con una cicatriz en su ojo, y que se mantenía al costado izquierdo de Ace.

Todo el grupo se dirigió a la sala de estar, la mayoría tomo asiento en sillas individuales, excepto por Luffy, que se sentó en el sillón principal de dicha estancia. Por un par de segundos todos se mantuvieron en un silencio algo incómodo, algunos miraban la decoración y mobiliario del lugar, otros perdían su mirada en su teléfono, hasta que el chico llamado Ace le brindo una pequeña caja de regalo a Law.

—Esto es de parte de todos. Esperamos que te guste…

—Muchas gracias—y Law dio un rápido vistazo a todos sus invitados—. Oigan, tengo varias consolas, no sé qué prefieran jugar, iré a traerlas. Pueden poner la música que quieran en el reproductor que está ahí…

— ¡Genial! ¡¿Qué juegos tienes…?!—salto Luffy inmediatamente

—No recuerdo… Como dije, tengo varias consolas y para cada una hay varios juegos disponibles. Si quieres puedes ayudarme a traer todo eso, lo tengo guardado en mi habitación.

— ¡Sí, no hay problema!—y el muchachito del sombrero se levantó del sofá, en dirección a Law.

—También te ayudaré…—intervino Ace.

—Oye, disculpa, ahm…—el muchacho de cabello afro y nariz alargada trataba de hablarle a Law— ¿Entonces puedo poner algo de música?

—Sí, no hay problema… Y también pueden empezar a tomar algunos bocadillos de la mesa, no se detengan, hay demasiado que comer. Bien, ahora vuelvo…

Law, Ace y Luffy se dirigieron hacia la habitación del primero. Al entrar a la estancia, Ace observo con atención todo a su alrededor.

—Que habitación tan ordenada. Hace mucho que no veía algo así… La nuestra casi siempre es un asco—dijo Ace mientras echaba una mirada de soslayo a Luffy.

—Jajaja, es que hay cosas más importantes que hacer que limpiar nuestra habitación—declaro Luffy poniéndose las manos en la nuca y sonriendo sin preocupación.

Law ignoro dichos comentarios mientras buscaba los videojuegos; finalmente le dio una consola a Luffy, junto con varias cajas de juegos, a Ace le brindo dos consolas y Law cargo una gran cantidad de cajas de juegos.

—Oye Law, ¿y cuantos años cumpliste?—pregunto Ace cuando estaban bajando las escaleras.

—Dieciséis años…

Y Law se sorprendió al ver a Penguin al pie de la escalera. Su amigo traía una pequeña caja de regalo en su mano izquierda.

— ¿Qué hay Law? Parece que llegue un poco tarde… Pero a tiempo para empezar a jugar.

—Así parece… Ah, Penguin, te presento a Ace y Luffy, fueron mis compañeros durante el campamento de verano—dijo Law con un tono diplomático mientras reprimía las ganas de preguntar por Shachi.

—Hola, pueden llamarme Penguin. Déjame ayudarte con eso, Law.

En unos minutos más, Law y Penguin estaban conectando una consola a la televisión, mientras los demás se organizaban para asignar turnos para jugar.  
Para cuando empezaron con el videojuego, alguien llamo a la puerta, así que el chico de cumpleaños fue a atender.

—Shachi… Estaba preguntándome por ti—soltó Law sintiéndose aliviado de ver a su amigo pelirrojo.

—Lo siento. Es que… Penguin y yo discutimos cuando íbamos saliendo de la escuela. Tú sabes que no estamos tan bien entre nosotros, pero en fin... No te preocupes por eso. Toma, espero que te guste—y le brindo una bolsita de regalo—. Oh por lo que alcanzo a escuchar ya empezaron a jugar…

Y Shachi y Law se unieron a los demás. Penguin miro fugazmente a Shachi, el pelirrojo sintió su recelosa mirada y decidió ignorarlo de la manera más sutil, mientras saludaba al resto de los invitados.

El grupo de muchachos paso un buen rato jugando y compitiendo entre ellos, mientras algunos esperaban su turno para jugar mantenían charlas y consumían algún bocadillo y bebida.

—Así que ¿ustedes son hermanos?—pregunto Law para después dar un sorbo a su vaso con limonada. El joven que cumplía sus dieciséis años se encontraba charlando, junto a su amigo Penguin, con Ace y los dos chicos rubios.

—La verdad es que no somos hermanos de sangre, pero eso no importa en absoluto, para mí Luffy y Ace son mis hermanos—contesto el muchacho de cabello rubio ondulado, cuyo nombre era Sabo—. Ellos me han apoyado como nadie…

—Ya basta Sabo, te vas a poner muy sentimental—soltó Ace riendo un poco mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de su hermano de cabello rubio.

— ¡Oye, Torao…!—llamo Luffy sin dejar de jugar y sin soltar su control de juego. El muchachito del sombrero de paja se encontraba jugando contra Shachi, el muchacho de cabello corto color verde y el chico de cabello afro— ¿Podríamos comer ya? ¡Ya tengo mucha hambre…!

—Sí, claro, ahora vuelvo…

Law se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—Law, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya quieren comer?—pregunto la muchacha de cabello rubio al encontrarse con Law en el comedor.

—Así es, "Ve", iba por la comida.

—Vuelve con tus amigos, no te preocupes, de eso me encargo, enseguida iré…

—Está bien, gracias…—y cuando Law se dirigía de regreso a la sala de estar escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal.

El corazón de Law empezó a latir con fuerza y rapidez, ya no quedaban más amigos o invitados por llegar, solo Rosinante…  
Law corrió hacia el recibidor y al abrir la puerta, efectivamente, se encontró con la alta figura de aquel rubio de sonrisa amable y ojos cobrizos.

Rosinante le miraba como si no lo hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.  
Law esbozo una amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa que reflejaba una gran felicidad.

—Law… Ah… Feliz cumpleaños…

—Rosinante…—y Law volteo hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca, entonces el joven se abalanzo contra el mayor, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Law… Agh… Creo que no deberías hacer eso…—balbuceo el rubio sintiendo que el calor se agolpaba en su cara y su corazón latía velozmente, tanto por la hermosa sensación de sentir a Law cerca de él, como por el temor de que alguien los viera de esa manera.

—Sí… Bueno…—y Law se separó y volvió a adoptar un aire serio y tranquilo—. Sígueme… Mis amigos ya llegaron, estamos en la sala de estar jugando videojuegos, ya íbamos a comer algo; de hecho estaba en la cocina con "Ve" cuando escuche que llegaste. Tal vez, mientras ellos siguen jugando y comiendo, pueda escaparme un rato para hablar contigo…

—No lo sé… Ahora me siento mal por haber venido, deberías pasar más tiempo con ellos, puedo esperarte en el comedor mientras como algo también…

—Ah, no lo sé… Solo déjame ir a la sala para asegurarme de que ya estén sirviendo y… Papá, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ambos se habían topado con el señor Trafalgar rumbo a la sala de estar.  
Edward Trafalgar sonrió cortésmente al ver a Rosinante, este último solo esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Rosinante, que bueno es verte por aquí de nuevo…

—Buenas tardes, señor Trafalgar.

—Justo estaba pensando en ir a saludar a tus amigos, Law—comunico el padre mientras se acomodaba las gafas—. Después podemos pasar al comedor, Rosinante, ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien, señor… Me adelantare entonces, con permiso—y con paso apresurado el rubio se dirigió hacia la mencionada estancia.

Unos segundos después, Law, junto a su padre, llegaron a la sala de estar.  
Los invitados voltearon hacia ellos. Shachi dio la indicación de que pausaran el juego por un momento.

— ¡Hey, es el papá de Torao…!—exclamo Luffy sin pena alguna, sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba amigablemente al señor Trafalgar— ¡Son iguales!

—Ah, sí… Padre, te presento a Luffy—dijo Law con voz taciturna mientras indicaba con su mano derecha al mencionado—. Es uno de los compañeros del campamento… Ellos son sus hermanos, Ace y Sabo.

Ace y Sabo saludaron con un cordial tendiendo sus manos hacia el señor Trafalgar. Inmediatamente después de eso, el rostro de Law evidencio con una ligera expresión de incomodidad y frustración que no sabía los nombres del resto de los invitados.

El chico de lacio cabello rubio, cuyo fleco le cubría el ojo izquierdo, noto aquel gesto con facilidad, así que, rápida y sutilmente, se puso de pie y se presentó.

—Buenas tardes, señor Trafalgar. Mi nombre es Sanji, ellos son Ussop y Zoro, también somos conocidos de aquel campamento…—y el jovencito le tendió educadamente su mano derecha para saludarle—. Además, permítame recordárselo, pero hace poco solicite el empleo de cocinero para esta casa… Soy Sanji Vinsmoke.

—Espera… Sí, ya lo recuerdo, que coincidencia. Créeme que tu experiencia me ha impresionado, pero hay un inconveniente que aún no he…

Y en ese momento, aquella ex cocinera de cabello rubio entro a la sala de estar con una charola de comida.

—Buenas tardes, espero que la comida sea de su agrado…—dijo Velia mientras se hacía paso con algo de dificultad hacia una mesita para dejar la charola.

— ¡Permítame ayudarle, señorita…!—exclamo el chico llamado Sanji olvidándose de lo demás y cambiando su tranquila actitud por una entusiasmada atención hacia aquella mujer.

—Disculpe la estupidez de este chico—dijo una voz grave. El chico de corto cabello color verde había hablado por primera vez desde que llego.

— ¡Jaja, cuando Sanji mira a una chica siempre se pone así…!—añadió Luffy mientras se dirigía a la charola de comida— ¡Woow se ve delicioso! ¡Gracias por la comida…!—y sin esperar un plato o cubierto, el jovencito comenzó a tomar pedazos de costillitas.

Law observo la escena con cierta pena ajena, le resultaba difícil creer que había invitado a más personas además de Shachi y Penguin, y más aún le costaba ver como se comportaban aun estando frente a su padre.  
Sin embargo, Edward Trafalgar reía suavemente, con semblante feliz.

—Supongo que la pasaras bien un rato, hijo. Bueno, yo me retiro, estaré en el comedor si me necesitas… Con permiso, pásenla bien.

—Sí…—y Law siguió a su padre con la mirada, imaginándose que este iría a charlar con Rosinante.

Y la fiesta transcurrió, algunos comieron más que otros, otros jugando más tiempo, otros charlando…  
En cierto punto de la fiesta, algo llamo la atención de Law, algo que según sus planes tenía que pasar: Penguin se encontraba platicando con el chico llamado Sabo, llevaban buen rato charlando, y al parecer, Penguin se miraba muy atento…

Law reconoció aquella intención en el rostro de Penguin, reconocía esa sonrisa de interés; podría jurar que el mismo hacía esa misma sonrisita ambiciosa cuando platicaba con Rosinante.

"Tal vez me equivoque en invitar a más personas… Pero después de todo Shachi y él… Diablos, no sé si…" pensó Law sintiendo algo de culpa mientras seguía mirando discretamente a su amigo y a aquel rubio.

De pronto, aquel rubio de cabello ondulado detuvo la conversación para contestar una llamada en su teléfono celular. Law noto que el chico cambio drásticamente su amigable semblante, su cara adopto una expresión de estrés increíble.

—No puede ser… Los padres de Sabo ya estan rastreándolo—menciono Ace con pesar mientras llegaba al lado de Law—. Creo que no nos queda mucho tiempo…

— ¿Acaso salieron sin permiso?—soltó Law volteando a ver al chico de las pecas.

—Pues algo así… Sabo salió a escondidas de su casa—explico Ace con pesar—. Sus padres son… No sé, no creo que pueda decir que sean sus padres, lo tratan como un simple objeto.

—Ya veo… Lo lamento… Espero que no tengan tanto problema, creo que si puede resultar de ayuda, mi padre puede intervenir o…

—Te lo agradezco, pero no ayudaría mucho, no oyen razones, por más buenas intenciones tengamos…

Sabo termino la llamada, se disculpó con Penguin y fue hacia Ace, con el rostro lleno de triste molestia.

—Creo que ya me tengo que ir… Me espera un castigo que empeorara si no llego lo más pronto posible—dijo Sabo para después soltar un pesado suspiro.

—No te preocupes, bueno, iré a decirle a Luffy…

—Lo siento, Law. Tengo unos padres demasiado estrictos, demasiado… Agh, me la pase muy bien, gracias por aceptarme en tu festejo—dijo Sabo tratando de mejorar su expresión.

—Espero que no tengas demasiados problemas, al menos pasaste un buen rato…

Y Penguin llego al costado de Law. Sabo le anunció que tendría que irse, por problemas familiares, Penguin lamento el hecho y le dijo, sutilmente, que deseaba volver a platicar con él, Sabo no parecía captar las intenciones de Penguin, aun así, el rubio acepto un pequeño papel con el número y dirección de la casa del chico de la gorra de pingüino.

—Cuando tengas algún problema, puedes llamarme o llegar a mi casa, no importa la hora. Cuenta con eso…

—Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta—agradeció Sabo con una amigable sonrisa mientras guardaba el pequeño trozo de papel en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón azul oscuro.

—Bueno, es hora de que nos retiremos, creo que voy a tener que llevar a todos a sus casa de una vez…—declaro Ace mientras sacaba un par de llaves—. Gracias por invitarnos, Law.

— ¿Llegaron en automóvil?—pregunto Law con curiosidad.

—Sí… Nuestra vieja Dadan me prestó el auto por esta ocasión—respondió Ace sonriendo mientras jugaba con las llaves—. Tal vez porque sabía que solo veníamos a una fiesta de cumpleaños en este barrio tan tranquilo y de buena reputación… ¡¿Ya estás listo Luffy!? ¡Deja ya de comer, tenemos que irnos…!

En un par de minuto más todos estaban en el pórtico de la casa, despidiéndose y caminando hacia una gran camioneta color naranja opaco.

— ¡Nos vemos luego, Torao…!—exclamo Luffy mientras subía a la parte trasera del auto— ¡Fue divertido jugar contra ti, Shachi…!

—Oigan, ¿no quieren que les deje cerca de su casa de una vez?—pregunto Ace viendo a Shachi y a Penguin cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del conductor.

—Ah… Bueno…—balbuceo Shachi volteando a ver a Law y Penguin. Penguin evito su mirada y Law le dijo tranquilamente que no le molestaba en absoluto que este se fuera más temprano de lo que acostumbraba—. Bueno, creo que tomaré el viaje gratis… Nos vemos, Law. Feliz cumpleaños…

Y Shachi fue a abordar el vehículo. En unos segundos más, la camioneta se encendió y salió rumbo a la calle, perdiéndose de la vista de Law y Penguin.

—Penguin… ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, claro ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Supongo que te agrado hablar con ese chico llamado Sabo, ¿no es así?

—Jaja, ¿acaso fui muy obvio?

—Algo… Pero creo que nadie más lo noto, parece que somos los únicos con esas "inclinaciones"...—y Law soltó una débil risa mientras se dirigía de regreso al interior de su hogar.

—No es nada serio, sería demasiado rápido... Pero no te puedo negar que me llamo la atención, hace mucho no miraba a alguien así—declaro Penguin metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Cómo?

—No sé cómo explicarlo bien… Agh… Se nota que es un chico muy amable, listo, educado. Algo que no se ve todos los días…

—Me imagino…

—Creo que esperare unos minutos más para irme a casa. Te ayudare a acomodar el desastre que quedo en la sala…

Y en ese momento, el señor Trafalgar salió por la puerta principal.  
Se miraba algo estresado y revisaba su teléfono celular con expresión angustiante.

—Papá… ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me requieren en una emergencia… Lo siento, hijo. Quería verte abrir tu obsequio y pasar un rato contigo…

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Espero que todo salga bien… Éxito, padre.

—Gracias… Law, por favor, te encargo que todo esté en orden para cuando todos se vayan, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo Edward Trafalgar mientras se dirigía a su auto.

—Sí, no te preocupes…—y Law observo como el vehículo se alejaba de su vista—. Penguin, ¿podrías ir guardando las consolas? Debo de ir al comedor a atender algo…

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Law fue a paso veloz hacia el comedor. Ahí estaban Rosinante y Velia, teniendo una relajada platica en español.

—Law, ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya casi todos mis amigos se fueron, solo Penguin se quedó ayudarme a guardar unas cosas—informo Law.

— ¿Entonces ya puedo cantarte "feliz cumpleaños" y apenarte sin peligro alguno?—soltó la chica de cabello rubio mientras sonreía.

—Déjalo para el próximo año…

— ¿En serio? Rosinante y yo habíamos estado ensayándolo…

—Claro… Como sea, gracia por todo lo de hoy—dijo Law.

—No hay de que, Law, me alegra darme cuenta que la pasaste bien… Oh, creo que ya llego mi taxi—y la muchacha se puso de pie—. Hasta luego, Rosinante, cuídate mucho…

—Gracias, también tú. Hasta la próxima…

Law decidió acompañarla a recibir su transporte.

—Penguin, hace mucho que no te veía…—saludo Velia al toparse con el dicho joven que cargaba una pila de cajas de juegos.

—Hola…

Y de repente a Law se le ocurrió sugerirle a Penguin que escoltara a Velia.  
Penguin miro algo desconfiado a su amigo, pero finalmente accedió.

—Bueno, supongo que debo aprovechar el viaje—resoplo Penguin mientras le daba los videojuegos a Law. Los tres salieron al pórtico y se acercaron al taxi—. Nos vemos luego, descansa…

—Cuídate, Law—se despidió Velia—. No olvides cerrar bajo llave las puertas para cuando estés solo. Bien, hasta pronto, buenas noches…

En cuanto el taxi se alejó, Law se apresuró a volver con Rosinante. Al entrar a la casa, dejo los videojuegos en el primer lugar que vio disponible y llego a toda prisa al comedor.

—Law, ¿Qué…?

El adolescente se abalanzo contra Rosinante, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este último y dándole un apasionado beso.  
Los ojos de Rosinante se abrieron demasiado, le había tomado por sorpresa.

—No te preocupes, ya no hay nadie más aquí—le dijo Law con voz suave—. Ya estaba impaciente…

—Law…

El jovencito le sonrió con esa traviesa expresión que fascinaba a Rosinante.  
Se miraron directamente a los ojos, el par de iris de color gris de Law reflejaban el rostro fascinado de aquel hombre rubio.  
Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más calma y suavidad…  
La respiración de ambos comenzaba a afectarse, el calor aumentaba y el simple hecho de que estuviesen solos aumentaba ese peligroso deseo de querer seguir besándose y tal vez buscar más contacto físico.

—Law… es suficiente—jadeo Rosinante al separarlo de sus labios—. Creo que debo irme ya…

—Pero si apenas podemos estar juntos y a solas ¿Acaso estuviste esperándome tanto tiempo solo para esto? Además, no creo que mi padre llegue pronto…—dijo Law empezando a fruncir el ceño evidenciando su molestia al escuchar aquello.

—Pero ya se está haciendo tarde… No sabes a qué hora podría llegar tu padre, podrían descubrirnos y…

—Agh, que fastidio…—resoplo Law cerrando sus ojos por un momento, en un intento de calmarse—. Mira, podemos ver una película en la sala, solo eso. Si mi padre llegara no encontraría nada malo en eso… Solo regálame un rato más junto a ti, ¿quieres?

Rosinante tenso sus labios en expresión de duda y preocupación. Después de unos segundos, accedió.

—Bien, espérame allá. Iré a ponerme ropa más cómoda…—dijo Law dando una caricia en una sonrojada mejilla de Rosinante.

Pasados unos minutos, Rosinante y Law se encontraban acurrucándose en el sillón más grande de la sala de estar, listos para ver una película de acción que estaban pasando por un canal de cable.

—Hace mucho que no veía una película de esta clase, siento que me transporto a mi niñez—comento Rosinante—. Se siente realmente raro…

— ¿No te gusta cómo se siente la regresiones a la infancia?—cuestiono Law sin dejar de acariciar una mano de Rosinante.

—A veces no… Pero se siente más raro por el contexto en donde estoy, hace mucho que no me ponía tan cómodo, con alguien, a ver algo en televisión… Las últimas veces que hice algo así fue con mi hermano.

—Vaya, puedo decir lo mismo… Lami y yo a veces nos desvelábamos a ver cualquier cosa en televisión, era divertido, muchas veces se ponía a imitar a las actrices de los infomerciales—recordó Law con clara nostalgia.

—Law…

— ¿Si?

—Realmente amo estar aquí contigo…

Law le sonrió tiernamente, para después darle un suave beso en la frente.

—Yo también adoro estar aquí contigo, es de la mejores noches de mi vida…—dijo Law mientras volvía a acurrucarse contra Rosinante.

Y la extraña pareja volvió a concentrar su atención en la pantalla del televisor.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, en una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad, Doflamingo y Crocodile se encontraban cenando en un lujoso comedor.

—Qué día… Siento que estoy en un magnifico sueño...—declaro Doflamingo mientras tomaba una botella de vino tinto para darle un largo sorbo—. Te ves tan bien mientras estas aquí… Luces tan majestuoso, como casi todo lo de aquí alrededor…

—Nunca se te acaban los halagos, ¿cierto?

—Si son para ti, claro que no…—y el hombre de las gafas extravagantes se levantó y se colocó a espaldas de la silla de Crocodile, colocando sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros de su pareja— ¿Sabes? He tenido un tremendo deseo de…

Y las palabras se detuvieron al ver que el subordinado de Crocodile entro en la estancia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Daz?—inquirió Crocodile seriamente viendo al hombre de piel morena que le miraba con sumo respeto.

—Señor, lamento mucho interrumpirlo, pero debo informarle que mientras organizaba las cosas en su habitación note que un teléfono celular ha estado sonando repetidamente durante los últimos minutos.

—Debe ser el mío—soltó Doflamingo estirando sus brazos—. Me olvide por completo… Iré por él, ahora vuelvo.

Doflamingo salió de la estancia, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y luego a la habitación de Crocodile. Para cuando estaba a un par de metros de la puerta de dicho lugar alcanzo a escuchar el tono de llamada y hasta de mensajes.  
El hombre de cabello rubio finalmente encontró su teléfono y decidió revisar los mensajes recibidos en el lapso en que las llamadas habían cesado de llegar.  
El registro (tanto de mensajes y llamadas) evidenciaba que habían tratado de comunicarse con él desde hace un rato.

Y, al leer el primer mensaje, la boca de Doflamingo quedo en una expresión de frio terror; su corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo para luego latir con fuerza y rapidez inspirado por el temor, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo…  
Una nueva llamada llego. Doflamingo respondió sintiendo que un temblor se apoderaba de su ser.

— ¡DOFFY…! ¡Es urgente que aparezcas pronto, Vergo está en el hospital…!—aulló una voz gangosa con tono de desesperación— ¡Hemos estado buscándote y tratando de contactarte pero…!

— ¡AHORA VOY…! ¡TRÉBOL, ASEGÚRATE DE QUE TODO ESTE CUBIERTO Y SIGA ESTABLE PARA CUANDO LLEGUE!—exclamo Doflamingo con una voz desgarradora y llena de frustración y temor.

Pronto Doflamingo salió a toda prisa de la habitación y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

—Oye, ¿Qué ocurre? Te escuche gritar desde aquí…—dijo Crocodile quien había decidido ir a verlo y estaba a punto de llegar al pie de las escaleras.

Doflamingo se dedicó a seguir su camino con paso veloz hacia la salida de la mansión.

—Tengo que irme…—se limitó a decir con voz alterada mientras salía de la casa—. Por favor, perdóname, luego te lo explicare…

Crocodile le dedico una adusta mirada.  
Su corazón volvía a sentirse oprimido, engañado y lleno de recelo…

Era seguro que ese asunto que tanto le había afectado a Doflamingo era algo relacionado a aquel subordinado que el rubio tanto adoraba.  
Crocodile miro como Doflamingo encendía impaciente su auto y miraba directamente hacia la salida.

—Lárgate de una vez…—musito Crocodile tratando de reprimir el torrente emociones caóticas que parecía quemarle el pecho.

Aquel día tan encantador había sido solo una mera ilusión…  
Tal como había mencionado Doflamingo hace unos momentos atrás:  
"Magnifico sueño…"  
Crocodile regreso al interior de su hogar, tranquila y dignamente.  
No dejaría que nadie notara lo derrotado que se sentía…

Llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta bajo llave y se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama. Observo fríamente aquellas sabanas revueltas en donde Doflamingo y él habían compartido una vez más esa pasión que tanto les unía.  
Crocodile tomo una sábana entre su mano y su garfio.  
La apretó fuertemente, dejando salir toda su frustración en esa suave tela, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, tratando de reprimir cualquier emoción humillante. Pero no pudo resistir lo suficiente.  
Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas.  
¡Que estúpido y débil se sentía…!  
¡¿Cómo había sido engañado y usado una vez más!?

Crocodile arrojo las sabanas y todo lo demás que cubría su cama por el balcón de la habitación.  
No quería sentir cualquiera cosa que le recordara la presencia de Doflamingo.

—Soy un idiota...—musito Crocodile mientras seguía tratando de evitar cualquier dolor y tristeza en vano.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado y lo suficientemente satisfactorio para la espera de algunos meses.  
Ya con este capítulo avance un poco más hacia la trama principal con la que concebi este fanfic. **  
**Espero actualizar pronto, porque ya quisiera que avanzar más rapido y poder trabajar en otras historias.**

 **Cualquier duda, reclamo, comentario bonito o de emoción, agradecería mucho que lo dejaran en sus reviews :)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, por su paciencia y en especial por sus comentarios~  
**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	8. Air

**Hola, espero que estén muy bien…**  
 **Y, como siempre, lamento tardar en actualizar... Pero en serio, este capítulo merecía mucho cuidado.**  
 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia, en serio. Espero que les guste el capítulo, esta algo intenso, este será un capítulo importante.**  
 **Muchas gracias por estar aquí, a punto de leer otro episodio, no saben cuanto aprecio ver alguna notificación de algún review.**

 **Quisiera aprovechar para decir, agradecer una persona muy especial que leyó mi última actualización en otro fanfic, me hizo un tremendo obsequio por mi cumpleaños; esta persona hermosa realizo unos dibujos sobre Corazon y Law, fue un gesto muy bonito que no dejo de ver y alegrarme por ello. Espero que si estas viendo esto, estés muy bien, te deseo lo mejor y te agradezco de todo corazón tus detalles.**

 **Sin más, espero disfruten el episodio.**

* * *

Law y Rosinante, quienes habían decidido pasar un rato viendo televisión después de la pequeña celebración de cumpleaños, se habían quedado dormidos sobre el sofá.  
Se habían confiado tanto en que resistirían despiertos hasta que el señor Trafalgar llegara a casa, pero fue demasiado tarde, habían pasado un par de horas desde que se quedaron solos en aquella casa. Ahora era la 1:00 am.

Law había subido las piernas al sofá y su cabeza estaba recargada sobre uno de los brazos del sofá. Rosinante había permanecido sentado y ahora estaba cabizbajo, con la boca entreabierta y roncando ligeramente.  
La televisión seguía encendida, proporcionando la única iluminación en dicha estancia.

Lejos de ahí, en una sala de espera del área de urgencias, se encontraba Doflamingo.  
El hombre de cabello rubio se encontraba sentado, pero toda su postura y rostro reflejaban una terrible tensión: Sus manos entrelazadas, su torso y cabeza ligeramente inclinados hacia enfrente y atentos a cualquier noticia o indicación que le dieran, sus antebrazos apoyados sobre sus muslos y un ligero temblor nervioso que pretendía camuflarse con un movimiento repetitivo de su pie derecho. Sus labios estaban tensos, una ligera capa de sudor cubría su rostro y su mirada se dirigía a revisar el reloj de pared que había en la sala cada un par de minutos.  
Su corazón había dejado de estar tan agitado como cuando recién llego al hospital. La angustia de saber qué pasaría con su querido amigo Vergo y la angustia de haber dejado a Crocodile, tan de pronto sin poder explicarle nada por la prisa que tenía en llegar al hospital, le habían dejado mentalmente exhausto.

A un costado de él se encontraban sus ejecutivos; Trebol, Diamante, Pica y Gladius, quienes habían llevado a Vergo al hospital y se aseguraban de que Doflamingo estuviera lo más tranquilo posible.  
Se habían asegurado de conseguir una sala exclusiva para ellos para no tener que lidiar con otras personas.

—Doffy, deberías ir a tomar aire y un trago—recomendó el hombre alto de largas piernas, de abundante cabello castaño claro, labios gruesos y ojos azules—. Gladius dijo que trae un poco de licor en el auto.

—No, Diamante. No me moveré de aquí, entiende—declaro Doflamingo con voz ronca y brusca.

—Yo se lo traeré, jefe. No se preocupe—intervino el tipo llamado Gladius levantándose de su asiento—. Vuelvo enseguida…

Pasaron un par de minutos y Gladius volvió, sacando una pequeña licorera de su gabardina se la ofreció a Doflamingo junto con un pequeño vaso de cristal oscuro. Ya que había ingerido un par de tragos se atrevió a levantarse y dirigirse lo más que pudo hacia la entrada que dirigía al pasillo de donde se supone debían salir enfermeras y doctores a dar avisos de los pacientes.  
Miro con desesperación por la pequeña ventanilla y nada.

—Trebol, ¿te aseguraste de que a Vergo lo atendieran lo mejor posible?—pregunto Doflamingo dejando escuchar un poco de exasperación en su voz.

— ¡Claro que si, Doffy…! ¡Incluso me dijeron que el médico particular que había estado atendiéndolo se encargaría de su cirugía!—respondió Trebol con voz gangosa y en tono sumamente nervioso, agitándose un poco al hablar— ¡Me dijeron que era el mejor cirujano que podía ofrecer este lugar…!

Doflamingo cruzo sus brazos, sentía que no resistiría más tiempo sin recibir alguna noticia de Vergo; las horas en espera le habían parecido una tortura…  
Distintos recuerdos llegaban a su mente como un bálsamo para aliviar su angustia; momentos que habían pasado hace años, cuando apenas se abría paso entre las calles de barrios bajos de la ciudad de Nueva York después de haber perdido a sus padres, aquella ciudad en donde había conocido a Vergo, cuando ambos tenían doce años y soñaban con llegar muy lejos, ser hombres con recursos y poder suficientes para darse a respetar ante cualquiera.  
Evoco los días llenos de trabajo, las noches de fiesta y desenfreno que pasaban juntos y la tremenda felicidad que era poder confiar tanto en una persona, en cualquier ámbito de la vida: Administrar bienes, establecimientos y dinero, realizar tratos, encargarse de eliminar a un idiota que quisiera arruinar alguno de sus negocios, pasar un buen rato ya sea en un modo fraternal o pasional, Vergo era alguien con quien podía compartir cualquier cosa y sin ser juzgado de ninguna forma.

—Maldita sea, por favor—musito Doflamingo cerrando con fuerza su mano izquierda hasta convertirla en un puño—. Quiero verte ya…

Se dispuso a volver a tomar asiento pero en cuanto se acercó a la banca, un par de personas salieron de aquella puerta tan importante…  
Doflamingo inmediatamente volteó a revisar; eran un par de médicos acompañados de una enfermera, y uno de esos doctores era aquel médico que había estado atendiendo a Vergo, justo como se lo había asegurado Trebol.  
El hombre rubio se dirigió apresuradamente hacia este y con suma agitación se colocó ante él en una postura intimidante.

—Dígame como esta Vergo—demando Doflamingo mirando directamente al hombre de cabello oscuro y gafas delgadas con el que se había visto en anteriores ocasiones durante las consultas y tratamientos de Vergo.

—Señor…—dijo Edward Trafalgar quien tenía un semblante muy cansado y triste—. Las condiciones en que las que el Señor Vergo llego eran demasiado graves… El falleció.

Doflamingo se quedó completamente quieto, el temblor general sobre su cuerpo y la agitación de su respiración que habían estado acompañándolo se habían esfumado de repente, su mente pareció quedarse en blanco hasta que volvió a escuchar la suave y afligida voz de aquel médico.

—Lamento mucho su perdida…

Y segundos después de aquella última palabra de Edward Trafalgar, las fuertes manos de Doflamingo le tomaron bruscamente por el cuello de su bata médica, empujándolo con mucha fuerza contra la pared más cercana.  
Un grito ahogado de la enfermera que salió inmediatamente de ahí y la expresión de terror del médico que acompañaba al doctor Trafalgar fueron las únicas reacciones.  
El resto de los presentes se quedaron quietos y mirando seriamente la escena, incapaces de detener a su jefe Doflamingo.

—Usted… Usted dijo que Vergo mejoraría… Todo el tratamiento y medicinas…—musito Doflamingo con voz ahogada debido a que su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada debido a la ira—. No sirvieron de nada…

Edward Trafalgar se mantenía en silencio, con el rostro lleno de culpa y tristeza, no podía evitarlo a pesar de haber perdidos a varios pacientes a lo largo de su desempeño como médico, siempre lamentaba dar esa clase de noticias, pues sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía el recibir aquellas dolorosas palabras.  
Decidió seguir callado mientras su colega se encontraba explicando las causas del fallecimiento pero era inútil, aquel hombre rubio no escuchaba solo mantenía una fiera mirada de triste impotencia y enojo que podía vislumbrar a través de aquellas gafas de cristal rojo…

—Por favor, suelte al doctor Trafalgar y mantenga la calma…—demandaron tres guardias de seguridad que habían llegado junto con aquella enfermera que había salido hace poco.

Después de unos minutos, Doflamingo decidió soltar al médico, arrojándolo bruscamente al piso. Edward Trafalgar se puso de pie lentamente y con el mismo semblante lleno de aflicción se retiró de la estancia, junto con el personal de seguridad, su colega y la asustada enfermera.  
Una vez se habían quedado solos, Trebol se acercó con cautela a Doflamingo.

—Doffy… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Necesito que se encarguen de todo lo que corresponde… Todo lo que… Se requiera para… el funeral…—musitaba Doflamingo sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas y que solo estaba hablando por inercia dentro de una pesadilla.

—Claro que sí, Doffy.

—Gladius… ¿Puedes acompañarme?—pidió Doflamingo con voz vacía.

—Sí, jefe.

Y Doflamingo y su subordinado de erizado cabello gris salieron del hospital, hasta llegar al auto de color rojo del líder. Doflamingo abrió la puerta de su vehículo y entro en él, manteniéndose en silencio por varios minutos, con la vista fija hacia enfrente.

—Quiero que te asegures de no dar ningún dato de importancia sobre nosotros…Ya sabes que tienes que hacer al llenar las formas que requiera el hospital…—dijo rompiendo con su doloroso silencio.

—Sí, jefe, sabe que puede confiar en mí para eso.

—Quiero que… En cuanto les llame, Trebol y tú vayan a esta dirección—y Doflamingo saco su billetera y de esta una pequeña tarjeta que le brindo a Gladius—. Necesito que arruines el sistema de seguridad y de cámaras antes de que yo llegue ahí.

—Entendido, señor.

—Lleva tu mejor auto, lo necesitaremos, no quiero ninguna falla técnica, y asegúrate de que no lleve ninguna seña particular que sea fácil de detectar…—siguió diciendo Doflamingo con voz vacía. Esas órdenes eran algo rutinario y que no debían de faltar en cualquier operación de importancia que tuvieran que hacer dentro de la banda, pero esta vez, el jefe estaba tan conmocionado que no notó que lo hacía.

—Sí, no se preocupe, confíe en mí. No habrá ningún error.

—Creo que… Iré a casa por ahora… Nos vemos…—dijo Doflamingo entrecortadamente mientras encendía el auto. Cerró la puerta y salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, en camino hacia su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, Doflamingo fue por una botella de vino a la cocina, luego se dirigió a su habitación. Tomo asiento sobre su cama, abrió la botella para dedicarse a beber en silencio hasta que terminó con todo el licor.  
Pasaron aproximadamente veinte minutos hasta que se quitó sus gafas y decidió recostarse, repasando una larga lista de recuerdos…

Hace diecinueve años Doflamingo había decidido escapar del orfanato donde había ido a parar junto con su hermano menor después del asesinato de sus padres.  
"No voy a volver, no voy a dejar que mi vida se desperdicie en este lugar" dijo Doflamingo con mucha convicción a su hermano en la noche que decidió escapar.  
Le había dolido bastante hacer esa decisión y tener que separarse de él, pero sus ideas eran bastante diferentes y su voluntad muy fuerte como para hacer caso a las suplicas de su pequeño hermano.  
"Lo siento, Rosinante. Cuídate mucho; algún día nos volveremos a ver…" fueron sus palabras de despedida.

¿En qué momento la vida se tornó tan desgraciada?  
¿Por qué su familia había sufrido esa terrible suerte? ¿Por qué a sus padres?  
¿Qué acaso habían sido una presa fácil en una ciudad tan enorme y salvaje como esa? ¿Acaso no había más familias adineradas a quien arruinar?  
Tal vez si se hubiesen quedado en España seguirían con vida…

Pasó varios días vagando y durmiendo en distintos parajes de las diversas y peligrosas calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, constantemente cambiaba su ubicación para evitar que los policías y la gente del orfanato dieran con él. Trabajaba eventualmente limpiando alguna acera o sacando la basura de algún negocio a cambio de comida o un poco de dinero, y cuando no podía conseguir algunas de esas últimas cosas, solo había un par de opciones a las que recurría: Robar o buscar sobras de comida entre los mejores contenedores de basura que conocía.

Cada día maldecía a aquellas personas que habían asesinado a sus padres, cada día deseaba poder llegar a encontrarlos y deshacerse de ellos de la manera más cruel y satisfactoria posible…  
Todas las noches recordaba los tiempos felices junto a su madre, padre y su hermano; su mente se aliviaba al evocar esos días llenos de alegría, cariño, juegos y sin carencias de ningún tipo.

La tarde del 30 de Abril de 1995 llego a instalarse a un sitio nuevo, en una callejuela de un barrio del que había oído estaba lleno de extranjeros de todo tipo… Esperaba llegar a encontrar a alguien de su patria y poder volver a escuchar a alguien hablar su lengua natal y sentir por un breve momento que había regresado en el tiempo.  
Esa tarde, al conseguir algo de cenar e instalarse en un callejón, dos sujetos le abordaron con la intención de despojarlo de sus pocas pertenencias y de su comida.  
Doflamingo les enfrento como pudo…  
Al final, logró salir airoso de la situación, por supuesto que se llevó una buena tanda de golpes y heridas, pero su astucia se había desarrollado lo suficiente para deshacerse de aquellos tipos, usando diferentes objetos que tuvo al alcance.

En la entrada del callejón se visualizó una pequeña figura, un niño de la edad de Doflamingo había presenciado el incidente; ese niño era el pequeño Vergo, quien completamente admirado por la hazaña que el niño de cabello rubio, le invito a comer algo mejor y le dijo que le presentaría a un hombre que podría cambiar su suerte.  
Al principio Doflamingo se mostró incrédulo ante la oferta, pero acepto ir al final, debido a que la disposición y el asombro de aquel niño de cabello negro, que traía gafas oscuras y una mejilla decorada con un pedazo de sándwich, parecían emociones muy genuinas.

Y esa noche conoció a Trebol, Diamante y a Pica. Trebol le había preguntado sus orígenes y situación actual, cuando Doflamingo termino su relato, el hombre de voz gangosa le elogio por su audacia.

"Así que eso paso con tus padres… ¿Quisieras encontrar a los culpables?" pregunto Trebol con voz lenta y con un tono malicioso.

Doflamingo asintió sin duda ni temblor alguno, aseguro que los mataría a la primera oportunidad y que daría, y haría, lo que fuese necesario para lograrlo.

Aquella ferocidad y certeza en las palabras del pequeño rubio bastaron para que lo aceptaran en el pequeño grupo, que se manejaba en el mercado minorista de drogas, apuestas ilegales y tráfico de algunas armas de bajo calibre.

Y el tiempo pasó… Fue progresando en sus nuevas tareas, desarrollo más astucia, conoció distintos ambientes e infinidad de personas, pronto se hizo más hábil en el arte de las peleas, conoció y admiro muchas cosas que nunca pensó que existían y, finalmente, al cumplir los trece años su primera meta importante se cumplió: Trebol había conseguido encontrar a los culpables del asesinato de sus padres; habían sido un par de asesinos a sueldo contratados por un amigo de negocios de su padre, que decidió aprovecharse de la confianza y el poco conocimiento que tenía Homing Donquixote al mudarse a la ciudad.  
Trebol logro acorralar a los tres responsables en una bodega vacía que usaban para tratos y distribución de mercancía.  
Doflamingo los torturo durante varias horas, usando navajas, distintos objetos punzocortantes, golpeándolos con sus propias manos y piernas, gritándoles y recordándoles, con todo el odio que podía concebir, sobre el cómo habían asesinado a su madre y a su padre, y sobre cómo este iba a seguir vengándolos hasta que sus cuerpos ya no pudieran resistir más…  
Finalmente Doflamingo uso una pistola que Trebol le regalo, su primera pistola personal, y con ella se deshizo de los criminales a sueldo, dándoles un tiro en la cabeza.  
Y para deshacerse del principal responsable de aquella tragedia, el jovencito de cabello rubio decidió pedir un galón de combustible y un par de fósforos.

"Tú… Basura… No te vas a despedir tan fácil. Mira bien mi rostro… Esto es la venganza de la familia Donquixote…" declaro Doflamingo mirando fijamente al hombre que rogaba por su vida dando disculpas desesperadas y vertiendo todo el odio que sentía por él en sus palabras.

Y aquel sujeto ardió por bastante tiempo. Doflamingo se quedó contemplándolo hasta que se consumió todo el fuego.

"Felicidades, Doffy… Eres todo un hombre de palabra. Si sigues así, te convertirás en uno de los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad… ¿Qué digo? ¡Del país…!" bramo Trebol completamente satisfecho de ver como Doflamingo había realizado aquella hazaña tan mortífera.

Aquellos extraños individuos se convirtieron en seres cercanos a él, Trebol se había convertido en un tutor y protector, al igual que Diamante, con quien por fin pudo volver a poner en práctica su lengua natal (ya que también provenía de España), y ni que decir de su relación con Vergo, con quien estableció una sincera amistad que con el pasar de los años se convertiría en su primera experiencia de amor.

"No te preocupes, Doffy. No se lo diré a nadie, nadie lo sabrá. Y si alguien llega a descubrirnos, yo acabaré con el…" prometió Vergo al ver que Doflamingo temía que los descubrieran y se burlaran de ellos cuando apenas eran unos pre-adolescentes.

Aquellos días tan felices junto Vergo… Los primeros intentos de besos, abrazos y encuentros íntimos habían sido con él, cuanto confiaba en él, cuanto lo adoraba como un hermano, amigo y amante.

"Siempre estaré ahí para ti… No importa si decides estar con otra persona" decía Vergo cuando ambos habían crecido y Doflamingo ya era un hombre que se encontraba estableciendo negocios y comenzado a sentir atracción por nuevas personas.

Esa sincera lealtad que Vergo siempre le había profesado era una de las cosas más bellas y valiosas que Doflamingo tenía en su vida, era tan inmensa, tan genuina y parecía ser infinita… Que afortunado se sentía de haber conocido a alguien como él y de tenerlo a su lado.

Su amor sincero e incondicional era algo que enternecía su corazón como pocas cosas lograban hacerlo.  
Ahora ya no podría volver a escuchar su voz…  
Nunca podría volver a escuchar aquellas muestras de lealtad y sinceras muestras de cariño.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ…!? ¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA…!?—gritó Doflamingo levantándose de la cama y arrojando la botella de vino vacía hacia un mueble de la habitación, quebrándola en cientos de pedazos—. Vergo…

La culpa de no haber estado en los últimos momentos de Vergo le atormentaba, si tan solo se hubiese quedado cerca, si tan solo aquellas medicinas y tratamiento hubiesen funcionado a tiempo, ¿Por qué tuvo que irse? ¿Por qué el…? Le resultaba algo inaceptable… Era tan frustrante…  
Una completa ofensa para su existencia, una herida que jamás sanaría por completo.  
Se había imaginado que él y Vergo llegarían hasta la vejez, siendo un par de viejos que vivirían de todo el dinero y bienes recolectados a lo largo de estos años.

Volteó a ver su cama. Esa cama donde había compartido noches y mañanas junto a Vergo…  
No podía dormir en esa cama, al menos no por hoy. Se desplomo al pie de esta, solo recostando su cabeza sobre ella y esperaría a que la mañana llegara o el sueño le venciera mientras seguía rumeando aquellas memorias.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, Edward Trafalgar llegaba a la cochera de su casa.  
Había sido una dura madrugada…  
El cansancio mental y físico eran más intensos en esta ocasión.  
Al entrar a su hogar notó el rumor que provenía de la televisión encendida en la sala de estar. Se preguntó si Law aun seguiría despierto, desvelándose jugando algún videojuego o solo se le había olvidado apagar dicho aparato.  
Llegó a la entrada de aquella estancia y miró a su hijo, que estaba dormido sobre el sofá y, al costado de su muchacho, se encontraba Rosinante, quien también estaba profundamente dormido.  
No le tomo importancia, ya que le pareció algo normal que Law y Rosinante por fin se llevaran lo suficientemente bien para tomarse el tiempo de convivir y hasta de quedarse dormidos ahí mismo, después de todo Rosinante era alguien que había vivido con ellos por meses y se había convertido en alguien de confianza.  
Subió hacia su habitación, cambió su ropa con mucho esfuerzo y somnolencia, y finalmente se internó en su cama, esperando descansar lo suficiente para levantarse lo mejor posible para atender las citas pendientes en su consultorio por la mañana.

Y la mañana llegó... Eran las 9:00 am cuando Rosinante abrió perezosamente sus ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para después tallar delicadamente sus parpados con el dorso de su mano izquierda.  
Soltó un bostezo y en unos cuantos segundos más sus ojos se abrieron mucho en expresión de temor; la realidad de que había dormido en la casa Trafalgar le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

—No puede ser…—musito el rubio totalmente atemorizado mientras volteaba a ver a Law, que seguía profundamente dormido sobre el sofá.

Pronto se puso de pie, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su querido muchacho y para no provocar un torpe accidente que pudiese llamar la atención del señor Trafalgar. Rogaba al cielo que pudiese escapar de ahí sin provocar un problema para Law.  
La televisión seguía encendida…  
Tal vez el señor Trafalgar no había llegado a casa o quizá ya había llegado pero no se percató de la presencia de ambos en la sala de estar…  
Eso lo sabría al salir de la casa y verificar si el auto del padre de Law estaba ahí estacionado. Así pues decidió dejar la televisión tal como estaba.  
Al salir de la sala, camino lenta y cuidadosamente hacia el recibidor y la puerta principal.  
Afortunadamente no se escuchaba ningún rumor que proviniera de cualquier parte de la casa.  
Finalmente llego a la puerta principal, quito el seguro y abrió lentamente la puerta…

— ¿ _Rosinante_? ¿ _Qué haces aquí_?—pregunto una chica de cabello rubio que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre. Velia había llegado a casa de los Trafalgar y sus ojos castaños se habían quedado en expresión de asombro al ver al hombre de cabello rubio abriendo la puerta. Se extrañó al verlo con el cabello algo desaliñado y el rostro adormilado, par de señales que indicaban haber despertado hace poco.

— _Ah… Yo… Yo…_ _Vaya… Yo vine a recoger mi teléfono…_ —respondió balbuceando en su idioma natal ya que la chica había usado el español para dirigirse a él—. _Ayer lo olvide aquí y… Bueno, quise venir lo más temprano posible, a veces tengo llamadas urgentes…_

— _Ya veo… Entonces… ¿El señor Trafalgar ya está despierto, no es así? Yo también vengo por algo que olvide ayer durante la fiesta de Law._

— _Ah…Pues no lo sé… Verás… Todavía tengo una copia de la llave de esta puerta_ —mintió el rubio sintiendo un nudo en el estómago—. _Por eso me tome la libertad de venir por mi teléfono a esta hora, no quería… Molestar…_

— _Entiendo…_

— _Bueno, nos vemos luego, Velia. Cuídate mucho_ …—y Rosinante se apresuró a dirigirse hacia su auto.

La muchacha observo el como el vehículo gris de Rosinante se alejaba de ahí mientras seguía pensando en que algo andaba mal respecto a ese breve encuentro con el hombre de cabello rubio; era obvio que estaba nervioso y pretendía esconder algo…  
Pero después recordó que era algo habitual en él verse agitado y torpe, tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad, por más forzosa que se escuchará, tal vez lo estaba juzgando mal y solo eran imaginaciones suyas.  
Toco el timbre de nuevo pero nadie acudió.

Rosinante había dejado la puerta sin seguro, ¿en verdad tenía las llaves de esa entrada? Decidió tocar de nuevo el timbre pero otra vez nada paso, así que con mucha duda se adentró a la casa.  
Alcanzo a escuchar un rumor, su origen era la sala de estar.

— ¿Señor Trafalgar…? Señor Trafalgar, soy yo, Velia… Disculpe…

Fue hacia allá y encontró a Law, dormido sobre el sillón y la televisión encendida.

— ¿ _Acaso se quedó a dormir aquí…?_ —musito la joven sin dejar de mirar al adolescente de cabello negro. Decidió despertar con cuidado a Law, tocándole un hombro y hablándole en voz baja—. Law… Law…

— ¿Qué…? ¿Rosinante…?—balbuceo el muchacho abriendo sus ojos con pesadez.

—No… Soy yo, Ve. Law…—y la chica se impresiono al oír que el jovencito había llamado el nombre de aquel rubio. La sospecha que se había ideado en su mente se deshizo en ese instante.

— ¿Ve? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es…?—pregunto Law totalmente tomado por sorpresa, sintiéndose desorientado y empezando a reflejar en su rostro una expresión de leve molestia.

—Son como las nueve de la mañana… Oye, quiero decirte que entre a la casa debido a que me encontré a Rosinante saliendo de aquí, hace minutos, estaba por tocar el timbre para llamar y me lo tope en la entrada…

Law se mantuvo en silencio, comenzando a sentirse algo nervioso ante la situación, pero no iba a dejar que esto se evidenciara tan fácil. Así que Rosinante se había quedado dormido también… Y no había logrado escapar sin ser del todo descubierto, que jodida suerte.

—Me dijo que todavía guarda una copia de la llave de esa puerta, que había olvidado su celular y que aprovecho para venir por él lo más temprano posible, pero al irse no cerró la puerta con llave, me pareció extraño. A pesar de que la puerta seguía sin llave, seguí tocando el timbre, pero nadie iba a atender… Entonces me atreví a entrar, e imagine varias cosas…

—Agh…

— ¿Tu padre ya despertó?

—No lo sé… Tal vez llego muy tarde en la madrugada y sigue durmiendo. Ve, en serio, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?—inquirió el jovencito poniéndose de pie.

—Agh… No lo sé, Law…—soltó la chica comenzando a avergonzarse y a preocuparse—. Imaginé que Rosinante… Vaya, creí que tu padre y él habían… Pero luego… Cuando te vi aquí y escuche que dijiste su nombre…

— ¿En verdad creíste eso?—soltó Law con una arrogante risa mientras se ponía sus zapatos—. Por favor… Mi padre no tiene esas inclinaciones, semejante locura se te fue a ocurrir…

—Solo sé que Rosinante se quedó a dormir aquí, su cara lucía como si apenas se acabara de despertar…

—Pues sí, se quedó a dormir aquí. Nos quedamos charlando y viendo televisión después de la fiesta… Y perdimos la noción del tiempo y nos quedamos dormidos. Fue un descuido solamente… Estas malinterpretando las cosas.

—Lo siento, pero por la actitud de Rosinante solo pude pensar mal… Se miraba muy nervioso, como si quisiera ocultar algo muy grave e irse lo más pronto posible…

—Ya sabes que es un torpe de primera, no sé porque te sorprendes… Obviamente se sintió muy avergonzado por ese descuido. Además… Le estas dando demasiado crédito, ¿crees que un tipo como él pudiera estar con alguien como mi padre? Apuesto a que todavía es virgen a sus veintinueve años…

La muchacha se quedó algo perpleja, miro a Law con incomodidad y cierta culpa; tenía pensamientos muy difusos respecto a aquella situación, se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber pensado mal sobre Rosinante y su jefe.

Ambos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

—Bien… Creo que iré a buscar mi billetera, la olvidé ayer en el comedor, por eso es que vine.

—Bueno, puedes ir a buscarla… Iré a ver si mi padre ya está en casa—declaro Law dispuesto a subir las escaleras.

—Ya debe estar aquí. Su auto está estacionado afuera. Oye, Law…

— ¿Qué?

—Lo siento, no quise molestarte, no debí entrometerme tanto… Ni suponer nada.

—Descuida—respondió Law con voz grave mientras subía el primer escalón—. Solo… No vuelvas a precipitarte en tu imaginación, no deberías tomarte esas molestias, en especial con eso de que estás esperando, ¿no lo crees? Podrías estresarte si sigues así...

—Tal vez sea por eso, tal vez estoy tornándome muy suspicaz por el embarazo… Lo siento.

—Bueno, iré a despertar a mi padre. ¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar?

—Ya desayune, gracias. Solo vine por mi cartera, tengo que ir a abrir el consultorio de tu padre, se supone que la hora de atención es partir de las diez de la mañana…

—Entonces me apresuraré a despertarlo.

—Debió tener una noche muy pesada en el hospital, no es normal que se levante tan tarde, es una lástima que tenga que atender citas en las próximas horas…

—Sí, pero no hay más remedio… Es su profesión. Pero espero que un par de tazas de café y un buen desayuno le basten para reponer energías, me encargare de eso—aseguro Law subiendo otro escalón—. Bien, nos vemos luego, Ve.

—Sí... Hasta luego, cuídate, Law.

Y la joven se retiró de ahí. Al oír la puerta principal cerrarse, sintió un gran alivio, que embrollo había evitado… En definitiva se había confiado demasiado, no volvería a cometer un descuido así.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su padre, llamó a la puerta y, al no recibir respuesta, se dispuso a abrir la puerta lentamente.  
Pudo ver que su padre aún estaba en cama, se acercó a él y comenzó a llamarlo y a tocarle la espalda.

—Papá… Despierta… Ya es algo tarde…

— ¿Law…? ¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

—Buen día, papá. Nada realmente grave, solo que ya es algo tarde… Creo que hoy tienes que ir a trabajar a tu consultorio, ¿no es así?

—Cielos, es cierto… ¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve con veinticinco minutos, pero no te preocupes. Voy a prepararte algo para desayunar, mientras tú te vistes y preparas para irte, ¿está bien?—le dijo Law con voz tranquila y confiable mientras se alejaba de la cama, listo para bajar a la cocina.

—Sí, te lo agradezco mucho, hijo—y Edward Trafalgar salió de la cama, tomando sus gafas de la mesita de noche a su costado izquierdo—. Bajaré lo más pronto que pueda…

Law preparo café, lavó y cortó frutas, cocinó un par de huevos fritos junto con jamón y tostó un par de rebanadas de pan.

—Muchas gracias, Law. Fue un gran gesto de ayuda el que preparas todo esto…—dijo Edward Trafalgar al casi terminar con su desayuno.

—No hay de que… Parece que tuviste una mala noche—observo Law mientras le servía más café.

—Lo que sucede es… Es que… Ayer, durante la emergencia que atendí no pude hacer más por el paciente—confeso el señor Trafalgar dejando ver una expresión desanimada mientras daba otro sorbo a su taza con café oscuro.

—Lo lamento… Aunque es seguro que hiciste tu máximo esfuerzo por esa persona. Eso es algo siempre ocurrirá de vez en cuando en tu trabajo—dijo Law mientras se sentaba junto a su padre— ¿No es así?

—Sí…—y lanzo un pesado suspiro, tratando de olvidar por un momento su molestia respecto al trágico incidente—. Por cierto… ¿Rosinante ya se fue a su casa?

—Ah…—y Law sintió una ligera sensación de nerviosismo que pronto reprimió exitosamente—. Si, ya se fue... Dijo que lo disculparas, no pretendía quedarse dormido aquí. Se sintió demasiado avergonzado…

—No hay problema, me alegra ver que por fin se lleven bien, pero sobretodo de que te hiciera compañía. Me preocupaba que te quedaras solo durante toda la noche, en especial durante tu cumpleaños…

—Si… Estuvimos platicando sobre cosas de la escuela y viendo películas—dijo Law con voz tranquila.

—Bueno, creo que ya estoy listo, me siento renovado y todo gracias a ti… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar fuera esta noche?

—Me parece bien, ¿a qué hora regresarás a casa?—pregunto el hijo mientras recogía el plato y taza vacía que había usado su padre.

—Pues después de mi trabajo en el consultorio, iré a arreglar unas cosas al hospital… Tal vez, a las seis de la tarde ya esté libre por completo—respondió el médico ajustándose sus gafas—. Te llamaré entonces, será mejor.

—Entonces, ¿podría salir hasta entonces? Llegaré a tiempo para la cena—pidió Law.

—Vaya, jaja, ¿con que para eso era el desayuno? No te preocupes, solo estoy jugando… Claro que puedes salir, solo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, muchas gracias, papá. Que tengas un buen día…

—Igualmente, hijo—y el padre se despidió con una sonrisa mientras sacudía el erizado cabello de su hijo—. Nos vemos en la tarde…

Y Edward Trafalgar salió de su hogar, listo para ir a su consultorio.  
Law se preparó el desayuno, para después subir a darse una ducha y prepararse para contactar a Rosinante.  
Después de bañarse y vestirse, recordó que había no había abierto los obsequios que le habían dado ayer.  
Fue por ellos, para subir de nuevo a su habitación y comenzar a abrirlos.  
Le habían regalado un par de camisas y camisetas informales, una billetera y unos cupones para conseguir una comida gratis en un restaurante de pollo frito. Y al final abrió el regalo que le había dado Rosinante, era lo que más había aguardado descubrir…  
Eran varios discos de sus bandas favoritas: Kasabian, The Verve, The Kooks, The libertines, Kaiser Chiefs, incluso un disco que había mencionado que faltaba en su colección de The Beatles.  
Se sorprendió al ver que Rosinante había tomado nota de sus gustos musicales, a pesar de que solo lo habían platicado un par de veces a lo mucho.  
Y luego se percató de que había un disco más, pero este al igual que su caja no tenían portada, nombre o alguna distinción en particular.  
Encendió su computador e introdujo el disco.

Pronto el reproductor mostro a Rosinante, sentado en la orilla de una cama, dentro de una habitación, sosteniendo una guitarra acústica.  
Este llevaba una camisa de color arena y pantalones blancos en el video y se le miraba con el cabello algo despeinado pero este le brindaba un toque muy especial, se le miraba muy atractivo.

Y comenzó a sonar una música de fondo, muy rítmica que estaba integrada por una percusión en batería, bajo y un sintetizador hipnótico que pretendía emular el sonido del piano, que pronto fueron acompañados por la guitarra que Rosinante empezó a tocar…

" _Una idea, un continente, una mirada… Casi sin querer...  
Se me escapa, se me nubla, no se acaba… Casi sin querer..."_

Rosinante había iniciado a cantar, en español y con el acento típico de su país de origen; su voz era tan suave, relajante y un tanto seductora al hablar en ese idioma.

" _Aire soy y al aire… El viento no, el viento, el viento no…  
Que sin ti soy nadie… Sin ti yo no, sin ti, sin ti yo no…" _

Law sintió un intenso arrebato de admiración y amor al verlo y al escucharlo de esa manera. Realmente estaba encantado por recibir un regalo como ese.

" _Y la duda en sentimiento transformada... Casi sin querer.  
No hay nada ya. No hay nada ya… Tan bello es caer a tus pies…  
No hubo y no habrá. No hay nada aquí ya…  
¿De quién este cielo es, de quién…?"_

No entendía realmente que decía la canción, su problema con el español aún seguía dándole problemas para comprenderlo en canciones, películas o conversaciones, pero a pesar de eso sabía perfectamente la intención de la melodía; la música y la manera de cantar de Rosinante provocaban un sentimiento único, era una canción exquisitamente romántica, relajante y llena de un misterioso toque de seducción.

Law decidió escuchar la canción varias veces, era algo adictivo escuchar a Rosinante cantar en español, tan relajante y sensual, parecía broma que aquel rubio cumpliera con el estereotipo de que los hispanos tenían la habilidad de seducir a cualquier con sus gestos y su exótico acento.

Finalmente decidió hacer una copia del video para dejarla guardada en una carpeta secreta de su computadora. Sacó el disco, lo metió de nuevo en su caja transparente y lo dejo en el mueble enseguida de su cama.  
Era de las mejores cosas que había recibido en su vida, su corazón latía fuerte por la emoción de haber presenciado a su rubio amante tocar y cantar de esa manera.

—Necesito verle…—y Law busco su teléfono celular, listo para llamarlo— ¿Rosinante?

—Law… ¿Estas bien?—respondió el mayor—. Lo siento tanto…

—Sí… Ya sé lo que paso, todo salió bien, no te preocupes—le tranquilizo Law—. No hicimos nada malo, en realidad. No es para tanto.

—Pero… Dios, no debí quedarme dormido, fui un tonto…

—Ya para con eso. ¿Estarás ocupado hoy? ¿Podría ir a visitarte?—pregunto el joven empezando a sonreír con impaciencia.

—No, no tengo nada que hacer hoy, pero ¿estás seguro de venir hoy? ¿Le pediste permiso a tu padre para salir?

—Sí, aunque no le dije a donde iría…

—Ah… Supongo que ya es hora de que conozcas mi nuevo hogar—suspiro el rubio accediendo a la petición— ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

—No, no te molestes. Mándame un mensaje con tu dirección, yo llegare en un rato.

—De acuerdo, te espero. Y por favor, ten mucho cuidado al venir…—y termino la llamada.

Dentro de unos quince minutos más, Law se encontraba tomando un taxi para dirigirse al departamento de Rosinante. Al llegar frente a un edificio de color gris que albergaba cinco pisos, el taxi se detuvo y Law bajo del vehículo, revisando en su teléfono que el viaje había terminado y que la cuota estaba cubierta.  
El nuevo hogar de su querido Rosinante se encontraba en el último nivel. Entro al edificio, uso el elevador y finalmente llego frente a la puerta del departamento 5-12, tocó la puerta firmemente con un par de golpes hasta que el rubio abrió, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bienvenido…—y Law se adentró en el lugar.

Era un apartamento sencillo comparado con las estancias de su casa, con mobiliario básico y buena iluminación.

—Debe ser genial tener verdadera privacidad, ¿no es así?—dijo Law observando cada rincón de aquel hogar.

—Sí, a veces… Pero también extraño oírte cada día. Era agradable saber que siempre podría haber alguien en casa, como cuando vivía en tu casa.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?

—No… Estaba muy nervioso por lo que paso, no tenía apetito… Eche a perder todo… Seguramente Velia no pudo creer en mi excusa… No sé porque dije eso…

—Te haré algo de desayunar. Y ya no te preocupes por eso, yo le explique todo a ella y a mi padre. Y hablando de eso…—y Law abrazó fuertemente a Rosinante, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio —. Lo siento… Tuve que decir un par de cosas ofensivas sobre ti…

— ¿En serio?

—Sí… Discúlpame…

—No, no importa. Descuida… Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien—dijo Rosinante con voz aliviada mientras abrazaba a Law con ternura.

—Ya pude ver tu obsequio—y se estrechó más contra su enamorado—. Muchas gracias…

— ¿Qué te pareció? Dude demasiado en hacer lo del video… Espero no haber hecho el ridículo.

—Es genial… Tu voz es asombrosa, no pude entender nada, pero la sensación que me provocó fue extraordinaria—declaro Law recordando lo feliz que fue al ver aquella grabación por primera vez—. ¿Podrías decirme que significa cada verso?

—Por supuesto, te traduciré la letra…

—Excelente, pero ya lo harás después de que comas algo, ¿Si tienes comida para cocinarte algo, cierto?

—Sí, hace poco fui al súper mercado… No debería faltar nada esencial. Espera, si quieres te ayudo…

Dentro de un rato ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Rosinante, el rubio consumía su desayuno sentado al pie de su cama, mientras que Law se recostaba sobre su cama.

—Rosinante, ¿puedo quedarme aquí hasta la tarde?—pidió Law estirando sus extremidades.

—Sí quieres…

—Gracias. Tengo unos cupones que me regalaron ayer, podemos ir a usarlos para la hora de la comida—informo Law sacando los boletos del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

—Suena bien… Bien, ya termine. Es hora de que traduzca y repasemos tus lecciones de español, ahora vuelvo…—y Rosinante se puso de pie para dejar su plato vacía de regreso a la cocina.

Horas después, casi siendo las tres de la tarde, Doflamingo se encontraba saliendo de la ducha. Solo había logrado dormir pequeños lapsos durante el trayecto de la mañana y mediodía.  
Hace treinta minutos le habían informado que el cuerpo de Vergo estaba listo para rendirle los últimos honores.  
Fue a buscar un nuevo conjunto de ropa, un traje de color negro en todos sus componentes. Aquel saco de plumas de color rosa sería lo único fuera de lugar en su ropa, ese abrigo de plumas que Vergo le había elogiado tantas veces y con el que lo había cubierto en distintas ocasiones.

En un par de minutos más se encontraba saliendo de su casa, entrando en su carro y saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la funeraria.  
Al llegar al recinto encontró a todos sus subordinados, junto con conocidos, amigos y socios de sus distintos negocios.  
No quiso hablar con nadie, a pesar de que muchos querían acercarse a darle sus condolencias.

Doflamingo se dirigió directamente al féretro en donde descansaba Vergo.  
Le había ordenado grandes arreglos de flores durante el trayecto hacia allí… El lugar estaba decorado por infinidad de coronas de distintas flores en color blanco.  
Doflamingo se mantuvo todo el tiempo al lado del ataúd de color mármol, contemplando la tranquila y fija expresión en el rostro de Vergo.

—Doffy…—Trebol y Diamante se habían acercado con cautela—. Es hora…

— ¿Podrían darme unos minutos más? Asegúrense de que nadie venga hasta que yo haya salido de aquí…

—De acuerdo, Doffy—y salieron de la estancia, quedándose fuera de la puerta, esperando a que su líder saliera de ahí.

Doflamingo echo una última mirada a su mejor amigo, posando su mano derecha sobre el inamovible rostro de este.

—Gracias por todo…—musito sintiendo que un nudo se hacía en su garganta y que su voz se quebraba. Aparto su mano y se alejó de ahí, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Salió de la sala y le dio una pequeña indicación a Trebol y a Diamante, diciéndoles que les esperaba en la dirección que le había brindado a Gladius al salir del hospital durante la madrugada.

Doflamingo se dirigió a su auto y tardo algunos minutos en encenderlo.  
Pronto se dio cuenta de que todos se retiraban de ahí, probablemente llevarían el cuerpo de Vergo al cementerio y ya terminaría ese proceso mortuorio.  
No quería ir a ese lugar; no podría resistir las escenas que se darían ahí…  
Una intensa frustración y tristeza se apoderó de él al pensar en esto último, cerro con fuerza sus manos sobre el volante de su auto, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula y comenzando a temblar debido al enojo provocado por la negación; era una pesadilla, no lo aceptaría… No podría…  
Probablemente no lo haría, ni aunque pasaran varios años, tal vez nunca...  
¿Por qué tenía que volver a sufrir una pérdida de alguien querido?  
No podría perdonar al responsable… Pronto se encargaría de todo…  
Era lo que tenía que hacer; todos aquellos que le habían herido o arrebatado a un ser querido lo habían pagado y esta no sería la excepción.

Finalmente llego a su casa. Gladius le esperaba ahí, de pie junto a una camioneta de color negro, sin ninguna matricula por detrás ni por delante.

— ¿Ya está todo listo?

—Sí, señor… Me encargue del sistema de alarma y cámaras.

—Bien… Vámonos—Doflamingo entro en aquel vehículo, tomo lugar en el asiento de copiloto y comenzaron su viaje.

—Creo que no debimos comer tanto…—dijo Law mientras caminaba por la acera junto a Rosinante. Habían ido al restaurante de los cupones que le habían regalado.

—Hace mucho que no comía algo con tantas calorías—comento Rosinante al recordar las piezas de pollo frito que había consumido.

—No está mal llenarse de comida chatarra de vez en cuando…

Y llegaron al auto de Rosinante y abordaron.

—Ya casi son las cinco de la tarde… No falta mucho para que tenga que regresar a casa—observo Law al ver la hora en el reloj del auto mientras iban de regreso al departamento de Rosinante.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve directo a casa de una vez?—pregunto el hombre de cabello rubio sin dejar de ver al frente.

—No… Vamos a tu casa, todavía queda algo de tiempo, quiero estar contigo todo lo que pueda—contesto Law sonriendo—. Ya tomaré otro taxi de regreso.

—Ese viaje irá por mi cuenta—dijo el rubio mientras volteaba a ver a Law durante una breve pausa en su manejo ante una luz roja—. No quiero que gastes tus ahorros por mi culpa.

—Que gesto tan amable y caballeroso, " _señor Rosinante"_ —soltó Law diciendo lo último en un español muy forzado.

En cuanto llegaron al departamento, Law se abalanzo sobre Rosinante, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, listo para elevarse un poco más y alcanzar el rostro de su amante de 1.90m de alto.  
Pronto terminaron en la habitación del rubio, recostándose sobre la cama y abrazándose con ternura.

—Creo que en cada nueva ocasión en que nos vemos…—murmuro Rosinante con voz suave y dulce, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de Law—. Puedo notar un cambio en ti…

— ¿Si? ¿Y eso te agrada?

—Amo cada cosa de ti…

— ¿Aunque ya tenga más vello facial que tú?—inquirió Law tocándose la barbilla que estaba levemente cubierta por varios vellos oscuros.

—Sí…—y Rosinante lanzo una risa indulgente—. A pesar de que tendrás una masculina perilla y yo no…

—Si quieres puedo afeitarme.

—No, no me molesta. Creo que te hará ver muy bien…—dijo Rosinante estrechando más el cuerpo del jovencito contra el suyo—. Quiero estar contigo y admirarte en todas tus facetas…

—Quiero que ya llegue el tiempo en que podamos estar juntos… Sin ningún problema—musito Law con voz más seria y profunda—. En verdad… Quiero estar contigo durante mucho tiempo más…

—Law…

—Yo… Ya te lo había dicho antes, pero quiero volver a decírtelo—continuo el muchacho moreno mientras tomaba una mano del hombre rubio y la acariciaba—. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así… En verdad… Te aprecio, como a nadie…

El corazón de Rosinante latió con mucha fuerza y rapidez al escuchar las últimas palabras de Law. Estrecho con más fuerza la mano de Law y sintió que sus ojos se empañaban un poco.

—Yo… También, Law…Nunca lo había sentido antes…—declaro Rosinante sumamente conmocionado—. Te quiero tanto…

Acercaron sus rostros y lentamente consumaron un delicado beso.  
Delicadamente rozaban sus labios mientras acariciaban el cabello del otro…  
Sus besos aumentaron de intensidad y muy pronto Law se colocó encima de Rosinante, mientras adentraba una mano por debajo de la camisa del rubio.

—Espera… Law… Detente…—jadeo Rosinante al sentir que el jovencito tocaba aquellos puntos rosados y suaves que decoraban sus pectorales—. No… Hagas eso…

— ¿No te gusta…?—murmuro Law con voz seductora al oído del rubio mientras presionaba uno sensible pezón, provocando que Rosinante lanzara un leve gemido.

—No es eso…—y Rosinante apartó a Law de sí y se levantó de la cama. Su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar a esas caricias y tenía que detenerse lo más pronto posible—. Si seguimos así… Ya lo sabes, Law.

—Lo siento, sabes que mi intención no es llegar a... Tú sabes…

—Bien, ya no importa. Creo que sería mejor que ya vuelvas a casa.

—Sí, entiendo…—y Law fue a abrazarlo—. Discúlpame, ¿sí?

—No te preocupes, solo… Me preocupa que si llegamos a cierto punto no podamos detenernos, eso es lo que temo—explico el rubio con cierto pesar recibiendo al muchachito entre sus brazos y acariciaba su espalda—. Solo hay que tener paciencia…—y le dio un tierno beso en la frente—. Seremos muy felices cuando el tiempo sea el apropiado…

Law soltó un pesado suspiro, esbozo una resignada sonrisa y le pidió a Rosinante que ordenara el taxi para volver a su hogar.

Salieron del departamento y esperaron frente al edificio la llegada de aquel transporte. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos el esperado vehículo llegó y se despidieron con un simple gesto de mano.

—Nos vemos el lunes—musito Rosinante—. Descansa…

—Sí, tú también… Hasta entonces—y Law abordo el auto.

Rosinante se quedó en la acera hasta que el taxi desapareció de su vista.  
Volvió a su departamento y se arrojó sobre el único sofá que tenía ahí.  
Que día tan agradable… Que hermosa mañana y tarde había pasado junto a Law, cuanto se había divertido al pasar horas compartiendo anécdotas y conocimiento sobre su idioma natal, cantándole de nuevo aquella canción que le había grabado; cuanto había disfrutado tener entre sus brazos a su querido muchacho por tanto tiempo...  
Pero aquel último incidente le había dejado muy inquieto; era una tortura reprimir cualquier pensamiento y deseo de llegar más allá con Law…  
No quería que volviera a ocurrir algo como lo que paso en su último día en la casa Trafalgar…  
No, aquello había sido una terrible equivocación que no pudo lograr detener y eso aún le causaba una fuerte culpa que le atormentaba cada noche desde entonces. Esa culpa no solo era por haber permitido que Law le realizara tal acto sino también por el vergonzoso hecho de que, durante un par de ocasiones, se había atrevido a recordar el erótico suceso para auto estimularse.

—No volverá a pasar…—musito Rosinante llevándose las manos al rostro, tratando de calmarse.

Y el teléfono celular de Rosinante comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Hola? Sí, soy Rosinante Donquixote…

Law había llegado a su hogar. Ya eran las 6:00pm, su padre ya debería estar libre de trabajo y estaría en camino a reunirse con él.  
Se dirigió a la sala de estar y prendió la televisión para esperar la llegada de su padre. Repaso todo el día, que buen rato había pasado junto a Rosinante…  
Estaba ansioso por volver a tener la oportunidad de visitar a ese hombre rubio y, en esa próxima ocasión, procuraría no hacer algo demasiado atrevido que pusiera a Rosinante en aprietos.  
Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que llegó a casa, tomo su celular y llamó a su padre, pero no respondió. Imagino que todavía le quedaban cosas por hacer en el hospital así que decidió no insistir.

El timbre de la casa resonó.

— ¿Quién será…?—se preguntó el jovencito yendo hacia el recibidor. No podía ser su padre, él no se molestaría en tocar el timbre—. Rosinante… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Olvide algo?

El rostro de Rosinante estaba sumamente serio, el rubio tenía su mirada fija en el piso y sus labios estaban tensos. Se le miraba muy afectado.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Law…

—Está bien…—y Law lo dejo pasar, sintiéndose nervioso al ver el tono tan lúgubre con el que el rubio había llegado. ¿Acaso se había demasiado mal por lo que había pasado hace rato? Fueron a la sala de estar y Rosinante se mantuvo de pie— ¿Qué te sucede?—inquirió Law al ver que Rosinante se había mantenido en silencio con la vista fija en el piso—. Rosinante… Dime que te pasa.

Al ver que no había respuesta, Law fue hacia él, poniéndose directamente frente al rubio para averiguar que ocurría. Rosinante comenzó a temblar, como si tratara de reprimir una gran angustia.

—Rosinante… ¿Qué te…?—y los ojos del mayor dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas al tomar fuertemente a Law entre sus brazos, el jovencito se extrañó bastante por aquel gesto tan repentino.

—Law…—jadeo Rosinante sintiendo que su voz se quebraba—. Lo siento… La policía me llamo… Dijeron que… Tu padre... Ha…

Y no pudo continuar. Y eso bastó para que Law lo entendiera todo.  
Los ojos grises del jovencito se quedaron estáticos, no pudo parpadear por unos segundos, su mente se quedó en blanco.

—Law…

El muchacho se separó de Rosinante y tomo su teléfono, busco el número de su padre y llamó. Nadie respondió. Volvió a llamar, pero nada ocurrió…  
Insistió cinco veces más, pero nunca hubo respuesta.  
Salió de aquella estancia a toda prisa, mientras Rosinante iba tras de él.

— Law, espera…

Law decidió subir a su habitación. Sintió un escalofrió al ver la puerta de la habitación de su padre…  
El joven tomo asiento en la orilla de su cama. Se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, entrando en lapsos en los que su mente se quedaba en blanco y en los que se obligaba a tratar de asimilar aquella noticia.

—Law…—Rosinante había llamado a la puerta.

El jovencito no respondió, por lo que Rosinante no tuvo más opción que entrar por su cuenta.

—Law… Necesito hablarte de algunas cosas…—y Rosinante tomo un profundo respiro—. La policía llegará en cualquier momento, tienen que hablar contigo… Y también conmigo… Nos informaran sobre todo…

Y hubo un doloroso silencio.  
El ver el rostro de su amado Law en esa terrible expresión de triste vacío y triste resignación le partía el corazón…

Se acercó al desolado joven y le abrazo fuertemente.

—No te dejaré solo…—declaro Rosinante tratando de detener sus lágrimas; ya no podría dejarse llevar tan fácil por sus emociones, ahora tendría que ser quien tuviera la fuerza suficiente para brindar todo el apoyo y protección que Law necesitaría de ahora en adelante—. Estaré aquí, contigo…

Finalmente un par de oficiales llegaron a la residencia.  
Law tuvo que recibirlos y estos le realizaron infinidad de preguntas, tomaron sus datos personales y le pidieron que confirmara algunos de su padre, para finalmente comunicarle las circunstancias en que su padre había fallecido.

Su padre había sido asesinado en su consultorio, los responsables habían arruinado el sistema de seguridad por lo que no pudieron tener algún video como evidencia.  
También habían ejecutado a la única testigo, aquella joven de cabello rubio que se había convertido en la recepcionista de su padre, a quien siempre había llamado "Ve".  
Lo único que su padre pudo dejar como última voluntad fue una pequeña nota escrita con letra difusa que tenía una corta petición; el señor Trafalgar le había confiado el cuidado de su hijo a Rosinante Donquixote.

Los oficiales les informaron sobre las medidas que tendrían que acatar para llevar a cabo el proceso funerario así como varios procedimientos legales que Law y Rosinante tendrían que realizar junto con los encargados de manejar los bienes del señor Trafalgar.

Law, al verse libre de aquellos hombres, quienes siguieron interrogando a Rosinante y dándole indicaciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer, volvió a su cuarto. Unos veinte minutos después, Rosinante llegó a la habitación.

—Law…

—Ya sé cómo es esto…—musito Law con voz ronca y algo molesta—. Ya sé… Como tengo que ir a despedirme y que tengo que hacer…

—Law… ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí?—se atrevió a preguntar el rubio al pensar en cómo y dónde dormiría Law esta noche.

—Dormiré en la habitación de mi padre. Puedes quedarte aquí en mi habitación…—y Law se retiró de ahí para ir al mencionado lugar.

Rosinante quería seguir a Law, deseaba estar a su lado, tratando de brindarle todo su consuelo y calor…  
Pero no era lo adecuado por ahora, era evidente que Law quería estar solo, no tenía que decírselo directamente, pero su muchacho siempre había sido de un temperamento más taciturno y de actitudes más frías comparado con su manera de ser.  
Se quedó sentado sobre la cama, sosteniendo su mirada en aquel viejo oso de felpa color blanco que había sido del pequeño Law.  
Su cuerpo volvió a temblar y, no pudiendo resistir más, dejo salir un amargo llanto. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle algo así a Law? ¿Por qué…?  
El dolor de perder a un ser querido… Ese dolor que también había tenido que experimentar hace años… Una vez más se presentaba en la vida de ese jovencito, llevándose al único pariente que le quedaba en el mundo.

Lo entendía perfectamente… Comprendía ese desgarrador sentimiento.  
Pero no podría comprender él porque había sucedido tal tragedia…  
El padre de Law siempre había sido un buen hombre durante el tiempo en que convivió con él, era un hombre responsable, amable y siempre atento…  
¿Quién pudo haber tenido algún problema con él para llegar al punto de tomar su vida?

Recordó todas las veces en que había charlado con él, en donde había escuchado cuestiones de su trabajo como médico; todas las ocasiones en que había recibido algún agradecimiento de su parte; esas terribles situaciones en las que tenía que verlo de frente y ocultarle la verdad que guardaba junto con Law…  
Ahora nunca tendría oportunidad de confesarle aquella delicada situación, de poder explicarle todo y, algún día, llegar a tener su consentimiento e indulgencia para poder compartir libremente su vida al lado de Law.  
Ahora tendría que vivir con esa culpa por el resto de sus días.

—Lo siento…—sollozó Rosinante cerrando fuertemente sus manos y dejando escapar más lagrimas llenas de frustración, vergüenza y dolor.

Y a tan solo un par de metros de esa habitación, Law se encontraba de rodillas junto a la cama de su padre, recargando su cabeza sobre el colchón.  
Su rostro seguía con esa expresión de vacío y desolación, no había llorado hasta ahora.  
¿Qué hora sería? ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante…?  
No podía concebir que el día de mañana no hablaría con su padre; no volvería a verlo salir de casa dispuesto a ir a su consultorio o al hospital; no volvería a escucharlo preguntar sobre cómo había estado su día…  
Pronto cientos de recuerdos invadieron su mente; ahora estos le parecerían un hermoso consuelo y un terrible dolor.  
Ahora toda su familia se había ido…

Su hermana, su madre y su padre ya estarían reunidos en algún sitio.

Y la noche transcurrió…  
Doflamingo se encontraba bebiendo en la sala de estar de su gran y suntuosa casa; este día le había parecido una terrible alucinación que trataba de aliviar con el vino.  
Tantas cosas habían pasado por su cabeza, tantas cosas acontecieron hoy.  
¿Cómo sería todo de ahora en adelante?  
El mundo le parecía más asqueroso que nunca…  
Todo sería tan difícil y vacío… Difícil, complicado…  
Recordó incluso el momento en que había llegado a cobrar cuentas con aquel médico, incluso ese asunto en el que solo esperaba desahogo y venganza, le había dejado una horrible sensación al evocar un amargo recuerdo…  
Al momento de disparar hacia la muchacha que laboraba ahí, ver como esta se desplomaba sobre el piso y su larga cabellera rubia se manchaba de sangre, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pues el trágico recuerdo del cuerpo sin vida de su madre había llegado a su mente, recordaba haberla visto totalmente herida y yaciendo en el piso, con su cabello rubio cubriéndole el rostro.  
Quería borrar eso de su cabeza, no quería pensar en algo así, ya no…

Y después de tantas horas confusas y dolorosas, otro asunto doloroso llegó a su mente, recordó a ese hombre de cabello negro, semblante orgulloso y con una cicatriz decorándole el rostro: Crocodile.  
Le había abandonado sin explicarle nada después de pasar horas tan hermosas junto a él y casi volver a tener su confianza.  
¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Podría volver a verlo?

—Soy un ingenuo…—jadeo Doflamingo mientras evocaba la imagen de Crocodile en sus pensamientos y, por un momento, se imaginó que aquel hombre aparecía en su casa. La ebriedad estaba llegando a su organismo.

Crocodile no le perdonaría en esta ocasión… No era probable…  
Si fuese a buscarlo en esta ocasión le dispararía directo a la cabeza.  
Seguramente le habían llegado con la noticia de la muerte de Vergo.

—Debes de… Estar muy feliz…—dijo Doflamingo arrastrando las palabras para después beber lo último que quedaba de la botella que cargaba. Seguía viendo la imagen de Crocodile frente a él, mirándole con arrogancia y frialdad— ¿Ahora estarás contento…?—y sintiendo una punzada de triste frustración que dejo escapar con el violento gesto de arrojar la botella hacia la falsa imagen de Crocodile, la botella fue a estrellarse contra un mueble y cientos de pedazos de vidrio quedaron regados por la alfombra.

Mientras tanto, el auténtico Crocodile se encontraba caminando en uno de sus jardines. El hombre tenía un grueso puro en sus labios, inhalando y exhalando una nube de denso humo.  
Las noticias de que el mejor subordinado de Doflamingo había muerto llegaron a él desde mediodía; ahora entendía muy bien porque aquel rubio se fue con tanta urgencia en la madrugada…  
¿Cómo Doflamingo evitaría salir a toda prisa si uno de sus amados estaba en peligro?  
Ni siquiera podía establecer que sentía al respecto…  
No podía imaginar a Doflamingo en una situación así, no concebía una expresión de luto en él…  
Tal vez esa era la máxima prueba de que no lo había conocido lo suficiente en todo este tiempo.

No sabía si volvería a verlo…  
No se sentía capaz de comprender el estado en que Doflamingo se encontraría…  
No sabría cómo actuar o hablar frente a él después de un suceso como ese.  
Su puro se había consumido hasta la mitad, ya era hora de ir a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto el sol comenzó a asomarse, Rosinante se levantó de la cama de Law. Apenas pudo dormir un par de horas y en intervalos, tan solo se había quitado los zapatos para descansar y sentía un malestar en general que lo tenía aturdido.  
Pronto tendría que ir a hablar con Law, prepararlo y apoyarlo para enfrentar el desdichado día que tenía por delante. Volvió a recostarse por media hora más y finalmente decidió ir a lavarse la cara, recobrar la compostura e ir a buscar a Law.

—Law… ¿Law…?—llamo Rosinante con voz suave. El hombre de cabello rubio toco la puerta con un par de golpes dados de la manera más leve posible.

Al ver que Law no respondía, Rosinante abrió la puerta con lentitud.  
Miro a Law recargado sobre la cama. El rostro del muchacho evidenciaba que no había descansado en lo más mínimo, sus ojos estaban tan cansados y algo oscurecidos por las ojeras que estaban remarcadas por no dormir.

—Law…

— ¿Qué hora es?—musito Law.

—No lo sé… No he… revisado…—balbuceo Rosinante.

Law volteo a ver el reloj que su padre tenía en uno de sus muebles, eran las 7:00am.

—Law...Por favor, recuéstate y trata de descansar—murmuro Rosinante con un tono muy triste—. Necesitas descansar lo más que puedas…

—No tiene caso, no puedo dormir—contesto Law con voz ronca— ¿A qué hora es el funeral?

—Dentro de un par de horas…—y Rosinante se agacho para tomar a Law y tratar de que cambiará de posición y lugar—. Por eso tienes que descansar…

Pero Law no quiso moverse de ahí.

—Law… Por favor…

—Déjame estar aquí hasta entonces—dijo Law sin ver al hombre de cabello rubio y apartando de si las pálidas y grandes manos de este.

—Está bien… Pero Law, necesitas comer algo. Iré a prepararte algo, por favor, al menos tienes que comer bien, antes de…—y Rosinante no pudo continuar. Se retiró de la habitación sintiendo una profunda tristeza por el estado de Law, además sentía un terrible peso sobre sus hombros…  
Una punzada de remordimiento le invadió al entrar en aquella estancia, el recuerdo del señor Trafalgar le perseguiría causándole una dolorosa culpa.

Horas después, Rosinante y Law se encontraban llegando al recinto funerario.  
Todos los arreglos habían sido cubiertos con anticipación, Edward Trafalgar había establecido desde hace un par de años el cómo y dónde se dispondría de su cuerpo el día en que llegará a fallecer.  
Muchos colegas y conocidos de la universidad de su padre estaban ahí, rindiéndole homenaje, exponiendo su gran trabajo como médico, compañero, amigo y padre, entregándole sus últimas palabras, deseándole paz en su eterno descanso y dando sus condolencias al joven hijo del respetado médico. No había ningún familiar directo por ahí, su madre y su padre no habían tenido mucho contacto con sus propios parientes.  
Law no había podido acercarse al féretro...  
Rosinante, quien se había mantenido detrás de Law desde el principio de la ceremonia, decidió que era momento de ir a despedirse del señor Trafalgar.

Con un paso muy pausado, lleno de nerviosismo y temor, se acercó al ataúd y miro el tranquilo rostro de Edward Trafalgar.  
Recordó el último día en que había hablado con él…  
La manera tan amable con la que siempre se había dirigido a él; cuanta confianza había depositado él en todo este tiempo.  
Ese hombre había llegado al punto de tomar sus últimos minutos de vida para pedirle que cuidara de su hijo. ¿Por qué había confiado tanto en él?  
Rosinante se sentía tan indigno de todo aquello. Y ya no pudo resistir más…  
Dejo escapar gruesas lágrimas, tratando de reprimir sollozos apretando fuertemente su mandíbula y sus manos.

—Lo siento tanto…—musito Rosinante cerrando sus ojos—. Perdóneme…—y tomo un largo respiro para dar sus últimas palabras—. Yo… Haré lo mejor… Cuidaré de Law... Hasta mi última fuerza…

Y Rosinante se alejó de ahí, sintiendo que, al menos por un instante, un poco de su arrepentimiento se había liberado al dedicar aquellas palabras.  
Volvió junto a Law, que seguía sentado al fondo de la sala, alejado lo más posible de todo y todos…

Rosinante volvió a tomar asiento junto a él, mirándolo a ver sutilmente, esperando el momento en que el jovencito decidiera ir a despedirse de su padre.

—Law…—el hombre de cabello rubio se acercó al muchacho que tenía un vacío y frío semblante, la mirada grisácea de Law estaba perdida—. No queda mucho tiempo…

—Lo sé. Rosinante… Necesito estar a solas con mi padre—dijo suavemente el jovencito aun con la mirada pérdida—. ¿Podría…?

—Haré lo posible. Ahora vuelvo…

En unos minutos más, muchas personas comenzaron a retirarse de la sala, hasta que solo quedaron Rosinante y Law.

—Solo tienes unos minutos… Law, te espero afuera…—y el rubio salió de ahí.

Law finalmente llego frente a su padre. Y su cuerpo por fin dejo escapar toda la tensión que había acumulado hasta ahora…  
Comenzó a temblar, su pulso se aceleró, un nudo se hizo en su garganta y finalmente, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas, su llanto surgió, dejando escapar lágrimas y un desgarrador sollozo mientras se ponía de rodillas ante aquel féretro.

— ¿Por qué…?—jadeo Law dejando escapar más llanto y sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire. La última imagen de su padre sonriéndole llego a su mente; ayer se habían hablado por última vez, habían acordado ir a cenar, todo estaba tan normal. Y comenzó a sentir que la tristeza aumentaba y esta se combinaba con la frustración y desesperanza, no podía resistir más, su voz dejo escapar gritos de dolor y fuertes sollozos— ¡¿POR QUÉ…!?—y convirtiendo sus manos en puños golpeo el piso, una y otra vez dejando escapar un poco de su dolor—. Papá… Mamá… Lami… ¿¡Por qué…!?—y no pudo continuar, el doloroso llanto no dejaba de fluir.

Rosinante, quien estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta de aquella sala, pudo escuchar los desoladores lamentos de Law. Con mucho pesar, ingreso de nuevo en ese lugar y se acercó a Law, poniéndose de rodillas también mientras ponía una mano sobre un tembloroso hombro del joven.

—Tenemos que irnos…—declaro Rosinante con voz suave y sumamente afectada por la trágica escena que tenía frente a él—. Law…—y sintiendo que ya era prudente hacerlo, se atrevió a abrigar al jovencito entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, haciendo que Law derramara sus lágrimas sobre su ropa. Pudo sentir el fuerte palpitar del muchacho, como seguía temblando y sollozando sin encontrar consuelo alguno.

Pronto unos encargados entraron a la sala, se encargarían de transportar el ataúd hacia la carrosa fúnebre y llevar al señor Trafalgar a su entierro.

—Law…—y Rosinante sostuvo el afligido rostro del adolescente entre sus manos, mirándole directamente por primera vez desde el comienzo de este trágico incidente. Observo la triste y lastimada mirada de ojos grises, inundada de lágrimas—. Tenemos que irnos…—volvió a decir Rosinante con la voz más moderada que podía concebir.

Law, aferrándose a él fuertemente, siguió sollozando hasta que su llanto cesó de intensidad y, poco a poco, su compostura regreso hasta volver a aquella vacía y desolado expresión seria.  
Rosinante tenía que llevar a Law al cementerio y, después de eso, no sabría que hacer… Al menos no hasta que empezara la semana y todos aquellos asuntos legales que quedaban por discutir con todos los asesores del señor Trafalgar pudieran empezar; también tendría que avisar a la dirección de la escuela sobre la situación de Law, y también acerca de su nueva posición respecto al cuidado del muchacho.

Law no quiso acercarse demasiado a la sepultura de su padre, mientras el féretro era enterrado, el joven se dirigió hacia las lapidas de su madre y hermana, que no quedaban muy lejos de ahí; su padre se había asegurado de comprar un lugar muy cercano a donde ellas descansaban.  
El joven miro melancólicamente aquellas lapidas, imaginándose que, al menos su padre estaría muy feliz de volver a verlas y estar finalmente a su lado una vez más y para siempre. Law sintió de nuevo que el llanto venía a sus ojos…  
Tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, una dolorosa sonrisa acompañada de un par de lágrimas, se despidió de toda su familia y huyo de ahí, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el auto de Rosinante.

El rubio pronto le alcanzo.

—Law… ¿Quieres irte ya…?

Law asintió en silencio. Subieron al auto y al ponerse los cinturones de seguridad, el hombre de cabello rubio pregunto:

— ¿Quieres ir a tu casa?

—No.

— ¿Entonces vamos a mi departamento?

—Si. Rosinante…

—Dime, Law.

—Quiero dormir—y Law, sin poder resistir más, cerró los ojos y en unos cuantos minutos más se quedó profundamente dormido, mientras Rosinante seguía conduciendo en camino a su hogar.

Rosinante sintió un gran temor por lo que pasaría cuando Law despertará y regresara a la terrible realidad. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué harían entonces?  
Pensó en que debería ir por algo de ropa para él mientras el muchacho tuviese tiempo para reponerse de todo; prepararle algo de comer; empezar a buscar alguna ayuda profesional para que Law pudiera sanar de la manera más adecuada, y también, avisar a su viejo tutor Sengoku, para pedirle un consejo sobre su nueva responsabilidad… Tenía tanto que contarle…

Al llegar al edificio de su departamento, Rosinante bajo del auto y con mucho cuidado despertó a Law, quería llevarlo en brazos, pero debido a que todavía no había pruebas oficiales de que era su nuevo tutor, no quiso arriesgarse a que sus vecinos malinterpretaran el gesto.  
Law fue apoyándose en Rosinante hasta que llegaron a la vivienda de este último.  
Law se dejó caer en la cama, Rosinante se dispuso a quitarle los zapatos y después lo cubrió con un par de sabanas, cerrando la ventana y sus persianas para que la luz del exterior no le molestara.

Y finalmente el muchacho descanso después de tantos sucesos difíciles.  
Rosinante se dirigió a la sala de estar y tomo asiento en su sofá, enfocando su vista en el par de zapatos que le había quitado a Law y que aun llevaba en sus manos. Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas de un día a otro…  
No era algo totalmente ajeno a él, así de sorpresiva y cruel había sido su vida hace años, dejándolo sin padres en su infancia. Ahora volvía a rozar con esa clase de incidentes… Ahora lastimaban a otro ser querido…

Pronto resintió un cansancio acumulado, también comenzaba a sentir que necesitaba dormir, pronto sus parpados fueron cayendo hasta que finalmente cayó rendido en el sofá de su sala, aflojando la mano con la que sostenía los zapatos oscuros de Law, haciendo que estos cayeran al piso.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto fue todo por ahora...**  
 **Hasta la próxima, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Espero que les vaya bien, mis mejores deseos.**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	9. Entre dos tierras

**Hola a todos.**  
 **Espero que estén muy bien. Disculpen, como siempre, la tardanza en la actualización, pero este capítulo sí que merecía bastante tiempo, trabajo y edición...  
Ya verán por qué...  
** **En fin, espero que les guste... Bueno no, es que será algo intenso y difícil, pero espero que les ayude a seguir al pendiente de esta historia, que prometo todo va a salir bien al final ;-; 3**  
 **Les deseo lo mejor, muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia**

* * *

Rosinante despertó. Tenía la horrible sensación de pesadez sobre todo su cuerpo, los ojos y boca algo resecos, y algo de acidez estaba molestando su estómago y garganta.  
Le tomo un par de segundos recordar todo lo que había pasado hace horas…  
Ya eran las 5:00pm  
Volteo a ver a su alrededor, luego miro que los zapatos de Law estaban en el suelo y ese detalle le hizo levantarse rápidamente para ir a ver si el joven seguía durmiendo.  
Law estaba acostado sobre su cama pero ya había despertado.

—Law…

Rosinante se acercó a la cama y tomo asiento junto al muchachito, que estaba recostado sobre su lado izquierdo, con la mirada perdida.

—Ya han pasado varias horas… Necesitas comer algo—musito el hombre de cabello rubio.

Law no respondió nada.

—De acuerdo… Entiendo… Te dejaré un rato más a solas—siguió diciendo Rosinante con voz suave y pausada—. Tengo que ir a comprar más ingredientes para comer, entre otras cosas… Cuando vuelva te prepararé algo… ¿O quieres que te compre algo en especial?

Law siguió en silencio, así que Rosinante decidió no insistir, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a prepararse para salir.  
En cuanto Rosinante dejo el departamento, Law se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a caminar por todo aquel lugar.  
Se detuvo frente a una ventana. Contemplo el cielo pintado de tonos naranjas y rosados, era una magnifica tarde. Luego noto la altura considerable del edificio…

"Tal vez solo me sirva para quedar lisiado por el resto de mi vida…" pensó Law amargamente después de haber considerado la idea de arrojarse por aquella ventana.

Era la primera vez en que una idea de ese tipo había atravesado por su mente; ahora le parecía una noción totalmente digna de considerarse debido a todas las cosas que tenía que cargar en sus recuerdos.  
Siguió admirando el paisaje, poniendo atención al vértigo que le causaba la altitud, hasta que la imagen de toda su familia sonriéndole apareció en sus pensamientos… Y luego, casi como si fuera una película de advertencia, llegó la imagen de Rosinante, rogándole que no volviera a pensar en algo así, abrazándolo fuertemente, dedicándole un sinfín de palabras de cariño y consuelo, derramando un torrente de lágrimas.

Finalmente Law se apartó de la ventana, fue hacia la cocina a buscar un vaso y beber algo de agua, y después volvió a la cama.  
¿Qué clase de futuro le esperaba? ¿Ahora qué haría con su vida…?

Mientras tanto, Rosinante estaba llegando a un pequeño mercado.  
Trato de hacer las compras lo más rápido, recorriendo los pasillos con paso apresurado y llevando un poco más de lo acostumbrado ya que ahora tendría que compartir con Law.

Al terminar las compras, e ir de regreso al departamento, no pudo evitar detenerse en un pequeño auto servicio y comprar un par de cajetillas de cigarros, necesitaba ese pequeño respiro después de aquel día...  
Cuando finalmente llego al estacionamiento de su departamento, bajo del vehículo y se tomó unos segundos para fumar un cigarrillo, que consumió velozmente.

En un par de minutos el hombre ya estaba subiendo con las bolsas llenas de víveres y demás artículos de hogar.

— ¿Law…?—pregunto al llegar anunciando su regreso.

Fue a dejar todo a la cocina y fue a su habitación para comprobar que Law siguiera ahí.

—Ya empezaré a preparar la comida… Además traje más cosas, si quieres algún bocadillo o postre, puedes tomarlo cuando lo desees…—dijo Rosinante con la misma voz cautelosa de antes.

En un rato más, Rosinante estaba llevándole un plato con carne de pollo, patatas cocidas y ensalada, junto con un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja frío.

—Aquí esta… Por favor, Law, trata de comer, aunque sea un poco…

Al cabo de unos segundos el jovencito se había incorporado para tomar asiento sobre la cama y empezar a alimentarse.  
Afortunadamente, Law ingirió todo de buena voluntad, al parecer estaba muy desgastado.

— ¿Quieres un poco más? ¿Quieres otra cosa…?—pregunto Rosinante al retirar los utensilios.

—No. Ya está bien—contesto Law con voz ronca.

—Bien… Oye Law, si quieres tomar una ducha o asearte, traje algunas cosas que te pueden servir. Ya está todo en el cuarto de baño…

—Necesito ropa… Rosinante, necesito que vayas por algo de mi ropa—dijo Law hablando con el mismo tono grave y sin emoción.

—Ah… Si, entiendo… Pero Law… Necesito que me acompañes—declaro Corazon con un leve temor en su voz. Le pareció sumamente difícil pedirle eso al muchacho—. No puedo entrar así sin más a tu… casa.

Hubo un incómodo silencio durante casi un minuto.

—Pero no entraré ahí—dijo finalmente Law mientras se ponía de pie para ir a buscar sus zapatos.

En unos minutos más, Rosinante y Law estaban subiendo al auto, el cielo nocturno ya se había hecho presente y una fría brisa era el clima que les acompañaría.  
Ninguno de los dos soltó palabra alguna durante el trayecto a la residencia Trafalgar.  
Al llegar Rosinante estacionó el auto frente a la acerca de la gran y elegante casa de color blanco.  
Ninguna luz estaba encendida lo que provocaba que el estilo arquitectónico (que emulaba el de la época victoriana) de aquella vivienda proyectara un aspecto sumamente triste y vacío.

Law ya le había dado las llaves a Rosinante, así que el joven ni siquiera volteó a ver su hogar y se limitó a indicar donde se encontraban sus piezas de ropa y zapatos.  
El hombre de cabello rubio bajo del auto y al caminar hacia la entrada pensó que aquel patio frontal, lleno de césped y vegetación en buen estado, probablemente se marchitaría si el mismo no se encargaba de cuidarlo.

Cuando Rosinante introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal sintió como si el picaporte tuviera alguna especie de corriente eléctrica que le provocaba una terrible sensación de ansiedad que alteraba su pulso y reacciones en general.  
Entro a la solitaria morada, el hombre tardo unos segundos en asimilar la sensación de incomodidad y tristeza que le invadió al ingresar.

Diversos recuerdos llegaron a su mente: El primer día en que llegó a esa residencia; las tardes en que Law y el repasaban lecciones escolares y tareas; las breves pláticas con el señor Trafalgar, aquellas amenas charlas en su idioma natal con Velia; todos los momentos de tensión que tuvo con Law; aquel día en que el jovencito se marchó a su campamento de verano y se dieron su primer beso…

Decidió encender las luces del pórtico y de la estancia del recibidor para evitar que la casa siguiera viéndose tan lúgubre.  
Después camino apresuradamente hacia las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación de Law.  
Busco entre el armario un par de camisas, chaquetas, además del par de piezas del uniforme escolar con las que contaba Law y la valija que el jovencito usaba en sus viajes en la que guardaría todo. Después se dirigió a buscar dentro de una cómoda varios juegos de ropa interior, calcetines, prendas para dormir, junto con un par de camisetas informales y pantalones.  
Luego busco el par de zapatos escolares, tomo un par de tenis y comenzó a organizar con cuidado todas aquellas pertenencias de Law dentro de la maleta.  
Al terminar con la tarea, Rosinante tomo asiento sobre la cama y se dedicó a observar toda la habitación con aire entristecido.

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué a él?" se lamentaba una y otra vez, tratando de entender el trágico destino de su joven amado. Daría lo que fuera por volver al pasado y evitarle ese terrible dolor…

Al cabo de unos segundos más, en los que trato de reprimir un amargo llanto, se levantó, dispuesto a dejar la habitación llevando la maleta consigo.  
Con mucho malestar echo un vistazo al resto de la casa: comprobó si todas las ventanas y puertas estaban bien cerradas y bajo llave; reviso que las tomas de agua y gas estuvieran bien cerradas, reviso la nevera y decidió llevar consigo los comestibles que estuvieran próximos a caducarse para evitar desperdicio, desconecto los aparatos innecesarios y finalmente salió de la casa, no sin antes comprobar que dejaba la puerta principal bien cerrada.

Observo que Law seguía en el auto, negándose a mirar en dirección a su hogar. Rosinante dejo la valija en el portaequipaje y el resto de las cosas de cocina en el asiento trasero.

—Law ¿estás seguro de que no requieres algo más?—pregunto Rosinante con cautela y voz suave—. No hay prisa… Si necesitas un tiempo para…

—No, ya vámonos.

Y Rosinante, resintiendo todo el dolor que debería estar experimentando Law al estar frente a su casa, decidió no insistir. Encendió el auto y fueron de regreso al hogar de Rosinante y, al igual que el camino de ida, fue un recorrido silencioso.  
Al llegar al apartamento, Law subió su propia maleta que dejo en la esquina de la sala de estar, pues el adolescente había acordado consigo mismo que dormiría en el sillón de aquella estancia, aunque aún no le había mencionado nada a Rosinante.

—El agua caliente sale de la toma derecha. Puedes usar la toalla amarilla, es nueva, la compre hace horas… También te conseguí un nuevo cepillo de…

—Rosinante…

— ¿Si?

—Ve a descansar, no necesitas estar indicándome todo—declaro Law sin voltear a ver a su nuevo tutor. El joven moreno ya estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Perdón... No quise molestarte—balbuceo el rubio sintiéndose un completo torpe—. Iré a caminar un rato… Si necesitas algo, solo llama, llevaré mi teléfono—y Rosinante, aun sintiéndose avergonzado por las palabras de Law, salió del apartamento con una postura que reflejaba su estado emocional; una mirada baja, llena de vergüenza y tristeza.

Al bajar Rosinante no pudo evitar consumir otro cigarrillo, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Era necesario que retomara la mejor calma posible, no había cabida para ponerse en actitudes débiles y sensibles…  
Mañana tendría que lidiar con toda la dirección escolar, comunicarles la situación de Law y del finado señor Trafalgar; luego de cumplir con ese asunto tendría que ir con todos los encargados legales necesarios para asegurar el futuro de Law con completa seguridad.

Mientras tanto, Law ya se encontraba dentro de la regadera, lavó rápidamente su cabello, tallo con algo de brusquedad el resto de su cuerpo y en unos minutos terminó con su ducha.  
No tardó mucho en secarse, se vistió con una sencilla y suelta ropa de dormir que consistía en un pantalón y camiseta de tela de algodón de colores negro y amarillo, para finalmente dejar sus pies descalzos.  
El jovencito fue hacia la cocina, bebió un gran vaso de agua y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, acostándose sobre el sofá, decidiendo que ya no había nada más que hacer o pensar…  
Pensar, eso era lo último que quería hacer, pero fue inevitable, no tardó mucho en evocar las imágenes de esta mañana; los recuerdos del día de ayer y de su cumpleaños; todo su pasado junto a su familia…  
Pronto trato de negar todo, quedarse en blanco, cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir.

—Maldita sea…—y Law no pudo resistir más. Dejo escapar un sollozo reprimido que luego se fue convirtiendo en un silencioso llanto. Los ojos del muchacho se cerraban fuertemente, de la misma manera en que apretaba su mandíbula para no dejar escapar más lamentables sonidos.

Su tristeza y desesperación se intensifico al momento en que una gran interrogante llego a él…  
¿Acaso los culpables de acabar con la vida de su padre pagarían por ello?

Después de unos veinte minutos, Rosinante había terminado su rato de fumar, había calmado sus nervios y se sentía listo para volver a su pequeño hogar.

Cuando Rosinante entro al apartamento, en cuanto Law escucho la puerta abrirse, se apresuró a retomar la compostura, seco todo rastro de lágrimas y demás fluidos consecuencia del llanto, y se mantuvo en un frio silencio que casi se disfrazaba con la concilia del sueño.  
El hombre de cabello rubio decidió acercarse y con cuidado poso una mano sobre la cabellera del joven.

—Law… Quería decirte que…

— ¿Qué?

—Si no te sientes preparado para asistir a la escuela pronto, lo entenderé. Yo les explicaré...

Law se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ya es tarde, ve a dormir en mi cama—le indico Rosinante.

—Dormiré aquí.

—Claro que no, vamos, tienes que descansar apropiadamente—y Rosinante tomo una mano de Law para tratar de llevarlo a la habitación pero Law se rehusó apartando la mano del hombre rubio—. Law…

—Tú no podrías dormir en este sofá, eres demasiado grande para que duermas aquí.

—No me importa. No te preocupes por eso, por favor, ve a la cama—replico Rosinante elevando un poco su tono de voz.

Law, esbozando una fría expresión, se levantó de ahí y fue hacia la habitación como Rosinante le había pedido. El jovencito no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.  
Rosinante lo vigilaba desde el umbral de la puerta…  
Pronto el sueño y cansancio también le invadió, tomo un par de sabanas y fue a sentarse en el sofá, para dormir.

Al día siguiente, Rosinante despertó en el mismo horario que usualmente tenía entre una semana normal. Cuando fue hacia su habitación en busca de su ropa, observo como Law seguía profundamente dormido; sintió un arrebato de ternura pues nunca antes había podido apreciar bien una escena así…  
Que vulnerable lucía aquel desafortunado muchacho.  
Rosinante se acercó con tremendo cuidado hacia Law y acaricio el cabello del joven.

—Descansa…—murmuro Rosinante sin dejar de conmoverse por Law.

Al llegar a su empleo, el hombre de cabello rubio fue directamente a hablar con los directivos de la preparatoria, teniendo que sacrificar bastante tiempo de su primera clase.  
Para la sorpresa de Rosinante, no tuvo que explicar mucho sobre el fallecimiento del señor Trafalgar, la trágica muerte del médico apareció en periódicos y algunos noticieros locales.  
Pero lo que tuvo que explicar bastante fue el hecho de que ahora sería el encargado de cuidar a Law hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

—Aún no se han comenzado los procedimientos legales necesarios, pero ya contacte a varios asesores legales del señor Trafalgar—dijo Rosinante con voz seria y algo nerviosa—, probablemente en estos próximos días ya…

—Entonces, profesor Donquixote, ¿el joven Trafalgar ahora se encuentra viviendo con usted?—pregunto el director entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

—Sí, por el momento y hasta nuevo aviso, el muchacho estará viviendo en mi domicilio actual. Law no quiere estar en su hogar por ahora, es algo muy difícil para el estar ahí…

—Ya veo, es comprensible. Y también el hecho de que no asistiera hoy; pero profesor Donquixote, deberá estar al corriente de llevar las tareas que el joven Trafalgar tenga que cubrir en todas sus materias, así como de sus calificaciones y demás requerimientos escolares que tenga de ahora en adelante…

—Si, por supuesto. Pero no podría decir cuánto tiempo le tome a Law estar listo para volver a sus clases.

—Creo que será necesario que el joven Trafalgar asista a terapia psicológica, profesor Donquixote puede disponer del mismo departamento que tenemos aquí en la institución, a menos que usted considere otra opción…

—Si… Tiene razón, es algo necesario…—balbuceo Rosinante temiendo por el momento en que le propusiera eso a Law.

—Bien, creo que por el momento no hay más que discutir… Envíe mis condolencias al pobre muchacho.

—Gracias, lo haré. Con permiso…

Y dentro de un par de horas más, Rosinante tuvo que dar clases al grupo al que pertenecía Law. Pudo notar que los amigos del muchachito le echaban miradas interrogantes como preguntando por la presencia de Law…  
Y al finalizar la asignatura, Shachi y Penguin le abordaron, poniéndose frente al frente del escritorio.

— ¿¡Cómo está Law!? ¿Sabe algo de él?—pregunto Penguin con voz impregnada de preocupación.

—Nos enteramos por la televisión… No podíamos creerlo… ¿El sigue en su casa?—pregunto Shachi con voz desanimada.

Rosinante lanzo un pesado y triste suspiro y dirigió su cobriza mirada al par de muchachos.

—Law necesita tomarse un descanso por ahora, no sé cuánto le tome regresar a la escuela. El… Por el momento no estará en su casa, creo que entenderán porque…

— ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está? ¡Si lo necesita puede venir a vivir con nosotros!—soltó Penguin.

—Creo que si Law estuviera aquí, apreciaría mucho su preocupación, pero por ahora, estará bajo mi tutela. Ese fue… Fue el último favor que pidió su padre…—y al decir esto último la voz de Rosinante se quebró un poco.

Penguin y Shachi miraron al rubio profesor con suma tristeza y se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen par de segundos.

— ¿Podemos visitarlo?—pregunto Shachi con cautela.

—Si… Creo que Law se sentiría bien al verlos…—murmuro Rosinante mientras arrancaba una pequeña hoja de su bloque de notas y escribía su dirección para que los chicos fueran después—. Pero… Creo que hoy no sería el día apropiado, Law aún necesita más descanso y tiempo para asimilar todo.

— ¿Podríamos ir este jueves?

—Si, tal vez… Se lo mencionare a Law, mañana les daré su respuesta, ¿sí?

—Gracias, profesor…

—Ahora, creo que deben darse prisa para ir a su siguiente clase—dijo Rosinante tratando de esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Dígale a Law que cuente con nosotros, siempre. Si quiere hablar por teléfono, puede llamarnos cuando quiera—dijo Penguin.

Y ambos alumnos se retiraron del aula con paso apresurado.  
Al salir de aquella estancia, Shachi y Penguin se tomaron un momento para reflexionar sobre la situación en la que su amigo se encontraba…  
Aunque seguían teniendo algunas diferencias entre ellos, estarían dispuestos a ir juntos a visitarlo y brindarle su apoyo.  
Shachi miro directamente a Penguin y sostuvo su mirada en él por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—soltó Penguin con algo de indiferencia al notar que su compañero le miraba.

—Nada… Solo… Bueno, más tarde te lo diré…

Y continuaron su camino.  
Horas más tarde, cuando la jornada docente se terminó para Rosinante y este estaba en camino hacia su departamento, decidió ir a echar una vuelta para ver cómo se encontraba la casa de Law. Todo estaba en orden, nada fuera de lo común, era una suerte que estuviera en un buen vecindario.

—Law… Ya llegué…—dijo Rosinante al entrar a su hogar. El rubio no recibió respuesta— ¿Seguirá dormido?

Fue hacia la habitación y encontró a Law acostado en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo. El joven seguía con su ropa de dormir.

—Law… ¿Desayunaste algo? ¿Hace cuánto llevas despierto?

—Ya desayuné—se limitó a contestar el muchacho sin mirar directamente a Rosinante.

—Bien…—y Rosinante dejo su maletín al pie de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la corbata azul con patrón de corazones blancos—. Law, ya hable con la dirección; les dije que no te sentías bien para asistir a clases… Sin embargo, las tareas tendrán que ser hechas, traje toda la tarea de tus asignaturas de hoy, pero si no te sientes bien para hacerlas, te ayudaré con…

—Claro que no… Dámelas, puedo hacer esas tonterías—dijo Law incorporándose y mirando el maletín de Rosinante— ¿Acaso estan ahí?

—Sí… Pero Law…

—Te dije que puedo hacerlo.

—Está bien… Quería decirte que en un par de horas me reuniré con alguno de los abogados de tu padre, comenzare con todos los trámites necesarios para que…

—Bien—le corto Law— ¿Podrías darme mis tareas?

—Claro… Aquí tienes. Law, también quiero que sepas que tus amigos preguntaron por ti, realmente estaban preocupados… Les dije que ya estabas aquí, me pidieron visitarte, les dije que sí, pero que aún necesitabas algo de tiempo…

— ¿Les diste la dirección de este lugar?

—Sí, estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo en que necesitabas unos días, decidieron venir este jueves a verte…—le informo Rosinante temiendo por una reacción brusca de Law.

Law se mantuvo en un frio silencio de nuevo, se dispuso a comenzar a hacer sus tareas mientras Rosinante buscaba un nuevo cambio de ropa.  
El jovencito siguió haciendo su tarea hasta que dentro de unos cuarenta minutos más dio por terminada y fue hacia la sala de estar en busca de su teléfono celular. Rosinante estaba comiendo su almuerzo en la sala de estar mientras revisaba un par de cosas en su computador portátil.  
Law pensó que tal vez debía traer su computadora al departamento también…

Llego el jueves. Law se sentía con el ánimo ligeramente más elevado debido a que hoy vería de nuevo a sus amigos…  
Para cuando Rosinante llegó del trabajo, Law fue rápidamente a buscar un cambio de ropa que consistió en unos jeans, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta azul. Se peinó un poco y se dispuso a salir.

— ¿Law…?

—Iré a casa de mis amigos—contesto Law secamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Vuelvo más tarde.

— ¡Espera…! Pensé que se verían aquí…

—No quiero que vengan.

—Entiendo… ¿Al menos puedo llevarte? Además necesito que me digas donde viven, por precaución, necesito saber dónde estarás—declaro Rosinante dejando sus deberes a un lado y levantándose del sofá—. Solo dame unos minutos, de todos modos ya tenía que irme, también iba ir a…

—Puedo ir solo, pero si tanto quieres saber dónde estaré…—y Law busco una pluma y papel para escribir la dirección requerida—. Aquí esta.

— ¿A qué hora volverás? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

—No lo sé… Y no, gracias.

—Pero…

Y Law ya no quiso escuchar más, abrió la puerta principal y salió de ahí con paso apresurado, mientras que Rosinante se quedaba pasmado mirando como la puerta se había cerrado y resintiendo la manera tan cortante con la que Law se había retirado.  
El muchacho decidió tomar el autobús hasta aproximarse a una zona cercana al vecindario de la casa de Penguin y Shachi y luego caminar hasta llegar a esta.

—Law…—recibió Penguin al abrir su puerta principal. El muchacho de la gorra con la leyenda de pingüino abrazo fuertemente a su amigo en cuanto este último entro a la casa y la puerta se había cerrado—. Lo lamento tanto…

—No pasa nada…—balbuceo Law que rápidamente trato de cambiar de tema— ¿Y Shachi?

—Él… Bueno, él… Salió hace rato—contesto Penguin dejando ver una mueca que trataba de disfrazar algo muy frustrante y doloroso para él—. No sabe que estas aquí, estábamos muy seguros de que te veríamos hasta dentro de un par de días más...

— ¿No trataste de llamarlo?

—Lo siento, Law… No… El… Por fin consiguió salir con esa chica que lo trae tan distraído… No quise…—y la voz de Penguin comenzó a quebrarse—. Perdón, mira que idiota soy al ponerme así por una tontería como esta… No es nada comparado con lo que debes de estar pasando ahora mismo, debo de parecerte un patético llorón…

Law miro a su amigo, su grisácea mirada recorrió el triste semblante de Penguin y una idea que venía construyéndose desde el camino hasta ahí se empezaba a antojar más razonable.  
El joven moreno poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Penguin y con voz calmada le propuso:

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a beber algo?

— ¿Ahora mismo? No creo que sea buena idea…—se sorprendió Penguin.

—Bien, nos quedamos aquí… ¿Tendrás algo por ahí? ¿O voy a conseguirlo?

—Eso… Bueno… Si nos quedamos aquí no creo que haya tanto problema…—balbuceo el joven de la gorra—. Creo que luego tendré que reemplazar la botella de whisky de mis padres…

— ¿Hace cuánto estan de viaje?

—Dicen que llegaran para navidad…—dijo Penguin con voz desanimada mientras se dirigía hacia un estante cerca de su sala de estar donde estaba resguardada aquella botella de licor que muy pronto fue abierta y cuyo contenido de color caramelo fue vertiéndose en un par de vasos de cristal junto con un par de cubos de hielo.

Law bebió su porción con rapidez, dispuesto a beber cuantas pudiera.  
Pasaron casi diez minutos de silencio hasta que Penguin inició conversación.

—Law… Entonces ¿estás viviendo con el profesor Donquixote?

—Sí…—resoplo Law para después beber un largo sorbo de su vaso.

—No lo habría imaginado… Al menos no tendrás que estar bajo supervisión de un desconocido asistente social, ¿o sí?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Piensas regresar pronto a la escuela?

—No tengo idea...—y se sirvió más bebida.

—Perdón… Debe resultarte tedioso pensar en cosas así ahora mismo—y Penguin le dio un sorbo a su vaso—. En verdad pensé que tendría que verte hasta el jueves… ¿El profesor Donquixote te dejo salir?

—Le avise que saldría, le dije que vendría a verlos…—contesto Law dando un sorbo a su licor—. Pero por supuesto que no sabe que vine a hacer esto…—y dio otro trago.

—Entonces, el no vendrá por ti más tarde, ¿o sí?

—Le dije que no necesitaba hacer eso. Además, le di una dirección falsa…

Penguin miro perplejo a su amigo que seguía consumiendo aquella bebida sin tomarse un descanso entre tragos; definitivamente Law estaba tomando una actitud extrema, en especial después de haber sufrido un incidente de tal magnitud como el fallecimiento de su padre.  
Su amigo ya comenzaba a percibirse algo afectado por el licor, después era algo fuerte y Law lo estaba bebiendo así sin más y con destacada rapidez.

—Law… No creo que debas seguir bebiendo… No debiste hacer eso—se atrevió a decir con cierto temor a ser confrontado por su amigo—. Creo que ese tipo tiene las mejores intenciones para ti, después de todo ahora el estará cuidándote, ¿no crees que debes tratar de mantener una buena postura por ahora? Tampoco es bueno para ti que estés bebiendo así después de…

Y de pronto Law azoto su vaso contra la mesa en donde estaban recargados.  
Penguin se sobresaltó mirando impresionado a su amigo.

—Penguin, ¿vas a sermonearme? No vine para eso… Pensé que tú también querías olvidarte un rato de toda la mierda que nos ha pasado, ¿no?

—Pero Law…

— ¿¡Quieres seguir interrogándome respecto a lo que me ocurrió!?—inquirió Law poniéndose cada vez más irritable— ¿¡Quieres seguirme recordando lo que me paso!? ¿¡Quieres saber…!? ¡Pues bien…!—y Law bebió otro largo sorbo antes de continuar y ponerse de pie, tambaleándose un poco— ¡NO TENGO IDEA DE QUIENES FUERON LOS IMBÉCILES QUE MATARON A MI PADRE! ¡NO TENGO NI LA MÁS JODIDA IDEA DEL PORQUE LO ASESINARON…!—y la voz de Law comenzó a temblar a causa de la rabia y tristeza—. Y ahora… Ahora tengo que vivir con la persona que… Él… él… Nada volverá a ser como antes…

Penguin no entendía muy bien lo que Law dijo al último, pero aun así no se atrevía a cuestionar nada, estaba estupefacto ante la reacción de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué…? ¡¿POR QUÉ MI PADRE TUVO QUE PEDIRLE ALGO ASÍ!? ¡¿Por qué a él…!?—gritó Law cerrando con fuerza sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños y pronto sus ojos dejaron escapar lágrimas amargas.

—Law… ¿No quieres seguir viviendo con el profesor Donquixote? ¿Paso algo malo con él?—pregunto Penguin preocupándose demasiado por una posible respuesta afirmativa.

—No… él… Siempre ha sido bueno conmigo…—dijo Law con voz frustrada y triste. El muchacho apretaba sus dientes debido a la conmoción—. Con todos… Tal vez por eso mi padre le eligió… Pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Penguin… Yo… Y él…—y Law no tuvo que decir nada más para que Penguin entendiera la naturaleza del asunto—. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie…

Penguin se quedó completamente atónito. Por supuesto que no le diría a nadie, menos aún en la situación por la que ahora atravesaba Law, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse por la revelación que ahora se le presentaba...  
Ahora entendía un poco más la frustración de su amigo, no solo tenía que lidiar con el inmenso dolor de perder a su padre, sino con la culpa de haberse relacionado con en el que ahora sería su tutor por propia decisión del señor Trafalgar; el fallecido hombre nunca debió haber sospechado algo entre ellos.

—Lo prometo, Law.

—Gracias…—y Law se desplomo sobre su asiento de nuevo. El joven ya sentía un intenso mareo y nauseas.

—No te preocupes, pero…—y Penguin llevo la botella de licor fuera del alcance de Law—. Ya no podemos seguir bebiendo…

Para cuando Law se calmó un poco, Penguin le recordó el detalle que Law había hecho respecto a mentirle a Rosinante sobre la dirección en donde estaría.

—Ah… Si me ve de este modo… Se pondrá histérico…—jadeo Law llevando una mano hacia sus ojos para frotarlos un poco para después pasarla por su cabello—. Esperemos un poco más… Cuando me sienta mejor llamaré un taxi…

—Muy bien, creo que prepararé algo de comer.

Transcurrió una hora, durante ese lapso Law le contó el cómo fue que se había relacionado con Rosinante, los momentos que había pasado con él y el cómo se había enamorado en serio de aquel hombre rubio tan gentil.  
Para Penguin era algo increíble, nunca se había imaginado que su amigo se atreviera a salir con alguien mayor, menos aún que fuera alguien tan cercano como un profesor o el antiguo huésped de su hogar.  
Ahora recordaba aquella ocasión en que Law se había embriagado demasiado en el bar al que solían colarse y el profesor Donquixote había ido en su auxilio, ahora tenía sentido.

—Y… Law… ¿Acaso ya te…? Quiero decir… ¿Te has acostado con él?—pregunto Penguin con algo de temor y una tremenda curiosidad que no pudo evitar.

—No… No… Él no lo ha permitido. No es esa clase de persona…—suspiro Law aun con la mirada perdida y sintiéndose algo desorientado.

—Si… No parece un tipo muy atrevido. Aun así, me parece impresionante que haya algo entre ustedes. Aunque… Ahora, lo veo como algo muy difícil y riesgoso…

Law miro amargamente hacia el piso. Como le frustraba pensar en ese tema en realidad, era algo que le resultaba sumamente doloroso ahora.

Mientras tanto, Rosinante (antes de ir a reunirse con los abogados y demás encargados legales de los procesos que tendría que llevar a cabo para obtener la custodia de Law) conducía en camino hacia un vecindario…  
En el asiento del copiloto había un pequeño ramo de flores variadas.  
Finalmente detuvo su auto frente a una sencilla casa de color café claro.

Bajo del vehículo llevando las flores con cuidado, llegó frente a la puerta principal y dio dos golpes moderados a esta última pues no había algún timbre del cual tocar.  
Después de unos segundos, le recibió un muchacho de tez pálida, cabello oscuro y fríos ojos de color verde claro. El sujeto tendría más o menos la edad de Rosinante, pero sin duda, su rostro y expresión le hacían ver de alguna manera más curtido que el joven de cabello rubio.

—Hola…

—Pasa.

—Gracias…—y Rosinante se adentró en aquel hogar, ingresando a la sala de estar automáticamente—. Quería decirte que aprecio mucho que me dejarás venir…—murmuro el rubio con cautela, cuidando mucho su tono de voz—Realmente… Quería despedirme apropiadamente de ella… Lo lamento mucho…

Aquel muchacho, cuya fría mirada había sido tan dura en todas las ocasiones en las que Rosinante lo había tenido enfrente, dejo entrever una triste y amarga expresión. Este le indico que le siguiera hasta llegar frente a un mueble en donde una foto de su finada novia se encontraba detrás de una urna funeraria.  
Luego miro a Rosinante y decidió retirarse de la estancia por unos minutos.  
El rubio entendió la intención de darle un tiempo para dirigirle unas palabras a solas.  
Rosinante dejo las flores sobre aquel mueble, con un gesto solemne se puso de rodillas y después de unos segundos comenzó a soltar un par de lágrimas al observar con atención aquella fotografía de su antigua compañera.

Observo la confiada y amigable sonrisa de la muchacha, los ojos castaños tan alegres y el cabello largo y rubio…  
No pudo evitar recordar a su madre, tal vez con suerte, se conocerían en un lugar más allá de la vida.  
Eran tan tristes e injustas las condiciones en la que esta muchacha había fallecido; solo por estar presente en un lugar y ser testigo de otro terrible crimen, aquella muchacha perdió su vida, y con la de ella, la de un futuro hijo.  
Sea quien fuera el causante de aquel trágico incidente, no tendría perdón jamás y, para Rosinante, sería un ser despreciable justo como aquellos que tomaron la vida de sus padres hace años.

— _Aunque tal vez fueron pocos los momentos en que pudimos convivir, siempre fuiste alguien amable…_ —musito Rosinante en idioma español, justo como solía hacerlo cuando hablaba con ella, mientras agachaba su cabeza y trataba de no derramar más lágrimas—. _Nunca olvidaré todos esos gestos de ayuda que me brindaste… Descansa._

Se puso de pie, se limpió el dorso con un pequeño pañuelo que ya llevaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y se preparó para marcharse, en camino a sus obligaciones legales relacionadas a Law.  
Se despidió de aquel duro muchacho que, por primera vez, le brindo una sonrisa, aunque esta fue una sonrisa triste, y ambos se desearon suerte y fortaleza para todo lo que viniera en el futuro.

Horas después cuando el cielo ya se había oscurecido, Rosinante apenas había terminado sus consultas legales y principios de trámites.  
Saco su teléfono celular y decidió llamar a Law, esperando que el jovencito ya estuviera en el departamento.

— ¿Law…?

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Ya llegaste a casa?

—No.

—Law… Ya es tarde, pensé que… Bueno, no importa ya. Enseguida iré por ti—le informo Rosinante sin dejar de caminar hacia su auto.

—No… Quiero decir… Yo regresaré por mi cuenta, pediré un taxi.

—No quiero que gastes dinero de esa forma, no tiene sentido. Iré por ti, no te preocupes…

—Rosinante, vine a otro sitio.

—Ah… ¿Entonces en dónde estás?

—Te mandaré la dirección en un mensaje. Nos vemos…—y la llamada termino.

—Toma un par de mentas—le indico Penguin dándole un par de pastillas para ocultar el aliento alcohólico que había quedado impregnado en Law desde hace rato—. Espero que sea suficiente…

Y en ese momento, Shachi entro a la casa. Este se quedó impresionado al ver que Law estaba ahí.

—Law… ¡PENSE QUE NO TE VERÍA HASTA DENTRO DE UNOS DÍAS…!—exclamo Shachi yendo rápidamente hacia su amigo.

—Hola, Shachi…—saludo Law mientras el chico pelirrojo le dio un cálido abrazo—. Lo siento, pero ya tengo que irme…

—Pero…

— ¿Qué tal si vuelvo el sábado en la tarde?—propuso Law mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal para salir de la casa.

—Claro… No te apures, cuando quieras y puedas hacerlo. Cuídate mucho, descansa, Law...

—Descansen… Buena noche—y el chico de cabello negro salió de ahí.

Dejando a un Shachi sumamente incomodo, con una mezcla de vergüenza y confusión, este volteo a ver a Penguin y sin poder aguantar sus ganas de cuestionar…

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme que Law había venido?

—No quise molestarte…—soltó Penguin con voz fría. El chico se fue a sentar a un sofá y luego agrego algo que no quería decir pero no pudo evitarlo: —. Viendo lo mucho que te costó conseguir una cita con esa chica…

— ¿Es en serio…? Por dios… Penguin, pude haber venido—declaro Shachi dejando ver una expresión de molestia—. Carla sabe muy bien que Law es mi amigo, también se enteró de lo que ocurrió, media escuela lo sabe… Pudo haber entendido…

Penguin, al escuchar esto último, tuvo que admitir que probablemente era cierto, pero debido a que su resentimiento estaba muy enardecido en estos momentos decidió callar y pasar de largo el asunto, encendiendo el televisor e ignorando la expresión de molestia de Shachi, mientras este último, dando un bufido de fastidio, fue hacia su habitación.

Por otra parte, Law esperaba a Rosinante en un pequeño autoservicio, en un par de minutos el auto color gris había llegado frente al muchacho.  
Law abordo el vehículo y…

—Entonces ¿fuiste con tus amigos?

—Si. Pero luego quise estar un rato solo… Por eso vine a esperarte aquí—dijo Law con voz calmada mientras dirigía su grisácea mirada a la ventana de su costado.

—Entiendo… Tengo que contarte varias cosas—dijo Rosinante que al igual que Law hablaba con voz tranquila y suave—. ¿Quieres que compre algo para cenar o prefieres algo casero?

—Hace rato me dijiste que no gastara el dinero, deberíamos comer en casa—señalo Law—. Puedo prepararme algo al llegar.

Para cuando llegaron a casa, Law fue inmediatamente a la cocina. Mientras que Rosinante dejo un par de documentos y carpetas sobre la mesita de la sala de estar. El hombre de cabello rubio, al recibir un plato de sopa de parte de Law, le pidió que le acompañara en la sencilla cena.

—Law… Hoy hable con los abogados de tu padre, me comentaron que tendrás que acompañarme a una sesión para informarte bien sobre el estado de los bienes de tu padre, como y cuando podrás disponer de ellos… Así como también habrá que asistir a la corte para que pueda ser tu tutor legalmente y… ¿Law?

—Sinceramente, no quiero escuchar nada más sobre esos asuntos, hasta que llegue el momento en que tenga que ir a pararme delante de esos tipos—comento el jovencito mirando fríamente su plato de comida.

—Entiendo… Lo siento mucho—murmuro Rosinante. El rubio dejo pasar unos segundos para continuar hablando—. También quería mencionarte que hoy fue a visitar a Velia…

Hasta el momento el jovencito no se había preguntado las circunstancias en las que aquella muchacha había terminado, se sintió un tanto culpable y con algo de triste frustración cuestiono a Rosinante por qué no le había avisado que haría algo así.

—Te lo iba a decir… Pero vi que estabas muy apurado en irte… No me diste tiempo—balbuceo Rosinante apenado por no haber insistido—. Perdóname… Si quieres puedo llevarte mañana.

—No, prefiero ir solo después.

—Law… También quería hablarte sobre que… Es muy posible que necesite conseguir otro empleo—prosiguió Rosinante con cautela—. Por el momento he podido solventar los gastos pero no es seguro que pueda mantenernos con mi sueldo actual a largo plazo… Y el proceso para que puedas disponer del dinero de tus padres tardara algo de tiempo, así que…

—Yo puedo trabajar—dijo Law con indiferencia.

—No, claro que no. Daré asesorías extras cuando pueda, no sé, incluso cualquier trabajo sencillo que pueda conseguir sería de ayuda, no te preocupes por eso… Solo quería avisarte de esto… No quiero que descuides la escuela.

Y Rosinante decidió acercarse un poco más a Law; habían tenido una interacción tan fría y distante desde que el jovencito llego a su casa, quería recordarle que estaría a su lado apoyándolo y que estaría dispuesto a cuidarlo en cualquier situación.  
El hombre rubio dejo su plato sobre la mesita y coloco sus manos en los hombros del joven moreno, haciendo que este volteara a mirarlo directamente.  
Ambos fijaron sus miradas en el rostro del otro; en la cobriza mirada de Rosinante reinaba una mezcla de inseguridad, actitud interrogante y desesperación por entender a Law. En la grisácea mirada de Law solo había un extraño vacío que a veces se disipaba para darle paso al hastío y una seria tristeza.

Rosinante se acercó un poco más a Law y al hacer esto pudo notar un leve aroma a alcohol que emanaba de la ropa del muchacho.

—Law… ¿Acaso…? ¿Estuviste bebiendo?—cuestiono Rosinante con voz pausada y muy tenue.

Law lanzo un pesado suspiro y cerro sus ojos en expresión de cansancio mientras alejaba las pálidas y grandes manos de Rosinante.

—Si. Lo hice—terció Law admitiéndolo de una buena vez para no darle tantas vueltas al asunto—. No estoy ebrio, no ocurrió nada grave, no es para tanto…

—Law…

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a castigar?—inquirió el chico mirando a Rosinante con una fría mirada retadora.

—No…

—Solo quería olvidarme un rato de toda esta maldita situación…—soltó Law levantándose del sofá.

—Sé que estás pasando por un momento horrible, Law—comenzó a decir Rosinante quien también se puso de pie y decidió adoptar un tono de voz muy grave y duro, algo que tomo por sorpresa al adolescente—. Lo sé mejor que nadie… Sabes que también pase por algo así hace años… Pero no puedes hacer esa clase de cosas, menos aún en estas circunstancias, no te ayudara en nada.

Law guardo silencio mientras Rosinante trataba de guardar la calma y se tomaba unos segundos para continuar hablando. El rubio había comenzado a temblar un poco y su rostro reflejaba muy bien la tensión que le causaba estar en una posición así.

—No quiero que… No, no debes de volver a hacer algo así. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti… Por tu bien, necesitas ser fuerte y estar dispuesto a seguir en tu mejor forma, aunque todo te parezca inútil y estúpido…

Al ver que Rosinante no podía seguir hablando, Law quiso salir del departamento pero:

— ¿A dónde irás?—le pregunto Rosinante mirándolo con algo de asombro y molestia como si el muchacho no hubiera tomado en cuenta todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

—Quiero estar solo…—dijo Law.

—Ya es tarde, no es seguro que bajes. Quédate aquí, yo me iré por un rato—declaro el hombre rubio con voz cortante mientras se ponía un abrigo negro—. Buenas noches…

Law se quedó mirando la puerta principal que se había cerrado de manera tan estrepitosa cuando Rosinante salió de ahí.  
No sabía bien que pensar o que decir, por una parte, sentía una terrible culpa para con Rosinante, el solo buscaba lo mejor para él…  
Pero también era inútil negar que sentía una intensa mezcla de emociones dentro de él y con las que deseaba lidiar a su propia manera.  
El jovencito se dirigió hacia la habitación, decidió que ya se iría a dormir y que mañana iría a clases, pensó que al menos ese gesto le ayudaría a calmar a Rosinante de alguna forma.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y Law se quedó dormido sobre la cama de aquel hombre rubio que apenas terminaba de reflexionar sobre la situación que había ocurrido hace rato, estaba listo para subir y tratar de volver a hablar con Law, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar al muchachito profundamente dormido, sintió un tremendo alivio y fue a descansar también, sentándose en el sofá y quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, Rosinante se despertó al escuchar la alarma de su celular. Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver a Law con su uniforme escolar puesto y desayunando cereal.

—Law… ¿Irás a la escuela?

—No me hubiera molestado en ponerme esta ropa si no fuera así—respondió el muchacho.

— ¿Te sientes completamente seguro de querer asistir ya?

—Si.

—Bien… En un par de minutos estoy listo—y el rubio se levantó rápidamente para ir a vestirse y prepararse para ir a sus clases.

Al llegar cerca del perímetro de la preparatoria Law pidió que Rosinante le dejara en una esquina próxima.

—Pero si podemos llegar juntos, no hay problema…

—Pero no quiero que todos sepan que vivo contigo. No quiero tener que contestar preguntas estúpidas—terció Law.

—De acuerdo…—y el auto se detuvo para que Law bajara del vehículo.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, para suerte de Law muchos se abstuvieron de preguntarle o decirle algo que le recordara el trágico incidente con su padre, pero las miradas de pena y melancolía no pudieron evitarse.  
Muchas personas le miraban con compasión al verlo, otros con más sutileza y otros no dejaban de mirarlo con cierta curiosidad morbosa en cada oportunidad.

Durante cierto momento del día, cuando Law se dirigió a los baños y este se lavaba las manos...

—Oye, Law.

Law volteo a ver de quien se trataba y sus ojos se llenaron de tensión.  
Era Eustass Kid, aquel pelirrojo con el que había peleado hace meses y con el que había tenido distintos enredos de todo tipo hace mucho tiempo atrás.  
Law le vio con suma frialdad, esperando cualquier excusa para que empezara una pelea…

—Oye, se lo que paso con tu… Bueno, ya sabes—comenzó a decir el pelirrojo con una voz algo cohibida pero sin sonar tímida ni suave—. Quería decirte que… Lo lamento mucho. En serio.

Law quedó completamente desconcertado, nunca se hubiera esperado tales palabras de parte de Kid. Se limitó a mirarlo con una extraña mezcla de desconfianza y seria incredulidad.

—No sé si lo sabías… Pero después de que peleamos aquella última vez tu padre me busco días después—siguió diciendo Kid mientras cruzaba los brazos—. Claro que me dio un tremendo sermón y me advirtió que no volviera a meterme contigo, pero también… Fue hasta cierto punto… Amable conmigo; es raro que me topé con adultos así, que me tratarán con decencia.

Law dirigió su mirada al piso, tratando de reprimir la sensación de tristeza al imaginarse a su padre hablando.

—No tienes que decir nada, solo quería hacértelo saber… Nos vemos—y el pelirrojo salió del lugar.

Así era y así fue… Kid había conocido a su padre y lo describió a la perfección…  
Y de nuevo una tristeza le invadió con intensidad.  
Como extrañaba a su padre…  
¿Qué clase de idiota fue el que se atrevió a matarle? No se lo merecía…  
No… Maldita sea…  
Sus ojos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas por unos minutos, Law se metió dentro de un cubículo para que nadie pudiera verlo hasta que recobrará la calma.

Paso una semana y algunos días…  
Los asuntos legales seguían en proceso, Rosinante había conseguido un empleo como asesor educativo en un centro de educación para adultos, cuyas clases ofrecía durante las tardes.  
Rosinante y Law seguían con su fría y distante dinámica.

Durante la mañana del 23 de Octubre, Law observo que Rosinante se encontraba algo distraído, a pesar de que no habían estado interactuando mucho, los dos estaban muy al pendiente de los gestos y actitudes del otro.  
El hombre de cabello rubio estaba parado frente a la ventana, viendo el horizonte con mirada melancólica.  
La razón era que Rosinante se encontraba recordando el hecho de que esa fecha era el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor; se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ahora mismo y como estarían las cosas en su vida.  
Si acaso su hermano le estuviera recordando también en ese momento…

—Lo siento, Law… Ya vámonos…—soltó Rosinante al reaccionar que iban tarde a la escuela.

Para cuando terminaron las clases, Rosinante fue a buscar rápidamente a Law, para ir de regreso al departamento, esta vez el profesor no tenía ningún papeleo extra que hacer en la escuela.

—Rosinante…

— ¿Si, Law?

—Quiero ir a mi casa…—declaro Law son voz suave.

Rosinante parpadeo repetidamente en gesto incrédulo. El auto se detuvo ante una luz roja y el hombre de cabello rubio volteo a ver a Law.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si… Necesito ir por unas cosas y… Revisar como esta todo…

—De acuerdo.

Finalmente llegaron a la residencia Trafalgar. Todo lucía normal y seguro como siempre, bajaron del vehículo y entraron a la casa, percibiendo la sensación de estar entrando a una especie de templo sacro, guardando silencio y actuando de la manera más seria posible.

—Te esperare aquí…—dijo Rosinante quedándose en el recibidor.

Law fue hacia la segunda planta para dirigirse hacia su habitación.  
Pero antes de eso, Law decidió pararse unos segundos ante la puerta de la habitación de su padre…  
Sin duda la tristeza era demasiada, pero también una extraña calidez le invadió, como si la comprensión y calidez de su padre pudiera estar sobre él solo al estar cerca de ese lugar.  
Luego de unos minutos, se despidió de ese pequeño santuario y luego caminó hacia su habitación.  
Al entrar fue inmediatamente por una foto familiar que tenía enmarcada; tomo también el pequeño osito de felpa que había pertenecido a su hermana menor, Lami.  
Por supuesto, también llevo consigo aquellos discos que Rosinante le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños, ese disco donde aquel hombre le había dedicado una hermosa canción…  
Estaba decidido a llevarse su computador. Siguió echando un vistazo a sus muebles y pensando en si tenía que llevarse algo más…  
Abrió varios cajones de su escritorio, agarro el álbum de recuerdos que tenía guardado ahí que contenía fotos con sus amigos, junto con una caja donde había una buena cantidad de dinero, pues eran algunos ahorros de emergencia que siempre tenía como reserva.  
Echo todo lo que pudo en su mochila de la escuela, en unos minutos bajaría para que Rosinante le ayudara a bajar con cuidado su equipo de cómputo.

Decidió tomarse unos minutos para seguir viendo y explorando sus pertenencias; sentía como si nunca hubiese vivido ahí y le parecía un tanto irónico que todas esas cosas le resultaran tan familiares como extrañas…  
De pronto, mientras revolvía uno de los cajones de su escritorio, se encontró con una pequeña tarjeta de color rosa intenso, con un número telefónico impreso y con una pequeña carita sonriente como decoración.  
Hizo memoria de cómo había obtenido esa tarjeta…  
No sabía si llevarla consigo o de ignorar y dejarla ahí.  
Finalmente la guardo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y continuo inspeccionando.

—Rosinante… ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar el computador al auto?

—Claro…

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Law decidió instalar su computador en la sala de estar y comenzar a hacer tareas y revisar unas cuantas cosas más.  
Rosinante sintió una pequeña sensación de alivio al ver que el jovencito parecía sentirse finalmente cómodo después de estar varios días viviendo bajo su techo… Sobre todo se sintió muy feliz al ver que Law había avanzado de alguna forma, pues por fin se había animado a regresar a ver su antiguo hogar.  
El hombre de cabello rubio fue a su habitación, encendió su computador portátil y empezó a vagar en internet.  
Law recordó el disco en donde estaba el video que le había grabado Rosinante.  
Tenía una tremenda duda en si verlo de nuevo o no…  
Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que tuvo un pensamiento o gesto romántico o pasional respecto a Rosinante, con tantos sucesos, emociones, recuerdos y cambios no le quedaba bastante tiempo para esas cuestiones.

—Al diablo…—y Law se dispuso a reproducir el video en su computadora.

Una cálida y vibrante sensación invadió al jovencito en cuanto el Rosinante de la pantalla comenzó a cantar en aquel español tan suave y arrullador.  
Observo la manera tan galante con la que el rubio interpretaba la canción.  
Recordó como había sido tan feliz la primera vez que vio ese regalo…  
Lo mucho que le había provocado ver algo así y como le inspiraba a volver a ver al rubio de cerca, abrazarlo con fuerza y juntar sus labios con los de él y sentir la hermosa sensación de querer a alguien con tanta pasión y dedicación.

El video termino y Law decidió ir a ver a Rosinante, quien estaba aún inmerso en su laptop. No tardo mucho para que el rubio se percatara de la presencia de Law en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

—Law… ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto Rosinante con voz amable.

—Rosinante…—y Law se acercó a la cama, en donde el rubio se encontraba sentado, tomo asiento junto a él y el rubio decidió cerrar su portátil.

Law miro fijamente a Rosinante por casi un minuto. Fue algo sorpresivo para el mayor, ya que hace mucho que Law no se acercaba tanto a él.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo, Law?

Law paso saliva, tomo la mano derecha de Rosinante y lentamente se acercó a este, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancia.  
El corazón de Rosinante empezó a latir fuertemente, al igual que el de Law.  
Sus respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse más pesadas.  
Esa inconfundible sensación de intensa atracción había aparecido en ellos…  
El cuerpo de Rosinante inició a temblar ligeramente al sentir que la mano derecha del jovencito se acercaba hacia su mejilla izquierda para acariciarla, mientras los labios de Law amenazaban con acercarse a su boca.

—Law… No…—musito Rosinante con un hilo de voz que fue totalmente ignorado por el muchacho de cabello negro que se abalanzaba sobre él.

Y un beso se consumió. Los sedientos labios de Law rozaban los temerosos labios de Rosinante. Las manos del jovencito pronto se colocaron sobre el espeso cabello rubio del mayor, guiando la aturdida cabeza de Rosinante…  
El beso aumento de intensidad; la lengua de Law comenzaba a luchar por entrar en la boca del rubio, las caderas del jovencito se frotaban contra el cuerpo de Rosinante, al punto de notar una leve erección, y ese último gesto fue suficiente para que el adulto reaccionara y detuviera todo.

Rosinante aparto a Law, haciendo que el adolescente le mirará con una mezcla de indignación, asombro y molestia.

—Law… No podemos… Seguir con esto…—dijo Rosinante con respiración afectada, tratando de recobrarse poco a poco. Puso sus grandes manos sobre los delgados hombros del adolescente—. No… Por favor… Comprende que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos estan vigilando? ¿Hay alguna cámara o micrófono oculto en el departamento?

—Claro que no—respondió Rosinante dejando ver un poco de enojo en su voz—. Pero Law, entiende, por favor, no es posible… Ya no…—y al decir estas últimas cosas su voz volvió a sonar con un tono débil y desolador.

Los ojos grises de Law se abrieron demasiado. Su rostro se había quedado estático en una expresión de intenso resentimiento al oír esas últimas palabras de Rosinante. Sintió un dolor en su pecho, una fuerte punzada llena de rechazo y frustración. Su respiración volvía a afectarse pero esta vez solo era por la fuerte emoción del despecho y desesperación de ver que la única persona con la que había compartido algo verdaderamente significativo le declaraba su despedida a todo gesto de amor entre ellos.  
Tardo unos minutos en tomar valor para decir algo…

—Entonces ¿será así? ¿Ya acabo todo…?—inquirió Law tratando de no elevar la voz y no dejarse dominar por el enfado.

—Law… Todo lo que ha pasado, lo que tenemos que encarar aun… No habíamos podido hablar de esto, pero… No es correcto que tengamos esta clase de relación… Ya no podemos tratarnos así…

Law fijo su grisácea mirada en el estresado rostro de Rosinante. Sus ojos llenos de una terrible frustración que parecía estallar violentamente en cualquier segundo.  
Rosinante observo el hostil semblante del muchachito, parecía que había cambiado tanto en tan solo estos días. El rubio, sintiéndose presa de un desconocido terror, bajo su cobriza mirada para intentar calmarse y seguir discutiendo de la manera más sensata y madura posible.

—Law… Puedes encontrar a alguien más… Alguien con quien puedas salir sin ninguna preocupación o problema de por medio—declaro Rosinante evidenciando un temblor en su voz. La idea de renunciar a Law era algo que le dolía más de lo que podía evidenciar; su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, su respiración seguía dificultándose, su garganta parecía tener un fuerte nudo y sus ojos luchaban por no empañarse—. Estoy seguro de que puedes ser feliz con alguien más… Alguien de tu edad… Yo… Decidí protegerte ahora, ya no puedo… Quererte de la forma en que tú deseas… Así que…

—Yo no quiero a nadie más—terció Law—. Tú has sido la primera persona que en verdad…

—Law, eres muy joven aun—murmuro Rosinante sin poder ver directamente al jovencito que se había levantado de la cama y se había posicionado a un lado de el—. Todavía te queda mucho por conocer… No puedo ser el único… Por favor entiende que no podemos seguir con esto…

— ¿Y quién rayos se va a enterar si seguimos con lo nuestro?

—Nadie—declaro Rosinante con voz firme—. Pero… Nunca fue correcto que estuviésemos haciendo esto, lo sabes. Creí que entenderías que las cosas tendrían que cambiar…

— ¿¡Y ahora qué más da!?—gritó Law dejando escapar un deje de furia.

— ¿Qué dices Law…?—musito Rosinante asustado ante la reacción tan visceral del jovencito. Volteó a mirarlo y su temor y nervios se dispararon al conectar su mirada con aquella mirada de Law, llena de resentimiento, una fría ira y que también parecían estarse empañando con amenazantes lágrimas amargas.

— ¿¡Acaso temes que el fantasma de mi padre aparezca y te reclame por haberme besado y…!?

Y después de aquellas desgarradoras palabras, la habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que se hizo presente el estridente ruido de una mano azotándose con fuerza contra la mejilla de alguien.  
Una pálida mano de Rosinante había golpeado una mejilla de Law.

Los ojos de ambos reflejaban una expresión de estupefacción, ambos estaban sumamente quietos, respirando con dificultad y tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.  
Pasados unos segundos, Law decidió salir de la habitación.  
Rosinante seguía pasmado… No podía creer lo que acababa de hacerle a Law.  
Observo la mano con la que había abofeteado al jovencito y sintió un terrible remordimiento; sintiendo que merecía el peor de los castigos por atreverse a golpear a quien amaba más que a nada y nadie.

Law había ido directamente hacia la sala de estar, en donde se encontraban algunas de sus pertenencias. Se puso una chaqueta y zapatos, tomo todo el dinero que disponía y lo guardo en una vieja billetera que había encontrado, agarró su teléfono celular, listo para salir de ese lugar.

—Law… ¿A dónde vas?—cuestiono Rosinante adelantándose a él al ver que se dirigía a la puerta principal. El rubio se puso entre el trecho de la puerta y el jovencito, mirándolo con toda la firmeza que podía seguir manteniendo después de aquel incidente tan lamentable que habían tenido en la habitación.

—No te importa. Quítate, voy a salir…

—Te estoy preguntando a donde piensas ir—reitero el mayor sin dejar de mirar a Law con expresión severa—. Te recuerdo que eres un menor de edad, aun no tienes responsabilidad sobre…

—Hazte a un lado, no eres mi padre, y nunca lo serás—le dijo Law fríamente mientras trataba de hacerse paso hacia la salida, pero Rosinante lo tomo por las muñecas con fuerza para evitar que siguiera avanzando— ¡Déjame…!—y empezaron a forcejear— ¡SUELTAME…!—y de repente Law empujo con fuerza a Rosinante, usando una especie de tacleada. El joven moreno vio una pequeña oportunidad para llegar a la puerta y salir de ahí a toda velocidad.

— ¡LAW…! ¡Por favor, perdóname…! ¡No quise…!—exclamaba Rosinante mientras corría detrás de Law que se dirigía hacia el elevador.

Para suerte del adolescente, el elevador abrió sus puertas y este ingreso antes de que Rosinante le alcanzará. El rubio se tomó unos segundos para recobrar aire antes de comenzar a bajar rápidamente por las escaleras.  
Law llegó a la primera planta y en cuanto el ascensor le dejo salir este salió corriendo hacia fuera del edificio, dirigiéndose hacia la calle y perdiéndose lo más posible del alcance de Rosinante.

Para cuando el rubio llego a la primera planta no había rastro del jovencito.  
Salió al exterior, listo para ir a buscarlo a las calles aledañas y por todo el vecindario.

— ¿Qué rayos hice…?—musito Rosinante sintiéndose culpable de todo. Apretó fuertemente sus dientes y ya no pudo reprimir sus intensas emociones. Un amargo llanto comenzó a decorar sus pálidas mejillas mientras se dirigía de vuelta al departamento para ir por las llaves de su auto y comenzar a buscar a Law.

Law se había encontrado vagando por calles desconocidas para él desde hace una hora.  
Había estado pensando en que tal vez debía ir a casa de Penguin y Shachi, pero no se sentía con el ánimo apto para charlar con ellos ahora.

Ya estaba comenzando a ponerse oscuro y pudo notar que varias personas le habían estado observando con curiosidad.  
Pronto decidió tomar un taxi e ir a aquel viejo lugar en donde él y sus amigos acostumbraban a ir a beber.  
Con suerte, Rosinante no recordaría la existencia de ese lugar.  
Al llegar fue hacia la parte trasera, como acostumbraba ingresar y en unos minutos le atendieron.

—Vaya… Pensé que ya no te vería por aquí—le dijo un empleado mirando al muchachito completamente asombrado. El sujeto noto que Law había cambiado considerablemente desde la última vez en que lo miro— ¿Y en dónde estan tus compañeros?

—En casa… ¿Me dejaras pasar o me tendré que beber algo justo aquí?—inquirió Law sacando un par de billetes, ofreciéndolos al encargado.

—Pasa… Pero ya sabes que hacer si… Bueno, olvídalo, ya no luces tan pequeño como antes—dijo el tipo mientras volvía al interior junto con Law— ¿Y qué vas a querer?

Law comenzó a beber un par de cervezas, luego de una media hora ordeno un par de tragos de vodka que tomo sin consideración.

—Oye, cuidado, si te pones ebrio y no tienes quien te lleve a tu casa, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?—inquirió el encargado de barra.

—Te estoy pagando ¿no? Si eso sucede…—y el jovencito pidió un bolígrafo y una servilleta para anotar la dirección de su antiguo hogar, la residencia Trafalgar—. Pide un taxi a esta dirección, y ya… Dame otro trago…

En cierto momento Law se levantó para ir al baño, comenzándose a sentir desequilibrado. Al terminar su necesidad, fue a lavarse las manos y luego las metió a los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
Saco una pequeña tarjeta rosa y de nuevo tuvo que recordar con atención por qué o para que servía tal papelito.

—Oye… Necesito un teléfono…—pidió Law con voz algo irritable al volver a la barra.

—Aquí está su majestad…—soltó irónicamente el sujeto que le había estado atendiendo brindándole dicho aparato.

Law marcó con dificultad el número que venía ahí en la tarjeta, comenzó a marcar pero nadie contesto.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te respondieron?—pregunto el sujeto al ver que Law se había enfadado.

—No…—y Law arrojo la tarjeta con fastidio.

—Oye… ¿Estás buscando a Doflamingo?—pregunto el tipo al notar la tarjeta.

—No sé ni cómo se llama…—soltó Law mientras miraba amargamente su vasito con licor—. Lo vi hace tiempo aquí mismo...

—Sí, es él… Hace mucho que no viene aquí... ¿Para qué rayos quieres contactarlo?

—No te importa…

—Ja, bueno… Si quieres encontrarlo, será mejor que vayas al centro de la ciudad, ahí tiene varios negocios, te será muy fácil dar con él. En especial si vas al club nocturno "Dressrosa", además… Te divertirías más ahí viendo un par de chicas lindas que en vez de estar llenándote de alcohol—le menciono el sujeto mientras limpiaba un tarro.

Law pensó en que tal vez ese tipo tendría razón, tal vez debería ir ahí y tratar de revolcarse con la primera persona que encontrase y olvidar el despecho provocado por Rosinante.

—Llama a un taxi a ese lugar—ordeno Law con voz seria—. Y dame una cajetilla de cigarros…

Dentro de un par de minutos, Law se encontraba llegando frente a aquel club nocturno. El joven había encendido un cigarrillo, como para tratar de ocultar el hecho de que aún era menor de edad. Camino despreocupadamente hacia la entrada y un gigantesco guardia le vio un tanto sospecho pero finalmente le dejo ingresar sin hacer preguntas.  
Al entrar se topó con un ambiente totalmente desconocido, mucha música que sonaba estruendosamente, luces, humo y distintas mujeres bailando sobre pistas y mesas. Además noto que la decoración del lugar era bastante extravagante y estaba con una temática de cumpleaños.

Fue hacia una pequeña mesa que por milagro estaba vacía y en cuestión de segundos una atractiva joven de largo cabello verde claro se le acerco cariñosamente. La chica clavo sus dorados y seductores ojos sobre el tenso rostro de Law, que había empezado a sentir algo de duda respecto a su decisión. A pesar de que la chica estaba ataviada solo en paños muy pequeños que dejaban ver sus grandes atributos, Law no pudo sentir ni la más mínima atracción hacia ella.

—Hola dulzura… ¿Es tu primera vez por aquí, cierto?—dijo la muchacha mientras acomodaba ligeramente sus manos sobre los hombros de Law—. No recuerdo haberte visto antes… Eres muy guapo para este lugar…

Law estaba demasiado desorientado y tenso para decir algo.

— ¿No quieres hablar? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no te parezco bonita?

Y de pronto una gran figura se acercó a ellos. Un hombre con un extravagante saco de plumas rosadas llego detrás de la chica y la tomo por la cintura para cargarla entre sus brazos. Era un tipo de cabello rubio corto y erizado, con estilosas gafas puntiagudas cubriendo su mirada.

—Mi querida Monet… ¿Qué acaso te olvidaste de mí en pleno cumpleaños?—terció aquel hombre mientras sonreía ampliamente—. Creí que querías verme feliz…

—Claro que no me olvide de usted, joven amo… Solo… Estaba sorprendida al ver a este chico—y la joven señalo a Law—. Nunca lo había visto por aquí…

— ¿Qué?—y el hombre de estilosas gafas rojas dirigió su atención hacia el adolescente—. Oh vaya… Que tenemos aquí, parece que un niño salió tarde de casa…—comento mientras reía con algo de burla. Miró detenidamente a Law y luego tomándose un poco más en serio las cosas le pregunto— ¿No te conozco?

—Sí…—y Law le mostro la pequeña tarjeta que hace tiempo atrás le había dado. No esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto.

—Vaya… Entonces ¿ya nos habíamos visto? ¿Qué ocasión fue?

—En el bar "Spider Miles", ahí nos vimos…—dijo Law mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Ah…—y por un breve momento la sonrisa de aquel rubio se desvaneció, como si recordara un momento triste—. Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo…

— ¡Joven amo, venga, ya llegó su pastel de cumpleaños…!—gritaron varias voces al unísono.

— ¡Ahora voy…!—respondió Doflamingo con voz fuerte y animada. Dejo escapar a la joven de entre sus brazos para indicarle que se adelantara—. Oye tú, ¿quieres acompañarme? Parece que has pasado un mal rato por esa cara tan seria que tienes… ¿Qué dices? A eso viniste, ¿no es así?

Law se levantó y se puso frente a Doflamingo.

—Si…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora… Rayos… En serio que siento muchos nervios al terminar este episodio, porque a pesar de que la historia ya estaba planeada así desde hace años, ya cuando lo veo escrito y estoy a punto de publicarlo, me quedo con la sensación de emoción e intriga a lo que puedan llegar a pensar los que leen esto. En fin… Espero que sigan al pendiente de esto, a pesar de que pueda empezar a ponerse dramático, difícil y triste. Pero, como garantía de mi sello personal, todas mis historias sobre Corazon y Law tienen que tener un final bueno, a pesar de que puedan ser resultar algo dramáticas.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia, en serio. Sé que tardo bastante en actualizar esto, les agradezco mucho seguir aquí, en especial por dejar sus opiniones.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor, felices fiestas y un abrazo~**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	10. Don't Speak

**Nunca había estado tan ansiosa escribiendo una actualización como lo estuve con este capítulo.**

 **Siento una ola de emociones por su contenido, pues nunca había tocado ciertos temas como los que escribí aquí, menos con una ship que amo tanto :( A ver qué tal resulta todo...  
Y me da bastante curiosidad sobre como lo recibirán**

 **En fin... Espero que les agrade a su manera, les emocione o sea lo suficiente para que sigan hasta el final con esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer :3 Por primera vez actualice "rápido", un mes después de mi actualización de Diciembre, y fue más que nada a petición de ciertas personas y por el hecho de que se quedó en una situación muy crucial.**

 **P.D.: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS TAN BONITOS. Lo aprecio mucho, aunque algunos por ser comentarios hechos sin una cuenta de este sitio, es imposible de responderlos directamente, eso me frustra mucho. En serio les agradezco muchos sus comentarios y su agrado a la manera en que escribo y realizo mis fanfics**

* * *

— ¿Qué te sucede? Volviste a ponerte tan serio…

Doflamingo había notado que Law (quien estaba a su costado derecho) había vuelto a adoptar una expresión de intensa amargura.  
Habían estado bebiendo, alentando a distintas chicas en sus eróticos bailes y gestos que laboraban en el establecimiento, también habían estado jugando un par de juegos de azar, y todo lo anterior no ayudo a Law a olvidarse de su molestia interna.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscabas aquí?—cuestiono el hombre rubio mientras dejaba una botella de vino sobre la mesita que tenía en frente.

Law volteo a ver a Doflamingo con atención: Miro como su camisa, abierta en el pecho que dejaba relucir sus fuertes pectorales y su piel bronceada; luego su mirada subió al rostro, en donde la gran sonrisa de Doflamingo parecía una imagen eternamente clavada en su cara; como las curiosas gafas de cristal rojo ocultaban bien aquellos misteriosos ojos y, por último, bajo la atención hacia las caderas en donde su entrepierna prometía grandes pasiones.

Law se acercó más al hombre rubio, aproximando su boca al oído de este para susurrarle sus intenciones.  
Doflamingo, quien no era alguien que se avergonzara fácilmente, se sorprendió por unos segundos, volteó a ver al jovencito y adoptando una actitud un poco más seria, se animó a cuestionarlo:

—Pero mocoso… ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Creí que ya estabas al tanto, la primera vez en que nos vimos actuaste de otra manera.

—Lo sé, pero en ese entonces solo estaba…

—Entonces, ¿no estas interesado en hacerlo?—y Law, cambiando drásticamente su actitud fría, se abalanzo un poco sobre el mayor, posando una mano sobre el pecho y otra en la entrepierna de Doflamingo, y dedicándole una profunda y seductora mirada que hace mucho no ponía en práctica.

Doflamingo miro a Law fijamente por unos momentos, sintió una descarga de adrenalina; todo su cuerpo empezó a vibrar de excitación al sentir las caricias de aquel muchachito, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y su respiración comenzaba a afectarse.

—Espera…—soltó Doflamingo con un hilo de voz. Detuvo las ansiosas manos de Law—. No sigas… No aquí. Vamos…—y el rubio saco un par de llaves que traían el pequeño control de alarma de auto—. Date prisa…

Mientras tanto, Rosinante se encontraba buscando a Law…  
Le había llamado tantas veces a su celular, pero fue obvio que el jovencito ignoraría sus llamadas.  
El angustiado rubio había decidido irlo a buscar primero a casa de sus amigos pero, para su triste sorpresa, la dirección que tenía era equivocada.  
Después de aquel fracaso tuvo que recurrir a la policía; el rubio les informo que el jovencito llevaba horas desaparecido y que había agotado sus recursos cercanos para averiguar sobre donde podría encontrarse.  
Una vez que dejo el reporte en la policía, se dedicó a seguir buscando por su cuenta, dando vueltas en su auto por todos los vecindarios cercanos al departamento, a la residencia Trafalgar, a la escuela, a los sitios que frecuentaban…  
Aunque ya fueran altas horas de la noche seguiría buscándolo; ya había faltado a su segundo empleo, y probablemente, también a sus clases de mañana si Law no volvía.

—Por favor… Law… Regresa pronto…—musitaba Rosinante totalmente afligido.

Se detuvo un momento en una tienda de autoservicio para tratar de calmarse un poco antes de seguir buscando. Había comprado otra cajetilla de cigarrillos, de la cual fumo uno antes de regresar al auto.  
Cuando subió al vehículo miro su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, observo como sus ojos cobrizos denotaban su cansancio y preocupación.

—Ahora… ¿A dónde…?—resoplo mientras recargaba su frente sobre el volante, pensando en que otro sitio podía ir a buscar.

Luego llego a su mente un recuerdo que podía ser clave… Recordó las viejas tendencias de Law de ir a beber ilegalmente, recordó aquella situación en que había ido por el a un bar de mala fama.

—Maldita sea… ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?—gruño al encender el carro—. Espero dar con ese lugar…

Lejos de ahí, Law viajaba sobre un lujoso convertible de vibrante color rojo.  
Habían llegado a la lujosa residencia de Doflamingo…  
Al entrar en aquel lugar Law confirmo que ese sujeto tenía bastantes medios para tener una vida llena de comodidades y lujos.  
Doflamingo camino hacia su sala de estar y el jovencito le siguió en silencio, sin dejar de observar cada extravagante detalle de esa casa.  
Finalmente el rubio se quitó su enorme abrigo de plumas rosas y tomo asiento en un largo sofá. Luego estiro su mano derecha hacia la mesita de centro en donde había un par de botellas de vino, bebió un poco y luego dio un largo y pesado suspiro. Por otro lado, Law comenzaba a sentir una especie de vértigo causado por la fuerte incertidumbre que ahora llegaba a su mente, se preguntaba si en verdad se atrevería a seguir con esto…

— ¿Y bien?—y Doflamingo sonrió ampliamente, como normalmente lo hacía, pero esta vez una intención de coqueteo le adornaba el rostro.

Law no podía sonreír aún, pero sus ojos grises dejaron ver una extraña pasión que Doflamingo valoro bastante.  
Pronto Law tomo asiento sobre el regazo de Doflamingo, rodeo con sus brazos el grueso cuello del rubio y comenzó a besarlo con bastante energía y lascividad, usando bastante su lengua, dejándose llevar solo por su avidez de volver a sentir ese tipo de contacto físico hasta que el placer le hiciera olvidar todas sus frustraciones y preocupaciones…

Doflamingo poso sus grandes manos sobre la espalda de Law, acariciando por debajo de la ropa que no tardó mucho en retirar después de unos segundos.  
Una vez que el torso del joven quedo al descubierto, Doflamingo se dedicó a besar apasionadamente cada sección de este, poniendo especial atención a los tostados puntos que decoraban el pecho de Law, lamiéndolos con delicadeza para después morderlos y succionarlos con un poco de brusquedad.

—Espera…—gimió Law algo molesto, alejándose un poco pues había sentido algo de incomodidad.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estoy siendo demasiado brusco contigo, pequeño?

Law miraba molesto a Doflamingo, le había fastidiado ese último comentario.  
El muchacho se retiró del regazo del rubio, se puso de rodillas en medio de las piernas de Doflamingo y se propuso a abrir la cremallera del pantalón, dejando libre la erección del rubio.

—Estabas ansioso por verlo, ¿no es así?—dijo Doflamingo con una voz suave y un tanto arrogante. Llevo su mano derecha hacia la cabeza de Law, acariciando su erizado cabello negro con un extraño toque paternalista, que resulto un tanto perturbador para el jovencito.

Law observaba el rígido falo del rubio, como las venas se marcaban fácilmente en este y, para su desgracia, no pudo evitar compararlo con el de Rosinante…  
Pronto los manos de Law comenzaron a rozar todo el talle, frotándolo repetidamente y apretando de vez en cuando, haciendo que aquella extremidad se endureciera cada vez más.

—No lo haces nada mal…—gimió Doflamingo en cuanto Law comenzó a estimularle con bastante energía—. Pero me temo que no te será fácil seguir más allá de eso, ¿no es así?

—No me subestimes…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Con que ya lo has hecho con alguien de esta talla?

—Puedo decir que trate con uno un poco más grande…—se atrevió a decir Law sin dejar de frotar a Doflamingo.

Doflamingo lanzo una estridente risa, totalmente divertido por el gesto sin vergüenza de Law.  
La arrogancia y crudeza de ese jovencito le fascinaban cada vez más…  
Se sentía extrañamente cómodo junto a él y le divertía presenciar su ácida actitud, pues esa clase de gestos altivos era algo que le motivaba bastante después de recibir actitudes sumisas y complacientes casi todos los días por parte de casi todos sus conocidos.  
Esa actitud tan retadora y a la vez seductora…  
Tan amarga pero a la vez tan pasional… Fue inevitable recordar a Crocodile.  
Su corazón dio un vuelco en medio de aquellas placenteras sensaciones, se esforzó en olvidar y negar esos recuerdos para volver a sumergirse en esta nueva experiencia con este jovencito moreno que se empañaba bastante en hallar placer junto a él.

—Creo que debemos continuar esto en mi habitación…—jadeo Doflamingo tomando a Law entre sus brazos para subir a dicho lugar.

—Da igual, solo date prisa…

—Ja, mira que creído resultaste… Debería darte una lección para aplacar esos malos modales—le dijo el rubio con una voz que pretendía dar una falsa reprimenda. Llegaron a la habitación y Doflamingo ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta.

—Ya deja ese juego… Que sea más joven que tú no significa que me tengas que tratar como un niño—reclamo Law en el momento en que Doflamingo lo dejo sobre la enorme cama. El jovencito se retiró los zapatos, pantalón y la ropa interior.

—Ja, vaya… Sí, claro… Ya dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?—pregunto el rubio mientras se quitaba su ropa al mismo tiempo que Law.

— ¿En serio eso importa a estas alturas?—inquirió Law mientras veía a Doflamingo aproximarse a un mueble cerca de la cama, de donde saco un par de preservativos y lo que parecía ser un envase con lubricante.

—Agh… Pues si… Tal vez si sea idiota de mi parte preguntarlo ahora… Pero nunca está de más… Dime que... Al menos tienes diecisiete años…—gimió Doflamingo al volver cerca de Law y sentir que de nuevo su rígido miembro era acariciado por el jovencito.

—Dieciséis…

—Maldita sea… Eres todo un rebelde… Mocoso engreído…

Y Doflamingo no pudo evitar tomar a Law por los hombros, empujándolo boca abajo sobre la cama para comenzar a prepararlo.  
El corazón de Doflamingo cada vez latía más rápido y fuerte, las ganas de volver a sentir a alguien contra su piel eran inmensas; dejar escapar toda la pasión que podía concebir era algo que ya necesitaba…  
Y si era con alguien especial, como ese jovencito de espíritu tan intrépido y tenaz, mejor aún…

— Disculpe, ¿ha visto a este muchacho recientemente?

—No, lo siento.

Rosinante se encontraba recorriendo una zona de bares y clubes nocturnos.  
Se detenía en la calle para preguntar a quien pudiera si había visto a Law cerca de ahí, mostrando la única foto que tenía de él.  
Finalmente después de un par de horas decidió descansar un poco, pues sus pies y cabeza no podían más con el cansancio.  
Entro a un enorme establecimiento que resultó ser un casino.  
El ambiente era bastante tranquilo para lo que se había imaginado y, a pesar de haber entrado ahí para descansar, no desaprovecho la oportunidad de seguir preguntando por Law a cada persona con la que se topaba.  
Rosinante se dirigió a la zona de bar y tomo asiento en la barra, dejando su cuerpo recargarse contra esta, relajándose un momento.  
Luego de unos minutos se recobró un poco y decidió fumar otro cigarrillo…  
Pero esta vez no basto para relajarlo, cada vez se sentía más desesperado por no hallar ni un indicio de Law.  
Se atrevió a pedir un pequeño trago de licor, solo para beber algo y así despertar un poco de su letargo de ansiedad.  
Recordó con detalle la discusión que habían tenido antes de todo este desastre, recordaba cada intensa expresión que había esbozado Law, cada palabra y reclamo…

—Law… Por favor… Regresa…—musito Rosinante apretando sus dientes para reprimir un horrible e intenso sentimiento de culpa y desesperación que amenazaba con provocarle un desdichado llanto—. Perdóname…

La impotencia le invadió de golpe, su cuerpo no resistió más, sus ojos no pudieron evitar derramar un par de lágrimas que rápidamente seco con su mano izquierda, tallando con algo de brusquedad sus cansados ojos.  
Cuando recupero un poco de calma, respiro hondo y se propuso a seguir buscando; al tratar de ponerse de pie, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

—Que patético…

Rosinante alcanzo a escuchar que un sujeto que estaba a un par de asientos de él había realizado tal comentario.

—Sí, supongo que si…—suspiro Rosinante aceptando dicho adjetivo de la manera más calmada posible mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad. El rubio se acercó al desconocido y decidió preguntarle: —. Disculpe, estoy buscando a este muchacho…

—Aquí no se permite la entrada a menores de edad—terció el hombre con voz grave. Dicho hombre cuyo cabello oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás fumaba un grueso puro que sostenía con su mano derecha, que era la única mano con la que contaba, debido a que un garfio de color dorado había sustituido a su mano izquierda.

—Lo sé, pero… Tiene la tendencia a no obedecer esa clase de reglas…—dijo Rosinante con algo de pena mientras guardaba de nuevo la fotografía de Law.

— ¿Ya contactaste a la policía?

—Si… Pero no puedo quedarme tranquilo sin hacer mi propio intento—dijo Rosinante con voz decaída.

El hombre de cabello negro observo con atención el rostro del rubio.  
Detecto fácilmente que había estado llorado debido al estado de sus cobrizos ojos cansados, noto como los signos de cansancio y desvelo decoraban su cara. Y a pesar de esas características de desgaste también noto que poseía un extraño atractivo que despertó su interés; aprecio la sinceridad y vulnerabilidad de su pálido rostro de facciones delicadas, el cómo sus ojos de tonos naranjas reflejaban sus emociones con facilidad y la manera en que ese cabello rubio caía elegantemente sobre la frente y que parecía apenas querer cubrir sus ojos.  
Crocodile había sentido algo tan extraño como sorpresivo, su corazón había resentido esa última percepción, pues empezó a latir un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

—Disculpe, ¿quiere decirme algo más?—pregunto Rosinante mirando algo confuso al sujeto pues este último le había estado mirando fijamente desde hace unos segundos.

—No... Quiero decir, ¿ya publicaste anuncios de búsqueda?

—No, aun no… Pienso hacerlo a primera hora de la mañana.

—Entonces recién desapareció hace poco… Deberías ir a tu casa, generalmente los chicos de esa edad solo quieren una noche de juerga y después regresan a casa al día siguiente—y dio una profunda bocanada a su puro para después exhalar una larga columna de humo—. Si sigues con esta búsqueda, te quedaras exhausto.

—No creo poder descansar en esta situación...

Una vez más, Crocodile sintió un extraño arrebato de conmoción por las sinceras expresiones de ese rubio…  
Reconoció que tenía bastante convicción para ser alguien que parecía ser de carácter apacible.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—se atrevió a preguntar Crocodile, molestándose consigo mismo segundos después de decir eso.

—Rosinante.

—Rosinante… Te avisaré si es que alguien de mi personal se encuentra a tu muchacho. Solo dame tu número de teléfono.

— ¿En serio? Se lo agradezco mucho—y Rosinante le anoto su teléfono en una pequeña servilleta usando una pluma prestada del bar—. Aquí tiene… Espere ¿Dijo personal? ¿A qué se dedica?

—Soy el dueño de este lugar—le informo Crocodile con voz indiferente.

—Oh… Vaya… No pensé que…—empezó a balbucear Rosinante sorprendido por el hecho—. Gracias… Siento molestarlo…

— ¿Siempre eres tan "elocuente"?—inquirió Crocodile con un deje de cínico sarcasmo.

—Creo que sí… Siempre he sido algo torpe. Es un defecto que he tenido desde pequeño. Disculpe, aun no conozco su nombre…

—Llámame Crocodile.

—Bien, señor Crocodile…

—Solo Crocodile.

—Crocodile… Me tengo que ir. Gracias por su ayuda, estaré al pendiente… Que pase buena noche, con permiso—y Rosinante se despidió con una suave y cansada sonrisa para continuar su búsqueda.

Esa sonrisa quedo grabada en la mente de Crocodile; hacía mucho no miraba a una persona como Rosinante.  
Le parecía una broma o una alucinación, le parecía algo muy fantasioso encontrarse con un hombre de ese porte.

—Sigo siendo un idiota…—murmuro Crocodile molesto por la inesperada ola de emociones.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez en que había visto a Doflamingo y desde entonces, se había prometido olvidar toda cuestión relacionada a intereses pasionales o románticos; le había parecido sencillo mantener ese juramento, pues según su criterio, no cabía posibilidad de que existiera una persona lo suficientemente interesante o decente para él, consideraba que casi todos los individuos que conocía y que conformaban sus círculos sociales eran casi iguales o peores que aquel hombre bronceado rubio de gafas que le había dado tantos problemas.  
Pero ahora había vuelto a sentir un leve interés por alguien totalmente ajeno a todo lo que había experimentado y conocido…

Después de una larga y pesada noche y madrugada, Rosinante llego al departamento, eran ya las 7:00 am.  
Comenzó a realizar un diseño para los anuncios de búsqueda, para imprimirlos de camino a la escuela en donde informaría a todos que Law había desaparecido desde ayer, y por supuesto, pedir respuestas y guía a sus amigos cercanos.  
Pero cuando estaba cerca de terminar el anuncio Rosinante cayo rendido ante su desgaste, quedándose profundamente dormido, cabizbajo y con las manos cerca del teclado de su computador.

Y mientras tanto, lejos del departamento, Law despertaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos, sintiéndose sumamente desorientado.  
Al incorporarse recordó lo sucedido hace horas…  
Miro como su ropa estaba tirada en el piso, luego resintió un ligero dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo y por último se dio cuenta que aquel rubio bronceado con el que se había acostado se encontraba acicalándose en el cuarto de baño del cual había dejado la puerta abierta.

Law salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—Vaya… Buenos días—saludo Doflamingo mirando algo asombrado a Law—. No pensé que te fueras a despertar tan temprano.

—Necesito una ducha.

—Pues adelante, puedes usar lo que quieras. Por cierto…

— ¿Qué?

—En cuanto termines, ve a buscarme abajo, necesitamos hablar.

Law se sintió algo intimidado por esa última declaración pero actuó de manera indiferente. Se limitó a seguir con su baño mientras que Doflamingo salía de la estancia.  
Al estar bañándose, Law se preguntó sobre que clases querría hablar ese sujeto.

—Lo más probable es que me quiera sobornar para que no diga nada al respecto—musito el jovencito mientras llevaba algo de jabón hacia su cuello.

Al seguir enjabonando y tallando su piel comenzó a recordar el encuentro de anoche: la manera tan apasionada y enérgica en la que ese extravagante rubio se había introducido en su cuerpo, besándolo con tanta dedicación, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel con una pasión que nunca antes había recibido.  
Había sido grandioso, una experiencia tremenda y totalmente nueva para su cuerpo y, sin embargo, su mente no salió del todo satisfecha…

En cierto momento de la noche, cuando lo habían tomado fuertemente entre brazos, y seguían embistiéndolo con fuerza, Law había volteado a mirar directamente a su nuevo amante, pero en un instante el rostro de Doflamingo se transformó en el rostro de Rosinante...  
Esa breve y cruel ilusión fue algo que dejo perturbado a Law durante el resto de la noche; la culpa opacó gran parte de su placer e incluso le persiguió hasta en sus sueños.  
Pero ahora trataba de ignorar todo sentimentalismo, pues la realidad era que todo entre Rosinante y él había acabado, y si las cosas serían así, sería mejor lidiar con ello lo más pronto posible.  
Ya no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto, menos aún sentirse triste por ello, ya tenía bastantes penas en su vida; decidió que trataría de ser indiferente, olvidarlo e irse haciendo a la idea de que tendría que volver a su viejo estilo de relaciones: limitarse al contacto físico, pasarla lo mejor posible y evitar cualquier afecto sincero y profundo.

En cuanto termino con su baño fue a vestirse, para luego bajar las escaleras e ir a buscar a Doflamingo, que estaba en la sala de estar, sentando en el mismo sofá en donde ayer había iniciado todo.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres decirme?—inquirió Law llegando frente a él, tomando asiento en un sofá diferente. El chico cruzo sus brazos y adopto su clásica actitud seria.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Doflamingo empezara a hablar.

—Quiero saber si todo estará bien contigo…

— ¿Te refieres a que temes que le cuente a alguien que estuve contigo?

—Ja, realmente no me preocupa tanto eso… Se nota que no eres la clase de persona que va divulgando esa clase de detalles—replico Doflamingo sonriéndole.

— ¿Entonces?

—Bueno, ni siquiera se tu nombre, ¿podrías decírmelo?

—Law. ¿Algo más?

—Bien, Law… Tengo bastante curiosidad por la manera en que llegaste ayer a buscarme, ¿Qué te llevo a hacer tal cosa?

—Solo quería pasar un buen rato.

—Sí, sí, entiendo… Pero ya hablando en serio, ¿Qué ocurrió para que salieras huyendo de tu casa a esas horas? Lucías tan serio y desanimado cuando recién nos vimos en el club. No creo que no tengas hogar alguno, no luces como alguien que viva en la calle o que venga de un orfanato…

—No te incumbe.

Doflamingo hizo una ligera mueca de molestia pero pronto se desvaneció para volver a su habitual sonrisa.

—Muy bien, no esperaba que me contaras tan fácil esos detalles. En fin…—y se levantó, estirando sus fuertes brazos— ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

—No. Ya debería irme…—musito el jovencito.

—Vamos, no te vayas tan pronto, al menos déjame invitarte el desayuno, después de todo… Me caes bien—le dijo Doflamingo acercándose a Law. Llevo su gran mano derecha hacia el rostro del muchacho, tomándolo por la barbilla y levantándole ligeramente el rostro.

Law miro fijamente el rostro de Doflamingo, no sabía si ese rubio solo bromeaba para más tarde volver a acostarse con él o si lo que decía iba en serio.

—Será mejor que ordenemos algo para comer aquí—dijo finalmente Law—. Deben de estar buscándome ahora mismo, no me conviene salir a la ciudad.

—Como tú quieras…

Dentro de un rato Law se encontraba desayunando junto a Doflamingo en una mesa de jardín que estaba frente a una enorme piscina. La residencia del hombre rubio era tan lujosa como se lo había imaginado.  
Empezaba a sentir realmente cómodo en ese lugar; se le antojaba la idea de quedarse ahí todo el día, quizá toda la semana…

— ¿Qué tanto estás pensando, Law?

— ¿Es la primera vez en que te involucras con alguien de mi edad?

—Aunque no lo creas, si, así es.

—No estas casado, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca lo he estado.

— ¿Cuántos negocios tienes?

—Muchos… Me dedico a varias cosas… Pero no entremos en detalles con ese tema, ¿quieres?

Law miro con desconfianza al hombre pero acepto no seguir indagando.

—Law… Quiero proponerte algo.

— ¿Qué?

—En verdad me agrado estar contigo... Estoy consciente de que es algo peligroso seguir con esto, pero nunca he sido una persona cobarde ante las cosas que me apasionan…—y Doflamingo coloco una mano sobre un delgado hombro de Law—. Quiero seguir viéndote.

Los grisáceos de Law reflejaron su sorpresa.

—Bromeas…—soltó Law con frialdad.

—No. En serio, quiero que nos veamos de vez en cuando, en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad de repetirlo.

Law recordó la situación respecto a su vida actual y su perspectiva sobre esta: Como su vida se había tornado tan triste, desesperante y tediosa…  
Recordó el cómo Rosinante había declarado que todo contacto íntimo entre ellos estaba perdido y como sus planes a futuro como una pareja ahora eran algo imposible debido a la trágica situación que había sucedido en su familia…  
Toda la mecánica de su vida actual le hicieron darse cuenta que tal vez ya no tenía nada mejor que hacer, que acceder a seguir viéndose con ese sujeto podría mejorar de alguna forma su vida, tarde o temprano.

— ¿Qué dices, Law?

—De acuerdo…

Doflamingo sonrió y lanzo una suave risa llena de satisfacción, y con algo de euforia se abalanzo sobre el jovencito, plantándole un apasionado beso mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda.

—Maldita sea, se más cuidadoso—soltó Law cuando se separaron.

—Lo siento… Bien, creo que ya deberías volver al mundo real, si queremos seguir disfrutando de nuestra compañía en un futuro, debemos asegurarnos que quedes en los mejores términos en tu casa, ¿no es así?—y Doflamingo se puso de pie junto a Law—. Te pediré un taxi…

Regresaron al interior de la suntuosa residencia y Doflamingo tomo su teléfono para encargar el transporte.

—No olvides darme tu número, por favor. Te daré el mío también, mi número privado—dijo el rubio para después dictarle dicho dato.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente el taxi había llegado frente a la casa de Doflamingo. Law se dirigió hacia la puerta principal pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, Doflamingo le detuvo.

— ¿No te despides apropiadamente?—cuestiono el hombre rubio que no dejaba de sonreír.

Law esbozo una mueca de ligera molestia mientras alzaba su mirada expresando la misma emoción de fastidio que dejaban ver sus labios.

—Está bien, no tienes que decir nada—soltó Doflamingo acercándose mucho a Law. Coloco sus grandes manos en la espalda de Law, acariciándolo de manera lenta y sensual—. Cuídate mucho…—y dicho esto, se propuso a sacar su billetera, de donde saco varios billetes que fueron guardados en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón del jovencito.

Law quiso replicar ante ese último gesto, Doflamingo se limitó a sonreír mientras abría le la puerta.

—No te ofendas, solo es un pequeño regalo... Nos veremos luego.

Y Law le echo una última mirada, fría y algo desconfiado, camino desde el recibidor hasta llegar a la barda principal del terreno de la casa que ya dirigía hacia el exterior. Subió al taxi y después de unos treinta minutos, Law había llegado al edificio del departamento de Rosinante.

Antes de subir al departamento decidió darle un vistazo al dinero que le habían dado; eran 200 dólares. Law estaba incómodamente asombrado; el haberse acostado con aquel tipo era algo que, hasta cierto punto, le había dejado algo perturbado pero recibir tal cantidad de efectivo le hacía sentirse sumamente avergonzado…  
Volvió a encender su celular y llamo a Penguin.

— ¿Law?

—Hola. Penguin, necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela?

—Precisamente por eso necesito que me hagas un favor, primero, ¿Has visto a Rosinante? ¿Te ha preguntado por mí?

—No. Aún no tenemos su clase…

—Bien, si acaso lo ves allá, dile que pase la noche en tu casa, por favor.

—Claro… Pero Law, ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Después te cuento. Tal vez esta tarde vaya a tu casa… Nos vemos—y el moreno termino la llamada.

Dando un profundo respiro, guardo su teléfono y prosiguió a subir hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento. Usando su llave, abrió la puerta y entró con cautela.  
Los ojos de Rosinante se abrieron bruscamente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.  
Se levantó a toda prisa, tropezándose en el camino; por fin a ese jovencito por el que tanto se había angustiado la noche anterior había regresado.  
En un instante el hombre de cabello rubio se encontraba abrazando fuertemente al muchacho, aferrándose a él con tanta efusividad.  
Los ojos de Law se abrieron demasiado al sentir la calidez con la que los brazos de Rosinante le envolvieron, al sentir sus fuertes latidos y su respiración alterada.

—Rosinante…

—Law, perdóname… Lo siento mucho… No debí golpearte… No quería que todo terminará así…—jadeo Rosinante con voz quebrada sin dejar de abrazarlo—. Estaba tan preocupado por ti…

Law no podía decir nada, una inmensa sensación de culpa y arrepentimiento le invadía al sentir y ver cada reacción de Rosinante. No sabía si podría soportar todo el peso de tenerlo tan cerca y verlo tan afectado después de lo que había hecho.

—Law... Quiero cuidar de ti lo mejor posible… Es por eso que actué de esa manera…

Y Rosinante se separó de Law por unos segundos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. A Law le costó bastante sostener su mirada en los cobrizos ojos de Rosinante que le veían con tanta devoción.

—Rosinante no tienes que explicar más—balbuceo Law—. Ya entendí todo… Y así está bien. Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Law…

—Ve a descansar.

—Claro que no… Necesito saber si ya desayunaste, ¿Dormiste? ¿No estas herido?

—Estoy bien… Estuve en casa de mis amigos.

—Fui a buscarte con ellos, pero la dirección era la incorrecta…

Law ignoro ese último detalle y fue hacia la cocina, para preparar algo de comer para Rosinante, quien era que de verdad parecía necesitarlo con urgencia.

— ¿Qué haces, Law?

—Tú eres el que necesita comer y descansar. Ya deja de preocuparte por mí.

—Pero es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti.

—No, no debió serlo… Rosinante, no soy un niño pequeño. Quiero empezar a cuidar de mí mismo en lo que me sea posible…—declaro Law evitando a toda costa la mirada del rubio.

—Law… Pero en verdad quiero ayudarte, aunque tu padre no me lo hubiese pedido directamente, yo estaría aquí… Contigo, velando por tu seguridad hasta al más mínimo detalle…

Law sintió un nudo en la garganta, esa sensación de vértigo en su estómago apareció junto con un rubor inconfundible que solo aparecía cuando sentía algo verdaderamente genuino en su corazón.  
Noto que Rosinante se acercaba a él. Law comenzó a temblar ligeramente, su cabeza daba vueltas por tanta carga de emociones.

— ¿Y sabes porque? Porque te amo…—declaro Rosinante con voz clara y suave—. Y te aprecio como el muchacho fuerte y listo que eres, desde que te conocí he apreciado eso de ti…

Las pálidas manos de Rosinante tomaron las manos temblorosas de Law.  
El rubio le miraba con tanta emotividad, sus ojos reflejaban una extraña melancolía y devoción.

—Las cosas que dije ayer… Algunas de ellas si son ciertas, es lo que se tiene que hacer por ahora…—siguió Rosinante con voz delicada—. Ahora no podemos estar juntos como tú lo deseas… Pero tal vez aún hay algo que podamos hacer… En un futuro. Sé que dije que lo nuestro sería imposible y que todo debía olvidarse… Pero quizás, si tenemos paciencia y hacemos las cosas de manera correcta y a su tiempo, todo pueda terminar bien entre nosotros…

El rostro de Law estaba estático en una expresión extraña: una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación. El rubor seguía en su cara y no podía dejar de temblar y sentir una terrible ansiedad.

—Cuando llegue el momento… Cuando tengas la edad suficiente para manejar tu vida de forma adecuada, sepas con seguridad a que te dedicaras y estés en paz contigo mismo… Si acaso sigues pensando en mí para ese entonces… Te estaré esperando, con todo este amor que siento desde ahora por ti, y todo el amor que me queda por sentir… Te lo juro…

Y Rosinante poso suavemente sus labios sobre la frente de Law, sin dejar de estrechar las manos del jovencito.  
Un beso cálido, tan sincero y puro…

— ¿Law?

—Rosinante… No hagas esto…

—Pero…

—Necesito tomar aire… Por favor, descansa, solo iré a caminar un rato.

Law salió de nuevo del departamento, ahogándose en remordimiento, torturándose en sus desastrosas e intensas emociones y tratando de negar y desaparecer el intenso sentimiento que Rosinante había vuelto a despertar.  
Tenía que ser una cruel broma que de nuevo el destino le arrojaba…  
¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir esto? ¿Por qué justo ahora que ya había cometido una estupidez, una completa falta hacia el cariño que sentía por Rosinante?  
¿Por qué ahora que ya se había hecho a la idea de renunciar a él?  
¿¡Por qué...!? Se odiaba tanto…  
Quería volver a escapar, pero esta vez para siempre…  
No quería volver a sentir las buenas intenciones de Rosinante…  
Pero huir de nuevo de él significaría herirle aún más y de una forma tan mortificante que a la larga sería peor.

Mientras que Law seguía caminando, Rosinante se encargaba de terminar de servirse algo de comer, tratando de calmarse un poco, esperando a que Law volviera pronto.  
En cuanto el muchacho regreso al departamento, se empeñó en evitar hablar con Rosinante, se enfocó en realizar cualquier labor domestica que pudiera hacer para evadir el contacto entre ellos.  
Rosinante acepto dicha decisión, no quería insistir y molestar de nuevo a Law, así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo para ir a explicar por qué no había ido a sus dos empleos, aunque aún podía dar sus últimas clases en la preparatoria.  
El rubio se vistió rápidamente, llevo su maletín y dejo a Law solo en casa, pidiéndole que se cuidara si es que volvía a salir.

En cuanto se dio el tiempo en que terminaron las clases, Law fue a la casa de Penguin, justo como había dicho. Y como suponía, de nuevo, Shachi estaba ausente. Jugaron videojuegos por un rato, luego Penguin le dio indicaciones sobre las tareas que habían encargado esa mañana, Law decidió que invitaría la comida usando algo del dinero que había obtenido recientemente y después tomaron un momento para charlar de manera más seria:

—Ahora… ¿Ya me dirás qué es lo que te paso anoche?

—Me fugue ayer por la tarde. Y regrese esta mañana, le dije a Rosinante que me quede a dormir aquí.

—Oh Law… ¿Y dónde estuviste realmente?

—Todo fue tan estúpido…—empezó a decir Law con la vista fija en el suelo pues la vergüenza que le albergaba era demasiada—. Discutimos ayer; yo quería volver a sentir las cosas como antes, pero Rosinante me puso un alto… Me dijo que diera todo por terminado, que nunca más podríamos volver a estar juntos de ese modo… Y me enfade… Salí huyendo. Fui a beber un rato pero luego… Me topé con alguien y pase la noche así… Solo pasó… Es todo.

—Vaya… Supongo que nunca se lo dirás…

—No.

—Entiendo… Supongo que no tendría caso hacerlo, ¿no es así? Si dices que ya todo termino entre ustedes… Era algo que tarde o temprano sucedería…—comento Penguin con algo de frialdad y tristeza—. Lo lamento, Law.

—Gracias por escucharme… Todo el día estuve con esto en la mente… Siento que enloquecería si no fuera por ti.

—No hay de qué. Después de todo, siempre quisiste ayudarme a arreglar las cosas con Shachi, pero ya sabes que sigo sin atreverme a hacer algo al respecto… Y ahora ve como estan las cosas…

— ¿De nuevo esta en otra cita?

—Sí. Parece que en verdad se estan llevando bien…—dijo Penguin con una voz que parecía querer quebrarse.

Law hizo una mueca de triste resignación, se compadecía tanto por Penguin, podía empatizar con su estado tan lamentable y lleno de frustraciones y sentimientos dolorosos que tenía que ser reprimidos.

—Bueno, ya es tarde, tengo que volver… No quiero que Rosinante vuelva a preocuparse—anunció Law—. Nos vemos, mañana en la escuela.

—Si… Cuídate, Law. Hasta mañana…

Pasaron un par de semanas, Noviembre había llegado y las decoraciones por el día de gracias estaban por doquier.  
Law seguía manteniendo distancia con Rosinante mientras que este último se sentía cada vez más confundido por los gestos de Law…  
Tal vez Law había reflexionando lo suficiente después de aquella última discusión, supuso Rosinante; quizás el muchacho después de pensarlo tantas veces, y dejar atrás su enojo e impulsividad, había llegado a la conclusión de dejar de insistir en querer a volver a relacionarse íntimamente con él…

Los días parecían hacerse más pesados conforme llegaban los últimos días de clases en la preparatoria, la época de evaluaciones atareaba a Rosinante, tenía bastante que hacer ahí, y junto con su segundo empleo, poco a poco le empezaba a desgastar… Pero no podía renunciar, aun no se resolvían los asuntos legales respecto a los bienes y herencia para la manutención de Law, así que tenía que hacerse más hábil con la administración de su dinero y gastos, en especial cuando se aproximaba temporadas de gastos como el día de gracias y navidad.

Law no tardo en notarlo, así que en cierta tarde de descanso, mientras merendaban...

—No tienes por qué ahorrar tanto—terció Law sin mirar directamente a Rosinante. El jovencito hablaba con voz seria y grave, tratando de sonar lo más impersonal posible—. No quiero nada para navidad, tengo todo lo que necesito. Además te dije que conseguiré empleo pronto, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto.

—No digas eso, Law. Necesitas pasar una buena navidad…

—No quiero, por favor. Entiende que es demasiado esfuerzo. ¿Recuerdas cuanto tardaste en mudarte? Ahorraste demasiado por meses para poder vivir tú solo… Date cuenta de que estas exigiéndote mucho.

—Pero…

—Y no quiero celebrar esa fiesta, ya no… Creo que deberías suponer por qué—y eso fue suficiente para que Rosinante ya no siguiera insistiendo, al menos por esa ocasión.

El rubio entendió rápido que Law no querría celebrar navidad después de haber perdido al último miembro de su familia…  
Era algo totalmente comprensible. Aun así, Rosinante ahorraría una buena cantidad de dinero para hacerle un par de regalos, a pesar de que no celebrarían como tal dicha festividad decembrina.  
Rosinante fue a dejar su plato vacío y sucio en el lavaplatos, luego se dirigió hacia la nevera para sacar un poco de ensalada de fruta que había hecho hace rato como postre, al abrir el electrodoméstico noto que no enfriaba lo suficiente, reviso el congelador y noto que casi todo lo de su interior parecía estar derritiéndose, al parecer el aparato estaba descomponiéndose.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Law al oír que Rosinante estaba emitiendo unos ruidos de molestia y después había caído al piso en un gesto típico de su torpeza.

—La nevera está fallando…

— ¿Puedes mandar a repararla?

—Tal vez, pero hasta dentro de la siguiente semana. Que fastidio… Lo siento, Law. Tendremos que acabar con todo lo que podamos entre esta noche y mañana. Y después tendremos que ingeniarnos en consumir comida que no necesite refrigeración, o comer fuera…

Law miraba como Rosinante seguía encargándose del asunto de la nevera descompuesta, y sintió un arrebato de frustración y pena por él.  
Fue a ayudarle un poco y después fue a su pequeño espacio personal en donde reposaba su computador y algunas otras pertenencias.  
Pensó en el dinero que tenía guardado, tal vez no sería suficiente para ayudar con los gastos de la reparación, comida y demás…  
Mientras revisaba sus notificaciones en su teléfono, un mensaje irrumpió en su aura de seriedad: Era un mensaje de Doflamingo.  
El pulso y respiración de Law se agitaron tan fácil y rápido al momento de entrar a revisar qué clase de mensaje había enviado aquel rubio…

 **« ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Tienes tiempo libre esta noche? Quiero verte »**

Law, sintiendo una terrible sensación de culpa y paranoia, fue al cuarto de baño a responder el mensaje. Tardo unos minutos en decidir que decirle…  
No sabía si rechazar y bloquear el número, o responder y, aunque aceptara seguir involucrándose con Doflamingo, no podría salir esta noche, pues era demasiado imprevisto y no había excusa sólida para que lograra salir sin problema alguno.  
Recordó la noche de placer culposo que había tenido el mes pasado, las tantas sensaciones que le había provocado Doflamingo pero sobre todo recordó la gran abundancia de bienes y dinero con la que contaba, así que finalmente decidió contestar el mensaje, aunque probablemente luego sentiría un terrible remordimiento:

 **« No puedo salir hoy. Quizás mañana, si aún tienes ánimos. »**

En unos segundos Doflamingo había devuelto el mensaje.

 **« No hay problema. Nos vemos mañana, ve directo a mi casa. Llámame antes »**

Y Law guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, salió del baño y se topó con Rosinante, que traía un par de paños gruesos para limpiar un pequeño desastre que había hecho en la cocina.

— ¿Estás bien, Law?

—Sí… Tengo sueño, ya iré a acostarme…—y el jovencito se fue a recostar al sofá, en donde había estado durmiendo en la última semana, pues finalmente había convencido a Rosinante de volver a dormir en su cama.

—Sí, descansa mucho.

—Rosinante…

— ¿Si?

—Mañana saldré por la tarde, después de la escuela, iré un rato con mis amigos…—dijo Law con voz algo lenta, construyendo su excusa—. Y después iré a solicitar empleo.

— ¿Qué?—Rosinante se sorprendió por tal noticia—. Pensé que esperarías hasta la semana de descanso de día de gracias… ¿No crees que es muy pronto? No tienes necesidad de trabajar…

—Ya está decidido, mis amigos también me acompañaran, presentaré mi solicitudes mañana en algunos lugares.

— ¿Y a qué clase de sitios irás a solicitar empleo?

—Supe que solicitaban ayudantes en distintos restaurantes y almacenes, también en cualquier lugar de comida rápida, sabes que es fácil que contraten menores de edad.

—Cierto… En fin, pareces determinado a hacerlo—resoplo Rosinante aceptando la decisión de Law—. Bien, solo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? Y responde a mis llamadas y no llegues tan tarde, por favor.

—Sí… Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. Duerme bien, Law.

Al día siguiente, justo como había sido agendado, Law salió por la tarde.  
Después de salir de la preparatoria, fue al departamento a quitarse el uniforme y vestirse casualmente. Había conseguido solicitudes de empleo para mostrárselas a Rosinante y este se convenciera totalmente de la mentira que había tendido Law.

En cuanto dejo el departamento, el jovencito saco su teléfono celular para enviar un mensaje a Doflamingo, informándole que estaba listo para verle enseguida.  
Pidió un taxi directo a la casa del rubio, sintiendo una ola de adrenalina, temor, remordimiento y ansiedad que muy pronto apaciguaría con la intensa sesión de sexo que tendría al llegar junto a Doflamingo.

Finalmente Law llego a la residencia, tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que el personal de seguridad le dejara pasar la barda exterior y luego pudiera entrar al gran patio frontal de la vivienda.  
El rubio de gafas extravagantes le recibió directamente en la puerta principal, sonreía como de costumbre, una gran sonrisa llena de confianza y algo de malicia.

—Bienvenido…—y tomo a Law por la cintura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, para después plantarle un apasionado beso—. Te extrañe, ¿tu sentiste lo mismo por mí?

—Sí, claro…—soltó Law dejando en claro su ironía.

—Tal y como esperaba de ti, mocoso arrogante. Vamos, esta vez no quiero que vayamos directo a la habitación…

— ¿Qué?

—Podemos estar un rato en la piscina, vamos a beber y convivir un rato… Además, no has conocido a mis adorables flamencos—dijo Doflamingo mientras dejaba a Law para que caminara con libertad—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada…

— ¿O será acaso que ya tienes muchas ansias por estar conmigo de nuevo?—inquirió el rubio soltando una risa juguetona.

—Sí… También está el hecho de que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo… Tengo que volver temprano a casa—declaro Law con voz ahogada, avergonzándose por la naturaleza tan contradictoria y cínica de sus actos, pues a pesar de estar en una situación totalmente inapropiada a base de mentiras aún tenía el decoro de hacerle caso a las indicaciones que le había dado Rosinante.

—Oh, ya veo. Qué remedio, si es así…—y Doflamingo tomo a Law entre sus brazos, listo para cargarlo hasta su cuarto—. No perdamos más tiempo…

Después de un par de horas, Law se encontraba recostado desnudo sobre la cama de Doflamingo. Habían terminado ya con todas sus lubricas actividades…  
El jovencito se quedó mirando el techo por un rato, reflexionando sobre la experiencia de esta ocasión; había sido otra tremenda ejecución, la manera en que Doflamingo hacía las cosas era tan magnifica, le hacía enloquecer la potente forma en que lo embestía, lo desenfrenado que era al besar…  
Era algo digno de recordar, hablando solo de reacciones físicas, pues tal y como había sucedido en la última situación, su mente no pudo descansar del todo; los recuerdos y pensamientos sobre Rosinante habían invadido de nuevo y le habían hecho imaginarse, por un buen rato, que la persona con la que estaba teniendo relaciones no era Doflamingo, sino aquel pálido rubio con el que vivía.  
El jovencito se incorporó para vestirse y Doflamingo le observo desde la cama.

—Oye… Necesito un favor—dijo Law al terminar de ponerse los zapatos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—La última vez me brindaste algo de dinero…—empezó a decir el muchacho con voz débil y seria, su grisácea mirada estaba fija en el piso de alfombra—. Y sé que tal vez no reaccione tan bien entonces pero… He tenido algunos problemas económicos en estos días… Y…

Doflamingo lanzo una risa que ahora tenía una afección diferente, lucía algo conmovido y divertido por la actitud que había adoptado Law al decir todo lo anterior.

—Law, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Si necesitas dinero, dímelo con confianza. No hay problema…—y Doflamingo salió de la cama en busca de su billetera, de ahí saco varios billetes, pero junto con estos también saco una tarjeta de crédito—. Toma, no sé cuánto necesites, así que por eso te prestaré mi tarjeta.

Law miro asombrado el dinero y aquel pedazo de plástico que ahora tenía entre sus manos. Luego miro a Doflamingo, que seguía desnudo y le sonreía con un extraño deje de ternura; era algo tan extraño, ese rubio podía ser tan extravagante, aterrador, pasional, fastidioso, impulsivo, dominante, paternalista y generoso…  
Sin duda era un sujeto excepcional.

—No es necesario que me des esto…—balbuceo Law regresando la tarjeta—. Con el efectivo es suficiente.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si… Gracias…

—Bien, de igual manera, si tienes algún otro problema puedes llamarme, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que tengas malos ratos solo por intentar cubrir alguna necesidad importante—dijo Doflamingo acariciando el erizado cabello de Law—. Vamos, tienes que darte prisa en volver a tu casa.

—Si…

Después de un rato Law había regresado al departamento. Rosinante aún no regresaba de su segundo empleo. El jovencito guardo muy bien el dinero que había recibido hoy, probablemente mañana idearía un plan para usar ese dinero de manera gradual y sutil para ayudar a arreglar los imperfectos de la casa y demás gastos que Rosinante tenía que cubrir.  
Se sentía algo cansado, pues ahora no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para descansar después de toda la actividad física que había tenido…  
Fue hacia el sofá y cayo rendido ante el sueño al cabo de unos minutos.

Una hora después Rosinante llegó al departamento.  
Se sorprendió al ver a Law dormido en la sala de estar, se aproximó con mucho cautela hacia él y decidió llevarlo en brazos hasta la cama, para que descansara mejor.  
Por fortuna, Law no se despertó.  
Le dejo con cuidado sobre la cama y a partir de ahí no pudo evitar quedarse a mirarlo fijamente.  
Cuanto extrañaba poder abrazarlo…  
Poder tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentir su calidez; hablar íntimamente con él de distintas cosas que le interesaban o pensaban mientras sentía de cerca su respiración y latidos; cuanto anhelaba volver a sentir sus labios brindándole un beso intenso que dejaba en claro toda la intensidad de los sentimientos que Law sentía por él; sentir todo el entusiasmo de Law al momento de brindar afecto.

Pero todo eso tuvo que terminar, era necesario…  
Ahora tendría que aferrarse a sus recuerdos, tener en mente siempre el compromiso de cuidar de Law de la manera más prudente e integra, tratando de dejar en el olvido su relación romántica, al menos hasta que Law llegara a la universidad y comenzará a establecer una vida independiente, segura y madura.

Se imaginó un distante futuro… Tal vez podrían ser felices… Tal vez no.  
Lo que más importaba era que Law llegara a ser un adulto capaz de afrontar el mundo por su cuenta y del cual su padre estuviera orgulloso.  
Siguió mirando con atención al jovencito; veía su relajado rostro sumido en el sueño, como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su tenue respiración, como su cuerpo se movía de vez en cuando.  
Luego noto algo en el cuello de Law, algo que en un principio le había alarmado pues era una marca de coloración rojiza y temía que fuera una herida…  
Pero solo era una simple marca, uno de esos pequeños hematomas que solía ser evidencia de una intensa actividad pasional.  
Rosinante parpadeo varias veces, con la boca algo entre abierta y con una expresión desconcertada, preguntándose si acaso estaba malinterpretando las cosas…  
Siguió mirando ese pequeño detalle rojizo, sintiendo que entre más le veía, más crecía su angustia…  
¿Qué clase de persona le habría hecho esa marca a Law?  
¿Ya había encontrado a alguien más, alguien con quien pudiera olvidarlo y tener una relación sin problema alguno?  
Recordó que Law ya había tenido algunas parejas antes de conocerlo, ¿Qué diferencia habría ahora que Law tenía la libertad de volver a involucrarse con alguien nuevo?  
Después de todo, el mismo había declarado el fin de todo contacto romántico entre ellos.

Pero la triste y dolorosa realidad era que no podía evitar que le doliera darse cuenta de esa nueva decisión de Law; le hería demasiado aceptarlo…  
Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, acompañado de un nudo en su garganta, trato de no alterarse más, salió de la habitación y al llegar a la sala de estar no pudo aguantar más.  
Tomo asiento en el sofá, fijo su mirada en el piso y sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados, dejaron escapar un par de amargas lágrimas.  
Respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse lo más pronto posible.

—No tiene sentido que reaccione así… Él es libre de estar con otra persona…—musito Rosinante—. El será feliz con alguien más…

Pensó en lo mucho que sufriría en el momento en que tuviera que preguntarle a Law sobre con quien estaba saliendo; cuanto le dolería conocer a esa persona y como tendría que aceptar el hecho de renunciar a Law para siempre.  
Ahora imaginaba un futuro diferente…  
Law haciendo su vida con un desconocido, siendo muy feliz y totalmente lejano a todo lo que habían vivido juntos.  
De nuevo un arrebato de aflicción invadió a Rosinante, comenzaba a tener dificultad para controlarse…  
No podía seguir ahí.  
Se levantó y decidió que tendría que salir a desahogarse, no quería que Law le descubriera. Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió del departamento.  
No sabía a donde ir… Quería un sitio tranquilo, donde pudiera beber algo para recobrarse y no temiera a desahogar un rato todas sus emociones.

Después de algunos minutos de estar conduciendo sin rumbo recordó aquel bar dentro del casino en donde se había detenido a descansar mientras buscaba a Law la noche en que se había fugado.  
Decidió ir ahí, pues también se acordó sobre el detalle de que el ambiente de ese lugar era lo suficientemente tranquilo para él.

Al llegar ahí se dirigió a la zona de bar, tomo asiento en el asiento más apartado que tenían ahí, pidió una copa de vino, bebió un largo sorbo y después volvió a recapitular todo…  
Law ahora tenía a alguien más ocupando su interés, tenía una evidencia clara; ¿Desde cuándo habría comenzado con esa nueva relación? Tal vez eso explicaba porque Law había adoptado una actitud distante.  
¿La persona con la que estaba saliendo Law sería alguien de confianza?  
¿Lo respetaría? ¿Lo querría en serio o solo sería un amante más con el que se involucraría un rato para desahogar las necesidades físicas que asaltaban a Law a menudo?

Quería saber todo eso de inmediato…  
Quería ver a esa persona desconocida, conocerle, averiguar si era una buena persona que podría convivir de buena manera con Law, tal vez si llegaba ese momento podría llegar a superar el trágico hecho, tal vez podría sentirse tranquilo al ver que Law había elegido a una persona confiable.

Una vez más, sus ojos dejaron escapar un par de silenciosas lágrimas, mientras daba otro sorbo de vino.

—No creí verte de nuevo por aquí…—dijo una voz grave a su espalda.

Rosinante sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda y volteó a ver de quien se trataba. Era el hombre que había conocido la última vez que estuvo ahí; Crocodile.  
Crocodile había advertido su presencia desde un par de minutos después de que el rubio ingreso a su establecimiento; no resistió ir a encontrarse con él una vez más, sinceramente no esperaba volverlo a ver, había sido una grata sorpresa pero también sumamente molesta, pues de nuevo no pudo reprimir su deseo y emoción por tener frente a él a una persona así…

—Oh, hola… ¿Cómo ha estado?—soltó Rosinante tratando de disimular su lamentable estado.

—No te preocupes, sé que estás pasando un mal rato, no tienes que pretender conmigo…—dijo Crocodile con voz seria y algo indiferente—. Muchos vienen a este lugar a hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, me imagino…

—Deduzco que ya hace tiempo encontraste a tu muchacho, ¿no es así? Ya no mire anuncios de búsqueda ni nada relacionado a ese asunto después de ese día.

—Sí, así es, regreso a la mañana siguiente.

—Bien… Entonces, ¿ahora que sucede contigo?—pregunto con cierta frialdad que disfrazaba a la perfección su interés y preocupación.

—Oh… Lo siento, no quiero hablar de eso… Es… Algo muy personal…

Crocodile miro con atención el desdichado rostro del pálido rubio.

—Entiendo. Necesitas desahogarte a solas…

Rosinante se mantuvo en silencio, un poco avergonzado.

—Solo recuerda que no podrás regresar conduciendo a tu casa, mi personal puede pedirte un taxi cuando decidas irte—le dijo Crocodile con voz algo autoritaria—. No se te ocurra conducir ebrio.

—Claro que no…—y Rosinante le brindo una triste sonrisa, había recuperado un poco de ánimo suficiente para hacer tal gesto—. Gracias…

Crocodile grabo esa última sonrisa en su mente; algo tan sencillo le resultaba tan magnifico y satisfactorio; se preguntaba si acaso no estaría enfermándose o si no estaría enloqueciendo, tal vez la edad y el estrés comenzaban a afectar su mente…

Fue hacia su oficina privada en donde se dedicó a observar a Rosinante por medio de las cámaras de seguridad, vigilando que no se excediera demasiado y esperando el momento en que este decidiera dejar el lugar.

No podía evitar sentirse afortunado por volver a verlo; había deseado quedarse junto a él, averiguar el origen de su pena, poder ayudarle a deshacerse de ese problema, usar sus medios y poder para que ese torpe rubio pudiera sentirse aliviado y volviera a sonreír con toda la alegría que pudiera concebir.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí por ahora...**  
 **Fiuuu ya me quite un peso de encima, aunque aún me quedan bastantes cosas difíciles que escribir, ya está en la recta final esta pequeña historia...**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! Muchas gracias por leer, y en especial por dejar comentarios**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


End file.
